The villains do not have happy endings
by BarbieEliz
Summary: El destino de Regina siempre fue ser la Reina Malvada...Y si Cora, Gold o quiza alguien mas intervino para que ese destino no cambiara, y la maldición fuera lanzada. ¿Y si Regina pudo tener otro final?Y si tuvo un hijo con quien menos se imagina?Que paso para que no lo recuerde? Pasados inconclusos y quiza un futuro incierto...EvilCharming OutlawQueen HookedQueen
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de empezar a leer...La histria sera centrada en Regina Mills/The Evil Queen. En este fic no hay Elsa, Anna, Marian...Cora no fue enviada por Regina al espejo antes de su boda con el Rey, si no...Pocos días antes de lanzar su maldición, y para la historia EvilCharming y alguna cosa mas jugue un poco con las lineas de tiempo, al fin que no se llevan tantos años Regina y David jajajajajaja Ahora si...Lean, disfruten, y si pueden dejen un Review_

* * *

><p>En Storybrooke las cosas no parecían nunca estar en paz, siempre había algo acechando, alguna maldición en este caso, por eso los habitantes del pueblo no dudaban en aprovechar los momentos de paz que tenían con quienes querían, que la Reina de las Nieves hubiera desaparecido por un par de días les había dado una cortas y casi inexplicables vacaciones<p>

La Reina de las Nieves caminaba en círculos dentro de su escondite en el bosque, su cueva cubierta de hielo había sufrido un par de disturbios causados por su dueña al enterarse de un par de condiciones que impedían que pudiera lanzar su hechizo tan pronto como ella lo deseaba

-Si sigues caminando así vas a agrietar el hielo, querida-dijo Rumplestislkin con una voz cargada de ironía al entrar al lugar y observar a Ingrid en ese estado de inquietud

-Que haces aquí, Rumplestilskin?-pregunto Ingrid mirándolo seriamente, el hechicero se limitó a arquear las cejas y dar un par de pasos hacia adelante

-Quería pasar a enterarme de por qué no hemos sido víctimas de tu maldición, este pueblo ya debería tener a todos matándose unos a otros-dijo Rumplestilskin con ironía cruel, Ingrid endureció el gesto, la arrogancia que desprendía Rumpelstilskin le resultaba irritable

-Entonces es eso-dijo Ingrid mirándolo despectiva-Viniste a regodearte-aseguro la Reina de las Nieves con un tono duro, Rumplestilskin sonrió de lado

-Por qué lo haría? Por qué leyendo algunos libros casi extintos…He descubierto que necesitas de cierto tipo de sacrificio?-pregunto Rumplestilskin con un dejo de maldad, Ingrid no se inmuto

-La conseguiré-aseguro la Reina de las Nieves, Rumplestilskin rio

-Lo dudo mucho, en este mundo no hay lo que necesitas-dijo Rumplestilskin arrogante, Ingrid arqueo las cejas y no expreso mucho asombro-No hay una tan poderosa magia traspasada de generación en generación-sentencio el Tenebroso con total seguridad, Ingrid sonrió maliciosamente.

-Me las arreglare para solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente, es solo un pequeño retraso en mis planes-dijo Ingrid como si nada, Rumplestilskin rio divertido y desapareció en una nube de humo, Ingrid se miró al espejo y sonrió con maldad, conseguiría lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>En casa de Regina el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de su habitación, la ex Reina Malvada había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, no estaba acostumbrada a la calma, pero sin duda podría acostumbrarse en poco tiempo a dormir sobre el pecho de Robín, quien dormía plácidamente junto a ella, Regina nunca había conocido la felicidad completa, pero estaba segura que si existía, se debía parecer a eso, a pasar la noche entre los brazos del hombre que amaba…La ex Reina Malvada despertó de su sueño poco a poco, todos esos años de Alcaldesa le habían hecho acostumbrarse a levantar a casi primera hora del día. Regina abrió los ojos y se quedó unos segundos observando al hombre que dormía a su lado, como si nada lo perturbara, Regina sonrió levemente, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha y arreglarse para comenzar el día<p>

Regina salió de la ducha ya vestida y arreglada para comenzar el día, encontrándose con Robín sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos y pasándose una mano por su cabello alborotado, la morena no pudo evitar reír ante el aspecto del ladrón, quien al verla enseguida sonrió

-Te advertí que cada vez sería más difícil sacarme de tu casa-se quejó Robín en tono bromista, Regina arqueo las cejas y se acercó a la cama para darle un suave beso en los labios, pero el ladrón la tomo fuerte de la cintura y la jalo hacia él, tumbándola en la cama para risa de ambos

-Aún es temprano, puedes dormir un rato más o darte una ducha mientras bajo a preparar el desayuno para Henry y Roland- sugirió Regina fingiendo desconocer las intenciones de Robín, quien torció el gesto infantilmente, Regina sonrió

-Tengo ideas mejores-dijo Robín con picardía, Regina arqueo las cejas

-Ideas que tendrán que esperar, tengo que llevar a Henry con Emma, y tú tienes que ir a tu campamento-susurro Regina, Robín suspiro derrotado y asintió, beso a Regina pasionalmente para luego dejarla libre, Regina se levantó de la cama y se acomodó un poco la ropa, Robín arqueaba las cejas ante su atuendo

-Sera mejor que me dé una ducha-dijo Robín levantándose de la cama, Regina asintió mientras salía de la habitación y se encaminaba a la de Henry, en cuanto abrió la puerta el rostro de la Reina se tornó en un gesto de confusión al encontrarla vacía, pero al pensar que Roland había pasado la noche con ellos se dirigió a la habitación que había preparado para cuando Robín y Roland se quedaran ahí, en cuanto abrió la puerta Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió al ver a su Henry y Roland tirados en la cama profundamente dormidos, las sabanas estaban desordenadas y la televisión prendida, envoltorios de dulces en el piso

-Parece que ellos también se la pasaron bien anoche-Robín asusto a Regina al pasar sus manos alrededor de su cintura y besar su cuello, riendo al ver a su hijo, Regina asintió-Pero asumo que ellos limpiaran su desastre-murmuro Robín con burla, Regina lo miro con malicia

-A menos que quieras hacerlo tú-siseo Regina cerrando la puerta de nuevo, Robín torció el gesto

-Que ellos se encarguen, deben aprender-dijo Robín librándose de la limpieza, Regina rio levemente y asintió, Robín la estrecho contra el para rozar sus labios y besarla una vez más, podría hacerlo mil veces y siempre quedaría con ganas de más, y no es que Regina se quejara, al contrario, sentirlo a su lado le resultaba demasiado agradable, tener una familia, una nueva vida y una segunda oportunidad era todo lo que había buscado después de años de miseria y dolor, de ver su felicidad destruida y ser consumida por una sed de venganza que termino por consumirla a ella misma, Regina había cambiado y no quería perder lo que tenía, por eso mismo deseaba acabar con la Reina de las Nieves, no permitiría que pusiera en peligro lo que ahora tenía, aunque eso significara volver a ser la temible Reina Malvada y volver cenizas a la Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

><p>En Granys, Snow y David se encontraban en una mesa platicando con Emma y Hook, Snow sostenía en brazos al pequeño Neal, Rumplestilskin y Bella estaban a unas mesas de distancia, mientras Caperucita y la Abuelita discutían sobre algo detrás del mostrador, el ambiente era el usual, pero se vio interrumpido por Leroy que entro corriendo al lugar con gesto de alarma<p>

-La Reina de las Nieves está congelando las calles! En la torre del reloj-dijo Leroy a gritos, todos se levantaron y fijaron su mirada en él, Emma y David de inmediato tomaron posturas protectoras, Snow se aferró más a Neal, mientras que Hook se acercó a Emma protectoramente.

-Tenemos que detenerla-dijo Emma dando un par de pasos adelante para encararla, pero David la sujeto del brazo para detenerla

-Dice que se detendrá hasta que la Reina Malvada aparezca-dijo Leroy agitado, los rostros de todos reflejaron confusión al instante.

* * *

><p>Regina y Robín salieron de la casa sin prisa, la ex Reina Malvada tenia cargado a Roland que aún estaba medio dormido, y Henry iba platicando animadamente con el ladrón, tal parecía que a Henry le encantaban las historias de Robín Hood y sus hombres valientes, y a pesar de que Regina insistía en que esas no eran historias para su hijo, el muchacho y el ladrón ignoraban sus protestas, mientras iban camino a Granys se toparon con el rastro de hielo, mismo que alerto a Regina y Robín que se tensaron, Regina se detuvo en seco al ver el hielo sobre el piso, su sonrisa desapareció en un instante y por instinto estrecho más a Roland, Henry miro a su madre y comprendió, Robín apretó la mano de Henry para tranquilizarlo<p>

-Quédense aquí, regresen a la casa-la voz de Regina se endureció, sonaba segura y firme, Henry asintió, conocía a su madre lo suficiente como para saber cuándo no era bueno desafiarla, Regina bajo a Roland y el niño tomo la mano de Henry, Robín miro a Regina y la tomo del brazo antes de que la Reina entrada a la cafetería

-Voy contigo-dijo Robín sin más, mirando fijamente a Regina, no era pregunta, la mirada de Regina era severa, pero Robín no titubeo, Regina se soltó y no dijo nada, la morena miro a su hijo y a Roland, y para suerte de Robín, Little John apareció corriendo hacia ellos

-Robín, escuchamos que la Reina de las Nieves está en la torre del reloj, pidiendo hablar con la…-el hombre noto el gesto de Robín y decidió cambiar el nombre-Con Regina-Robín se tensó, Regina endureció el gesto y asintió

-Si eso quiere, vamos a ver que quiere esa loca-sentencio Regina dando media vuelta y encaminándose al lugar, Robín la observo alejarse y devolvió su mirada a John

-Lleva a Roland y Henry al campamento, luego los alcanzo-ordeno Robín alerta, Henry torció el gesto, Roland tomo la mano de Little John, Robín tomo el arco que su amigo le tendió

-Yo voy también, es mi mamá!-se opuso Henry, Robín iba a discutir pero conocía lo suficiente a Henry para saber que no se quedaría quiero, ambos corrieron a alcanzar a Regina.

* * *

><p>-<em>Flashback<em>

_Cora caminaba por los largos pasillos de su castillo, su rostro era intimidante, su semblante mostraba todo el enojo que sentía, y sus ojos parecían matar como cuchillos afilados, en cuanto los sirvientes la vieron caminar hacia la habitación de Regina, solo pudieron apartarse con una mirada de compasión hacia la hija de Cora, sin duda se avecinaba una nueva discusión entre madre e hija, una pelea que Cora volvería a ganar y que dejaría a Regina en malas condiciones_

_-Se puede saber dónde estabas metida-dijo Cora casi a gritos al abrir las puertas de la habitación de Regina con un simple hechizo, y volviendo a cerrarlas de la misma forma, Regina se sobresaltó y se levantó de su cama casi de un salto, detestaba que su madre usara su magia para intimidarla_

_-Madre-Regina la miro y tuvo que esforzarse por no parecer asustada ante la furia de su madre, Cora se acercó a ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos, Regina le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos_

_-Donde estabas, Regina?-pregunto Cora con voz dura, Regina trago en seco-Se supone que debías estar aquí hace horas-dijo Cora tensando la mandíbula, Regina recordó mentalmente su cita, su madre la había estado martirizando durante días para que no faltara y lo había hecho, y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias_

_-Lo sé, madre, pero…-Regina no pudo continuar hablando, una fuerte y sonora bofetada le doblo la cara, Cora la miraba impasible como siempre, Regina de milagro mantuvo el equilibrio y no cayó sobre la cama-Madre!_

_-No voy a permitir que sigas con tus caprichos de niña insolente, Regina, hace mucho que he estado planeando todo para ti, y no lo vas a echar a perder-grito Cora duramente, Regina no dijo nada, su mano seguía en su mejilla y sus ojos contenían las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no lloraría, no quería darle ese gusto a su madre_

_-No son caprichos!-replico Regina duramente, con la mirada llena de amargura contra su madre-Yo no soy como tú, y nunca lo seré!-grito Regina con todas sus ganas, Cora se tensó aún más, conteniéndose para no golpear a su hija de nuevo, Regina la miro con dureza y salió corriendo de su habitación, prefería pasarse el día en el jardín o en cualquier otro lugar donde no estuviera Cora, no ahora, no después de haber sido golpeada por ella._

-Fin Flashback

* * *

><p>Regina se apresuró a llegar a la torre del reloj, pero a pocos metros antes de su camino se encontró con la familia Charming, Regina no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto, no era que se llevaran tan mal como antes, pero su tranquilidad y sus modos tan inocentes de enfrentar maldiciones la volvían loca, ella prefería acabar con los problemas de raíz, y que mejor que freír a cierta heladera que estaba aterrando a la ciudad<p>

-Debí suponer que la familia Charming estaría aquí-dijo Regina deteniéndose, y fijándose que también estaba Rumplestilskin, Belle se había quedado en la tienda cuidando de Neal-Y claro, también Gold-musito Regina con tono arrogante

-Como te enteraste?-pregunto Emma con confusión, Regina arqueo una ceja

-No lo sé…Quizá el rastro de hielo me dio una pequeña idea-ironizo Regina con malicia, Emma rodo los ojos

-Entonces no sabes?-pregunto David, obteniendo como respuesta un gesto de Regina-La Reina de las Nieves quiere hablar contigo, no sabemos por qué, pero te está buscando-dijo David serio, Regina torció el gesto y asintió

-Bueno, veamos que quiere esa loca-dijo Regina con un gesto que hizo que Blanca y David recordaran a la Reina Malvada, todos se encaminaron a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves, incluido Robín Hood y Henry que los alcanzaron a los pocos segundos

* * *

><p>Enfrente de la torre del reloj de Storybrooke, había un circulo de gente, la Reina de las Nieves estaba mirando al habitual grupo de héroes frente a ella, pero su mirada estaba fija en Regina que parecía sostenerle la mirada, junto a ella estaba Emma, empuñando su arma con seguridad, David al lado de su hija con su espada empuñada mantenía a Henry detrás de él, Rumplestilskin miraba a las Reinas con disimulada curiosidad, Blanca Nieves parecía controlar sus nervios, Hook tenía una espada y estaba a la defensiva, mientras que Robín apuntaba su arco directamente a la Reina de las Nieves, todos a la defensiva, pero la Reina de las Nieves mantenía ese gesto de imparcialidad, de calma que no dejaba ver sus emociones<p>

-Pedí hablar con la Reina Malvada, no con todo el sequito del desastre real-espeto Ingrid sin más, Regina arqueo las cejas y la miro despectivamente

-Y yo pedí que desaparecieras…No siempre se obtiene lo que quieres-ironizo Regina con un gesto de burla, Ingrid arqueo las cejas-Que quieres conmigo?-pregunto Regina con curiosidad, eso la había llevado a ese encuentro, a aceptar hablar con la heladera-Para que me querías hablar?-Regina fue directa, hasta donde sabia Emma era el objetivo principal de la Reina de las Nieves

-Quiero negociar, su Majestad-dijo Ingrid con tranquilidad, Regina arqueo las cejas-No congelare todo Storybrooke, ni desatare una masacre en el pueblo con una sola condición-dijo la Reina de las Nieves como si se tratara de un asunto menor, Regina sonrió con arrogancia

-Me imagino que no vas a pedir un camión de helados último modelo, o pertenecer a este disfuncional grupo-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas con un gesto de pocos amigos, la Reina de las Nieves esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acercó a ella a paso lento

-Cuidado con ella-siseo Robín preparándose para dispararle a Ingrid, quien se limitó a burlarse por lo bajo y acercarse más a la Reina Malvada, Robín se acercó un poco mas

-Alto ahí, ladrón-dijo la Reina de las Nieves alzando su mano, conjurando un muro para mantenerlos del otro lado, Emma trato de acercarse igual pero el campo la retuvo, Regina estaba del otro lado con la Reina de las Nieves, y ellos solo podían mirarlas y escuchar sin poder intervenir, todos parecían frustrados y pensativos para derrumbar aquel muro invisible, pero Rumplestilskin parecía más interesado en la interacción de las dos Reinas del otro lado

-Mamá!-Henry se abrió paso de atrás de David para poder observar a Regina, quien parecía no inmutarse ante la Reina de las Nieves.

-Quiero a tu hijo-dijo Ingrid con una sonrisa de maldad que le helo la sangre a Regina, la Reina Malvada oscureció el gesto y le sostuvo la mirada, de su mano amenazaba con salir una bola de fuego directo a la bruja que tenía enfrente, del otro lado Blanca y David inconscientemente hicieron retroceder a Henry, quien se tensó al escuchar esas palabras

-Primero te derrito antes de que toques a Henry-amenazo Regina intimidante, su mirada era más oscura, no pensaba poner el riesgo a su hijo, Ingrid sonrió aún más

-Perdón, quise decir a tu primogénito, tu heredero, no a Henry-dijo Ingrid como si nada, mirando de reojo al muchacho, Regina trato de ocultar su desconcierto-Él no tiene magia-se explicó la Reina de las Nieves encogiéndose de hombros, Regina no entendía nada, y los que estaban detrás del muro mucho menos

-El hielo te congelo el cerebro?-replico Regina con un gesto de manos y una sonrisa de arrogancia-Henry es mi único hijo-sentencio Regina mirándola fijamente, para después mirar de reojo a Henry que era protegido por Emma y David y no dejaba de mirar a Regina con preocupación

-Eso no quiere decir que no puedas tener más hijos-dijo la Reina de las Nieves paseándose cerca de ella con una irritable calma, Regina medito sus palabras sin aparente efecto en ella, Robín detrás del muro palideció notablemente-Nunca se sabe, querida-dijo Ingrid mirándola con un gesto de astucia dirigiendo una fugaz mirada al abdomen plano de la Reina Malvada, quien capto su indirecta y sonrió de igual manera

-No estoy embarazada, heladera-soltó Regina mordazmente, Ingrid asintió sin mas

-No fue lo que quise decir-dijo la rubia arqueando las cejas, disfrutando el desconcierto de la morena-El destino es caprichoso, su Majestad-se burló la Reina de las Nieves con suma calma, pero Regina sentía que estaba a punto de freírla-Tu lanzaste la maldición oscura…Y tu descendencia es quien puede romperla, no adoras la ironía?-pregunto Ingrid con satisfacción, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió descaradamente

-La salvadora es Emma Swan, ella rompió la maldición oscura, y créeme….No compartimos un porcentaje de los genes idiotas Charming-dijo Regina sin remordimiento

-Error, Regina-dijo Ingrid señalándola con un gesto de victoria, Regina la mato con la mirada, cuanto deseaba volverla cenizas ahí mismo, pero no podía, aun no-Emma no rompió la maldición, al menos no por completo, piénsalo…Nadie puede salir de la ciudad, eso quiere decir que la maldición sigue en pie, ella solo la resquebrajo-dijo la rubia con sutileza, Regina rodo los ojos

-Y según tu…Un hijo mío es quien la romperá?-pregunto Regina con fingida confusión-Tendrás que esperar sentada en tu camión de helados, o mejor aún…en una celda, aunque si lo prefieres con gusto te devuelvo a la urna de la que saliste-soltó Regina amenazante, Ingrid arqueo las cejas

-O solo traer a quien se debe…El destino es caprichoso, Regina, y los secretos son sus favoritos-dijo Ingrid con una mirada escalofriante, Regina no se inmuto, Ingrid deshizo el muro que los separaba pero nadie se acercó, todo permanecían atentos a lo que hacía-Solo piénsalo, Regina…Tu hijo de sangre seria poderoso, tanto que ni el Tenebroso podría acabar con su vida…Me muero por conocer a tu salvación, no dudes que cuidare bien de el-rio Ingrid, Regina la miro furiosa y le lanzo una bola de fuego que se apagó cuando Ingrid desapareció

-Mamá!-Henry fue el primero en correr a ella y casi tumbarla de un abrazo, Regina lo estrecho fuertemente a ella, Robín no tardo en bajar su arco y correr a abrazarla, Henry no la soltó, Regina se sintió como pocas veces, tenía a dos de sus hombres junto a ella

-Estas bien?-pregunto Robín mirándola, Regina asintió, pero las palabras de la Reina de las Nieves la tenían pensativa.

-Qué demonios significo eso?-pregunto Emma con un tono de confusión, todos miraron a Regina quien no supo contestar la pregunta

-Vas a tener otro hijo? Estas embarazada?-pregunto Blanca Nieves casi gritando, imprudente como siempre, pensó Regina rodando los ojos, es que esa mujer no aprendía cuando cerrar la boca? Se preguntó la Reina, notando la mirada de Robín fija en ella

-Qué? No!-sentencio Regina firme, mirando a Robín para que dejara de pensar cosas que no eran-Es algo más…No sé qué planea la loca de los helados, pero lo tengo que saber-dijo Regina de mala gana-Solo quiere jugar conmigo-se quejó Regina, Rumplestilskin al fin hablo

-No, querida-dijo Rumplestilskin acercándose a ellos-Ella dio a entender que tenías descendencia y es quien romperá la maldición-dijo Rumplestilskin como si no lo supieran, pensando para el mismo

-No me digas? Creí que quería que le ayudara a construir una heladería más grande, eso lo dejo claro, Gold-se quejó Regina con ironía, todos parecían meditar la situación para entender mejor

-Tienes un hijo?-pregunto Hook atreviéndose a decir la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, Regina arqueo las cejas gritándole idiota con solo un gesto

-El único hijo que tengo es Henry-dijo Regina abrazando a Henry-Y si tuviera otro lo recordaría, y créeme, pirata, estaría conmigo, yo jamás lo abandonaría-siseo Regina con firmeza, basto para disipar las dudas

-Emma es la Salvadora, no?-pregunto David algo confuso, Rumplestilskin y Regina asintieron algo dudosos, aun no terminaban de encajar las piezas

-Regina, no es posible que hayas tenido un hijo en el pasado?-pregunto Blanca Nieves confusa, Regina estuvo a punto de reducirla a ceniza, pero eso sería traumático para Henry-Ingrid dijo que tendría tus poderes…

-Regina, hay una remota posibilidad de eso?-pregunto Robín tratando de cuidar sus palabras, el gesto de Regina delataba que su paciencia iba bajando

-Creo que si hubiera dado a luz un hijo que heredo mis poderes lo recordaría, o por lo menos alguien de mi pasado, no es algo que se pueda ocultar-dijo Regina frustrada

-Y si no lo recuerdas?-pregunto Emma tratando de ayudar-Con magia se podría hacer que…

-A ver, quieren decir que en algún momento de mi vida quede embarazada, tuve un hijo que posiblemente sea tan poderoso como yo, que estará en algún lugar, y no tengo ni un maldito recuerdo de eso?-pregunto Regina con tono irritado, el tema comenzaba a fastidiarla-Oh claro, ni Blanca, ni Rumplestilskin, ni nadie de mi pasado recuerda algo acerca de ese hijo que puede salvar a Storybrooke-completo Regina alzando la voz, nadie se atrevió a decir algo más, todos parecían tan desconcertados como ella

-Yo no descartaría nada, querida, pudo ser antes de que yo llegara a ser tu maestro-dijo Rumplestilskin con seriedad, Regina arqueo las cejas, definitivamente no lo creía, a Rumplestilskin difícilmente se le escapaba algo

-La Reina de las Nieves estaba demasiado segura, algo sabe que nosotros no-dijo Hook sin mas

-Quizá alguien o algo te hizo perder tus recuerdos, como a mí, o a Elsa…No es que tengas no tengas muchos enemigos dispuestos a algo así-dijo Emma meditando, Regina le lanzo una mirada que podría matar, Rumplestilskin estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que iban a mil por hora

-Es una posibilidad-dijo Rumplestilskin serio, Henry se soltó de Regina y salió corriendo, claramente el tema no era algo que el niño tomara bien, Regina quiso detenerlo

-No quiero hablar más del tema, es imposible, quien haría algo así?-pregunto Regina duramente-Rumplestilskin es el único tan poderoso como para lograrlo y dado que esta tan perdido como nosotros no fue el-dijo la Reina Malvada señalándolo, Rumplestilskin asintió-Así que iré por mi hijo, Henry-dijo Regina firme, siguiendo a Henry y dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>-Flashback<p>

_Regina daba vueltas por su habitación, su mente estaba a mil por hora, su madre la mataría, se dijo Regina mentalmente, no, primero la torturaría hasta asegurarse que se arrepentía hasta la medula, y luego cuando le rogara, la mataría…Y eso si tenía suerte, pensó Regina con cierto temor, la joven se dejó caer en su cama, no podía creerlo, simplemente Cora enloquecería, tantos planes que tenía para ella y ahora no serían cumplidos, estaba decidida…No se lo diría, se escaparía, eso haría, se escaparía antes de que su madre pudiera notarlo, esa misma noche, después de días pensándolo decidió que era lo mejor, y había llegado el día_

_-A ti no te va a pasar nada-murmuro Regina tocando su vientre, llevaba días ocultándole a su madre que estaba embarazada, ella misma no sabía cómo tomarlo, pero estaba segura que no dejaría que su madre le hiciera daño a su hijo, Regina se sobresaltó al escuchar el estruendo que causaron las puertas al abrirse de par y chocar contra las paredes-Esas puertas terminaran cayéndose con tus entradas, madre-dijo Regina aun sin voltear, disimulando sus nervios, la había estado evitando todo lo que podía, se levantó con calma y se giró a mirar a su madre_

_-Eso lo menos que pasara, querida-dijo Cora aun tensa por la rabia, Regina arqueo una ceja_

_-Que sucede?-pregunto Regina con fingida seguridad, Cora se acercó a ella y paso su mano delicadamente por los cabellos negros y largos de su hija, Regina era una de las jóvenes más hermosas del reino, si no es que la más hermosa, y eso Cora lo sabía, por eso tenía puestas en ella todas sus esperanza, la había criado para que fuera reina, para que fuera todo lo que ella no pudo ser, y estaba dispuesta a todo para que eso fuera así_

_-Sucede que eres una niña idiota y malagradecida!-grito Cora estrellando su mano fuertemente contra la mejilla de Regina, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo del golpe, Cora la miro sin inmutarse, Regina se llevó una mano al rostro adolorida, y noto unas gotas de sangre en sus dedos, su labio se había roto, Regina miro a Cora y entendió, su madre se había enterado de todo, por supuesto, nada se le escapaba a ella_

_-Madre…-Regina se levantó del suelo, mirando a su madre fijamente, pero Cora permanecía inmutable, como siempre, ese semblante que destilaba seguridad y maldad-Por favor…_

_-Por favor?-Cora rio ante su hija, Regina sentía su corazón latir más rápido a cada segundo-De verdad pensaste que podrías ocultarme algo como esto?-pregunto Cora intimidante, Regina no contesto, Cora se acercó a ella-No seas tan tonta, hija, hace días que sé que estas embarazada-dijo Cora duramente, escupiendo las palabras con toda la intención de intimidar a su hija_

_-Y por qué te esperaste para venir a golpearme?-pregunto Regina duramente, no quería ser débil, aunque le costara quería encarar a su madre, no pretendía derrumbarse_

_-Para ver si eras capaz de creer que podrías librarte de mí, no pensaras que iba a dejarte marchar tan sencillo, mi amor-dijo Cora con toda la ironía que podía, Regina cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza-Puedes creer que me conoces, Regina, pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz…_

_-No me importa-sentencio Regina tratando de mantenerse firme-No puedes hacer nada, no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi hijo, no le harás nada, madre-dijo Regina con toda la seguridad que tenía, Cora arqueo las cejas y sonrió con malicia_

_-No te hagas ilusiones, querida, ese niño no va a nacer-dijo Cora mirándola desafiante, Regina sintió por primera vez verdadero temor hacia su madre, pudo ver en sus ojos el odio que sentía, el enojo en ella, y Regina sintió frustración, enojo por las palabras de su madre, en un impulso Regina alzo la mano para golpear a su madre, pero Cora levanto la mano y la hizo detenerse al tomarla de la muñeca y apretarla tan fuerte que hizo que Regina torciera el gesto en una mueca de dolor_

_-Serias capaz de lastimar a tu propia sangre?-pregunto Regina conociendo la respuesta, Cora se limitó a mirarla fijamente, y soltó bruscamente a Regina, Cora se giró para irse de la habitación, pero Regina la detuvo-No lo harás, no voy a permitirlo-dijo Regina firme, Cora se detuvo a medio camino y se giró para verla, camino lentamente hacia ella y la miro fríamente_

_-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, niña estúpida-Cora levanto la mano para golpearla de nuevo, Regina cerro los ojos esperando el impacto del golpe, al tiempo que su padre, Henry aparecía en la puerta de la habitación, justo a tiempo para ver a Cora darle una fuerte bofetada a Regina, Henry corrió hacia Regina y la abrazo, protegiéndola de Cora_

_-Cora! No vuelvas a tocarla!-grito Henry furioso con su mujer, Cora no se inmuto, Henry abrazaba a su hija, Regina se refugió en brazos de su padre, Cora negó con la cabeza, Henry tomo el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y vio los ojos humedecidos de su hija, Henry miro a Cora con rabia_

_-Se lo tiene merecido-dijo Cora sin más, Regina la miro con odio-Y tú, Regina, más vale que te hagas una idea de que ese niño no va a nacer, porque no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz, así que no trates de hacer nada-sentencio Cora, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin más, Henry miro a su hija confuso, pero Regina no dijo nada, se limitó a aferrarse más a su padre, y las lágrimas de su hija dejaron huella en la ropa de Henry._

_-Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>En la mansión Mills, Henry estaba en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, sabia de sobra que había sido injusto con Regina en el pasado, por muy Reina Malvada que había sido, ella había sido la mejor madre con él, lo había cuidado desde pequeño con todo el amor que podía pedir, no hubo cosa que Henry pidiera que Regina no le hubiera dado, y el la había adorado tanto que en el momento que supo que su madre era la Reina Malvada, no pudo evitar que se cayera del pedestal en el que la tenía…Se había decepcionado, se olvidó de todo y se concentró en encontrar a su madre biológica, la Salvadora, como todo niño se había deslumbrado con esa idea, la idea de ser hijo de una princesa, la que salvaría a todos…Henry se había reprochado mucho tiempo el haber hecho sufrir a Regina, haberla tratado como si nunca la hubiera querido, y ahora su relación estaba mejor que nunca, adoraba que su madre se desviviera por él, que lo mimara como cuando aún era un pequeño…Aunque jamás admitiría eso en publico<p>

-Henry!-el grito vino desde la entrada de la casa, Henry se apresuró a correr a su puerta y cerrarla con seguro, no quería hablar con su madre, quizá estaba siendo egoísta, pero ella era su madre, y la idea de compartirla no le era muy agradable, aunque fuera solo una posibilidad, siempre habían sido Regina y el, solo ellos…Quizá ahora sentía lo que Regina sintió cuando el trajo a Emma, Henry se acomodó en su cama, mirando al techo, los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad

-No quiero hablar con nadie, mamá-dijo Henry desde su cama, Regina al otro lado torció el gesto, arqueo una ceja y paso su mano por la perilla de la puerta, quitando el seguro con un simple conjuro, abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo en la cama, Regina se cruzó de brazos, Henry la miro y torció el gesto-Eso es trampa, usar magia no se vale, mamá-se limitó a decir Henry infantilmente, Regina rio levemente y se acercó a el

-Si tuviera las llaves podría hacer lo mismo, así que no es trampa, querido- dijo Regina sentándose en su cama y mirándolo cálidamente, Henry seguía algo frío, Regina le tomo el rostro para que la mirara-Por qué saliste corriendo?-Henry aparto la mirada, Regina lo miro fijamente-Henry, tu eres mi hijo, aunque no lleves mi sangre, yo te he criado desde que eras un bebé, eres mi pequeño príncipe, y eso no cambiaría jamás-aseguro Regina, Henry asintió y se sintió un poco mejor, Regina siempre tenía ese tono de voz tan dulce con su hijo, quizá era el único que la conocía en esa faceta

-Perdón, ma-se excusó el niño, Regina asintió-Es que…Si fuera cierto que tienes un hijo, tu…

-Henry, eso no puede ser posible-dijo Regina seria, Henry la miro expectante-Gold, Blanca, David o alguien del Bosque Encantado lo sabría, y eso no es así-explico Regina con calma, Henry asintió-Y aunque eso fuera cierto, tu siempre serias mi príncipe-sonrió Regina, acercándose para abrazarlo, Henry se dejó acariciar-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero, mamá-susurro Henry, Regina sonrió, cuanto había extrañado esos momentos con Henry, como cuando era un niño pequeño-Perdón por irme y desobedecerte-se excusó Henry inocentemente, Regina asintió

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacerlo, me asegurare de dejarte encerrado para que no te pongas en peligro, jovencito-dijo Regina recobrando la seriedad, Henry torció el gesto, Regina se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso, se dirigía a la puerta pero a voz de su hijo la detuvo

-Ya se lo que sentías cuando traje a Emma-dijo Henry, Regina lo miro confusa al girarse-Siempre fuimos solo tú y yo, y yo cambie eso-dijo el niño serio, Regina no dijo nada-Perdón, pero tú siempre serás mi mamá, porque te quiero-musito Henry con una sonrisa infantil, Regina sintió un calor reconfortante en su pecho, se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

* * *

><p>En la cocina de la mansión Mills, estaban Emma, David, Blanca y Robín platicando sobre lo ocurrido con la Reina de las Nieves, descartando teorías y hablando sobre qué hacer para detenerla<p>

-A todo esto, pasaste la noche aquí?-pregunto Emma a Robín, quien casi se atraganta con el café que estaba bebiendo-Llegaste junto con Henry, ambos seguían a Regina-dijo Emma explicándose, David y Blanca miraron al ladrón esperando la respuesta

-Sí, Roland y yo pasamos la noche aquí-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Emma arqueo una ceja, Blanca sonrió y David rodo los ojos

-Y Henry no dijo nada?-pregunto David con curiosidad, su nieto prácticamente huía cada vez que Emma estaba con Hook, Emma y Blanca miraron a Robín de igual manera

-Se alegró, él y Roland se la pasaron en la habitación viendo películas y comiendo dulces, parece que se llevan bien, además que Henry me hace contarle algunas historias de los Hombres Valientes en el Bosque Encantado-rio Robín divertido, Emma torció el gesto, David asintió y Blanca sonrió aún mas

-Qué curioso, Henry sale huyendo cuando estoy Hook-se quejó Emma arqueando las cejas, Blanca rio por lo bajo y David asintió

-Parece que el niño tiene preferencia-ironizo David riendo, Emma iba a decir algo, pero la voz de Regina bajando las escaleras los interrumpió, los tres se callaron al verla aparecer

-Gracias, Charming-ironizo Regina caminando hacia ellos-Pero no es momento de hablar de si Henry prefiere a un ladrón de ricos o a un pirata manco-siseo Regina mirando a David, quien le devolvió la mirada arqueando las cejas, Robín miro a Regina con un gesto de incredulidad y ella se limitó a mirarlo pícaramente-Mi ladrón-corrigió Regina rodando los ojos, Robín asintió conforme

-Regina tiene razón, tenemos a una bruja de hielo amenazando a Storybrooke, que demonios vamos a hacer?-pregunto Emma, Blanca y David se miraron pensativos, Regina rodo los ojos y Robín se limitó a cruzarse de brazos

* * *

><p>Es un inicio, ya iran conociendo las historias de los ships...Es una historia EvilCharming, HookedQueen, OutlawQueen...Se iran dando cuenta poco a poco, y tendran que descubrir que paso con el hijo de Regina?Nacio?Si nacio...Quien es el padre?Donde esta? Dejen sus comentarioscriticas/observaciones/peticiones o simplemente...comiencen las apuestas sobre lo que sucedera :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Los recuerdos no están en orden, tómenlo como líneas de tiempo distintas...Para no revelar el secreto de la historia no se especifica a quien conocio primero Regina, pero ya iran descubriendo poco a poco…Ahora si, ojala les guste el cap y dejen un review...Para saber si continuar la historia o no :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>Regina caminaba hacia el bosque, posiblemente caminaba directo a una trampa de la Reina de las Nieves, pero la curiosidad no la había dejado tranquila, no iba a quedarse en su casa, metida en su cama sin hacer nada, aun después de prometerle a Robín que no haría nada estúpido…Lo que iba a hacer no lo era, técnicamente…Cuando tienes magia para protegerte no cuenta como locura, no? Eso se decía Regina mientras caminaba, a quien engañaba, se moría de curiosidad por saber qué información tenia Ingrid que ella no, y correría el riesgo de ese encuentro, después de todo, ella era la Reina Malvada y una heladera loca y obsesionaba con tener una familia no podría con ella<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Regina estaba tumbada en su cama, por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas libres y una tras otra, llevaba un par de días encerrada en su habitación, gracias por supuesto a su madre, Cora la había encerrado bajo la amenaza de que si salía no le temblaría el pulso para lanzarle algún conjuro, y la verdad era que Regina no se había molestado en salir, si lo hacía no tardaría mucho en que Cora le impidiera el paso…La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Regina silencio sus sollozos y sin molestarse en ver quien era tenso el gesto_

_-Vete, madre, no quiero verte-se quejó Regina limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y endureciendo su tono de voz, escucho las puertas cerrarse de nuevo y rodo los ojos, sentía odio de solo ver a Cora, resentimiento por hacerla tan miserable._

_-Regina…-la voz era de Henry, quien miraba a su hija con tristeza, Regina se giró y al ver a su padre no dudo en correr a sus brazos, Henry la estrecho protectoramente, se había lamentado tanto no haberla visitado antes, pero con Cora acechando no era recomendable, se reprochaba ser tan cobarde ante ella._

_-Lo siento, creí que era ella-se explicó Regina con una débil sonrisa, Henry asintió, y tiernamente seco una lagrima de su hija con sus dedos, acariciándola, Regina suspiro_

_-Lo sé-musito Henry, ambos tomaron asiento en la cama, Henry tomo las manos de Regina entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos-Ahora si puedes contarme…_

_-No quiero hablar de eso, papá-se limitó a decir Regina desviando la mirada-Ya no importa_

_-Importa que me vas a hacer abuelo-dijo Henry serio, Regina sintió un golpe en el pecho, aun se estaba acostumbrando a pensar en ella con un hijo, y la posibilidad de que su madre le hiciera daño la aterraba-Tengo derecho de saber quién es el padre…_

_-No importa de quien ese hijo-la voz de Cora retumbo en la habitación al abrir las puertas y entrar como si nada, miro a Regina y Henry con un gesto de frustración-Debí saber que vendrías a consolar a Regina, no eres más que un cobarde-dijo Cora acercándose a ellos, Henry por instinto sujeto la mano de su hija, Regina miraba a su madre con rabia-Y tu vienes conmigo, Regina-Cora tomo la mano de Regina con fuerza y la jalo para levantarla de la cama, Regina se esforzó para no perder el equilibrio, Henry se levantó de inmediato_

_-Que me vas a hacer, madre?-pregunto Regina duramente, mirándola con desafío-Me vas a matar?-pregunto desafiante, Cora torció el gesto y negó la cabeza_

_-No, querida, porque lastimaría a mi hija?-pregunto Cora acariciando el rostro de Regina, quien se tensó ante su tacto-Solo voy a arreglar el desastre que has causado-dijo Cora duramente, tirando de la muñeca de Regina prácticamente la arrastro unos pasos, y bajo la mirada de Henry ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo._

_-Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>Robín Hood estaba dentro de su tienda en su campamento, dando vueltas sin poder dormir, a su lado estaba Roland, su pequeño hijo que dormía plácidamente, Robín miraba al techo de su tienda, sus pensamientos estaban puestos en Regina, la conocía y sabía que no se quedaría quieta dentro de su casa, Regina Mills era demasiado terca como para quedarse a salvo y seguramente ya estaba en camino a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves, si no la conociera casi se hubiera creído su promesa de no ponerse en peligro<p>

-Regina Mills-se quejó Robín apartando su sabana e incorporándose, Robín suspiro derrotado, esa noche no dormiría, a quien engañaba? Se estaba muriendo por ir hasta la mansión de Regina y asegurarse que estaba ahí, quizá furiosa, pero a salvo, Robín negó con la cabeza y busco a tientas su camisa, la próxima vez que a su Alteza Real se le ocurriera ir a cazar brujas locas y obsesionadas con destruir todo el pueblo, la pegaría a él, la retendría hasta poder esposarla a la cama, y solo para asegurarse que no cometería alguna locura que la pusiera en peligro dejaría su arco apuntándola por si se movía, aunque después tuviera que salir corriendo por su vida, para que Regina no lo volviera cenizas-Solo para asegurarme-se dijo Robín mentalmente, terminando de vestirse y observando a Roland dormido, salió en silencio y después de pedirle a un Little John medio dormido que estuviera pendiente de Roland mientras el volvía, salió a buscar a Regina.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_En el bosque encantado, la noche cubría todo, y en alguna parte escondida del bosque se encontraba el campamento de los Hombres Valientes, su líder Robín Hood estaba frente a la fogata, acompañado de su inseparable Little John, quien bebía de una botella de ron, y se sentó al lado de su amigo_

_-Lo estas considerando, no?-pregunto Little John mirando a Robín, quien lo miro y tomo la botella que este le ofrecía, el ladrón se encogió de hombros_

_-Qué cosa? Asaltar el carruaje de la princesa Regina?-pregunto Robín como si hablara del clima, mientras se llevó la botella a los labios y le dio un trago-Es tentador_

_-Es una buena oportunidad, el botin…-Little John fue cortado por Robín, quien asintió_

_-Lo sé, lo sé, seguramente el carruaje estará lleno de joyas, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes-rio Robín dándole la botella de ron, Little John la tomo y asintió-Y si esta la mujer a la que llaman Cora?-pregunto Robín pensativo_

_-No lo estará, ella ira en otro carruaje, nos hemos encargado de estar prevenidos, contra su magia no pensamos enfrentarnos-dijo Little John con un gesto de susto, Robín rio levemente_

_-Entonces…Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Little John-dijo Robín tomando la botella de ron y dando un trago, Little John sonrió de lado y se dispuso a avisarle a los demás hombres del campamento._

_-Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>Henry estaba en la casa de sus abuelos, Regina lo había mandado a dormir con Emma, con el pretexto de querer llevar las cosas tranquilas con ella y por supuesto Henry no se lo había creído, conocía demasiado bien a su madre y sabía que solo lo quería a salvo con ellos para ir a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves por su cuenta, Henry tomo su mochila que estaba bajo su cama y se la colgó del hombro, con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido bajo las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta<p>

-A dónde vas, Henry?-pregunto David a oscuras, Henry se giró con un gesto de inocencia, David se cruzó de brazos y señalo su mochila, el niño torció el gesto-Deja la mochila y regresa a tu cama, no vas a salir de aquí, muchacho-dijo David acercándose a él y pasando su mano sobre el hombro de su nieto, Henry se negó

-Tengo que ir a buscar a mi mamá, la conozco ella va tras la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Henry, David suspiro y asintió

-Regina no querría que tú salieras a ponerte en peligro, te dejo aquí y aquí te quedas-dijo David seriamente, Henry lo miro suplicante

-Y si le pasa algo?-pregunto Henry, David suspiro frustrado, rodo los ojos y asintió, se arrepentiría seguramente de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero de todas maneras lo haría

-Hagamos algo, tú te quedaras aquí, y yo iré a asegurarme que Regina no cometa alguna locura, te parece?-pregunto David, Henry lo medito unos segundos y termino por asentir de mala gana, David lo observo arrastrar los pies mientras caminaba de nuevo a su cama, y asegurándose de verlo con la pijama puesta y en su cama, rodando los ojos salió de la casa para ir a la mansión de Regina, aunque sabía de sobra que no estaría ahí.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_En el gran castillo del rey George, en medio de la gran sala se encontraba Cora hablando con George, ambos parecían discutir algo de intereses para ambos, Cora tomo asiento en la mesa del lugar y el rey George hizo lo mismo_

_-Esas segura de que tu hija aceptara casarse?-pregunto George algo desconfiado, Cora sonrió ampliamente y asintió, estaba segura que lograría que Regina se tragara toda la rabia y terminara sonriéndoles al Rey y al Príncipe James_

_-Por supuesto, ella sabe que es lo mejor-dijo Cora satisfecha, George asintió-Y tu hijo? No tendra alguna queja?-pregunto Cora en el mismo tono, George rio_

_-James no se quejara, ha escuchado lo suficiente de Regina como para saber de su belleza y de lo benéfico que sería este matrimonio para ambas partes-dijo George como si nada, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, James eso pensaba, que su hijo hubiera muerta y David hubiera ocupado su lugar no tenía por qué salir a relucir-Si este compromiso se realiza, tu hija será Reina, y mi reino contaría con tus habilidades en cuanto al oro-dijo George con un tono ambicioso, Cora sonrió suavemente y asintió_

_-El oro acordado sera tuyo, todo está muy claro-dijo Cora sonriendo-Regina estará encantada de casarse con James-dijo Cora complacida, sus ambiciones estaban a muy poco de verse realizadas_

_-Y James estará más que contento, tu hija es la joven más hermosa del reino, y sobre todo esta educada perfectamente para ser reina -dijo George con un semblante severo, Cora arqueo las cejas_

_-Todos ganamos-sonrió complacida Cora, George sonrió de igual manera y estrecharon sus manos, estaba dicho, un matrimonio seria celebrado por todo lo alto y seria el acontecimiento más esperado por los padres de los novios._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>Regina se había adentrado en el bosque, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de hielo que la llevara hasta el escondite de la Reina de las Nieves, hasta que noto unos pequeños copos de nieve en el suelo, la Reina estuvo a punto de acercarse para tomarlos, pero la detuvo un grito<p>

-Regina!-La ex Reina Malvada torció el gesto al escuchar su nombre, "Definitivamente tiene que ser una broma" se dijo Regina mentalmente-Regina!-de nuevo aquel grito, Regina no disimulo su molestia, no, no era una broma, la morena se dio media vuelta para ver a David, quien corría a alcanzarla, la Reina no disimulo su fastidio

-Largo de aquí, Charming, vete a fingir que trabajas en la comisaria-siseo Regina al verlo frente a ella, el príncipe lucia agitado-No quiero idiotas que se entrometan-ataco Regina verbalmente, David la miro matadoramente, Regina se giró para irse pero David se apresuró a tomarla del brazo para retenerla, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad

-No pensaras ir tu sola a ver a la Reina de las Nieves-dijo David, más que pregunta era afirmación, David parecía tenso, Regina clavo su mirada en el agarre de David sobre su brazo, quien noto su mirada y la soltó de inmediato, estaba loco por estar haciendo eso, pero no tenía mucha opción, necesitaban a Regina de su lado, era la madre de su nieto, y claro, el hombre de la familia Charming tenía que impedir que Emma o Blanca hubieran ido a detener a la Reina en lugar de el

-Lo que yo haga es asunto mío, príncipe-dijo Regina duramente, David torció el gesto, en su mente se debatía entre detenerla o dejarla hacer su santa voluntad y regresar a su casa, a su cama a dormir, sin importarle la suerte que corriera la Reina-Puedo defenderme sola, Charming, no hacía falta que me siguieras-siseo Regina firme, David rodo los ojos y conto mentalmente hasta diez, esa era Regina Mills poniendo a prueba su poca paciencia, Regina lo miraba con arrogancia

-No te seguí- aseguro David defendiéndose, Regina arqueo las cejas, David asintió de mala gana-Henry, tu hijo, no estaba tranquilo en la casa, pensaba que saldrías a cometer una locura suicida al venir a encontrarte con la Reina de las Nieves, y veo que no se equivocó-dijo David sin más, Regina disimulo su sonrisa ante la mención de su hijo-Blanca y Emma hubieran discutido por quien debía venir pero…

-Pero tu increíblemente gran ego de príncipe salvador de doncellas en peligro salió a flote-ironizo Regina con un gesto de manos, David la miro matadoramente y Regina le sonrió con más ganas, David torció el gesto-Créeme, no necesito un guardián que me defienda, ya te puedes ir-ataco Regina dando media vuelta y alejándose de David, quien la vio caminar unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, quiso largarse de ahí, dejarla a su suerte y probablemente burlarse de su arrogancia cuando volviera sin éxito, pero algo dentro de él no se lo permitía, se maldijo mentalmente y apretando los puños la siguió

-Henry está preocupado por ti, y prometí llevarte viva con el-dijo David tocando el punto débil de Regina, era un golpe bajo pero con Regina nunca se podía jugar sin ensuciarse un poco, Regina pareció ceder un poco al girarse a mirarlo de mala gana

-Y yo amo a Henry-sentencio Regina con un semblante serio, David asintió-Por eso quiero saber que trama esta psicópata de los helados, para volverla una estatua de hielo y derretirla poco a poco hasta que no pueda tocar a mi hijo-dijo Regina intimidante, David arqueo las cejas, como podía ser tan tierna y al mismo tiempo tan temible al hablar de Henry, se preguntó David sorprendido, Regina noto su gesto y siguió su camino

-Entonces no iras sola-dijo David siguiéndola sin más, Regina apretó los puños, David lo noto y rio para sus adentros, si ya estaba metido en eso, podría divertirse un rato a costillas de la Reina

-Sí, si lo hare-dijo Regina mirándolo amenazante, David no se inmuto

-Henry es mi nieto, me hizo prometer que estarías a salvo-dijo David como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros, Regina rodo los ojos, David rio para sus adentros

-Y lo hiciste, eso le dirás a mi hijo cuando regreses ahora mismo-dijo Regina señalándolo duramente, David sonrió descaradamente y negó con la cabeza

-Su arrogancia es sorprendente, su Majestad-se burló David con un gesto de reverencia, Regina lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo, definitivamente David era un idiota, se dijo la Reina.

-No tanto como lo idiota que eres, Charming-dijo Regina con tono mordaz, David la miro arqueando las cejas, Regina le dio una inocente sonrisa de descaro

-Lo dice la mujer que viene sola al bosque en medio de la noche a perseguir a una bruja loca que podría matarla-dijo David con tono astuto, Regina sonrió más ampliamente

-Lo dice el idiota que sigue a la Reina Malvada al bosque en medio de la noche, sabiendo que si tienta la cuerda ella puede pulverizarlo hasta volverlo cenizas si agota su paciencia-dijo Regina con tono sarcástico pero amenazante, David se tensó un poco y decidió no ceder

-No lo harías-dijo David más para convencerse el mismo que como afirmación, Regina lo noto y sonrió para sí misma

-Apostamos, príncipe?-pregunto Regina con un ademan de su mano como si fuera a provocar una bola de fuego, David negó con la cabeza

-Henry te detiene, si me matas que le dirás?-ataco David en su defensa, Regina arqueo las cejas, en un gesto que David recordó a la Reina Malvada de años pasados, Regina se acercó a él y lo miro desafiante, David no se aparto

-Que la Reina de las Nieves te mato y yo no pude salvarte, yo me defendí con magia, pero tú no pudiste hacer mucho con solo una espadita-dijo Regina con una sonrisa de maldad, David agradeció que la oscuridad no le dejara ver que se había puesto un poco pálido, Regina rio

-No sé qué diablos hago aquí-se quejó David frustrado, Regina se apartó y asintió

-Yo sí, eres un completo y perfecto idiota!-volvió a atacar Regina, David iba a responder pero no pudo hacerlo, para sorpresa de ambos

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso-la voz de la Reina de las Nieves los hizo girarse y toparse con ella, la Reina de las Nieves los miraba con un gesto de tranquilidad, como si los hubiera estado esperando toda la noche, Regina la miro matadoramente y se preparó para lanzarle una bola de fuego, mientras que David empuño su espada contra Ingrid, quien no parecía inmutarse-Pedí hablar con la Reina Malvada, sola-afirmo Ingrid, Regina sonrió con descaro, David inconscientemente se aferró más a su espada

-Guarda eso, David, yo me encargo de derretir a la heladera si no comienza a hablar-dijo Regina conjurando una bola de fuego en su mano, amenazando con lanzársela a la Reina de las Nieves, quien se limitaba a sonreír tranquilamente, su tranquilidad era desesperante-Dime lo que quiero saber, y no quiero trampas-amenazo Regina mirándola furiosa, Ingrid sonrió mas

-El trato era que vinieras sola-dijo la Reina de las Nieves negando con la cabeza-Y por lo que escuche el príncipe se entrometió…

-Son sus genes, no puede evitar ser un idiota, uno que ya se va-dijo Regina mirando a David para que se fuera de ahí, David la miro incrédulo, realmente no podía dejar de insultarlo, se dijo David mentalmente

-Deberías agradecerme que vine a ayudarte-grito David sin dejar de dirigir su espada contra Ingrid

-Gracias por arruinar mis asuntos-dijo Regina con sarcasmo, David sintió deseos de matarla ahí mismo, su paciencia no aguantaba otro momento con la Reina

-Porque eres tan irritante?!-se quejó David duramente, Regina sonrió con malicia

-Y tú porque eres tan estúpido?-contraataco Regina duramente, Ingrid arqueo las cejas al verlos, al parecer con esos dos no hacía falta una maldición para verlos pelear, la Reina de las Nieves sonrió para sus adentros

-Me acaban de dar una idea-musito Ingrid moviendo sus manos, Regina y David se tambalearon al sentir que la tierra bajo sus pies se movía-Quien los viera en el pasado y ahora…-Ingrid hizo un movimiento de manos y en un instante Regina y David fueron rodeados de una nube blanca, siendo elevados del suelo por montones de hielo, que se convirtió en una torre enorme de hielo que los mantendría encerrados a ambos, bajo la mirada satisfecha de la Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

><p>Robín fue directo a casa de Regina con toda la prisa que se podía tener, al llegar no la encontró, la casa estaba vacía, "por supuesto" pensó Robín negando con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo al bosque de nuevo, el ladrón no dejaba de pensar en que algo podría pasarle, tenía un mal presentimiento, la idea de encerrar a Regina y asegurarse de que no saliera bajo amenaza de una flecha le parecía tan buena ahora, la próxima vez lo haría sin dudarlo, prefería correr el riesgo de morir incinerado que correr el riesgo de que algo le pasara a ella<p>

-Es la Reina Malvada…Eso la debería poner a salvo-se dijo Robín mentalmente para calmar sus nervios, sabia de sobra que Regina era poderosa y que sola se defendía bastante bien, pero aun así estaba intranquilo, Robín miro por los alrededores y no vio rastro de Regina ni de la Reina de las Nieves, hasta que un grito de una voz más que conocida lo alerto-Regina!-Robín se giró hacia donde provenía y empezó a correr en esa dirección, hasta que estuvo a un par de metros y pudo ver que se trataba de Regina discutiendo con David, el ladrón suspiro un poco aliviado, prefería una discusión verbal contra el príncipe Charming que un enfrentamiento de hechizos y bolas de fuego entre la Reina Malvada y la Reina de las Nieves…Robín dio un paso más pero la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y perdió el equilibrio, ante sus ojos una torre de hielo tomo forma y sabía perfectamente quienes estaban dentro de ella…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_El día había llegado para los Hombres Valientes, el plan había sido trazado y estaban a pocos minutos de llevarlo a cabo, en cuanto pasara el carruaje real, Robín estaba escondido entre los arboles esperando verlo, el silencio reinaba y estaba con la mirada fija en el camino, en cuanto vio los caballos acercarse se puso alerta._

_Regina estaba dentro del carruaje que habían mandado para ella, su madre había preferido que ella se adelantara con el pretexto de que tenía que esperar a que su padre regresara de viaje, Regina tenía un gesto de fastidio, detestaba tener que acatar esas órdenes, pero no era tan inconsciente como para desafiar las ordenes de Cora, no cuando sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz con su magia_

_-Que está pasando?!-grito Regina al chofer cuando el carruaje se detuvo en seco, y se escuchó un alboroto afuera, pero su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada cuando la puerta de su carroza se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a un hombre encapuchado, tenía toda la pinta de ser un ladrón, Regina iba a gritar pero aquel hombre se apresuró a taparle la boca con ambas manos_

_-Silencio, mi lady-susurro el hombre a escasos milímetros de ella, Regina sintió su corazón detenerse, no era una mujer cobarde, pero si tuviera la magia de su madre podría defenderse mucho mejor, trato de forcejear pero el ladrón la sujeto con más fuerza-Calma, señorita, no le va a pasar nada-esa voz ronca hizo que Regina dejara de moverse, sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, Regina permaneció inmóvil, hasta que noto como el hombre le quitaba con cuidado su collar de diamantes_

_-Los guardias no tardaran en llegar-dijo Regina respirando agitada, el ladrón dejo ver su rostro y le sonrió con descaro, Regina arqueo las cejas, Robín guardo el collar en su bolsillo y asintió_

_-No lo suficientemente rápido-dijo Robín acercándose más a ella, Regina creyó que se atrevería a besarla, pero el ladrón se detuvo a milímetros de sus labios, Regina pudo notar sus ojos clavados en sus rojos labios_

_-Esto no se va a quedar así-se quejó Regina duramente, Robín se acercó más a ella, haciendo que Regina sintiera su respiración en su cuello, con una mano Robín se ocupó de quitarle la pulsera de oro y guardarla en su bolsillo, Regina lo empujo contra el lado contrario, haciéndolo quejarse al golpearse contra la puerta-Lo van a capturar, ladrón-dijo Regina severa, Robín la miro un momento, fijamente, escaneando cada detalle de la mujer y guardándolo en su memoria, era sin duda la mujer más bella que hubiera visto_

_-No lo creo, mi lady-sonrió Robín para sorpresa de Regina, la tomo desprevenida y la sujeto del cabello, tomándola con firmeza la beso, un beso robado que le supo a gloria, con movimientos agiles con la mano libre tomo la peineta de la mujer y dejo caer libres los largos cabellos negros de Regina, aun sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, hasta que Regina pudo empujarlo lejos de ella-Le queda muy bien el cabello suelto-sonrió Robín pícaramente antes de abrir la puerta de la carroza y prácticamente saltar de ella y arrancar a correr, dejando a Regina con el labial corrido, el sabor de sus labios en los suyos y con una gran cantidad de dinero perdido._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>La torre de hielo que conjuro la Reina de las Nieves cobro forma rápidamente, dentro de las cuatro paredes de hielo no había nada, era espaciosa pero vacía, y por supuesto Regina y David no tardaron mucho en comprender que estaban encarcelados, David y Regina se miraron alterados<p>

-Es tu culpa por meterte donde no te llaman, Charming-dijo Regina asomándose a la única ventana que había, David detrás de ella rodo los ojos y apretó los puños

-Es mi culpa-asintió David con frustración-Pero por venir a proteger a la mujer más arrogante que he conocido-grito David señalándola, Regina se giró con los ojos encendidos de furia

-Cuida tu lengua, pastor-siseo Regina amenazante, David le sostuvo la mirada, Regina rodo los ojos y volvió a tratar de ver por la ventana, trato de sacar una mano pero el campo de fuerza la detuvo

-Genial, encerrado con la Reina Malvada-dijo David torciendo el gesto, Regina lo miro furia y de sus manos salió una bola de fuego, David se agacho por instinto, pero la bola de fuego se apagó, no era lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerse

-No colmes mi paciencia, Charming, que puedo volverte cenizas-dijo Regina rodando los ojos y girándose para darle la espalda, David se levantó con cuidado y la miro con un gesto de duda, debía estar soñando, una pesadilla, no podía estar encerrado en aquella fría torre y justamente con la Reina Malvada

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_El rey George había recibido con una gran sonrisa a la familia Mills, Cora no se esforzó por disimular su agrado ante el compromiso, Henry estaba serio y se limitaba a comportarse formalmente, mientras que Regina estaba forzándose a sonreír y fingir que no deseaba salir corriendo de aquel castillo, había pensado en hacerlo, incluso había mirado la distancia hasta la puerta, pero no llegaría a dar más de tres pasos antes de que Cora la hiciera volar por los aires con magia. Por otro lado, James…más bien, David, haciéndose pasar por su hermano estaba esforzándose por no flaquear, se esforzó por disimular sus nervios y al parecer lo consiguió bastante bien._

_-Regina, él es mi hijo James-dijo George señalando al príncipe, Regina no se esforzó en fingir una sonrisa, se limitó a mirar al hombre rubio y de ojos azules que se le acercaba con un semblante igual que el de ella_

_-Un placer, Regina-fue todo lo que dijo James, sin emoción, sin molestia, un tono seco, Regina lo noto al segundo, supuso que tampoco estaba de acuerdo en casarse con una desconocida, James la miro a los ojos y su expresión cambio, se tornó más amable, le tomo la mano sutilmente y deposito un beso en ella, Regina arqueo una ceja_

_-Igualmente, James- se limitó a decir Regina, una sonrisa forzada y fue todo, James torció el gesto disimuladamente al notarlo, pero no dijo nada, el príncipe recorrió a Regina con de pies a cabeza, tenía que reconocer que era hermosa, se había deslumbrado a primera vista, aunque su gesto de "atrévete a decirme algo" le intimidaba un poco, noto su porte de altanería y dedujo que no sería nada sencillo interactuar con ella, ella estaba educada para ser de la realeza, y el…bueno, él era un pastor que de repente se estaba haciendo pasar por un príncipe, uno que se casaría con esa imponente mujer que tenía delante, y dueña de los ojos más profundos que había visto en su vida._

Fin Flashback

* * *

><p>Era más de media noche cuando unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Emma y a Blanca de su sueño, Robín había decidido que tenía que contarles lo que había pasado, después de todo Emma era la Salvadora y Blanca la esposa de David, tenían que saberlo cuanto antes<p>

-Robín-Emma abrió la puerta adormilada, sorprendida de ver a Robín en su puerta, y con un gesto que no le gustó nada-¿Qué paso ahora?-pregunto Emma con cansancio, dejándolo pasar, Robín entro a la casa y Emma cerró la puerta

-Regina…-Blanca bajo las escaleras y alcanzo a escucharlo, Robín parecía haber corrido larga distancia a juzgar por su respiración agitada

-¿Qué le paso a Regina?-pregunto Blanca preocupándose, Emma agradeció que Henry estuviera bien dormido, Robín asintió

-Regina fue al bosque a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Robín calmando su respiración, Emma y Blanca se miraron al instante-Fui a buscarla para detenerla pero…

-Pero qué?-pregunto Emma impaciente, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

-La Reina de las Nieves apareció y la encerró en una torre de hielo, en el bosque-dijo Robín rápidamente, Emma torció el gesto y Blanca procesaba la información al segundo

-Genial, tanto silencio no podía ser bueno, maldita heladera-se quejó Emma con un gesto de molestia, Blanca la miro reprochándole el lenguaje, Robín no le tomo importancia-Hay que avisarle a David, debe estar en la comisaria…

-Hay algo mas-dijo Robín mirando a ambas mujeres-David estaba con ella en el bosque, fue cuando apareció la Reina de las Nieves y los encerró a ambos-dijo Robín sutilmente, Blanca y Emma se miraron alarmadas, las cosas se podían poner peor

-Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí, ya!-grito Blanca asustada, Emma asintió al igual que Robín.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Cora caminaba a paso firme por los largos pasillos de su casa, no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Henry, su marido se acercó a ella, Cora se detuvo y lo miro sin expresión alguna_

_-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Henry con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal, Cora arqueo una ceja, como si no entendiera su pregunta-¿Dónde está Regina?-pregunto Henry duramente_

_-Lejos de aquí, donde no va a causar problemas-dijo Cora como toda respuesta, siguiendo su camino como si Henry no estuviera_

_-No le harías daño a tu propia hija, Cora-dijo Henry tratando de que no le temblara la voz, Cora se detuvo y giro para mirarlo con una mirada que helo la sangre de su marido-No la lastimes…_

_-Porque la lastimaría? Es mi hija, solo quiero lo mejor para ella-musito Cora con voz suave, sonriendo levemente y retomando su camino hacia su habitación, dejando a Henry solo._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>Dentro de la torre de hielo Regina y David miraban a su alrededor, podían ver su aliento debido al frio, Regina arqueo una ceja y calculo el espacio que tenían, ella no iba a pasar una noche incomoda, tendría que esperar a la mañana para idear otras formas de salir de ahí<p>

-Que haces?-pregunto David al ver a Regina moverse por el espacio que tenían, Regina lo ignoro y con un movimiento de manos pudo conjurar una fogata, David arqueo las cejas-Menos mal

-No pienso morir congelada-se limitó a decir Regina incrementando las llamas del fuego, David no dijo nada, se sentó en el piso y se cruzó de brazos, el calor comenzaba a reconfortarlo, Regina rodo los ojos, como podía estar tan tranquilo?

-Suerte durmiendo en el piso, su Majestad-rio David cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en la pared, Regina arqueo una ceja y rio burlonamente, conjuro de nuevo un humo morado que apareció una cómoda cama delante de ella, casi junto al fuego, David abrió los ojos y arqueo las cejas, se levantó como resorte

-Suerte para ti, Charming, una reina no duerme como los pastores-siseo Regina con arrogancia, David rodo los ojos y se acercó a ella, la cama era amplia, bien podría caber los dos, aunque la idea de dormir al lado de Regina Mills le provocara una ulcera, la idea de dormir en el hielo y morir del frio tampoco le agradaba

-No serias capaz de dejarme en el piso, esto es una torre de hielo-recalco David con sarcasmo, Regina le dio una mirada de burla, David rodo los ojos-Si me dejas morir Henry se pondrá muy triste-dijo David como toda respuesta, escondió una sonrisa al ver como Regina apretaba ambos puños y las llamas del fuego se incrementaban, Regina le borro la discreta sonrisa al golpearlo en la cara con una almohada

-Si te atreves a tocarme, o a acercarte más de lo que debes, Charming, me asegurare de hacer una fogata más grande contigo-amenazo Regina mirándolo seriamente, David trago en seco, no bromeaba, así que asintió de mala gana, esa sería la noche más larga de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**You-Me-Handcuffs...**Tratare de actualizar pronto!Que genial que te gusto! :D

**Saray**…Debo confesar que tengo debilidad por el EvilCharming, pero es que a Regina le he visto química con la mayoría!jajaja Ya veremos quien resulta ser el padre del hijo de Regina…Nunca se sabe que sucederá :P Gracias por comentar!

**Melina**…¿Podria ser? Buena pregunta :O

**Vale**…Gracias por leer!*_* Ya veremos quien es…¿Alguna sospecha?jajaja :D

_Ahora siii…Aquí esta el nuevo cap…Ya saben las líneas de tiempo son como 3 historias diferentes y poco a poco ira cobrando sentido, al menos eso espero logar! Ya tienen su favorita? Alguna peticion, queja, sugerencia o simplemente comentario?jajajaja Dejen reviews! :D_

* * *

><p>-Cap. 3<p>

Emma, Robín, Blanca, Bella, Hook y Henry estaban en medio del bosque, frente a la gran torre de hielo donde Regina y David estaban encerrados, todos impresionados de la fortaleza que tenían delante

-La Reina de las Nieves se esforzó-dijo Hook con un gesto de ironía, Emma y Bella asintieron

-Tenemos que sacar a Regina como sea-dijo Robín mirando la altura de la torre

-Creen que estén bien?-pregunto Blanca con un gesto de preocupación, Emma noto la mirada de Henry preguntándose lo mismo, no tuvo más que asentir

-Seguramente si, Regina tiene magia y es la mujer más terca que conozco, no se va a dejar vencer por la heladera-dijo Emma con un gesto de ironía, Robín asintió y paso una mano por el cabello de Henry

-Para que los quiere encerrados?-pegunto Bella confusa, meditando las intenciones de Ingrid

-Entiendo que quiera encerrar a Regina-dijo Hook sin más, las miradas que recayeron en él lo hicieron rodar los ojos-Quiero decir, estamos hablando de la Reina Malvada…Es muy poderosa, podría ser un gran obstáculo para la Reina de las Nieves-se explicó Hook haciendo que todos asintieran de acuerdo con el-La quiere fuera de su camino, pero a David…No te ofendas Blanca, pero David no es un obstáculo para la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Hook irónicamente, cruzándose de brazos

-David no estaba en sus planes, la escuche decir que solo quería hablar con Regina-dijo Robín recordando los gritos-Y luego Regina le grito a David por haberse metido en su camino-completo el ladrón con un gesto de resignación, Hook asintió complacido, Bella y Blanca torcieron los gestos y Emma rodo los ojos

-Es mi culpa, el abuelo fue a buscar a mi mamá para que yo no fuera por ella-dijo Henry triste, Emma arqueo las cejas y lo abrazo

-No, Henry, no es tu culpa, la culpa es de la…-Emma estuvo a punto de decir una grosería, pero la mirada de Blanca sobre ella la hizo desistir-De la Reina de las Nieves

-Yo podría buscar en algún libro algo sobre esto, para que necesita la Reina de las Nieves a Regina, Rumple me conto lo que paso en la torre del reloj, quizá tenga que ver con que la tenga en encerrada-medito Bella, Emma asintió, Blanca y Hook torcieron los gestos ante la idea

-La Reina de las Nieves está equivocada, Regina jamás tuvo un hijo, lo sabríamos-dijo Hook serio, Blanca le dio la razón, Emma los miro y asintió

-Lo sabemos, pero la Reina de las Nieves cree que es verdad, y eso nos puede ayudar-dijo Bella de igual manera, Robín mantenía la mirada fija en la torre de hielo

-Ella va a regresar, es la Reina-dijo Henry sonriendo a Robín, quien esbozo una sonrisa de lado y asintió un poco más reconfortado

-Tienes toda la razón, Henry-dijo Robín asintiendo, Emma le sonrió a su hijo y luego a Blanca, quien no dejaba de pensar en David

* * *

><p>Dentro de la torre el silencio reinaba, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada de los gritos que se daban desde abajo, en la amplia cama que Regina había conjurado la noche anterior Regina y David dormían profundamente, cada uno había tomado posesión del lado opuesto de la cama, para mantenerse lo más lejos posible del otro, pero conforme su sueño se hizo más profundo y las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando, hasta que David entre sueños, jalo a Regina suavemente hasta hacerla recostarse en su pecho, la Reina Malvada no opuso resistencia, estaba profundamente dormida, y el frio los hacia a ambos querer el calor de alguien más, aunque para ellos…David estaba durmiendo junto a Blanca, y según Regina el hombre que la estaba abrazando era Robín, cosa totalmente opuesta a la realidad, ambos dormían plácidamente, hasta que el sol comenzó a filtrarse por la única ventana<p>

-Umm…Buenos días-David sin abrir los ojos, por costumbre estrecho aún más a su compañera de cama y busco sus labios, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Regina, quien correspondió por instinto, pensando que se trataba de Robín Hood, pero al abrir los ojos noto que se trataba de David, quien intensificaba el beso y comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por la cintura de la ex Reina Malvada

-Qué demonios estás haciendo, Charming?!-grito Regina empujándolo, sin controlarlo David salió volando de la cama y se golpeó contra el muro de hielo, torciendo el gesto del dolor y cayendo contra el piso, Regina se incorporó en la cama y arqueo una ceja al verlo tirado, David tardo unos segundos en recomponerse y se levantó poco a poco, notando que su camisa tenía unas cuantas quemaduras, provocadas cuando Regina lo lanzo, algunas llamas habían sido apagadas gracias al frio de la torre, David miro a Regina incrédulo

-Casi me matas, Regina, estás loca?!-grito David alejando la tela ardiente de su piel, un poco tarde, ya tenía un par de quemaduras en ella, Regina rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros

-Te atreviste a besarme, y a poner tus manos en mi cuerpo, idiota!-grito Regina levantándose de la cama y mirándolo sin remordimiento alguno, David la miro incrédulo, sonrojándose al ver el atuendo de Regina, una blusa que ahora estaba desabotonada y esos pantalones ajustados, su cabello revuelto le daba un aspecto más fresco, era imposible que hasta recién levantada luciera bien, eso lo tenía que reconocer, pero no se trataba de eso, se trataba de que casi lo reducían a cenizas

-Estaba dormido, su Majestad-siseo David apretando el puño que no sostenía su camisa lejos de su piel, y con los ojos destellantes fijos en Regina, quien rodo los ojos restándole importancia-Creí que eras Blanca!-se excusó David para aclarar, Regina lo miro severamente

-Atrévete a decir de nuevo que me confundiste con Blanca Nieves y entonces si te vuelvo cenizas-dijo Regina altaneramente, David rodo los ojos, miro su camisa, le faltaban pedazos de tela, David torció el gesto y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa-Que crees que haces, idiota?-pregunto Regina al verlo quitarse la camisa, David la miro como si nada

-Me quito la camisa, quiero ver que tan graves son las quemaduras que tú me causaste-se quejó David mirando su pecho, Regina arqueo una ceja al escucharlo tan tranquilo-No es como si jamás hubieras visto a un hombre desnudo-rio David pasando una mano por su pecho y torciendo el gesto al sentir ardor en sus quemadas, Regina rodo los ojos

-He visto hombres que valen la pena de ver, no quiero ver tus miserias, Charming-ironizo Regina cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama, David la miro incrédulo, y sonrió divertido, dos podían jugar ese juego, David se acercó a ella

-Miserias?-pregunto David fingiendo haber sido ofendido por ella, Regina se limitó a ignorarlo, David se acercó más a ella, hasta quedar delante de Regina, quien arqueo una ceja al verlo tan cerca, David se subió a la cama y Regina retrocedió, prácticamente lo tenía a centímetros

-Qué haces, imbécil? Quítate!-se quejó Regina tratando de evitar tocarlo, David sonrió eran pocas las veces que podía molestarla, porque desperdiciar sus pocas ocasiones

-Acaso la pongo nerviosa, su Majestad?-pregunto David riendo divertido de ver a Regina Mills sonrojarse, pero jugar con el orgullo de la Reina Malvada era peligroso

-Nerviosa?-rio Regina mirándolo fijamente-Más bien…Asqueada, Charming-dijo Regina duramente, David torció el gesto, a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, pero Regina fue más rápida y con toda la intención puso ambas manos en el pecho desnudo de Charming, haciendo que al príncipe le ardieran sus recientes quemaduras

-Ahhh!Regina!-se quejó David dejándose caer en la cama, evitando que las sabanas tocaran su piel expuesta, Regina lo miro con superioridad, David tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, Regina rodo los ojos, David se sentó de nuevo en la cama

-No seas tan llorón-se quejó Regina, David la miro matadoramente, Regina arqueo las cejas en un gesto burlón, David rodo los ojos

* * *

><p>Gold estaba en el bosque, un gesto de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando una nube blanca apareció dejando ver a Ingrid delante de él, Gold alzo la mirada y rio por lo bajo<p>

-Esperaba que vinieras-dijo el Oscuro levantándose y acercándose a Ingrid, quien no se inmuto

-Quería proponerte un trato-dijo Ingrid seria, Gold arqueo una ceja

-No veo en que me puedo beneficiar-dijo Gold con burla, Ingrid asintió-Pero dime, querida, porque encerraste a Regina y a David en una torre?-pregunto con curiosidad y un gesto de burla

-Necesito que se les refresque la memoria, querido-dijo Ingrid mirándolo desafiante, Gold borro la sonrisa de su rostro y negó con la cabeza-No se llevan bien, juntos van a tratar de matarse, y necesito a Regina apartada, hasta que sepa encontrar lo que necesito-dijo Ingrid como si nada pero Gold la miraba serio

-Entonces para que la inquietaste con el supuesto hijo que tuvo?-pregunto Gold con un dejo de ironía, Ingrid asintió al entenderlo

-Porque entre más personas busquen a ese niño más rápido conseguiré lo que necesito, necesito a Regina y necesito saber dónde está su heredero-dijo la Reina de las Nieves con malicia-Y eso te conviene a ti

-Para que quieres a Regina?-pregunto el hombre con curiosidad, Ingrid sonrió ampliamente

-Yo sé para qué quiero a tu alumna, Oscuro-siseo Ingrid sin expresión-Veras…Si encuentro al heredero de Regina, podrás usar su sangre…Para liberarte de la daga-dijo la Reina de las Nieves consiguiendo que Gold se interesara y la mirara para que continuara hablando-Así de poderoso es lo que busco-dijo Ingrid sin más, Gold asintió

-Entonces habrá que buscar muy hondo en el pasado, porque Regina no tuvo hijos, Henry no lleva su sangre, y a menos que me digas que pronto nacerá el hijo de Regina y Robín Hood…No le veo opción a tus planes-dijo Gold desconfiando mientras caminaba por la tienda-Pero si resulta ser cierto lo que dices…Tenemos un trato, veré la forma de encontrar a ese niño y traerlo-dijo Gold con seguridad y maldad en su voz, Ingrid sonrió satisfecha, ambos estrecharon sus manos, el trato estaba sellado.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Cora había sacado a Regina del palacio, para todos Regina había realizado un viaje a un lugar muy lejos, con la intención de educarse, pero la realidad había sido muy distinta, Cora se encargó de encerrar a su hija en la habitación más escondida del palacio, a donde nadie llegaría, Regina puso toda la resistencia que pudo, pero su madre hechizo la habitación para mantenerla dentro, para que nadie pudiera entrar y para que nadie la escuchara, la convirtió en la prisión de Regina, después de eso Cora la había dejado sola…Los meses transcurrieron lentos…_

_-Regina, tu puedes, no te rindas-decía la partera que Cora había llevado hasta la habitación, Cora estaba parada inmóvil al lado de su hija, como si el ver a Regina bañada en sudor y gritando como si la vida se le fuera de las manos no la perturbara en lo más mínimo, no se molestó en tomarle la mano, o alentarla, simplemente estaba presente, sin mostrar alguna emoción_

_-No, no puedo-se quejó Regina sudando por el esfuerzo, respirando con dificultad y con una mueca de dolor, sentía que se moriría ahí mismo, el dolor la estaba debilitando a cada segundo, la mirada de su madre no le ayudaba-Salve a mi hijo, si yo no resisto sálvelo a el-dijo Regina conteniendo un grito más, Cora pareció reaccionar por unos momentos y miro a su hija_

_-No te atrevas a decir eso, los dos van a vivir, tú no te vas a morir, Regina, tú lo vas a lograr-dijo Cora perdiendo la calma solo por un momento, sujetando la mano de su hija con fuerza, Regina casi podía decir que la miraba con miedo, con preocupación, pero solo duro un momento, Cora noto su demostración de afecto y retomo su postura inexpresiva_

_-Duele mucho!-se quejó Regina a gritos que resonaron por toda la habitación, Cora agradecía mentalmente haber puesto un hechizo silenciador, Regina estaba agotada, el dolor era desgarrador y la presencia de su madre no le ayudaba, cada contracción la hacía gritar, y su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca…Una nueva contracción la hizo gritar desgarradoramente, pero el llanto que escucho unos segundos después hizo que sonriera, Regina respiraba agitada y se dejó caer sobre su almohada, cerró los ojos y suspiro cansada, Cora se limitó a acercarse a la partera en silencio, no se molestó en mirar a su hija_

_-Parece que quiere conocer a su mamá-sonrió la mujer mirando a Regina, quien sonreía entre lágrimas, había valido la pena el dolor, Cora fijo su mirada en el bebé que sostenía la partera_

_-Como esta?-pregunto Regina por instinto, tratando de verle el rostro, Cora no dijo nada_

_-Esta preciosa, es una niña, Regina-dijo la mujer acercándose a ella con su hija en brazos, Regina sonrió aún más, acomodando a su pequeña bebé entre sus brazos, la partera sonrió ante esa imagen, tomo un pañuelo sobre la mesa y le limpio las gotas de sudor que Regina tenía en la frente, Cora permanecía mirando a su hija y a su nieta con un gesto inexpresivo_

_-Una niña…-susurro Regina al tomarla en brazos, sonriendo al ver su rostro, apartando la manta que la cubría para observarla mejor-Mi princesita-murmuro Regina besando a su recién nacida y acariciándola, Cora aparto la mirada_

_-¿Cómo la llamaran?-pregunto la mujer de avanzada edad que había atentado el parto, Regina no despegaba la mirada de su hija, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre sus dedos, Cora se acercó a ellas y las miro duramente_

_-Madre…-Regina la miro con la esperanza de que la ternura le ganara y cambiara su actitud-Es tu nieta, es mi hija-dijo Regina con las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, Cora asintió y miro a la mujer que las observaba_

_-Gracias por sus servicios-dijo Cora acercándose a ella, la mujer asintió y se encamino a la puerta, pero Cora la detuvo y sin titubeos le arranco el corazón, Regina miro la escena con un gesto de miedo, aferrándose más a la bebé que tenía en sus brazos, Cora aplasto el corazón de la mujer y se dirigió a su hija_

_-Madre!-el grito de Regina no la perturbo, Cora se acercó a ella y miro a su nieta, estaba profundamente dormida, Cora arqueo las cejas y trato de cargarla pero Regina se lo impidió-No la vas a tocar-dijo Regina con la voz más firme que pudo, Cora arqueo las cejas- A ella no le vas a hacer la vida tan miserable como a mí-sentencio Regina apartándose de ella, tomando fuerzas se levantó de la cama con su hija en brazos, su miedo era más que su cansancio y dolor_

_-Dame a la niña, Regina-siseo Cora mirándola amenazante, Regina se negó, Cora asintió y se acercó más a ella, arrinconándolas contra la pared, Regina cerro los ojos al ver a su madre acercándose y se aferró más a su hija, Cora intento tocarlas pero salió volando contra la pared contraria, cayendo al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de Regina, quien no entendía lo que había sucedido, Cora se levantó furiosa, su mirada estaba clavada en su hija, quien pudo sentir como la sangre se le helaba ante la mirada y amenaza de su madre, antes de verla desaparecer en una nube de humo morada._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Emma entro a la tienda de antigüedades de Gold, Bella la estaba esperando en la parte trasera de la tienda, Emma la encontró con un montón de libros abiertos sobre la mesa y arqueo las cejas<p>

-En serio que te gusta leer-ironizo Emma al ver el desorden, Bella la miro y rio por lo bajo

-He leído varios libros, y hay varios hechizos que podrían ser el que busca la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Bella frustrada, Emma rodo los ojos-Pero hay uno en el que necesita la sangre de un heredero de una magia muy poderosa-dijo Bella pensativa, Emma la miro curiosa

-Bella, eso no lo tendrá, es simple…Gold no le heredo su magia a Neal, la madre de Elsa no tenía magia, Regina no tiene hijos, bueno Henry…Pero no tiene magia, mi madre no tiene magia-decía Emma descartando posibilidades, Bella asentía

-Lo sé, y aunque hubiera alguien así, con los poderes, Ingrid necesitaría el corazón de ambas personas-dijo Bella torciendo el gesto, Emma suspiro

-Claro, sacar corazones, como no lo pensé antes-se quejó Emma ante la situación

-El tipo de maldiciones que podría lanzar si ella consigue lo que quiere es demasiado grande, y unas más peligrosas que otras, Emma-dijo Bella asustada, Emma rodo los ojos con frustración

-Genial-se quejó Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Bella le señalo un par de maldiciones que podrían ser el objetivo de Ingrid, Emma no sabía cuál era peor, todas causarían un daño terrible

* * *

><p>Hook estaba en el puerto de Storybrooke, tenía la mirada en algún punto perdido dentro del mar, y sus recuerdos comenzaban a salir a flote, el pirata había aprendido a enterrar ciertos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero ese día había tenido la mala fortuna de recordar unos cuantos, unos que quizá sean los más secretos que tenía, los que nunca se atrevería a contarle a Emma, y no se trataba de algún crimen, pero se trataba de algo que a el mismo le costaba recordar…<p>

_-Flashback_

_Hook se encontraba en la habitación de la Reina, después de que Regina hubiera salvado a Belle de una muerte a causa de su garfio clavado en su cuello, la mirada de Hook era descarada, mirando a Regina de arriba a abajo deteniéndose más de lo debido en su escote, Regina lo noto y rodo los ojos_

_-¿Cómo entraste a mi castillo?-pregunto Regina haciéndolo desviar la mirada, Hook sonrió descaradamente, y arqueo las cejas_

_-Tengo mis trucos, su Majestad-sonrió Hook acercándose a ella hasta quedar muy cerca, Regina arqueo las cejas y le sonrió de igual manera, para luego rodar los ojos y apartarse de él dejándolo con un gesto de incredulidad_

_-Y que es lo que hace que un sucio pirata se atreva a irrumpir en el castillo de la Reina?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos, Hook la miro con una sonrisa discreta, la mujer era atractiva, siendo pirata había conocido a muchas mujeres guapas, y todas habían caído a sus pies, pero la que tenía delante era imponente, su carácter la hacía más atractiva a su parecer, le gustaban las cosas que representaban un reto y el que tenía adelante tenia los labios más deseables que hubiera visto_

_-Se lo diré, su Majestad…-Hook se acercó rápidamente a Regina, mirando descaradamente sus labios, Regina no se inmuto le sostuvo la mirada fijamente en sus ojos-Si usted me dice que hace que una Reina solicite los servicios de un sucio pirata-murmuro Hook a escasos centímetros de sus labios, Regina lo miro a los ojos, ninguno iba a bajar la mirada primero_

_-Necesito que le saques el corazón a alguien-murmuro Regina sin apartarse, Hook arqueo las cejas, la mirada de Regina le decía que no era broma, y que estaba a punto a escuchar una buena oferta, una que seguramente terminaría aceptando_

_-Y quien es la victima de los deseos de la Reina?-pregunto Hook con un gesto de burla, Regina sonrió fingidamente y asintió, se apartó unos pasos del pirata y lo miro fijamente_

_-Mi madre-sentencio Regina como si nada, Hook se sorprendió y arqueo las cejas-Oh si…Y a cambio tendrás lo que quieras, pirata, el pago no es problema-dijo Regina con un encogimiento de hombros, dejándose caer en el sofá que tenía ahí, Hook la veía embobado, realmente le estaba pidiendo matar a su madre? O tanto alcohol comenzaba a pasarle factura y estaba alucinando? El pirata la veía moverse con elegancia, desprendiendo un aroma que comenzaba a embriagarlo_

_-De acuerdo-dijo Hook, las palabras le brotaron de los labios sin pensarlo, Regina sonrió complacida-Y respecto al pago…-Hook se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada Regina cómodamente, la miro con descaro y se acercó hasta quedar a una muy corta distancia del rostro de la Reina, Regina arqueo las cejas-Si su majestad acepta tomarse un trago con este pirata-dijo Hook con la mirada fija en los ojos oscuros de Regina-Ya sabe…Para establecer las condiciones de nuestro trato-sonrió Hook con descaro, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Regina-Nos hemos cruzado antes, su Majestad?-pregunto Hook de pronto, sin apartarse, pero esta vez no había pizca de descaro o broma alguna, era una pregunta sincera, una que Hook no dejaba de tratar de responderse_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Dentro de la torre de hielo se podía notar la tensión entre Regina y David, ninguno estaba encantado de compartir el espacio con el otro, Regina estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de contactarse con alguien, mientras que David estaba tumbado en la cama con el pecho descubierto, torciendo el gesto al ver sus quemaduras, Regina lo miro de reojo y escondió una leve sonrisa de diversión, una idea cruzo por su mente, la Reina busco dentro de sus bolsillos y encontró su espejo de mano<p>

-Encerrada en una torre de hielo y piensas en maquillarte? Sí que eres vanidosa-se burló David desde la cama, Regina rodo los ojos

-No todas somos como Blanca que con un brillito de labios se conforma, una Reina siempre es una Reina-ironizo Regina sin molestarse en mirarlo, comenzó a conjurar un par de hechizos, David la miraba con curiosidad y se acercó a ella para mirar por encima de su hombro

-Que haces?-pregunto David al ver sus movimientos, Regina rodo los ojos y lo miro con un gesto de resignación, luego noto que estaba sin camisa y torció el gesto, una nube de humo morada cubrió a David, quien ahora tenía una nueva camisa puesta, David arqueo las cejas

-No agradezcas, Charming, lo hice por mi…No quiero que Henry crea que te he tratado mal-rio Regina con ironía, David torció el gesto, Regina devolvió su mirada al espejo entre sus manos, Regina esbozo una sonrisa al ver como el espejo comenzaba a dejar ver una imagen

-Mamá!-aquella voz hizo que Regina sonriera ampliamente, Henry la miraba desde el espejo que tenía entre sus manos con una sonrisa de alivio-Mamá, cómo están? Que paso?-pregunto Henry casi sin respirar, Regina podía alcanzar a notar que estaba en la recamara de casa de Emma

-Henry, cálmate-le sonrió Regina para que dejara de inquietarse-Estamos bien-dijo Regina mirando de reojo a David quien arqueo una ceja y rodo los ojos-No te preocupes por nosotros, cariño-le dijo Regina tratando de que no se preocupara, Henry asintió-¿Con quién estas?

-Emma, Robín, Hook y la abuela están abajo, se la han pasado tratando de encontrar como sacarlos de ahí, Bella también ha ayudado-dijo Henry sonriéndole cálidamente-Voy a decirles-dijo Henry antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo

-Como hiciste eso? Puedes conjurar cualquier espejo?-pregunto David confuso

-No, Henry tiene un espejo que yo le di, solo a ese puedo comunicarme-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, David arqueo las cejas ante lo ingenioso que sonaba y asintió, Regina devolvió la mirada al espejo que sostenía.

Henry bajo corriendo a la sala donde se encontraban todos platicando sobre cómo resolver el asunto de la torre de hielo, en cuanto Henry bajo las ultimas escaleras de un salto todas las miradas recayeron en el

-Niño, cuidado te puedes caer-dijo Emma con un gesto de broma al ver su prisa, Henry ignoro su comentario y le mostro su espejo

-Mi mamá está bien, sabía que ella querría hablar conmigo, ella y el abuelo están bien-dijo Henry al mostrar su espejo, Robín y Emma se acercaron de inmediato para observar el pequeño espejo, el ladrón sonrió ampliamente al ver a Regina en él, Blanca dejo a Neal en su cuna y se acercó también, Hook se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse en la pared

-Mi Reina, que alivio ver que estas bien-Robín sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Regina también dejo ver una sonrisa al escucharlo, Blanca se acercó a Henry, quien le dio el espejo a Emma para que hablara con Regina

-Regina, estamos tratando de sacarlos de ahí-dijo Emma para tranquilizarla, pero solo gano un gesto de burla de Regina

-Obviamente sin éxito, Swan, realmente comienzo a dudar que el apodo de "La Salvadora" sea merecido-dijo Regina irónicamente, Emma torció el gesto, Robín y Henry compartieron unas miradas de complicidad y escondieron unas risas

-Si tienes tiempo para insultarme, Regina, es que estas mejor de lo que pensaba-se quejó Emma con sarcasmo, Regina arqueo una ceja se limitó a rodar los ojos

-Eso es buena señal, el frio no ha calado tan hondo como para hacer que su Majestad pierda el toque de ironía-rio Hook desde la pared donde estaba apoyado, unas miradas de desaprobación lo hicieron callarse

-Supongo que debo decir lo mismo del alcohol en ti, pirata-dijo Regina mordazmente, Hook arqueo las cejas y se limitó a sonreír discretamente

-Y David? Como esta Charming?-pregunto Blanca apartando a Robín, quien no opuso resistencia, realmente Blanca estaba muy nerviosa por su marido, Regina desde el espejo escondió una sonrisa de burla

-Lamento decirte, querida, que has quedado viuda-dijo Regina con un falso gesto de seriedad, conteniendo su risa al ver el gesto de horror que apareció en la cara de Blanca, aunque su diversión solo duro unos cuantos segundos

-Regina!-el grito de David la hizo rodar los ojos, y a Blanca suspirar de alivio, Emma rodo los ojos y le dio una mirada de reproche a Regina, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros-Blanca, estoy bien, encerrados, pero estamos bien-aseguro David al aparecer en la imagen dentro del espejo

-Antes de que me provoquen una sobredosis de azúcar con sus empalagosos "siempre nos encontraremos" podemos concentrarnos en cómo demonios saldremos de aquí?-se quejó Regina, haciendo a David rodar los ojos, Blanca sonrojarse y a Emma y Robín torcer los gestos

-Es lo más importante, no puedes desaparecerte de la torre, no?-pregunto Emma dudando, Regina rodo los ojos

-Brillante-se burló Regina-Es obvio que no, Emma, y tampoco podemos siquiera asomarnos a la única ventana que hay, esta cosa tiene una especie de hechizo protector que no nos deja salir-se quejó Regina de mala gana

-Regina tiene razón, pero lo bueno es que el frio aquí no nos matara por ahora-dijo David para tranquilizar a Blanca y Emma

-Mamá no te va a pasar nada, verdad?-pregunto Henry a Regina, quien le sonrió dulcemente

-Claro que no, cariño, no me creerías capaz de dejar a mi pequeño príncipe-dijo Regina para calmarlo, Henry sonrió más reconfortado, Robín pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Henry y revolvió su cabello un poco

-Ya pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes, mi amor-dijo Robín sonriéndole a la imagen de Regina, quien se limitó a asentir, Emma le dio la razón a Robín

-Los sacaremos a los dos-dijo Emma con firmeza, David le sonrió a su hija seguro de que así seria-Solo asegúrense de seguir vivos y que el frio no acabe con ustedes-dijo Emma tratando de no sonar tan seria, Regina rodo los ojos y antes de que Blanca Nieves pudiera decir algo más la imagen del espejo desapareció, Emma, Robín y Blanca torcieron los gestos al ver en el espejo su propio reflejo y no a Regina y David

-Ahora…Como hacemos que la Reina y el Príncipe salgan con vida de una gigante torre de hielo creada por la Reina de las Nieves?-pregunto Hook encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose las miradas matadoras de casi todos los presentes.

* * *

><p>Regina caminaba en círculos por la torre, David se había cansado de hacer lo mimo y estaba en la cama, con la mirada clavada en algún punto del techo, su pecho ya no le ardía tanto, pero ver a Regina dando vueltas comenzaba a desesperarlo<p>

-Regina, puedes dejar de hacer eso…Me estas desesperando-se quejó David sentándose en la cama, Regina lo miro matadoramente

-Cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo?-pregunto Regina con molestia, David se encogió de hombros

-Tengo fe en Emma, ella nos sacara de aquí-dijo David seguro, Regina rodo los ojos

-No es por fastidiarte, Charming, pero Emma no es precisamente la Salvadora que todos creen, Swan no ha podido contra ningún villano-se quejó Regina irónicamente, David no dijo nada

-Entonces que propones, Regina?-pregunto David fastidiado, Regina iba a decir algo pero una idea cruzo por su mente, David lo noto y se levantó de la cama, mirándola con curiosidad-Que?-David vio la cama desaparecer y miro a Regina sin entender nada

-Me canse de ser sutil, vamos a ver si este estúpido hielo no se derrite con un poco de fuego-dijo Regina alzando ambas manos y apuntando al techo de la torre, David se tensó, Regina conjuro varias bolas de fuego que chocaron contra los muros de la torre, causando grietas y estragos en ella, David sonrió ante la idea de que se derritieran y pudieran salir, pero unos segundos después el fuego pareció rebotar de la pared e irse en contra de ellos, mientras las paredes volvían a su estado anterior, el fuego iba a quemarlos a ambos

-Regina!-David se lanzó contra ella, tumbándola en el piso y protegiéndola de las llamas al estar sobre ella, el fuego paso sobre ellos por unos varios centímetros y desapareció al chocar contra el muro contrario, David y Regina estaban tumbados en el suelo, David sobre ella, ambos con los ojos cerrados, David hundió su rostro en el cuello de la reina para evitar el fuego

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_En el castillo del rey George, en los jardines del palacio estaban David y Regina, ambos caminaban en silencio, de vez en cuando cruzaban un par de palabras cordiales, pero ninguno estaba cómodo ante la idea de saber que dentro de un tiempo estarían casados, casados con alguien que no conocían, que solo habían visto un par de veces, el silencio se había hecho pesado para David, tener tan cerca a una mujer como Regina y no saber cómo tratarla era incomodo, no sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir cómoda, él no era un príncipe acostumbrado a tratar con princesas, y ella parecía una mujer que tenía a más de uno delirando por ella, y el…el que la tenía al lado no era capaz de hablarle sin temor a incomodarla_

_-No te quieres casar conmigo, no?-pregunto David de golpe, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos, Regina lo miro con sorpresa, deteniendo su camino, David se arrepintió al instante de haber soltado aquella pregunta, sin lugar a duda no era la adecuada-Es decir…Eres una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa que he visto, y no dudo que tengas más pretendientes, y yo…_

_-James, esto es un compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres-lo interrumpió Regina al notar su nerviosismo, David lo agradeció mentalmente-Estoy segura que tú tampoco estás de acuerdo en acatar órdenes sin estar de acuerdo-dijo Regina retomando su camino, David le tuvo que dar la razón_

_-De acuerdo, pero no me gustaría que te sintieras incomoda en mi presencia, después de todo estaremos casados, y la verdad es que…Tendría que estar ciego para no notar que eres hermosa y además inteligente-aseguro David sonriéndole cálidamente, Regina arqueo las cejas en un gesto de confusión, había tratado con nobles antes y sus halagos no sonaban tan sinceros como los de este príncipe, había escuchado algunas cosas sobre el príncipe James pero el hombre que tenía delante le hacía pensar que estaba con otra persona_

_-Tu tampoco estabas de acuerdo con esta alianza-aseguro Regina al mirarlo a los ojos, David se limitó a asentir-Pero aun así no te veo tan renuente a la idea, lo harás por tu padre y tu reino, supongo-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, David sonrió de medio lado_

_-No eres como te imaginaba, había escuchado acerca de mi prometida pero nunca creí que fueras así, Regina-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Regina sonrió sin poder evitarlo, dejando escapar una risa ante su gesto, David la miro embobado, no la había visto sonreír de aquella manera, siempre le había regalado sonrisas forzadas o por compromiso, nunca una sincera_

_-En ese caso somos dos, siempre me imagine al príncipe James muy distinto-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba a un caballo que estaba amarrado cerca de los establos, David sintió una punzada de culpa, él no era el príncipe James, pero debía simularlo, si ella supiera que estaba tratando con un campesino, Regina se acercó al caballo y lo acaricio_

_-Te gustan los caballos-dijo David sonriendo al acercarse, Regina se limitó a asentir en silencio, David no sabía que más decir, la tensión se había esfumado, pero antes de pensar en algo más, el caballo se había alebrestado y al levantarse en dos patas casi lastima a Regina, por suerte David la tomo del brazo y la jalo a el a tiempo, Regina no opuso resistencia alguna, David la atrajo a él y la sujeto por la cintura al tiempo que el caballo comenzaba a moverse bruscamente_

_-Gracias-dijo Regina aun en los brazos de David, ella miraba al caballo, pero David la miraba a ella, miraba sus labios rojos tan cerca a los de él, solo pensaba en su mano en la cintura de Regina y la otra en su espalda, protegiéndola, Regina lo noto y lo miro fijamente, David no dijo nada, Regina tampoco hablo, sobraban las palabras, había atracción entre ambos, David miro sus labios y no se contuvo más, corto los pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y la beso, un beso suave, que le supo a gloria, Regina se sorprendió pero no tardó mucho en corresponderle al beso, dejándose llevar, después de todo…Estaban comprometidos, era lo mejor para ambos…_

_Desde una ventana del castillo Cora y George observaban a la pareja de jóvenes que se besaban con pasión en el jardín del palacio, Cora arqueaba las cejas complacida y George sonreía satisfecho, ambos se miraron cómplices_

_-Te lo dije, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón- sonrió Cora con malicia, George asintió-No pondrán resistencia al matrimonio, esta alianza es lo mejor para nosotros-aseguro Cora, George asintió, mirando de reojo a David y Regina que se besaban ajenos a las intenciones de sus padres, ignorando que el hecho que ese caballo se hubiera alterado había sido provocado por Cora_

_-Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>Robín Hood miraba la inmensa torre de hielo que tenía delante de él, se sentía aliviado al ver visto a su Reina, pero necesitaba rescatarla, bien sabía que Regina Mills no era una damisela en peligro esperando un príncipe azul que la rescatara del temible dragón, no, Regina era capaz de matar al dragón sin despeinarse, y era claro que él no era un príncipe azul, pero aun así sentía necesidad de verla y tocarla, de poder abrazarla de nuevo y besar sus labios<p>

-Bueno, mi reina, aquí vamos-dijo Robín con sus fechas al hombro y una cuerda más larga de lo normal en la mano, no sabía si su plan funcionaria, pero si lograba verla aunque fuera por un segundo lo habría valido, Robín tomo una de sus flechas y le amarro una cuerda, luego la acomodo en su arco y fijo la mirada en lo alto de la torre, después de todo ese arco nunca fallaba, la flecha salió disparada sujeta de la cuerda hasta clavarse prácticamente en lo alto de la torre, Robín sonrió complacido y tomo la cuerda, la jalo para asegurarse de que estaba bien sujeta, y al tensarla noto que resistía, no sabía cuánto peso o cuanto tiempo, pero se arriesgaría a intentarlo, sujeto bien la cuerda y comenzó a escalar, aquello seria más difícil de lo que parecía

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Regina estaba frente a la puerta de la taberna, Tinkerbell se había marchado para dejarla sola y que pudiera conocer a su alma gemela, estaba nerviosa, asustada, y si no era cierto? Y si no podía ser feliz? Regina abrió la puerta para entrar al bar pero el miedo la asalto sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y de inmediato cerró la puerta del bar y salió corriendo del lugar_

_-Vamos, Regina, no puedes ser tan cobarde-se quejó Regina mentalmente al detenerse a medio camino de huida, debatiéndose entre regresar o salir corriendo de ahí, dio media vuelta para regresar y dio un par de pasos, pero una vez más volvió a girarse para salir de ahí_

_-Cuidado, señorita!-el grito era de un hombre que salía corriendo del bar, con una sonrisa de diversión en los labios, Regina no pudo reaccionar, cuando el hombre ya estaba llegando a ella y para no tumbarla por la prisa, la sujeto de la cintura y la acorralo contra la pared, tapando su boca con su mano, ambos escondidos en un pequeño corredor oculto entre las calles, Regina escucho los pasos de varios hombres pasar corriendo hasta alejarse de ellos, Regina quiso verle el rostro al desconocido que la tenía oculta pero la oscuridad se lo impedía-Esta bien?-pregunto el desconocido con voz ronca, Regina tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo no dudo en clavar el tacón de su zapatilla en uno de los pies del hombre, que no pudo más que reprimir un grito de dolor y torcer el gesto-Esta bien, está bien, la soltare, discúlpeme, pero era de vida o muerte-se disculpó el hombre apenado-Por favor, no grite-pidió el hombre mientras quitaba su mano de la boca de Regina, en cuanto lo hizo Regina le dio un empujón y salió de nuevo a la calle alumbrada_

_-Es un idiota!-dijo Regina sin siquiera mirarlo, comenzando a alejarse de él, el hombre la siguió un par de pasos para disculparse de nuevo, pero una vez más un par de hombres pasaron corriendo y no tuvo más que sujetar a Regina y arrinconándola contra la pared la beso, ocultando su rostro y probando el sabor de los labios de esa atractiva mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, el sonido de pasos se alejó hasta no ser escuchados, Regina lo aparto de un empujón y le doblo la cara de una sonora bofetada, indignada ante el comportamiento de aquel hombre_

_-Tiene una mano fuerte-se quejó el hombro con una sonrisa de medio lado, Regina pudo ver su rostro con claridad y en su rostro apareció una mueca de rabia, lo reconocía, era el ladrón que algún tiempo atrás había asaltado su carruaje y robado sus joyas, ese rostro lo recordaba con claridad_

_-Usted!-Regina lo grito y el hombre casi pudo sentir su rabia, no pudo parpadear porque una vez más la mano de la mujer se impactó contra su rostro, Regina lo vio torcer el gesto_

_-Está bien, me las merecía-dijo Robín tratando de ocultar que le había dolido los golpes, Regina lo miro indignada y una vez más su mano se estampo contra la mejilla del ladrón, quien torció el gesto ante el golpe-Esa es probable que también-se quejó Robín con un gesto, Regina alzo la mano una vez más pero el ladrón la detuvo en el aire_

_-Como se atreve a besarme un ladrón de quinta como usted?!-se quejó Regina tratando de liberar su mano del agarre del ladrón, quien tenía un gesto culpable, Robín la observaba fijamente, esa mujer era la del carruaje que había asaltado tiempo atrás, sin duda era ella, sus ojos los reconocería en cualquier lado y el sabor de sus labios era único, aunque creyó que era imposible volver a verla después del asalto, no era común que se topara con sus victimas_

_-Que hace una mujer como usted en un sitio como este?-pregunto Robín ignorando por completo las quejas de Regina, quien cada vez parecía enfurecerse más, pero el ladrón parecía embobado con la imagen de esa mujer_

_-Hare que los guardias lo capturen!-se quejó Regina duramente, Robín pareció ceder un poco en su agarre y la soltó después de unos segundos, Regina se froto su mano un poco adolorida, Robín lo noto_

_-Perdón, mi lady, pero si no hacia lo que hice esos mismos guardias me hubieran cortado más que la cabeza-se excusó Robín tratando de tocarla de nuevo para mirar su muñeca, pero Regina retrocedió un par de pasos_

_-No se atreva!-advirtió Regina duramente, Robín asintió y no se movió de su sitio-Usted no es más que un ladrón y uno con debilidad por el alcohol a juzgar por su aliento-lo insulto Regia sin remordimiento, Robín arqueo las cejas, Regina se giró para marcharse de ahí y mandar a sus guardias para capturar al ladrón, pero antes de dar más de tres pasos Robín se interpuso en su camino_

_-Por favor, le ruego que me perdone-dijo Robín totalmente sincero, Regina pudo notarlo pero no le importo demasiado, solo quería hacerlo pagar por su atrevimiento-Si se marcha en busca de los guardias me dará el tiempo suficiente para escapar y no ser capturado-dijo Robín rápidamente al ver sus intenciones de irse-En cambio sí se queda y decide perdonarme, podría darle algo que le pertenece-dijo el ladrón como último recurso, Regina medito sus palabras y lo maldijo por tener razón en cuanto a darle ventaja_

_-Es usted un vulgar ladrón-se quejó Regina apretando los puños, Robín le tuvo que conceder la razón, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una bolsita pequeña, para después dejar ver una pulsera de diamantes, misma que Regina reconoció como suya, la misma que había perdido en el atraco a su carruaje tiempo atrás-Es un…_

_-Vulgar ladrón, lo sé, me disculpo-se adelantó Robín tendiéndole la pulsera, Regina prácticamente se la arrebato de las manos-Con el dinero que sus joyas recaudaron pude ayudar a muchas familias que lo necesitaban-dijo Robín mientras Regina observaba cuidadosamente su pulsera-Pero por alguna razón no quise venderlas todas y conserve esa-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose la mirada incrédula de Regina, Robín le tendió la mano-Robín Hood…_

_-Regina, Reina del Bosque Encantado-Regina esbozo una sonrisa de malicia al pronunciar el título, dejando a Robín pálido, se imaginó que la mujer pertenecía a una familia muy rica, pero tenía tan mala suerte que había enfurecido a la Reina…Robín se declaró hombre muerto en ese mismo momento, lo mandarían a ejecutar sin compasión por ladrón y no precisamente de joyas esta vez._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Ingrid estaba dentro de su escondida una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, en su espejo podía ver a Regina y David casi ser consumidos por el fuego hasta quedar tumbados en el piso, la Reina de las Nieves arquero las cejas al pasar su mano por el espejo y cambiar la imagen en ella<p>

-Pero que tenemos aquí…-Ingrid rio al ver al ladrón escalando por la torre de hielo, a punto de llegar hasta la ventada, Ingrid negó con la cabeza-Esto se pondrá muy interesante, solo por eso te dejare pasar ladrón-siseo Ingrid sonriendo y volviendo a pasar su mano frente al espejo, se estaba divirtiendo al jugar con todos, y si no tenía más remedio que esperar estaba dispuesta a divertirse por lo menos

* * *

><p>Regina y David estaban tirados en el piso de la torre, segundos atrás casi los había alcanzado el fuego que Regina conjuro, David miro a Regina debajo de él y fijo su mirada en los labios de la Reina, nunca la había tenido tan cerca a él, a escasos milímetros de sus labios, casi podía rozarlos, Regina noto la mirada de David pero extrañamente ninguno parecía con intenciones de moverse, no supo si fue su imaginación o David se estaba acercando a sus labios o en realidad estaban a punto de besarse<p>

-Regina…-Robín había saltado por la ventana y la cuerda había escapado de sus manos al ver a su Regina debajo de David a escasos milímetros de consumar un beso

* * *

><p><em><span>Ojala dejen algún comentario sobre el cap, pareja, historia, personaje, lo que sea!Asi sabre si les va gustando o no :D ¿Alguien se arriesga a apostar sobre el futuro de la historia?jajajaja Gracias por leer!<span>_


	4. Chapter 4

David tenia a Regina prisionera debajo de él, la Reina lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero David parecía tener clavada la vista en sus labios, hasta que el sonido de alguien saltando dentro de la torre los hizo girarse y darse cuenta que se trataba de Robín, Regina fue la primera en reaccionar al ver el gesto de incredulidad que tenía Robín estampado en la cara, David reacciono y no tardo en apartarse de la Reina

-Quítate, Charming-se quejó Regina casi empujándolo, David se levantó y la miro con resignación, Robín salió del trance y se acercó a Regina, le dio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, Regina noto su tensión y no le dio tiempo de hablar, se lanzó a abrazarlo, Robín la estrecho fuertemente, David agradeció mentalmente

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Robín acariciando el cabello de Regina, y con la mirada clavada en David, quien se cruzó de brazos y suspiro, Robín miro a Regina y acaricio su rostro tiernamente-Están bien?-pregunto Robín mirándola a ella y luego a David

-Tomando en cuenta que estamos encerrados y que casi morimos quemados, sí, todo perfecto-dijo David de mala gana, Regina lo miro matadoramente, Robín tenía el rostro tenso, Regina sintió como por instinto Robín la apretaba más contra el

-Robín, estamos bien, intente derretir el hielo de la torre con un par de bolas de fuego…Y no funciono-se excusó Regina como si nada, Robín miro a David, el asintió

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto David con la esperanza de también poder largarse cuanto antes, Robín sonrió de lado y le tiro su arco que tenía en la espalda, David lo tomo en el aire

-Nunca falla-rio Robín arqueando las cejas, Regina y David se miraron y pensaron lo mismo, quizá tenían una salida-Necesitaba verte-sonrió Robín tomando a Regina de la cintura y jalándola a él para besarla suavemente, David rodo los ojos y desvió la mirada

La Reina de las Nieves estaba mirando atentamente su espejo, podía ver claramente a Regina y David hablando con Robín Hood, Ingrid arqueaba las cejas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Disfruta tu visita, ladrón, porque va a ser la última-musito Ingrid sonriendo complacida, había permitido que Robín escalara su muro por simple diversión, Ingrid sabia casi con certeza que tarde o temprano Rumplestilskin terminaría interesándose y metiendo sus habilidades en este asunto y solo necesitaba esperar, por suerte paciencia era algo que le sobraba

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_"Como si nunca hubiera existido" esas palabras que le había dicho a Regina mientras dormía aun resonaban en la mente de Cora, quien caminaba por el bosque con su pequeña nieta en brazos, la niña estaba cubierta entre sabanas rosadas y parecía dormir profundamente, ajena a las intenciones de su abuela, Cora la miraba por segundos, se repetía que era lo mejor para Regina, esa niña solo interferiría en su futuro, en sus planes, Regina podría lograr tantas cosas…Cora miro a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la niña se movía inquieta, sus pequeñas manitos sobre su rostro, Cora la miro detenidamente_

_-Te pareces mucho a tu madre-susurro Cora apartando la manta que cubría a la bebé, la niña era preciosa, y Cora pudo ver en ella varios rasgos de Regina, quizá hasta suyos, pero no, no, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo que tenía que pasar, si, era lo mejor para todos, pero…Demonios, era su nieta, esa bebé que dormía en sus brazos era su sangre…Cora dejo de mirar a la niña y volvió a cubrirla para no terminar de ceder y apretarla a su pecho para que entrara en calor, conjuro una pequeña cuna que apareció en el suelo del bosque, y después de quitarle la manta que cubría a la bebé la dejo en ella, espero unos momentos ahí, la recién nacida comenzaba a perder el color de sus mejillas a causa del frio y la nieve del Bosque, comenzaba a llorar-Esto es lo mejor -se dijo Cora dando media vuelta y comenzando a dar unos cuantos pasos para regresar al castillo para dejar de escuchar los llantos de la bebé_

_-Es una hermosura la niña, Cora, molestamente ruidosa pero linda-esa voz hizo que Cora se gira rara rápidamente, dispuesta a matar con un simple gesto de muñeca a quien estuviera ahí, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba disimulo su asombro, Maléfica sostenía a su pequeña nieta en sus brazos, dándole calor con su cuerpo y cubriéndola con su capa, la pequeña comenzaba a recobrar el color de sus mejillas, Maléfica la miraba con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos-Tiene los ojos de su madre-rio Maléfica para molestar a Cora, quien apretó los puños_

_-Suelta a mi nieta inmediatamente, Maléfica-sentencio Cora acercándose a zancadas hasta la bruja que sostenía a la pequeña, Maléfica la miro con una sonrisa de burla_

_-Pero si acabo de salvarle la vida a esta criatura molesta-rio Maléfica como si nada, Cora endureció el gesto, aparentando una calma que definitivamente no sentía en lo más mínimo-Que manera de tratar a tu nieta recién nacida es esta, querida? Que diría Regina si supiera que querías matar a su hija?-pregunto Maléfica con un gesto de sorpresa, Cora tenso la mandíbula_

_-Tú no sabes nada de esto, deja a la bebé y lárgate-amenazo Cora con un gesto de no estar bromeando, Maléfica miro a la pequeña en sus brazos y suspiro_

_-Los lobos no tardarían en devorársela, es eso lo que quieres para tu nieta, Cora?-pregunto Maléfica caminando con la pequeña en sus brazos-Claro que sería un mejor destino que el que le espera a su pobre madre-dijo Maléfica fingiendo pesar, Cora tenso aún más la mandíbula_

_-Deja tus juegos, dime que quieres o te hare salir volando de aquí-dijo Cora amenazándola, Maléfica asintió y la miro con arrogancia_

_-Siempre creí que Regina seria quien terminaría arruinando tus planes y los del Oscuro-rio Maléfica con ironía, Cora arqueo las cejas, definitivamente el Oscura tenía que seguir ignorando que la existencia de aquella bebé-Cuando la conocí y vi el destino que le tenían preparado, que se podía esperar? Desde antes de ser concebida la habías entregado a ese diablillo por salvar tu cabeza del rey-decía Maléfica con un aire de reproche y arrogancia, Cora sonrió con burla, mirándola fijamente-Y ahora tú haces lo mismo con tu nieta, la ibas a dejar morir a merced del frio y los lobos, parece que no aprendiste la lección-decía Maléfica negando con la cabeza-Arruinaras la vida de tu hija y de tu nieta…Vaya manera de amar, Cora!-rio Maléfica sin remordimiento_

_-Y tú qué sabes del amor, querida Maléfica?-rio burlonamente Cora-Realmente dudo que hayas amado alguna vez en tu vida, y no creo que lo hagas…jamás- acentuó Cora con arrogancia_

_-Quizá, pero se lo suficiente para saber cómo cobrar las deudas a los traidores-dijo Maléfica con seguridad-Esta niña será mía, será mi venganza, algún día ella será quien me ayude a vengarme-dijo Maléfica con una mirada a la pequeña, Cora conjuro una bola de fuego pero la apago al ver como Maléfica señalaba a su nieta-Vamos a llevarla con su madre antes de que despierte, y aunque me encantaría felicitar a Regina por su hermosa hija…Aun no es tiempo-sonrió Maléfica con ironía, antes de desaparecer con la pequeña en una nube de humo._

_Maléfica apareció con la pequeña niña en la habitación donde Regina estaba profundamente dormida, el cansancio del parto la había dejado agotada, Maléfica arqueo una ceja y se acercó a la cuna de la bebé, la dejo con cuidado en ella y la observo con curiosidad_

_-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, pequeña mocosa-dijo Maléfica con un gesto de desagrado al tener tan cerca de una bebé por tanto tiempo-Espero que por lo menos sirvas para darle muchos dolores de cabeza a tu abuela-murmuro Maléfica antes de cubrirla con su manta y dejarla dormir, Maléfica se acercó a Regina y la observo dormir, aparto un mechón de cabello de su frente y arqueo una ceja-Querida, si supieras lo que te espera estoy segura que desearías jamás despertar-susurro Maléfica con un gesto de ironía, antes de desaparecer en su nube morada._

_-Fin Flashback. _

* * *

><p>En la casa de los Charming, todos estaban reunidos tratando de encontrar una solución para sacar a Regina y David, en la sala de la casa estaban Emma, Blanca, Hook y Henry, quien había insistido en estar presente ya que se trataba de su madre<p>

-Si ellos no pueden salir tenemos que encontrar la forma de tumbar esa maldita torre-se quejó Emma mirando un mapa sobre la mesa de la sala, Hook estaba tumbado sobre el sofá con un gesto pensativo y Snow frente a su hija mirando el mapa

-Y si hacemos una hoguera frente a la torre? El fuego derrite el hielo-dijo Hook con una mano en la frente, tratando de razonar algo mejor, Henry torció el gesto ante su idea

-Mi mamá puede crear bolas de fuego que derretirían el hielo desde dentro, si así fuera…Ya estaría libre-se quejó Henry dejándose caer en la silla derrotado, Hook asintió y torció el gesto

-Henry tiene razón, ella ya hubiera usado su magia para salir de ahí-se quejó Blanca negando con la cabeza, Emma asintió de acuerdo

-Regina va a estar bien, ella siempre está bien cuando suceden cosas que la ponen en peligro, es Regina y si algo aprendí es que…Ella sabe defenderse sola y estar encerrada en una torre no la va a detener, es la mujer más terca que he tenido que conocer y eso es bueno en este caso, cuando logremos sacarla o ella se libere estará bien-dijo Hook desde el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y cruzados de brazos, Emma lo miro extrañada pero no dijo nada

-Hook tiene razón, además esta con el abuelo y ellos dos juntos van a salir de ahí-dijo Henry un poco más animado, Blanca le sonrió al niño

-Exactamente, niño-sonrió Emma acercándose a él, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en algo-Tengo una idea! No sé si funcione pero es algo que puedo intentar-dijo Emma arqueando las cejas, Blanca y Henry la miraron con esperanza, mientras que Hook apenas y se limitó a abrir los ojos y mirarla de reojo, estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_El castillo de la Reina era imponente, y estar en su habitación no lo hacía menos impresionante, pero al menos Hook parecía bastante ajeno a la decoración, estaba más concentrado en la figura de Regina, más concentrado en ese escote, en sus ojos que destellaban, en sus labios rojos, más concentrado en esa sonrisa casi malvada que le dirigía cuando lo descubría justo como ahora…Mirándola tan descaradamente_

_-Su Majestad no puede culparme por deleitarme con su figura-dijo Hook como toda excusa al ser descubierto, Regina arqueo las cejas y dejo escapar una risa de diversión al sentarse en su sofá que tenía en la habitación, Hook tomo su silla y la jalo hasta estar frente a ella_

_-Puedo ejecutarte si se me da la gana-dijo Regina descaradamente, Hook arqueo una ceja_

_-Y entonces tendría que buscar otro pirata que cumpla sus deseos, mi Reina-musito Hook sosteniéndole la mirada, Regina lo miro con desdén y negó con la cabeza-Pero como no deseo tentar mi suerte, tratare de ser más…respetuoso-dijo Hook con un tono de sutil ironía_

_-Se tiene demasiada confianza-musito Regina levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la mesita donde tenía una botella de ron y dos copas de cristal, aunque estaba de espaldas podía sentir la mirada de Hook clavada en su espalda, la reina sirvió en ambas copas y le entrego una a Hook_

_-Supongo que esto es mi parte de mi recompensa-dijo Hook con una sonrisa descarada_

_-Considéralo parte de tu pago por el trabajo-dijo Regina volviendo a acomodarse en su sofá, Hook rio por lo bajo y asintió, alzo su copa en modo de brindis y bebió de ella, Regina también le dio un sorbo a la suya, ignorando por completo el brindis propuesto por el capitán del Jolly Roger._

_Para Regina el pirata que tenía delante de ella no era más que un delincuente disfrazado de pirata, que jamás estaría a la altura de la compañía de una reina como lo era ella, pero tenía que admitir que el rato que estaba pasando con el acompañados por un par de botellas de un buen vino lo había gozado, aunque estaba claro que preferiría morir en la hoguera antes que admitir que disfrutaba de una plática con un absurdo pirata que fracasaba en cada intento de conseguir que ella le sonriera ante un cumplido_

_-Que hizo su madre para ganarse el que usted quiera matarla?-pregunto Hook dejando su copa vacía sobre la mesa y volviendo a verter licor en ella, Regina formo una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios y dio un trago a su copa_

_-Primero usted…Que puede ser tan grave para que un pirata busque con tanta desesperación una venganza?-pregunto Regina jugando con su copa en la mano, tenía verdadera curiosidad, Hook negó con la cabeza y trago saliva, le echaría la culpa al alcohol por sincerarse con la reina_

_-Mato a la mujer que amaba-dijo Hook sin más, bebiendo de un trago el licor que recién se había servido, Regina sonrió sombríamente ante la ironía, ella buscaba venganza por el mismo motivo, le habían arranco al amor de su vida-El cocodrilo le saco el corazón…-dijo Hook con dificultad, Regina arqueo las cejas-Y lo aplasto justo delante de mí, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo-dijo Hook mirando a la Reina fijamente, Regina asintió, comprendía el sentimiento de impotencia al ver despedazado el corazón de la persona que más se amaba_

_-El hombre que amaba murió de la misma forma-dijo Regina casi en un susurro melancólico, bebiendo un trago del licor, definitivamente había más de la cuenta para estar contándole semejantes cosas al pirata manco que la observaba incrédulo, Regina jamás admitiría que lo había hecho en sus cinco sentidos-Mi madre hizo cenizas el corazón de un hombre inocente por culpa de una persona que no supo guardar un secreto-dijo Regina con rabia, dolor y melancolía ante el recuerdo de Daniel, Hook arqueo las cejas y se acercó un poco más a ella_

_-Quien diría que un sucio pirata tendría algo en común con una hermosa reina-dijo Hook con un tono de ironía, mirándola fijamente al levantarse de su silla y acercarse a ella, Regina sonrió con sarcasmo y lo miro a los ojos, no le daría el gusto de verla vulnerable, ella era una reina_

_-Quien lo diría-asintió Regina arqueando una ceja y apartando la mirada para dejar su copa sobre la mesa que tenía delante, Hook miro sus labios, rojos, eran una invitación irresistible a besarlos, a probar el sabor de los labios de la mujer que tenía delante y a centímetros de él, Hook no lo pensó más, quizá lo ejecutarían por atrevido, pero se arriesgaría, tomo el rostro de Regina entre sus manos con firmeza y le robo un beso, uno con sabor a desesperación, a nostalgia, sus labios tuvieron como prisioneros a los labios de la reina, quien definitivamente le echaría la culpa al licor que había bebido pero correspondió al beso del pirata, sus labios parecían conocerse de otra vida, o quizá fue que ambos habían vivido cosas similares…Pero sus bocas parecían hechas para besarse, un beso suave pero intenso, atrevido…Hook lo profundizo al hacer a Regina recostarse sobre el sofá, y la reina no puso mucha resistencia, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir el calor de unos labios sobre los suyos como el que sentía en esos momentos…_

_-Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>David estaba apoyado en la pared de la torre, el frio no le incomodaba tanto como el hecho de ver a Robín y Regina besándose delante de él, realmente él se veía así con Blanca? Según Emma eran peores…David negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada de la pareja para darles un poco de privacidad, pero aun podía escuchar su conversación, David comenzó a pensar en cuanto tiempo había conocido a Regina, había visto a la Reina sonreír de todas las formas posibles, la mayoría gracias a alguna maldad que estaba haciendo, planeando o por hacer…La mayoría en su contra, pero la sonrisa que tenía cuando estaba con Robín era sincera, de amor, y sorprendentemente a él le gustaba eso, le gustaba esa sonrisa, espera…Le gustaba? David le echo la culpa al hielo y al aburrimiento por ponerse a pensar en tonterías y regreso a la realidad.<p>

-Quisiera quedarme contigo-susurro Robín a escasos centímetros de Regina, entrelazando sus manos, David rodo los ojos y decidió sentarse en la esquina contraria, cerró los ojos con frustración y se acomodó ahí

-Cuida a Roland y a Henry también, diles que los extrañare mientras este aquí-dijo Regina con una sonrisa cálida, Robín asintió y beso cortamente sus labios

-No tanto como ellos te extrañan a ti-dijo Robín haciéndola sonreír mas, Regina asintió, Robín y ella se acercaron a la ventana de la torre, David se levantó de donde estaba y se acerco

-Tienes que irte, la Reina de las Nieves puede hacer algo, aun no sé cómo es que te permitió entrar, dudo mucho que no se haya enterado esa bruja-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos, Robín y David se miraron con confusión

-Le diré a Blanca y a Emma que estas bien, Blanca está muy preocupada por ti-dijo Robín dándole una palmada en la espalda, David asintió

-Gracias, dile que volveré pronto-dijo David con una sonrisa de lado, Robín asintió y tomo la mano de Regina

-Te amo-sonrió Robín antes de jalarla fuertemente a él y besar sus labios, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la ex Reina Malvada para profundizar aquel beso de despedida, deseando que no tuviera que esperar por más tiempo para volver a verla, de preferencia en mejores circunstancias

* * *

><p>-<em>Flashback<em>

_Robín Hood estaba en medio del bosque, la noche era algo fría, pero el ladrón parecía concentrado en la fogata que tenía delante de él, llevaba un rato solo frente al fuego, hasta que capto el sonido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose, el ladrón no tardo en tomar su arco y prepararlo para dispararle al intruso_

_-Baja eso, ladrón-dijo la voz de una mujer, misma que bajo de un salto de su caballo negro, su rostro era oculto bajo su capa, pero en cuanto la mujer piso el suelo, se descubrió el rostro, dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar tenso a Robín Hood_

_-Deberías dejar de asustarme así, terminare disparándote sin querer-se quejó Robín bajando su arco y tirándolo al piso, antes de acercarse con una sonrisa a la mujer que tenía delante, misma que se apresuró a correr a él y refugiarse en sus brazos_

_-Sabes que no lo harás, no podrías vivir sin tu reina-sonrió Regina ampliamente, antes de que Robín la besara con intensidad, ambos perdiéndose en ese beso, como lo habían hecho desde hace un tiempo atrás, Robín la estrecho aún más contra el_

_-Y te aprovechas de eso-se quejó Robín quitándole seriedad al poner un gesto de fingida indignación que hizo reír a Regina_

_-Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando por mí?-pregunto Regina notando la fogata que se consumía, Robín la miro a los ojos y sonrió, depositando en sus labios un suave beso_

_-Toda la vida-musito el ladrón antes de sonreírle cálidamente-Y esperaría las que fueran necesarias para tenerte así, entre mis brazos-sonrió Robín tiernamente, Regina lo beso suavemente, dejándose llevar en ese beso como si fuera la última vez, y es que aunque no quiera admitirlo o pensar en ello, cada vez que se besaban podría ser el último beso, si los llegaban a descubrir las consecuencias serían trágicas para ambos_

_-Esto no debería estar sucediendo-musito Regina a escasos centímetros de Robín, quien aún tenía sus manos en su rostro-Nos podrían matar si esto llega a oídos del rey, lo sabes-dijo Regina tomando sus manos y apartándose un poco_

_-El rey jamás se atreverá a tocarte, tu madre no lo permitiría, y cualquier caso…Primero doy mi vida antes de que te hagan daño-dijo Robín tomando su mano de nuevo, Regina sonrió con ironía_

_-Mi madre me salvaría del rey solo para matarme ella misma-dijo Regina con melancolía, Robín torció el gesto-Sabes de lo que es capaz, te podría matar, y si algo te pasa…jamás me lo perdonaría, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo, no lo soportaría otra vez-se quejó Regina con tristeza en su voz, Robín la atrajo a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente_

_-Sabes por qué me mantengo con vida?-pregunto Robín sonriéndole tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla, Regina lo miro con un gesto de confusión-Por ti, por que saber que te veré y podre besarte, hace que desee con todas mis ganas seguir viviendo, y créeme, no dejaría que me mataran porque eso significaría dejar te ver a mi reina, dejar de verte, no tengas miedo, no me va a pasar nada, y mucho menos a ti-dijo Robín con seguridad en su voz, una seguridad que Regina envidiaba, que solo sentía en momentos así, al estar entre sus brazos y sintiendo el latido de su corazón tan cerca de ella, Regina suspiro_

_-Vámonos-dijo Regina como toda respuesta, el ladrón la miro sin comprender, Regina asintió al mirarlo a los ojos, llevando su mano al rosto de Robín-Escapemos de aquí, lejos del palacio, de mi madre del rey…Lejos, donde no puedan encontrarnos-dijo Regina casi como una súplica, deseaba ser feliz, ser libre, y solo junto a Robín sentía la fuerza de escapar de una vez por todas_

_-Estas segura, Regina? Sabes que no tengo todo lo que el Rey puede darte, y no quiero que…-Robín estaba más que dispuesto a llevársela con el hasta el fin del mundo, pero no quería que la mujer que amaba sufriera de carencias, que sufriera a su lado_

_-Por supuesto, que sí, Robín-aseguro Regina sonriéndole, Robín la beso profundamente, acariciando su cabello con ternura-Quiero irme contigo, en el castillo solo soy una prisionera, contigo puedo ser feliz-murmuro Regina refugiándose en su pecho, el ladrón sonrió ante sus palabras, era capaz de llevársela en ese mismo momento si ella se lo pedía_

_-Tienes que volver esta noche al castillo?-pregunto Robín mirándola a los ojos, la mayoría de las noches que habían pasado juntos se terminaban poco antes del amanecer, cuando Regina tenía que volver a toda prisa al castillo, antes de que alguien notara su ausencia, las únicas veces que habían visto el amanecer juntos era porque el Rey había salido de viaje con su hija_

_-El Rey salió de viaje con su hija-sonrió Regina rodeándolo del cuello con sus brazos, rozando sus labios y perdiéndose en sus ojos-Solo tengo que asegurarme de volver antes del amanecer y después preparare todo para poder escaparnos sin que nadie sospeche-sonrió Regina feliz ante la idea de ser libre en un corto tiempo, el arquero sonrió ampliamente_

_-Tu eres la reina, tu mandas-rio Robín acariciando su cabello con ternura, había conocido a Regina en su faceta de Reina del Bosque Encantado y realmente podía llegar a ser intimidante, el mismo había sufrido las consecuencias al estar huyendo junto a sus hombres valientes por orden de la reina, y no es que no se lo merecieran…Pero después de la noche en el bar, había conocido a la mujer detrás de los rumores, y se había enamorado como jamás creyó hacerlo, al punto de estar dispuesto de escapar con ella hasta el fin del mundo, con tal de no perderla._

_-Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>Gold estaba dentro de su tienda, había dejado un par de libros abiertos sobre el mostrador, y se encontraba buscando otros dentro de un baúl, parecía concentrado en su tarea cuando Bella entro a la tienda y lo miro con curiosidad<p>

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Bella cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él con su habitual sonrisa

-Busco algunas respuestas, querida-dijo Gold deteniendo su búsqueda en el baúl y fijando su mirada en su esposa para luego darle un corto beso, Bella lo miro y arqueo una ceja

-Sobre la torre de hielo?-pregunto con curiosidad, Gold dejo ver una sonrisa discreta

-Si-no dijo nada más, fue todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto, Bella lo miro fijamente, Gold había devuelto su atención al contenido del baúl, al parecer sin encontrar algo que le ayudara

-Te preocupa Regina?-pregunto Bella más como afirmación que pregunta, Gold detuvo su búsqueda y regreso su atención a su esposa, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros-No creo que por David te pusieras a buscar información-se explicó Bella como si nada

-Fue mi alumna, no?-respondió Gold encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia, Bella arqueo una ceja y lo miro sin creerle demasiado-La mejor, la conozco desde que era una bebé, algo de importancia debe tener para mí-dijo Gold como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, Bella sonrió cálidamente, conocía lo suficiente a Gold como para saber que sus palabras tenían otro significado, el jamás admitiría cariño por nadie, y podía contar a las personas que tenían importancia para el con una mano, pero sin duda, Regina debía formar parte de ellas, para bien o para mal así era

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Bella acercándose a él, dejándose abrazar por el-Aunque no lo admitas, le tienes cariño a Regina, su relación siempre me ha parecido demasiado extraña-se quejó Bella torciendo el gesto en una mueca infantil, haciendo que Gold riera por lo bajo, extraña era una mínima descripción de su relación con la ex Reina Malvada, pero no profundizaría el tema con su esposa, se limitó a depositar un corto beso en los labios de Bella

* * *

><p>Robín había tomado la cuerda con la que había escalado hasta la ventana de la torre, y ahora estaba sujeto de ella y tendía una mano a Regina que dentro de la torre dudaba de atreverse a tomar la mano del ladrón y asegurarse que la protección que la Reina de las Nieves había puesto se había esfumado, David compartía sus dudas<p>

-Si Robín puede entrar y salir, quizá es que el hechizo que nos retenía se esfumo-dijo David tratando de convencerse, Regina arqueo las cejas

-Lo dudo, lo que no entiendo es por qué la Reina de las Nieves dejo que Robín traspasara el hechizo-dijo Regina sintiendo la magia del hechizo en la torre, David y Robín comprendieron sus pensamientos

-Es para mantenerlos a ustedes dentro, no importa quien entre-dijo Robín tratando de encajar las piezas, Regina y David se miraron fugazmente y asintieron al estar de acuerdo

-Vale la pena intentarlo-dijo David acercándose a la ventana, Regina rodo los ojos, David trato de sacar una mano por la ventana y sujetarse de la cuerda de la que Robín estaba sujeto, pero el hechizo de la torre lo hizo retroceder y casi caer al piso, Regina esbozo una sonrisa de burla

-No debes volver a subir, Robín, la Reina de las Nieves está jugando con nosotros, y no quiero que te pongas en peligro otra vez-dijo Regina con firmeza, Robín asintió y le dedico una débil sonrisa, Regina lo vio desaparecer al bajar con cuidado desde la ventana

-Esa loca sí que está mal-se quejó David cruzándose de brazos y revolviéndose el cabello con frustración

-Dime algo que no sepa, Charming-se quejó Regina devolviendo su mirada al lugar vacío, Regina conjuro de nuevo la cama y sonrió al dejarse caer en ella, David la observo con una sonrisa de burla

-Prefiero verte como la Reina Malvada a punto de volverme cenizas a verte besándote con Robín Hood a punto de sacarme los ojos-se quejó David con un tono de burla, Regina arqueo ambas cejas y rio con ironía

-Celoso, príncipe Charming?-pregunto Regina con malicia-Es una pena que esta vez no sea yo quien tenga que salvarme de un coma diabético al soportar tus cariños con Blanca Nieves-se burló Regina mordazmente, David rodo los ojos

-Se llama amor verdadero, su Real Majestad-se burló David cambiando su postura y mirándola con burla, Regina negó con la cabeza

-Amor verdadero no significa que tengas que escupir arcoíris y unicornios cada que abren la boca, eso es un insulto a todos los demás que tienen amor verdadero-dijo Regina con desdén, dejando que David con la palabra en la boca y una mirada mortal hacia Regina, quien se limitó a ignorarlo

-Por lo menos nosotros tenemos respeto por la propiedad ajena, no como tú y tu ladrón que han profanado más de un lugar público-dijo David indignado, Regina más haya de ofenderse sonrió ampliamente, casi con orgullo al recordar a una Blanca Nieves completamente traumatizada y del color de sus manzanas preferidas y a David con la boca abierta y en shock al abrir la puerta del despacho de Regina y encontrarla a ella y a Robín en una situación poco más que comprometedora, David sintió escalofríos al recordar la escena

-Envidia, Charming?-pregunto Regina levantándose de la cama, definitivamente irritarlo le resultaba placentero, era tan sencillo-Si quieres puedo darle algunos consejos a Blanca Nieves, pero siendo tan…inocente como lo es, dudo que aprenda algo-dijo Regina con falsa pena, David apretó los puños y Regina tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír

-Eres una verdadera y real molestia, Regina Mills-dijo David arqueando las cejas y mirándola matadoramente, Regina arqueo las cejas de igual forma y sonrió burlonamente

-Cállate, Charming, que demasiado he hecho con compartir mi cama contigo para que no te congeles en el piso-dijo Regina levantándose de la cama y cruzándose de brazos, David no contesto, Regina sonrió para sus adentros

-Ya que puedes usar magia, no podrías aparecer un poco de comida? Una ducha? Un sofá? No se…Hacer este lugar un poco menos escalofriante?-pregunto David tratando de destensar el ambiente, Regina lo miro con tanta frialdad que David sintió que su mirada congelaba más que la misma torre en la que estaban

-Claro que puedo, Charming, pero no implica que lo compartiré contigo-sentencio Regina, y con movimiento de muñeca delante de ellos apareció una mesa llena de comida, David la miro incrédulo-Pero como veras…Este lugar no es tan grande como para tener una cama y un sofá, podría aparecer un pequeño cuarto de baño, pero estaríamos casi sin poder movernos-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto, David tenía la mirada fija en la comida

-Genial, comienzo a ver las ventajas de estar encerrado con la Reina Malvada-ironizo Charming al tratar de acercarse a tomar un poco de la comida, Regina lo miro y tomo una manzana de la mesa

-Comienzo a ver por qué pase tanto tiempo tratando de matarte en el Bosque Encantado-se quejó Regina al verlo tomar de la copa de vino, David la miro y sonrió

-Pero no lo conseguiste, así que…-David se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, Regina lo miro de tal forma que David creyó que lo volvería una estatua, pero por suerte alcanzo a agacharse antes de que una manzana lanzada con fuerza por Regina acabara destrozándose contra la pared de la torre.

-Yo que tu no me fiaría del todo, idiota-siseo Regina mirándolo con malicia, David miro la manzana en el suelo y luego miro a Regina, se levantó lentamente, observando a Regina darle la espalda y sentarse en la cama con desdén.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Regina y James se habían pasado buena parte de la mañana cabalgando por los alrededores del castillo del Rey George, su amor por los caballos había sido uno de sus gustos en común que los había hecho pasar ratos cabalgando juntos, después de su accidentado primer beso_

_-Déjame ayudarte-dijo David al desmontar su caballo de un salto y acercarse a Regina, tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia_

_-Pretexto para acercarte, príncipe?-pregunto Regina arqueando una ceja al verlo mudo, David sonrió después de tragar saliva, Regina rio por lo bajo_

_-Me puedes culpar?-pregunto David disimulando su nerviosismo, Regina negó con la cabeza, David tomo su rostro entre sus manos para mirar sus ojos fijamente_

_-No, porque a mí también me gusta que te acerques, presumido-ironizo Regina con un gesto que hizo que David sonriera ampliamente, le fascinaba cada gesto de esa mujer, lo tenía vuelto nada, Regina rio por lo bajo al verlo embobado y se acercó para plantarle un beso en los labios, uno rápido, casto, como si de una travesura se tratara_

_-Sabes? Como que esto de ser esclavo de su majestad no está nada mal, puedes abusar de mi todo lo que la princesa quiera-rio David con una mueca de picardía, Regina rio a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que David la apretara más a él y lo hiciera mirarlo a los ojos_

_-Cuidado con tus deseos, príncipe, puedo ser bastante malvada-amenazo Regina con la mirada clavada en él, haciendo a David arquear las cejas y mirar sus labios fijamente, rojos, era casi imposible no pensar en besarla a cada segundo_

_-No creo que tu sepas mucho de maldad, Regina-musito David negando con la cabeza, Regina arqueo las cejas-Me encanta tus ojos-susurro David apartando un mechón de cabello que cubrió su rostro, acorto la distancia y se atrevió a besar sus labios, esta vez sin ningún accidente de por medio, un beso suave, dulce, que hizo que David y Regina sonrieran al separarse y entrelazaran sus manos_

_-A mí me gusta cómo me miras tú, como si no hubieras visto nada igual-musito Regina sonriéndole, y era verdad, nadie la había mirado como lo hacía el, como si estuviera fascinado, y debía admitir que eso le encantaba_

_-Acostúmbrate-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Regina lo miro y arqueo una ceja-Porque pienso mirarte así hasta el día que en que me muera, nos vamos a casar, no?-dijo David sonriéndole y acariciando su rostro tiernamente, Regina nunca se sintió así, su madre y su padre la querían, pero ese amor la había lastimado, la frialdad de Cora y la cobardía de su padre al defenderla, no había conocido el amor realmente_

_-Supongo que tienes razón-sonrió Regina asintiendo, David la miro embelesado, podría acostumbrarse a tenerla entre sus brazos, a besar sus labios y perderse en sus ojos, y estaba seguro que Regina sentía lo mimos, aunque una punzada de culpabilidad lo azotaba cuando recordaba que no era del todo sincero, él no era James, era David, pero se había enamorado de verdad…David decidió no atormentarse en ese momento, y sujetando a Regina de la cintura la atrajo a él con firmeza, para besarla más apasionadamente, un beso intenso para ambos_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Robín Hood logro descender de la torre de hielo, pero a pocos metros de llegar al suelo, noto como unos pedazos de hielo caían en su rostro y la flecha que sostenía la cuerda que lo mantenía escalando se soltaba, el ladrón fue a dar al suelo, por suerte para él no se hizo demasiado daño, seguramente un par de moretones y un buen escarmiento, la Reina de las Nieves le había dado una sutil pero efectiva advertencia de volver a subir su prisión de hielo<p>

-Papá!-el grito de Roland cuando vio a Robín llegar al campamento hizo que su padre alzara la vista y sonriera al verlo corriendo hacia él, Robín lo alzo en brazos sin esfuerzo

-Y Gina?-pregunto Roland frunciendo el ceño al no ver a la morena ahí, Robín se esforzó por no borrar su sonrisa y aparentar frente al pequeño-Por qué no podemos ir a verla?-se quejó Roland en un gesto serio, Robín dejo su arco y sus flechas cerca de una tienda de campaña y tomo asiento en una de las sillas que había en el campamento, sentando al niño en sus piernas

-Regina no te puede ver ahora, Roland, porque está en una torre-dijo Robín cuidadosamente, Roland torció el gesto sin comprender-Y estamos buscando sacarla de ahí, pero en cuanto la rescatemos te parece si la visitamos?-pregunto Robín sonriéndole cálidamente a su hijo

-Gina está encerrada en una torre como las princesas de los cuentos que cuenta el tío John?-pregunto Roland con un gesto de inocencia, Robín sonrió levemente y asintió-Y Henry no está triste porque su mamá está ahí?-pregunto Roland cruzándose de brazos, Robín arqueo las cejas

-Henry extraña a su mamá, Roland, pero sabe que no tardara en regresar-dijo Robín asintiendo

-Y cuando ella vuelva, podemos ir con Henry y Gina a comer un helado?-pregunto Roland sonriente ante la idea, Robín dio un carcajada que hizo a Roland torcer el gesto, antes de que Robín comenzara a atacarlo con cosquillas y hacer reír a carcajadas a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Emma estaba terminando de ponerse su chaqueta roja mientras Blanca dejaba a Neal dormido en su cuna, la rubia noto el gesto triste de su madre y arqueo las cejas, desearía ser alguien más sentimental y ser un apoyo decente para ella, pero para su mala suerte aún se sentía bastante incomoda comportándose como la hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Charming, así que decidió callarse la boca y no decir nada que fuera aún más incómodo que el silencio que invadía la habitación<p>

-¿Crees que David este bien?-pregunto Blanca sin mirar a Emma, la rubia se acomodó la chaqueta descuidadamente y asintió

-Lo más seguro es que si, y no te preocupes, con suerte esta misma noche estará fuera de la torre de la loca de los helados-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Blanca torció el gesto ante las palabras poco sentimentales que había soltado bruscamente Emma

-Crees que funcione?-pregunto Blanca cruzándose de brazos, Emma hizo una mueca

-Espero que si-dijo Emma como toda respuesta, ganándose una mirada de Blanca que la hizo rodar los ojos y esforzarse un poco más-Es decir, es una buena idea, usar magia para desaparecer ese hechizo de protección de la torre, podría funcionar-dijo Emma acercándose a ella, Blanca pareció estar más conforme y asintió

-Esperemos que sí, esta noche vendrá Bella a cuidar a Neal, quiero estar ahí cuando David esté libre de esa torre-dijo Blanca sonriendo esperanzada, Emma sonrió forzadamente y asintió, Blanca se dirigió a bajar las escaleras y Emma suspiro antes de seguirla

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Regina se levantó de su cama para dejar a su hija en la cuna que tenía al lado de su cama, Cora se encargó de tener todo lo necesario en la habitación para cuando naciera su nieta…Regina no tenía ojos más que para su pequeña bebé que dormía profundamente entre sus brazos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a Cora, Regina por instinto se aferró más a su bebé, y clavo la mirada en su madre, quien venía acompañada por Henry_

_-Papá!-sonrió Regina al ver a Henry entrar a la habitación, llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder verlo, Cora cerró la puerta, se limitó a observar desde lejos, Regina acomodo a la pequeña en su cuna cuidadosamente y devolvió la mirada a su padre_

_-Mi amor, Regina-Henry sonrió aliviado al ver a su hija, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera temido que le hubiera pasado algo, y ciertamente las amenazas de Cora con lastimarla no le habían ayudado a tranquilizarse, Henry no tardo en acercarse a su hija y abrazarla con todas sus ganas_

_-Papi, te extrañe tanto-susurro Regina buscando refugio en su abrazo, Henry la estrecho aún más, Cora no decía nada, observaba todo en silencio, Regina y Henry se separaron con un par de sonrisas-Quieres conocer a tu nieta?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de total felicidad, Henry asintió de igual forma, Regina miro a su hija recién nacida y la tomo en sus brazos, dejando que su padre pudiera observarla_

_-Es preciosa, Regina, se parece mucho a ti cuando naciste, mi amor-sonreía Henry orgulloso de su hija, y fascinado con su nieta, Regina lo dejo cargar a la pequeña y miro a su madre, Cora tenía el semblante serio, como siempre no dejaba expresión para adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente_

_-Quiero salir de aquí, no podemos seguir encerradas, madre-dijo Regina con toda la seguridad que sentía, Cora se limitó a asentir_

_-Claro, mi amor, no puedes seguir aquí por más tiempo, necesitas regresar a tu vida-dijo Cora con una sonrisa fría, Regina arqueo las cejas-Todo esto fue solo temporal, Regina, no pretendo que te quedes como una prisionera-dijo Cora explicándose, caminando hacia Henry que cargaba a su nieta, al ver a su mujer acercarse Henry dejo a su nieta en su cuna, deteniendo a Cora de acercarse a ella_

_-Madre…-Regina se puso al lado de su padre, poniendo una barrera entre Cora y la pequeña bebé, Cora asintió y esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que a Regina y Henry un escalofrió les recorriera la espalda, Cora arqueo las cejas_

_-Ya conociste a tu nieta, Henry-dijo Cora mirando a su marido sin expresión-Te traje para que estuvieras con Regina en estos momentos, confía en mi…Ella te necesitara-dijo Cora con un gesto de fingida tristeza, Regina miro a su padre, quien no dudo en sujetar su mano para apoyarla, Cora sonrió burlonamente_

_-Cora, que…-Henry dio un paso hacia ella pero Cora de un movimiento de muñeca lo hizo volar por los aires y caer bruscamente contra el suelo, Regina lo miro sorprendida y asustada, quiso tomar su hija pero Cora la detuvo al paralizarla con un hechizo, Henry se levantó de prisa y quiso interceder pero Cora lo paralizo a un par de pasos de alcanzar a su hija_

_-Regina, esto es lo mejor para ti-decía Cora al tomar a su nieta en brazos, la tapo con cuidado con su manta y desapareció en una nube morada, ante la mirada de Regina y Henry, ambos paralizados, en cuanto Cora se esfumo el hechizo que los retenía los libero, Regina se derrumbó y Henry la sujeto, tratando de calmarla_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>David estaba tumbado en la cama que Regina había conjurado, su pecho ahora descubierto para que la tela no siguiera lastimando sus heridas recientes lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, pero su mirada estaba fija en el techo, se sentía inquieto, mientras que Regina al lado de él estaba con la mirada clavada en la fogata que había encendido para darse un poco de calor, sus pensamientos estaban fijos en buscar una salida de aquel lugar, y el que David se estuviera moviendo constantemente la comenzaba a desesperar<p>

-Quieres quedarte quieto-espeto Regina sin voltearse a mirar a David, quien se quedó quieto al escucharla y rodo los ojos-Eres irritante-se quejó Regina por lo bajo, volviendo a quedar sumidos en un silencio incomodo

-Fue buena idea conjurar comida y hacer este lugar un poco decente-decía David mirando al techo, ignorando el hecho de que Regina dándole la espalda hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco

-Soy una Reina, no pienso pasar miserias, ya te lo dije-dijo Regina sin más, con tono sarcástico, David arqueo una ceja y sonrió con cierta maldad

-Reina Malvada-tosió David con una sonrisa de travesura marcada en los labios, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al ver como Regina apretaba los puños discretamente

-Intento de príncipe-siseo Regina de espalda, David arqueo las cejas y torció el gesto

-Desastre real-dijo David sin remordimiento, Regina se movió un poco pero no se giró a mirarlo, ahora si estaban jugando

-Pastor inepto-dijo Regina en una velocidad que hizo sonreír David, quien no se esforzó demasiado en pensar algo para atacar verbalmente

-Alcaldesa psicópata-dijo David sin esfuerzo alguno, Regina agradeció estar de espaldas para que David no la viera apretar la mandíbula

-Imbécil mojigato-se defiende Regina rápidamente, David clavo su mirada en la espalda de Regina con ganas de atacarla por el insulto

-Retorcida villana-se quejó David sonriendo maliciosamente, Regina sonrió con orgullo lejos de ofenderse, se había ganado el título a pulso no? Aunque claramente ya se hubiera redimido, disfrutaba de su mención de honor, por lo menos en este caso

-Patético espadachín cobarde-dijo Regina como toda respuesta, dándose el lujo de cerrar los ojos y apoyarse mejor contra la almohada, David se levantó como resorte y clavo su mirada en ella, Regina aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió ampliamente

-Arrogante reina perversa-sentencio David mirándola fijamente, Regina dejo escapar un suspiro de aparente cansancio y se giró para dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas de orgullo, pero al girarse su mano choco contra el pecho de David, quien al sentir el contacto de la piel de la reina contra una de sus expuestas quemaduras torció el gesto y se dejó caer bruscamente en la cama

-Zoquete llorón-rio Regina maliciosamente al verlo torcer el gesto en una mueca de dolor, David abrió los ojos y la miro fulminante, Regina rodo los ojos al verlo mirar con desagrado su pecho y notar las quemaduras, un par todavía estaban casi en carne viva, Regina no se inmuto…demasiado

-No podrías conjurar algo para…curarme?-pregunto David con un gesto de estar bebiendo vinagre al tener que decir aquello, Regina arqueo una ceja y sonrió ampliamente, David torció el gesto "realmente lo disfruta, malvada" pensó David para su frustración

-Claro que podría-dijo Regina altanera, David se sintió un poco más aliviado, Regina noto su gesto de confusión-Dije que podría, no que te curaría, Charming-aclaro Regina devolviéndose a su lugar original, recostada en la cama, dándole la espalda, David cerro los ojos y trago saliva

-Regina, podrías…Por favor, hacer algo para curarme?-pregunto David esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero nada, silencio, Regina no parecía haberlo escuchado, David se dejó caer contra la almohada y tenso la mandíbula

-El "por favor" no implica que algo se tenga que hacer-dijo Regina de espaldas aun, David la maldijo mentalmente-Aunque…El tener al honorable príncipe Charming suplicando mi ayuda es realmente satisfactorio-dijo Regina girándose para mirar a David, quien apretó los puños para diversión de Regina, quien no disimulo su sonrisa de victoria

-Eres realmente una malvada-dijo David mirándola fijamente, Regina se limitó a arquear las cejas y sonreír descaradamente, David rodo los ojos, y se estremeció al sentir las manos frías de Regina sobre su pecho, Regina lo noto y rio por lo bajo, el frio no duro más que segundos, David sintió el calor de su magia correr por su pecho y un poco de ardor, nada comparado con la molestia de las heridas-Gracias-musito David al sentir su calor, contrastante con el frio que sentían en ese lugar, Regina no dijo nada, tampoco aparto sus manos del cuerpo de David, quien sin darse cuenta tenia puestas sus manos sobre las de la reina, quien parecía caer en cuenta de lo cerca que estaban en aquella cama, era su mente engañándola o realmente David había acortado la distancia? David y Regina estaban a simples centímetros de distancia, y sin darse cuenta David se había acercado de mas, rozando los labios de Regina, quien no supo reaccionar, David titubeo pero termino besando sus labios, un beso lento, titubeante, Regina se sorprendió pero termino por corresponderle, sin saber por qué, un beso lento…

* * *

><p>Gold había salido de su tiempo poco después de que Bella se hubiera reunido con Emma y Blanca para ir al bosque, no se había molestado en preguntar para que irían, de sobre sabía que todos estarían buscando la manera de librar a David y Regina del encierro provocado por Ingrid, Gold se adentró en el bosque y con cuidado de no ser visto ni escuchado pudo ver a la gente frente a la torre, no se sorprendió al ver Emma, Blanca, Hook, y a Robín Hood ahí, por supuesto…<p>

-Era de esperarse-se quejó Gold al ver a Emma comenzar a desprender energía blanca contra la torre, Gold no se inmuto y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa burlona al pensar que Ingrid no sería tan descuidada como para dejar que un hechizo de la rubia le quitara poder a su prisión de hielo, pero su temple cambio al ver que el hielo de la torre comenzaba a derretirse, a ese paso sería cuestión de minutos antes de que la torre quedara a la altura del suelo y Regina y David pudieran salir incluso caminando, y eso definitivamente no le convenía, aun no…

* * *

><p>Lo que comenzó como un beso casi accidentado o provocado por estar tan cerca y el calor de la magia para Regina y David, se convirtió en más besos, más intensos y pasionales, un beso entre el príncipe Charming y la Reina Malvada, sobra decir que esos besos que estaban compartiendo no se parecían en nada a otros, era un estira y afloja, David mordía el labio inferior de Regina y ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio de David lo suficiente para tirar de él, pero ninguno ponía queja alguna, ninguno estaba pensando más que en devorar los besos del otro…Ignorando que fuera de esa torre estaban a punto de liberarlos y quedar expuestos a varios pares de ojos, que sin dudas quedarían poco más que escandalizados al verlos en aquella situación.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Una nube de humo morada hizo aparecer a Cora muy lejos del Bosque Encantado, había desaparecido del castillo de Regina con la pequeña princesa en sus brazos, perfectamente cubierta con sabanas de seda rosadas y rojas, la recién nacida dormía plácidamente, ajena a las intenciones de su abuela y el próximo sufrimiento que cargaría su madre..._

_-Lo siento, querida-dijo Cora al mirar a su nieta entre sus brazos-Pero interferirías en el destino de tu madre, y en el mío-dijo Cora apartando la mantita del rostro de la bebé para observarla mejor, era hermosa y comenzaba a abrir los ojos-Tu madre merece ser Reina, y si te tiene al lado...Seria lo último en lo que pensaría-dijo Cora negando con la cabeza, se permitió darle una caricia a la pequeña, quien atrapo el dedo de Cora entre su pequeña mano, si Cora tuviera corazón...Quizá esa acción la hubiera ablandado-No te preocupes, sigues siendo mi nieta y crecerás como lo que eres...-dijo Cora quitando su mano y volviendo a cubrir a la bebé-Una princesa...-dijo Cora alzando la mirada y sonriendo al ver el palacio ante ella, su nieta seria la princesa de Agrabah, Cora la acomodo en la cesta que conjuro y la dejo a las puertas del palacio, se había tomado el tiempo de observar y sabía que en unos minutos más el sultán del reino habría de salir junto a su esposa para irse de viaje y se toparían con la pequeña_

_-Falta algo...-Cora lo pensó unos segundos y arqueo las cejas, movió su mano y en medio de una nube morada apareció un cachorro de tigre, color naranja y con rayas negras, recién nacido, aquel felino seria la mascota ideal para su nieta-Ya ves? No soy tan cruel...Él te protegerá-dijo Cora arqueando una ceja, acomodo al felino que parecía dormido junto a su nieta y se dio media vuelta, para desaparecer entre el humo morado, justo unos segundos después...El sultán de Agrabah y su esposa habían encontrado a la recién nacida y al cachorro, la mujer no dudo en tomar a la niña entre sus brazos y acunarla con ternura, el sultán no se pudo resistir a la petición de su esposa, después de todo...el amor que desprendía su mujer al tener a esa niña le era suficiente motivo para criarla como suya._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado el cap!¿Ya tienes su historia "pasada" favorita?David, Robin o Hook?jajaja Se aceptan criticas, opiniones, peticiones, quejas tambien jajajajaja Todo dejenlo en un review asi sabre si les esta gustando y si continuo con los caps :D<em><br>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vale…**Incomodo?Sin duda!Sobre todo para Blanca…Seria un shock para la pobre jajajaja Ya veremos que sucede próximamente :P

**Franciny…**Alguien que le apuesta a Charming como padre de la niña, será?O.o Si, será Jazmín, la iran conociendo a partir del prox capitulo, es basada en la historia claro pero será una versión distinta también, digamos que una mezcla O.o

**Evilcharmingparrillas…**Rivalidad entre Robin y David?Quien sabe muahaha…En el prox cap las cosas cambiaran :P

**You-Me-Handcuffs…**Una mas que vota por Charming como padre de la nena!jajajaja La historia de Jazmin sera basada en la original pero trate de cambiarle algunas cosas para que encajara, su carácter te recordara a alquien,por lo menos la intncion es que les agrade este personaje, la iran conociendo el prox cap :D

_Hola!Aqui esta el nuevo cap…Las historias del pasado se están cerrando, ya descubrirán que paso con esos pasados, y culpa de quien…Sospechan de alguien?Peticion de quien quieren que sea el padre de la pequeña princesa?Ya saben…Review!jajajaja El cap es mas largo que otros, asi que el prox cap tardara un poco mas quizá, no quise dividirlo :P Ojala que les guste!Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios…Animense a dejar review que asi me animo a subir mas pronto Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! :D_

* * *

><p>Gold se mantenía oculto a la vista de los héroes de Storybrooke, su gesto se tensó al ver que Emma comenzaba a derretir el hechizo de Ingrid, y que la torre comenzaba a perder su efecto, Gold no dudo en lanzar un hechizo discreto, restando el poder de la magia de Emma y ocasionando que la torre recuperara su altitud y fortaleza, Gold termino de poner el hechizo protector, y sonrió satisfecho al ver a Emma dejar de intentar usar su magia para liberar a Regina y David<p>

-Maldita sea!-se quejó Emma sin ningún remordimiento al dejar de usar su magia y torciendo el gesto al ver que no hacia efecto en la torre, Henry y Robín se desanimaron un poco, Hook tenía un gesto parecido al de Emma de pura frustración, Belle se limitó a fruncir el ceño y Blanca miraba a su hija con regaño por sus palabras

-Parecía que funcionaba!-se quejó Henry torciendo el gesto desilusionado, Robín paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio un ligero apretón para reconfortarlo, al igual que Blanca le acaricio el cabello, haciendo que el chico torciera el gesto, Emma miro de nuevo la alta torre frente a ella y torció el gesto.

* * *

><p>Regina y David no podían estar más ajenos a lo que pasaba en el bosque, David estaba totalmente perdido en el cuerpo de Regina, en devorar con pasión los labios de la reina, mordiéndolos sin causarle heridas, saboreando cada beso, deslizando sus manos por la cintura de Regina hasta pasar por sus piernas, y Regina no estaba mejor que el…Sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de David con suavidad, dejándole caricias y alguna marca de sus uñas en su piel blanca, David enredo sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Regina y beso su cuello, nunca se había sentido con tanto deseo como en ese momento, ni siquiera la ternura que Blanca Nieves le despertaba al hacer el amor se comparaba con el deseo de hacerle el amor a la Reina Malvada con tanta pasión que nunca se imaginó que podía despertarle esa mujer, David prácticamente le arranco la camisa a Regina, haciendo volar algunos de sus botones y deleitándose con la imagen de la piel de Regina al descubierto, sin perder tiempo comenzó a besar sus labios hasta llegar a su pecho, recorriéndola sin pensar en nada más que en hacerle el amor a la mujer que lo estaba enloqueciendo…<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_En los bosques cercanos al castillo del rey Midas estaban Regina y David, ambos sentados en el pasto, sobre un mantel que había formado parte del día de campo que habían compartido, uno que la pareja había disfrutado totalmente, acompañados por una botella de vino, ambos reían ante lo cómodos que se encontraban, en el tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocieron se habían enamorado sin pensarlo, y el tiempo juntos les pasaba volando_

_-Ya es de noche-dijo David mirando a las estrellas que comenzaban a adornar el cielo, Regina dejo su copa a un lado y miro al príncipe, sonriendo al ver su rostro tan pacifico_

_-No creo que a nuestros padres les moleste, estoy casi segura que ellos mismos han montado todo para que nuestros encuentros no sean interrumpidos por ningún sirviente del castillo-dijo Regina riendo cálidamente, haciendo que David la mirara embobado_

_-Es cierto, de lo contrario ya hubieran llegado hace horas para interrumpir-se quejó David torciendo el gesto, Regina asintió, David se quejó callado, Regina arqueo las cejas al notarlo_

_-Estas bien?-pregunto Regina notándolo algo nostálgico, David la miro y suspiro, llevaba días con la idea de confesarle la verdad a Regina, que él no era James, que era David, y que a pesar de todo estaba enamorado hasta la medula de ella, pero tenía miedo de su reacción, de que se sintiera dolida por la mentira y terminara cancelando la boda o casándose con él por solo cumplir y tener que verla odiarlo cada día de su vida juntos-James…-David sintió un golpe directo en el pecho, pero el sentir la mano de Regina acariciando su rostro con ternura lo hizo sonreír y besarla suavemente_

_-Te amo-dijo David sin ningún arrepentimiento, desbordando sinceridad en su mirada, dejando a Regina sorprendida, mirándolo fijamente antes de sonreírle ampliamente y acortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta besar sus labios suavemente, David tomo su rostro entre sus manos, le parecía increíble tener a esa mujer tan hermosa junto a él, parecía mentira, una que temía fuera a acabarse en cualquier momento-Regina…Te amo-susurro David a milímetros de Regina, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, dejándose llevar por el perfume de la mujer_

_-Yo también te amo-susurro Regina sinceramente, haciendo a David sonreír ampliamente, la estrecho más a él y beso sus labios una vez más, la adoraba, la había conocido tanto que tenía miedo de que ella lo odiara por mentirle en algo tan grave, David bajo la mirada un momento, pero basto para que Regina lo notara tenso-James, que sucede?-pregunto Regina tensándose_

_-Es que tengo que decirte algo, y tengo miedo de que me odies-dijo David con toda la sinceridad que pudo, Regina comenzó a inquietarse, su primer pensamiento fue sobre su madre, o quizá sobre el rey George, había pasado algo? Habían cancelado la boda? Regina miro a David con cierto temor, David tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro directamente a los ojos_

_-Me estas comenzando a asustar, paso algo con la boda?-pregunto Regina mirándolo seria, David sonrió, Regina tenía una dualidad que había aprendido a amar, había momentos que la veía tan altanera e intimidante que le parecía una mujer y había otros momentos como aquel en el que la veía tan frágil, tan dulce que le parecía increíble que fuera la misma mujer._

_-Eso lo vas a decidir tú, mi amor-musito David suspirando, Regina lo miro confusa-Regina, antes quiero que sepas que te amo, que he sido sincero en todo lo que te he contado, que mis sentimientos por ti son reales, y que si decides cancelar la boda yo no me opondré-dijo David mirándola seriamente, Regina torció el gesto, ahora sí que la estaba inquietando_

_-Qué demonios paso, James?!-pregunto Regina levantándose, apartándose de él, mirándolo con cierta desesperación para que hablara, David respiro profundo y se levantó también, ahí estaba, podía ver en su mirada ese dejo de mujer altanera-Quiero que comiences a hablar, ya!-termino por gritar Regina, James asintió y la miro directamente a los ojos_

_-Yo no soy James, Regina-dijo David con voz cansada, Regina lo miro como si le estuviera gastando una broma, una de muy mal gusto a juzgar por su expresión, se hubiera reído en su cara pero el semblante del príncipe le dejaba claro que no estaba jugando-Soy David, el hermano gemelo de James, el murió y yo lo reemplace para casarme contigo sin que hubiera mayor problema-dijo David reuniendo el valor suficiente y tratando de no retractarse, podía ver como en los ojos de Regina comenzaba a notarse la decepción, aquello era rabia?-Y así hubiera sido, pero te conocí y me encantaste, luego con el tiempo me enamore, Regina, me enamore de ti y no podía casarme contigo mientras te siguiera mintiendo-termino de confesar David casi sin aliento, miro a Regina que se limitaba a mirarlo en silencio, sus ojos ya no reflejaban calma, ahora reflejaban tempestad-Mi amor…-David quiso acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos, pero Regina fue más rápida que el_

_-No te atrevas a decirme mi amor-sentencio Regina apretando los puños, sus ojos parecían matar a David con la mirada, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, no iba a llorar, no lo haría, ella no sería débil, su madre la había educado para no serlo_

_-Regina, escúchame, yo te amo, en eso fui sincero siempre-admitió David tragando saliva, con los ojos cristalinos y tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Regina lo detuvo al estampar su mano contra la mejilla del príncipe, David no se inmuto, le había dolido pero se lo merecía, Regina lo miraba con ganas de desaparecerlo_

_-No te acerques-advirtió Regina al ver las intenciones de David, quien la ignoro y se acercó, ganándose una fuerte y sonora bofetada por parte de Regina, quien lo miro duramente, David trago saliva, le había dolido el golpe, pero más le dolía la mirada que Regina le estaba dando en ese momento, quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero Regina salió corriendo a su caballo, lo monto y en un parpadeo la vio cabalgar lejos de él, David se maldijo mentalmente._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>-Lo intestaste, Emma, ya buscaremos otra forma de ayudarlos-dijo Blanca con pesar en su voz, mirando a su hija con agradecimiento, Emma rodo los ojos, al diablo con la fe y todas esas cosas, ella quería ayudar, estaba cansada de sentarse y observar como Gold y Regina siempre tenían que ayudarlos, ella era la Salvadora no?!<p>

-Al diablo con eso, tenemos que sacarlos-dijo Emma ignorando el apoyo de su madre y volviendo a enfocarse en la torre, alzando las manos comenzó de nuevo a tratar de quitar el hechizo de la torre, pero el hechizo que recién había puesto Gold la hizo salir volando al intentarlo, Emma cayo estruendosamente sobre la tierra, Blanca y Bella se apresuraron a acercarse a ver como estaba

-Emma!-Bella se acercó a ella, pero Emma alzo la mirada con frustración, Hook se detuvo al ver a Blanca ayudando a su hija, Henry también se acercó a ella-¿Estas bien?

-No me rompí nada-se quejó Emma levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa, Henry la abrazo cálidamente, Hook le dedico una sonrisa y Blanca la sujeto del brazo y le sonrió

-Emma, todos queremos sacarlos de ahí, pero no puedes ponerte en peligro tú también-dijo Blanca cálidamente, Emma no dijo nada, se sentía inútil al no poder romper un simple hechizo

-Swan, esto es magia poderosa, y tú solo has tomado algunas clases con Regina, desafiar a la Reina de las Nieves es peligroso, ya encontraremos otra forma-dijo Hook con preocupación por la rubia, Emma le dio una mirada y asintió

-Robín, como fue que lograste escalar la torre?-pregunto Bella confundida mirando al arquero

-Solo lance una flecha con mi arco, sujeta a la cuerda y cuando quedo clavada en lo alto de la torre…simplemente escale, ya lo había hecho antes en el Bosque Encantado, en algún robo-dijo Robín con cierta culpa al admitir sus robos con sus hombres valientes

-Trata de hacer lo mismo-intervino Hook señalando el arco que Robín llevaba en la espalda, el ladrón asintió y preparo su arco con la flecha, apunto tal como la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión la flecha quedo reducida a cenizas al tocar la torre, todos se miraron con frustración

-Esta mañana eso no sucedió-dijo Robín con expresión derrotada, Henry miro a Emma con curiosidad y Bella se acercó a Blanca

-No entiendo por qué la Reina de las Nieves dejaría pasar a Robín, si su plan es mantenerlos encerrados-se quejó Blanca con molestia, Emma se encogió de hombros, su mente estaba a mil por hora

-Yo menos, pero algo está claro…La Reina de las Nieves se está divirtiendo a costa nuestra-se quejó Emma con un gesto de fastidio, Robín asintió, Blanca y Bella compartieron miradas de preocupación, Henry se cruzó de brazos y Hook seguía con la mirada puesta en la torre de hielo.

* * *

><p>David y Regina estaban a punto de hacer el amor, pero como si se tratara de un montón de flashes a ambos les llegaron imágenes que solo duraron una milésima de segundo a sus mentes, pero que los hizo separarse del sobresalto, volviendo a la realidad y más desconcertados que nunca, sin acabar de comprender que significaban las imágenes que habían visto en sus mentes, sin duda ninguno las recordaba, debían ser un sueño? Una pesadilla?...Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y aclarar su mente, pero nada, las imágenes se habían ido con tanta velocidad como la habían azotado, y David estaba igual que ella, por más esfuerzo que puso no lograba comprender que había sucedido<p>

-Regina…-David tenía la respiración agitada, miro a Regina y no pudo evitar enmudecer ante el aspecto de la ex Reina Malvada, su cuerpo perfecto lo estaba perturbando, el sabor de sus labios aun en los suyos y su perfume comenzaba a intoxicarlo

-No digas nada-pidió Regina notando su mirada poco recatada, sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse, y sujeto las sabanas para cubrirse, cuando estuvo un poco más recuperada y su ego había vuelto a la normalidad con un movimiento de muñeca volvía a estar impecablemente vestida, y su mirada estaba fija en David, quien seguía despeinado, sin camisa, y con algunos rasguños en la espalda más que notorios-Esto nunca paso, no quiero que lo menciones-sentencio Regina duramente, antes de tumbarse en la cama y darle la espalda a David, quien antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra decidió que Regina tenía razón, pero esa noche ninguno durmió, ambos se la pasaron tratando de comprender el significado de sus "sueños" sin atreverse a comentarlo con el otro.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Después de que Cora se había llevado a su hija, Henry tuvo que esforzarse como nunca por retener a Regina con él, la abrazo con tanta fuerza que tuvo temor de lastimarla, pero Regina estaba demasiado alterada como para dejarla salir, y lo había intentado, pero la habitación seguía bajo el hechizo de Cora, habían pasado horas desde que Cora se había llevado a su hija, y Regina estaba abrazada a su padre, llorando con el alma rota, sus sollozos conmovían tanto que Henry no podía soportarlo, ver a su hija tan frágil le partía el alma_

_-Mi amor, cálmate, Regina-Henry acariciaba su cabello con ternura, pero Regina no paraba de llorar sobre su cama, junto a el-Hija, tu madre no sería capaz de lastimarla-dijo Henry aunque probablemente estuviera mintiendo, Regina no respondió, no se movió, solo podía pensar en su pequeña, pero su llanto se detuvo en cuanto una nube morada apareció en medio de la habitación, dejando ver a Cora, quien dirigió su mirada a su hija_

_-Donde está mi hija?!-grito Regina en cuanto vio a su madre, levantándose de su cama, con la mirada llena de rabia y dolor, se acercó a su madre y la miro con odio-Donde está?!-volvió a preguntar Regina sin titubear, Cora arqueo las cejas, Henry se acercó a ambas mujeres con la intención de intervenir en cualquier momento_

_-No te preocupes, querida, mi nieta está bien-dijo Cora como toda respuesta, con una calma que hizo que a Regina la invadiera la furia y tratara de irse contra su madre, quería golpearla, quería que le dijera donde estaba su hija, que le había hecho? Regina enfureció y se lanzó contra Cora, pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla los brazos de Henry la detuvieron, Regina forcejeo para soltarse, pero su padre era más fuerte_

_-Que le hiciste a mi hija?!-grito Regina con dolor, Cora rodo los ojos, Henry miraba a su mujer con reproche-Como puedes hacerme esto, soy tu hija!-le grito Regina dolida pero Cora no parecía inmutarse-Ella es tu nieta, madre, es tu sangre!-le reprochaba Regina con dolor, hasta que el llanto le gano y las lágrimas corrieron libres una vez más, Henry la soltó y la vio derrumbarse, Henry miro a su mujer con severidad, le parecía imposible lo que Cora era capaz de hacer_

_-No dramatices tanto, hija-se quejó Cora mirándola, Regina la miro matadoramente, se acercó a ella para contestarle pero Cora la detuvo al congelarla, y con otro gesto de su mano Henry pudo ver como Cora le estaba quitando sus recuerdos a Regina_

_-Eres un monstruo, Cora!-grito Henry perdiendo toda calma y encarando a su mujer-Solamente alguien que no tiene corazón sería capaz de hacer algo así-le grito Henry amenazante, acercándose a ella, pero Cora levanto la mano y lo congelo ahí mismo, con un gesto de muñeca hizo que Henry olvidara todo lo sucedido, sus recuerdos se habrían esfumado en cuanto lo descongelara, ninguno recordaría lo sucedido, ni siquiera la existencia de esa bebé que tantos problemas le había causado_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunos días en los que el silencio invadió la torre de hielo, Regina y David apenas y se miraban discretamente, ninguno quería tocar el tema sobre lo sucedido días atrás, dormían dándose la espalda, y solo cruzaban palabras cuando era estrictamente necesario, ambos no podían dejar de pensar en las imágenes que estuvieron en su mente, y en buscar una salida de ahí…Las cosas fuera de ahí era una búsqueda para encontrar la manera de rescatar a la Reina Malvada y al Príncipe Charming…Bella había agotado todos sus libros, Emma se había quedado sin ideas, pero ninguno con resultados exitosos, y comenzaban a desesperarse, cada uno a su manera<p>

* * *

><p>En la cripta de Regina las cosas estaban vueltas un caos, Gold había logrado romper los hechizos de protección después de varios intentos y estaba buscando entre las cosas de Cora que Regina había guardado, busco en cajones, cofres, armarios, y no había encontrado nada que pudiera serle de ayuda<p>

-No puede ser cierto-se decía Gold mentalmente mientras rebuscaba entre las cosas que Regina tenia de su madre, había registrado la casa de Regina y no había encontrado nada-Si realmente fuiste capaz de hacer esto, Cora, es que resultaste mejor alumna de lo que pensé-se dijo Gold cerrando de golpe el baúl donde no encontró nada que le sirviera-Si Regina tuvo un hijo, donde diablos lo dejaste?-se preguntó Gold apretando los puños al comprobar que en la cripta no había nada que le diera algún indicio, el Oscuro desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

><p>Ingrid miraba su espejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la reina de las Nieves realmente estaba satisfecha de cómo estaban resultando las cosas, en su espejo veía la imagen de Gold desaparecer de la cripta de Regina, para después observar la imagen de Regina y David en la torre, la Regina de las Nieves arqueo las cejas y asintió<p>

-Muy bien, Rumple, veo que te estas esforzando-se burló Ingrid complacida, y negando con la cabeza al ver la imagen de su torre-Ustedes dos deberían hablar, y terminar lo que han comenzado, así será más que divertido cuando lance mi maldición, Blanca Nieves querrá matar a su madrastra y Robín y el Príncipe querrán matarse-reía Ingrid divertida ante la situación-Y todo por una Reina Malvada!-se carcajeo Ingrid negando con la cabeza y caminando a su sofá.

* * *

><p>Hook se paseaba alrededor de la torre de hielo, el pirata llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en círculos, con la mirada clavada en el piso, tratando de encontrar alguna solución que ayudara a Emma a liberar a Regina y David, y claro…Toda esa preocupación era por Emma, el que Regina estuviera en peligro y sus sentimientos pasados salieran a flote para atormentarlo no tenía nada que ver, eso era tan cierto como que el capitán prefería beber un té caliente a un buen ron…Hook rio para sí mismo al pensar en ello, sus sentimientos por Emma eran reales, era una oportunidad para ser feliz, pero sus sentimientos por Regina lo tenían mal, no por nada él había salvado la vida de la Reina una vez, aunque ella no lo supiera…No por nada la Reina había sido su primer pensamiento a una redención y un final distinto a convertirse en el aliado de Cora…Hook dejo de pensar en eso al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, el capitán del Jolly Roger se apresuró a irse del lugar, no quería que lo vieran merodeando por ahí<p>

_-Flashback_

_Después de que Hook besara a Regina en su habitación, y de que por supuesto la Reina terminara por corresponderle, hecho que por supuesto ella negaría hasta el fin de sus días, Regina recobro la conciencia y termino empujando a Hook, culpando al alcohol y al pirata de haberla besado, corriéndolo de su habitación y dando el tema por cerrado…_

_-Ya se le ha pasado la furia a la Reina?-pregunto Hook siendo escoltado por un par de guardias hasta la habitación de Regina, quien lo esperaba con un gesto de seriedad, que lo hizo sonreír con burla, Regina hizo un ademan con su mano y sus guardias soltaron a Hook para después dejarlos solos._

_-No tienes la cuerda, pirata, que la próxima vez tu hospedaje en mis calabozos no será tan placentero-dijo Regina tomando asiento en su sofá, Hook sonrió de lado, jugando con su garfio._

_-Y yo que creía que el estar encerrado con un par de guardias vigilándome era el servicio de la realeza-se burló Hook sacando de su ropa una botella de licor y dándole un trago-Tus guardias intentaros matarme de hambre y querían mi ron-se quejó Hook torciendo el gesto_

_-En unos días tendré todo listo para tu viaje-dijo Regina ignorando los comentarios de Hook, quien rodo los ojos y la miraba atento-Y más vale que todo salga bien, no quiero que falles-sentencio Regina con seriedad, mirándolo tan intensamente que Hook sintió que podía leerle la mente_

_-Perfecto, y esos días los pasare igual de cómodo en tus celdas?-pregunto Hook acercándose a ella lentamente, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que Regina lo mirara con superioridad-Porque yo tengo en mente maneras más placenteras de pasar la espera-dijo Hook sonriéndole descaradamente y acercándose demasiado para el gusto de Regina, quien se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, ignorando el hecho de que el pirata observaba descaradamente sus labios a escasos milímetros de distancia_

_-Supongo que tienes razón-murmuro Regina acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del pirata, quien sonriendo la miraba, estaban a milímetros del beso que ansiaba Hook-Torturándote es una de esas maneras-dijo Regina con desdén apartándose de él y dándole la espalda, dejándolo con un gesto de burla, estaba jugando con él, esa descarada Reina Malvada estaba tentándolo, castigándolo por besarla_

_-El beso para mí no fue ninguna tortura, al contrario, su Majestad, fue el robo más placentero que he cometido-dijo Hook sin remordimiento, sonrió al ver como Regina se tensó por unos segundos, antes de girarse y notar como lo mataba con la mirada-Sus labios son toda una tentación…-seguía tentándola Hook, Regina arqueo las cejas y rio descaradamente_

_-No se haga ilusiones, capitán-rio Regina con arrogancia-Una reina y un pirata…jamás sucedería-rio Regina descaradamente-Por más que insista en halagarme con frases rebuscadas-se quejó Regina con un gesto de altanería, Hook frunció el ceño_

_-Sucede que en ese beso, mi reina…No era el capitán Hook, era Killian Jones-dijo Hook acercándose a pasos rápidos a Regina, tomándola de la cintura desprevenida, Regina estaba más que preparada para abofetearlo, pero el capitán la sujeto fuerte y con cuidado de no lastimarla con el garfio, aprisiono los labios rojos de Regina contra los suyos, besándolos con desesperación y deseo, Regina forcejeo pero al sentir el frio del garfio del capitán en su cuello se quedó quieta, y sin darse cuenta estaba correspondiendo al beso de aquel pirata._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Emma estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, escuchando o más bien ignorando las palabras de Blanca, quien mientras cargaba a Neal no dejaba de hablar sobre David, Emma se acomodó en el sofá y rodo los ojos, ya llevaba casi 15 minutos escuchando las mismas palabras de su madre, el "Siempre nos encontraremos" no dejaba de reproducirse en la mente de la rubia con la voz de su madre, mientras Blanca continuaba caminando por la sala<p>

-Emma!-se quejó Blanca, llamando a su hija y sacándola de su aburrimiento, sin darse cuenta la rubia se había quedado casi dormida, con su rostro apoyado en su mano sobre el sofá, Blanca la miro con molestia, Emma la miro inocentemente

-Perdón-se excusó Emma acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá para no volver a distraerse, Blanca iba a volver su inicial discurso, pero Emma se le adelanto-David está bien, y si…Estoy segura de que sabe que estas muy preocupada por él y que estas tratando de rescatarlo-recito Emma con un tono de cansancio, Blanca la miro un poco mejor

-Solo espero que su estancia con Regina no lo esté matando-dijo Blanca negando con la cabeza, acercándose a la cuna de Neal y dejándolo con cuidado en ella, Emma torció el gesto-Regina y David no se llevan precisamente bien-recalco Blanca con un gesto al mirar a Emma

-Incluso durante la maldición?-pregunto Emma con curiosidad, sabia quiénes eran los habitantes de Storybrooke en el Bosque Encantado, a que se dedicaban después de la maldición e incluso como se llevaban antes de saber que les habían quitado los recuerdos, pero sobre Regina y David aun no lo tenía muy claro, era consiente que Regina había salvado a David, aunque claro solo lo había hecho para torturar a Blanca Nieves, se dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos

-Cuando despertó del coma, sin recuerdos de que era el Príncipe Encantador su relación con Regina era buena-recordó Blanca tomando asiento en el sofá frente a Emma, quien comenzó a interesarse por fin en las palabras de su madre, que cruel había sonado eso se dijo Emma quitando los pensamientos de su mente-Regina era amiga de Abigail, y David me llego a contar que platicaba con Regina como amigos, incluso llevo a decirle que ella "No sabía mucho del mal"-dijo Blanca Nieves con un gesto para restarle importancia, por el contrario Emma no pudo contener una carcajada, misma que dejo a Blanca con un gesto de confusión

-Que Regina Mills no sabe mucho del mal?-rio Emma sin poder evitarlo, tenía que decir que sus padres serían muy buenas personas pero el reaccionar rápido o reconocer algunas cosas frente a sus narices no era su fuerte, punto para la Reina Malvada reía Emma mentalmente al recordar a Regina calificando a David de idiota varias veces-David no era muy astuto bajo la maldición-murmuro Emma calmando sus risas, bajo una mirada seria de Blanca Nieves

-Charming no podía saber que ella era la Reina Malvada-defendió Blanca a su marido, Emma asintió, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de diversión aun

-No digo lo contrario, es solo que no a David y Regina cenando tranquilamente sin tratar de matarse o insultarse-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Blanca negó con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Robín Hood llevaba sobre sus hombros a Roland, el pequeño había insistido una y mil veces a su padre que lo llevara a donde estaba Regina, y el ladrón se había negado a su petición por días, pero termino cediendo ante la insistencia de su hijo.<p>

-Aquí esta, muchacho-dijo Robín al llegar a la torre de hielo, Roland tenía sus ojos puestos en lo alto de la torre, asombrándose ante lo que veía, Robín lo bajo de sus hombros

-Está muy alto!-dijo Roland inocentemente, Robín asintió-Así como vamos a sacar a Gina de ahí?!-se quejó el niño mirando a su padre con molestia, Robín sonrió levemente y se acercó a el

-Ya encontraremos la forma, Roland-aseguro Robín sonriéndole, Roland torció el gesto y miro de nuevo a la torre con un gesto de confusión

-Pero yo quiero que vuelva ya-se quejó Roland con toda la seriedad que un niño de cuatro años puede tener, Robín lo abrazo y lo alzo en sus brazos-Gina no debe estar contenta ahí, debe tener mucho frio, y si se enferma?-se quejó Roland cruzándose de brazos en una imagen tan tierna que Robín tuvo que reprimir un par de carcajadas, le resultaba increíble como Regina se había ganado el cariño de Roland en ese tiempo, el niño la adoraba

-Yo también quiero que vuelva, Roland-dijo Robín sinceramente, Roland lo miraba atentamente, su seriedad se había esfumado, sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en la torre de hielo

-Podemos visitar a Henry?-pregunto el niño con un poco más de ánimo-Él también debe estar triste-dijo Roland haciendo que Robín sonriera a su hijo

-Creo que a Henry le gustaría ir por un helado-dijo Robín reconfortando a su pequeño, Roland sonrió levemente ante la idea, pero no lucia del todo animado

-Papá, yo extraño a Gina-musito Roland triste, buscando consuelo en el hombro de su padre y rodeándolo con sus brazos, Robín lo estrecho un poco y acaricio su cabello tiernamente

-Yo también la extraño, Roland, yo también-aseguro Robín antes de encaminarse de vuelta al pueblo.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_En medio del bosque los hombres valientes de Robín Hood ya habían comenzado a tomar ventaja, hace un par de horas que habían levantado su campamento y comenzado a alejarse de su lugar habitual, todo por orden de Robin Hood, su líder, lo respetaban y querían tanto que no habían puesto en duda su decisión…Por su parte, el líder de los ladrones estaba montado en su caballo, esperando oculto cerca del castillo del Rey, esperando que en cualquier momento Regina apareciera para unirse a el…_

_-Regina, vamos, mi reina…No te arrepientas ahora-murmuraba Robin desde su caballo, comenzando a desesperarse, sin quitar la mirada del imponente castillo a varios metros de él, el arquero desmonto su caballo y comenzó a caminar inquieto, temiendo que hubieran descubierto a Regina y pudieran hacerle daño, pero justo cuando comenzaba a temer lo peor el sonido de un caballo acercándose lo hizo alzar la mirada y suspirar de alivio al ver a Regina acercándose, cubierta con su capa, en cuanto llego a él desmonto de un salto y se dejó ver el rostro, regalándole una amplia sonrisa a Robin_

_-Creíste que no llegaría, ladrón?-pregunto Regina corriendo a él, Robin la estrecho fuertemente, intoxicándose con su perfume, con su olor, deseando poder tenerla así para siempre, Robin la miro a los ojos y sonrió, antes de besar sus labios con desesperación, con amor, con deseo, besando sus labios una y otra vez_

_-Creí que te podría haber pasado algo-confeso Robin torciendo el gesto, Regina negó con la cabeza_

_-Una reina siempre tiene que hacerse esperar-dijo Regina para hacerlo reír, Robin arqueo las cejas y sonrió divertido, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él, besándola una vez más, un beso lento, suave, que transmitía paz para ambos_

_-Juega con mis sentimientos, su Majestad-se quejó Robin a escasos centímetros de ella, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió pícaramente-Ya me encargare de cobrar estas deudas-murmuro Robin divertido, Regina sonrió divertida y le dio un corto beso_

_-Sera después, ahora hay que darnos prisa y salir de aquí-dijo Regina tomando sus manos y mirando los caballos que los ayudarían a escapar, Robin asintió recobrando la seriedad_

_-Los hombres valientes ya se han adelantado, nosotros los alcanzaremos y lo mejor será que también les llevemos ventaja a ellos, solo por precaución-dijo Robin seguro, con esa voz de líder que usaba con sus hombres y que Regina consideraba atractiva-En cuanto los alcancemos tomaremos un poco de víveres y continuaremos, entre más lejos estemos será mejor-dijo Robin asintiendo, tratando de transmitirle seguridad a Regina_

_-Me parece bien, yo traje lo necesario, esperemos que cuando noten mi ausencia sea demasiado tarde-dijo Regina con algo de ironía, Robin asintió y la abrazo fuertemente_

_-Estas segura de esto, Regina?-pregunto Robin tragando saliva, lo que les esperaba huyendo no sería sencillo, y él no quería que su reina sufriera-Aquí eres la Reina, conmigo estarás huyendo, yo…_

_-Robin, estoy segura, más que nunca, quiero estar contigo, quiero ser libre, quiero ser feliz y la única manera de ser feliz es estar a tu lado-musito Regina con una sonrisa amplia, mirando al arqueo con amor, Robin sintió una oleada de paz en su interior, la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario._

_-Te amo tanto, Regina, tanto que no soportaría perderte, no soportaría que te pasara nada, mi amor-confeso Robin en un momento de debilidad, abrazándola fuertemente, acariciando sus largos cabellos, Regina se aferró a él con igual fuerza, no estaba acostumbrada a que la amaran así, a que la miraran con tanta devoción, Cora le había enseñado que "El amor es debilidad" pero al lado de Robin se sentía más fuerte que nunca, y eso no iba a perderlo, no, ella amaba a ese hombre, tanto como para ser capaz de empezar de nuevo con él._

_-Te amo-sonrió Regina antes de besarlo una vez más, para después ambos montar sus caballos y apresurarse a alejarse de ahí, sin dejar de mirarse y sonreírse, viendo la posibilidad de una nueva vida cada vez más cerca, casi saboreando la libertad que les esperaba._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Dentro de la torre de hielo Regina estaba recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, meditando y tratando de recordar algún hechizo para salir de ahí sin terminar carbonizados como en su último intento, mientras que David caminaba en círculos por el reducido espacio, Regina se empeñaba en ignorarlo, en ignorar cada paso que daba y que consumía su poca paciencia al punto de tener que aguantarse las ganas de hechizarlo para que se quedara quieto, desde que se habían besado la tensión nunca dejo de estar presente, no se miraban a los ojos, se trataban lo mínimo posible<p>

-Vas a seguir fingiendo que estas dormida?-pregunto David cansándose de caminar en círculos y mirando fijamente a la mujer sobre la cama, notando como Regina se limitaba a arquear las cejas y esbozar una leve sonrisa, David rodo los ojos, odiaba sentirse así ante ella, pero ese beso lo había inquietado más de lo que pensaba, esas imágenes que tuvo después lo seguían atormentando

-Estoy tratando de recordar algún hechizo para salir de aquí-se quejó Regina sin moverse, David arqueo un ceja y negó con la cabeza-Así que cierra la boca y no estorbes-espeto Regina en su mejor tono de Reina Malvada, mismo que hizo a David llevarse las manos al rostro, conteniendo su frustración, si seguía así se volvería loco, y si hablaba con ella de lo sucedido se arriesgaba a morir a manos de su Majestad, David lo medito un par de segundos, al diablo con todo, tenía que preguntarle que rayos había sucedido después de ese beso

-Cuando nos besamos…-David titubeo un segundo, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca Regina se levantó de la cama, mirándolo seria, casi amenazándolo para que no siguiera hablando, David la ignoro por completo y tomo asiento junto a ella, Regina lo miro mortalmente-Regina, tenemos que hablar de eso-pidió David casi en una súplica, realmente deseaba desahogarse, saber si solo él se sentía así

-Eso que paso, no paso-sentencio Regina tratando de sonar contundente, no quería admitir delante de él que desde ese beso había soñado prácticamente cada noche con esas estúpidas imágenes que la estaban acosando, no, definitivamente no lo haría.

-Claro que paso, Regina, y no me desagrado-admitió David casi con temor, bajando la mirada, Regina lo miro incrédula, realmente había escuchado bien? El príncipe Charming le estaba diciendo que disfruto del beso con la Reina Malvada? Ja! De haberlo sabido cuando buscaba venganza contra Blanca Nieves se hubiera divertido y reído a carcajadas durante horas, pero no, no era el caso ahora, no cuando las cosas habían cambiado y ella estaba con su verdadero amor, no ahora que buscaba redimirse ante su hijo

-Estas diciendo que…El beso que nos dimos, te gusto, Charming?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con curiosidad, David rodo los ojos y trago saliva, Regina arqueo las cejas-Me halagas-sonrió Regina tratando de no profundizar el tema, además se seguía tratando de Charming y burlarse de él era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde que se rompió la maldición en Storybrooke

-Deja tu ego a un lado un rato, Regina-se quejó David un poco avergonzado, Regina rio por lo bajo y lo miro expectante-Cuando te bese, me sentí cómodo, como si ya hubiera pasado, y después…-David la miro confuso, Regina había comenzado a interesarse en sus palabras-Después vi algo, eran imágenes, como flashes, todo paso muy rápido pero era como si…-David no encontraba una manera de explicarle sus sueños, Regina lo miraba y algo en su mente comenzó a encajar, no solo le había pasado a ella, a él también.

-Como si fueran recuerdos-completo Regina mirándolo fijamente, David la miro sorprendido, asintiendo-Solo que no lo son, viste imágenes de nosotros…en sueños-dijo Regina tratando de explicarse un poco mejor, David volvió a asentir, Regina respiro profundo

-Por qué paso eso? Se supone que nosotros tenemos nuestros amores verdaderos, no debería sucedernos esto cuando besamos a alguien más, no deberíamos siquiera besar a alguien más-dijo David llevándose las manos al rostro y tumbándose en la cama, Regina que estaba sentada lo miro y negó con la cabeza

-No lo sé, no comprendo, esas imágenes no tienen sentido, son solo eso…imágenes, que pasan muy rápido como para que sean recuerdos, fueron destellos-dijo Regina confusa, era cierto, no eran recuerdos, solo imágenes que duraron menos de segundo, David la miro y asintió

-No comprendo, cuando estaba con Abigail nunca me sucedió esto-se quejó David frustrado

-No amabas a Abigail-le recordó Regina, David rio por lo bajo-No se por qué paso esto-se quejó Regina tumbándose en la cama también, mirando al techo, tratando de despejar su mente y buscar algún pensamiento coherente

-No, no la ame, se supone que yo siempre ame a Blanca-dijo David incorporándose en la cama y acercándose a Regina para poder mirarla a los ojos-Así como se supone que tú estabas destinada a Robin-completo David mirándola fijamente, estaba prácticamente sobre ella, Regina sonrió y asintió, de acuerdo con el por raro que sonara-Y si es así…-David se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, haciendo que Regina se tensara y tragara en seco-Por qué me gustó tanto besarte?-pregunto David sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, atrapando a Regina bajo el-Y por qué me estoy muriendo de ganas por volver a hacerlo?-pregunto David casi con temor en su voz, Regina iba a contestarle, iba a burlarse de él, pero David fue más rápido y capturo sus labios entre los suyos, besándola sin que Regina pusiera resistencia, diciéndose ambos que solo era un desliz, quizá la Reina de las Nieves los estaba manipulando? Estaban en su torre después de todo, inventándose mil excusas para no admitir que les gustaba el sabor de los labios del otro

* * *

><p>Gold se encontraba en su tienda, su caja de seguridad estaba abierta, había sacado un par de cajas, buscando algo que le ayudara a rastrear a una persona, algún hechizo que pudiera conjurar, pero el resplandor que emanaba un collar dentro de una pequeña caja llamo su atención, Gold lo tomo en sus manos y lo saco para observarlo mejor, era una delicada cadena de oro, con un diamante rojo en peculiar forma de corazón, Gold la observo detenidamente y su gesto delato su sorpresa ante su resplandor<p>

-Quien diría que el frío no sería un problema para la Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Charming-musito Gold negando con la cabeza, guardando de nuevo el objeto y depositándolo en su caja de seguridad, sellándola de nuevo

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_David estaba dando vueltas por los alrededores del castillo del Rey George, había ensillado su caballo y cabalgado un buen rato, habían pasado varios días desde su pelea con Regina, la mujer era aún más terca de lo que había creído, se negaba rotundamente a verlo, David sentía que en cualquier momento su padre lo mandaría a llamar para gritarle que el compromiso se había cancelado por su culpa, pero hasta ahora nada, silencio total, y eso era peor, peor porque no tenía idea de que sucedía con Regina, cada vez que se acercaba a su habitación no recibía respuesta, la mujer realmente se había esforzado por no cruzarse con él en el palacio, y ahora él estaba a punto de enloquecer_

_-No, no, no puedo seguir así-se quejó David desmontando su caballo de un salto y apresurándose a correr al castillo, esta vez no le importaría si Regina se negaba a recibirlo, o si le cerraba la puerta en las narices, entraría a hablar con ella como fuera, aunque Regina se enfadara aún más, el silencio que estaba manteniendo lo enloquecía. David se apresuró y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Regina, toco la puerta repetidamente-Regina, sé que estás ahí, podrías dignarte a abrir la puerta?-pregunto David volviendo a insistir, pero de nuevo nada, silencio, ni una respuesta, David rodo los ojos y empujo la puerta para entrar, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarla con seguro_

_-Tardaste menos de lo que pensé-musito Regina, David se detuvo en seco, extrañándose de sus palabras, viéndola ahí tan hermosa como siempre, Regina estaba mirando por la gran ventana de la habitación, cruzada de brazos, dándole la espalda, Regina se giró lentamente a mirarlo, tenía el cabello suelto en suaves rizos y un vestido que resaltaba su silueta, con una sonrisa de malicia en los labios, David la miraba confuso_

_-He venido a verte cada día desde que me dejaste en el campo-se quejó David sin comprenderla, Regina sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros-Tu…Estabas torturándome?!-la señalo David casi indignado, Regina rio por lo bajo, David la miro incrédulo-Por eso no cancelaste el compromiso, querías torturarme haciéndome pensar lo peor-se quejó David mirándola acusadoramente, Regina lo miraba inocentemente_

_-Te lo merecías!-se defendió Regina sin remordimiento alguno, David rodo los ojos, punto para ella-Y agradece que no quise hacerte algo peor, cómo pudiste mentirme?-se quejó Regina dando unos pasos por la habitación, David comenzaba a sentirse mal de nuevo, tenía razón, le había mentido sobre quien era-Ibas a dejar que me casara contigo pensando que eras otra persona-le recrimino Regina duramente, punto para ella de nuevo_

_-Es verdad, te mentí al principio, pero jamás te mentí cuando te dije que te quería-confeso David apresurándose a aclarárselo, Regina lo miro con un gesto de ironía-Regina, yo…Yo tenía que ocultártelo, no sabía quién sería mi prometida, luego llegaste tú!-grito David señalándola, llevándose una mano a su cabello perfectamente peinado-Apareciste en el castillo, tan hermosa que me dejaste mudo, luego te conocí y…-David estaba quedándose sin aliento, bajo la mirada atenta de Regina-Y poco a poco me enamore de ti, me enamore de ti, Regina-dijo David derrotado, encogiéndose de hombros, Regina lo miro y su gesto de suavizo-Me enamore de ti, por eso no podía seguir mintiéndose, no podía casarme contigo mientras pensaras que soy James-confeso David bajando la mirada, Regina esbozo una suave sonrisa_

_-Lo sé-confeso Regina sin bajar la mirada, tan altiva como siempre, David la miro fijamente-Lo sé, pudiste haberte casado conmigo sin remordimiento de dejarme creer que eras James, continuar tu mentira como si nada-decía Regina acercándose a el-Pero no, me confesaste la verdad, arriesgando a que el Rey George te matara cuando yo cancelara la boda, cuando caí en cuenta de eso supe que me amabas-dijo Regina mirándolo a los ojos, David sonrió levemente, esa mujer lo sorprendía cada vez mas_

_-Y si lo sabias porque me estuviste ignorando?-pregunto David mirándola inquisitoriamente-Por qué no me dejabas acercarme?-se quejó David, Regina se limitó a encogerse de hombros-Solo para castigarme?-David pregunto y rodo los ojos al ver a Regina asentir sin remordimiento-Sabes lo que sufrí pensando que en cualquier momento el Rey me diría que te arrepentías de casarte conmigo? Pensé que me odiabas y que no querrías volver a verme-se quejaba David torciendo el gesto, Regina le regalo una sonrisa, David la miro y sonrió con ironía, esa mujer seria su perdición_

_-Por un momento si pensé en cancelar todo-confeso Regina mirándolo seria, David trago en seco-Estuve a punto de ir con el Rey George y decirle todo, de gritarle a la cara su descaro y cancelar todo, pero no pude-confeso Regina sonriéndole cálidamente, David se acercó a ella sonriéndole_

_-Tengo que explicarte todo, quiero que lo sepas-dijo David tomando sus manos entre las suyas y jalándola a él, abrazándola fuertemente, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura, queriendo grabar su perfume en su mente, se separaron y de inmediato busco sus labios, la beso intensamente, cuanto había extrañado sus labios, sus besos, cuanto la había extrañado_

_-Mas te vale que me cuentes todo, quiero saberlo-musito Regina sin apartarse de él, David asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, Regina lo beso cortamente, un beso casto_

_-Tengo algo para ti-susurro David acariciando su rostro, Regina arqueo las cejas-Pero debes cerrar los ojos-David rio por lo bajo al ver a Regina torcer el gesto, David la miro sin ceder y ella termino cediendo, su curiosidad podía más que su fastidio_

_-Ya?-se quejó Regina impaciente, David rio levemente_

_-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-reía David divertido, Regina lo hizo y sonrió al ver ante ella una cadena de oro, era hermoso-Te gusta?-pregunto David cuando Regina lo tomo en sus manos y lo observaba con una sonrisa_

_-Es hermoso-asintió Regina sonriendo ampliamente, alzo la mirada y le sonrió, antes de besarlo feliz, David la abrazo y sonrió, para después ponerle el collar a su prometida, le encantaba verla contenta, David la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a el_

_-Es especial para una Reina como tú-murmuro David mirándola a los ojos, Regina podía leer el amor en ellos, la miraba como nadie lo hacía, y eso la hacía sentir feliz-Puedo quedarme a explicarte todo? O me vas a correr de nuevo?-pregunto David con tono bromista, Regina rio y asintió, señalándole que tomara asiento en la cama, antes de sentarse a su lado y acomodarse en su regazo, David la acaricio tiernamente, como lo había hecho tantas veces en sus tardes por el campo, o cuando se pasaban horas platicando en aquella habitación a escondidas de Cora y George, aunque era probable que ninguno pusiera queja de aquello_

_-Te amo, David-murmuro Regina, David sonrió, mirando sus ojos y sintiéndose como nunca, ahora si podía estar con ella sin culpa, sin remordimientos, ella lo amaba por quien era, no por quien pretendía ser_

_-Te amo, Regina-musito David antes de enredar sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Regina y atraerla a él para besarla intensamente, olvidándose de todo, pensando solo en ellos dos, antes de contarle toda la verdad sin reparar en detalles y pasar la noche con Regina entre sus brazos, sin más secretos, besándola sin remordimiento o temor a que ella lo descubriera, sintiéndose como nunca_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Hook había pasado un buen rato dando mil vueltas a lo que estaba sucediendo, entre saber que Regina estaba encerrada y no saber cómo se encontraba, y ver a Emma desgastándose para tratar de que Henry recuperara a su madre, el pirata ya no sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudar? Hook se sentía impotente de no hacer nada, Regina no le era indiferente, nunca lo había sido, se había mentalizado para no hacer nada, para limitarse a ayudar a Emma y Blanca en lo que pudiera, pero conforme habían pasado los días su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba, y estaba decidido a intervenir, era consiente que se arrepentiría de lo que haría pero no veía mas solución<p>

-Cocodrilo!-el grito de Hook resonó en toda la tienda, haciendo que Gold levantara la mirada del pergamino que leía al escuchar como la puerta de su tienda se abría bruscamente y dejaba pasar a Hook con gesto de pocos amigos, Gold dejo lo que hacía y fijo su atención en el pirata-Quiero que la liberes-dijo Hook acercándose al mostrador, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Gold esbozo una sonrisa de malicia y diversión ante el gesto de Hook

-Pirata, que modales son esos-se quejó Gold con una sonrisa de diversión marcada en su rostro, notando como Hook apretaba el puño de su mano buena-Y debo decir que no tengo idea de que hablas-dijo Gold con un gesto de fingida confusión, provocando que el pirata torciera el gesto

-Quiero que la saques de ahí!-repitió Hook apretando los dientes, Gold arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza-Sácala de ahí!-le grito Hook comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Se mas especifico, pirata, de quien hablas? A quien se supone que debo rescatar?-pregunto Gold con una sonrisa de arrogancia, disfrutando ver al pirata pidiendo su ayuda, sonriendo al tentar su poca paciencia, Hook lo notaba y estaba conteniéndose para no clavarle su garfio en el pecho, además que de nada le serviría, el diablillo que tenía enfrente era inmune a eso, se quejó Hook mentalmente

-A Regina-siseo Hook apretando la mandíbula, Gold no oculto su amplia sonrisa y arqueo las cejas, Hook sintió deseos de golpearlo de lleno en la cara para borrarle ese gesto de satisfacción

-No sabía que le tenías cariño a la Reina Malvada-comento Gold con ironía, Hook rodo los ojos, estaba a punto de golpearlo y largarse de ahí, de verdad que sí, pero si lo hacía perdería su oportunidad de ayudar a Regina y de paso a Emma también

-Quiero ayudar a Emma, ella y todos están tratando de sacar a Regina y David de esa torre-se excusó Hook con firmeza, haciendo que Gold soltara una risa característica de él, misma que Hook odiaba con todo su ser

-Sin embargo llegaste pidiendo que sacara a Regina específicamente-dijo Gold sonriéndole con una descarada diversión, Hook lo miro matadoramente, maldito duende se dijo Hook-Que interés tienes en sacar a Regina de ahí?-pregunto Gold como si nada, disfrutando la tensión del pirata

-Puedes sacarla si o no?!-termino por gritar Hook con desesperación, su paciencia se había agotado, una respuesta negativa y saldría de ahí dando un portazo, Gold lo miro seriamente y asintió con un simple encogimiento de hombros

-Claro que si-asintió Gold, Hook arqueo las cejas-Yo podría ayudar a Regina a salir de ahí, si tu…me das algo a cambio-dijo Gold con su habitual semblante, Hook torció el gesto, lo sabía, sabía desde antes que algo pediría a cambio el diablillo, pero aun así no dejaba de retorcerle el estómago tener que acceder, pero todo sea por Regina, valdría la pena el pago

-Lo sabía, cocodrilo-siseo Hook duramente, Gold arqueo una ceja y sonrió descaradamente-Antes quiero poner un par de condiciones-se adelantó Hook señalándolo serio-Quiero que saques a Regina y a David de la maldita torre, sin daño alguno en el proceso-pidió Hook severamente, Gold sonrió con cierta diversión en sus ojos

-De acuerdo, pero para sacarlos necesitare de un hechizo, uno que requiere la magia de la Reina, un hechizo desgastante-dijo Gold sin darle mayor importancia-La torre está protegida por un par de hechizos fuertes-dijo Gold como toda explicación, Hook lo miraba con instintos asesinos

-Que quieres a cambio, cocodrilo?-pregunto Hook duramente, Gold respiro profundamente, fingiendo meditar su pago y luego lo miro con seriedad

-Yo libero a Regina pero tú me das tu corazón-dijo Gold como toda respuesta, Hook palideció notablemente, un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo-Tú decides, pirata-sentencio Gold serio, Hook trago en seco, su corazón? Maldito Rumplestilskin y sus tratos, y maldita sea su decisión, si no accedía la Reina de las Nieves tendría a su merced todo el pueblo, y Emma seguiría desgastándose tratando de liberar a su padre, sin contar que Regina podría correr peligro en la torre de la demente de las Nieves, definitivamente Rumplestilskin era un maldito! Se gritó Hook en su mente, el pirata respiro profundamente y torció el gesto

-Eres un maldito y retorcido diablillo-se quejó Hook mirándolo con ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse, la sonrisa de superioridad que mantenía el hechicero era irritante-Esta bien, pero primero tendrás que liberarla, luego te daré mi corazón-sentencio Hook con seguridad, tratando de que la voz no le temblara, Gold asintió conforme

-No esperaba menos-confirmo Gold satisfecho-Veo que Robin Hood no es el único con interés en rescatar a su Reina-rio Gold con burla, Hook lo miro matadoramente y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la tienda no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo que hizo moverse unos cuantos objetos de la tienda

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_En la habitación de la Regina se encontraba Hook sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la Reina, con un gesto de aburrimiento mientras la esperaba, habían pasado un par de días desde que la había besado en ese mismo lugar, días que había corrido el mayor riesgo de su vida, confesarle a la Reina Malvada que lo tenía en sus manos, que le encantaba su mirada, su sonrisa, su…Hook rio para sus adentros ante sus pensamientos poco castos y esbozo una sonrisa pícara ante algunos recuerdos recientes, el capitán del Jolly Roger salió de sus pensamientos cuando los tacones de Regina anunciaban que se acercaba_

_-Estas cómodo?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos al verlo en su sofá, Hook arqueo las cejas y sonrió divertido_

_-Bastante-asintió Hook sin inmutarse, Regina rodo los ojos y se acercó hasta donde estaba el, Hook se levantó del sofá y acortando la distancia entre ellos, sujeto a Regina por la cintura y la atrajo a él para besar sus labios_

_-Tenías que ser un pirata-murmuro Regina arqueando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente-Uno con demasiadas mañas-siseo Regina deteniendo en seco las manos del capitán que comenzaban a descender por su cintura, Hook sonrió y volvió a besarla_

_-Ya decidí como quiero mi pago por el trabajo, su Majestad-dijo Hook recobrando la seriedad, Regina lo miro un poco tensa y se apartó de él, no podía olvidar que él era un pirata, acostumbrado a robar, a buscar dinero de la manera fácil, y que mejor que seducir a una reina para tenerlo todo?-No es lo que crees-aseguro Hook al notar su gesto, Regina lo miro seria_

_-Eres un pirata, esperas un pago, y así será-dijo Regina retomando su distancia, Hook noto que volvía a ser la Reina Malvada con él, ya no era Regina, reconocía el cambio de actitud-Pediste oro, lo tendrás, querías tu venganza, la tendrás -asintió Regina como si nada, Hook asintió_

_-No quiero oro-musito Hook acercándose a ella lentamente-Te quiero a ti-dijo Hook serio, sin titubeos, haciendo que Regina lo mirara incrédula-En esta nueva tierra, quiero que la vida que me des sea contigo, que sea juntos, no quiero riquezas, quiero poder empezar de nuevo, y tú sabes cómo se siente tener esta maldita sed de venganza, sentirte incompleto por que no puedes castigar a la persona que te ha causado todo el sufrimiento-decía Hook mirando a la Reina fijamente, acercándose a ella-Es quiero, nada más, ni oro, ni joyas, solo estar contigo-pidió Hook tragando saliva, Regina lo miraba en silencio, meditando sus palabras_

_-Estas seguro, Killian?-pregunto Regina duramente, ocultando sus sentimientos, era cierto, ella lo comprendía, se entendían, él no la juzgaba y ella al tampoco, su sufrimiento había sido el mismo, ambos habían perdido a sus amores, su felicidad, habían visto el corazón de la persona que amaban vuelto cenizas, habían tenido en sus brazos los cuerpos sin vida de su amor, habían sufrido y buscado venganza, y juntos quizá podrían encontrar algo de felicidad juntos, no solo compañía, quizá la felicidad, su oportunidad para empezar de nuevo._

_-Como nunca-aseguro el capitán sonriéndole y llevando su mano al rostro de Regina, acariciándola, Regina no retrocedió, Hook se acercó lentamente y la beso suavemente, para borrarle sus dudas, para convencerla de dejarlo entrar a su vida, lo había dejado estar con ella pero no era capaz de dejarlo conocerla por completo, de darle una verdadera oportunidad, no la culpaba, su pasado la había hecho ser así, pero él quería hacerla feliz, sabía que podía lograrlo_

_-Por qué?-pregunto Regina con cierta desconfianza, no quería abrirse de nuevo y salir lastimada, no quería correr el riesgo de querer a alguien de nuevo, Hook sonrió de lado y volvió a besarla cortamente, Regina arqueo las cejas_

_-Ya sabes la respuesta…Te quiero-susurro Hook en su oído, estremeciéndola al sentir el frio del garfio en el escote de su espalda-Mañana iré a cumplir tu pedido-aseguro Hook mirándola a los ojos-Y cuando este de regreso quiero solo tu compañía, no quiero recompensas en oro, esperare a ir a esa nueva tierra contigo, eso bastara-musito Hook estrechándola a él, Regina pudo notar que era sincero_

_-Asegúrate de volver mañana y después conocerás esa nueva tierra-sonrió Regina, Hook asintió antes de volver a besar los rojos labios de la Reina Malvada._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Robin caminaba por el bosque, llevaba su arco listo para disparar en cuanto escuchara algún ruido o algo sospechoso, el arquero no había aguantado más sin hacer nada, aprovecho que Roland se había quedado en casa de Blanca y Emma profundamente dormido después de haber pasado la tarde jugando con Henry y se había adentrado al bosque en busca de la Reina de las Nieves, tenía que encontrarla y obligarla a que liberara a Regina, no sabía como pero algo haría, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar, el ladrón se concentró en encontrar algún rastro que lo llevara hasta la Reina de las Nieves, esa noche la encontraría, estaba seguro, no importaba como pero tenía que ayudar a su Regina.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Robin y Regina habían cabalgado prácticamente toda la noche, en un par de horas habían logrado alcanzar a los hombres valientes y después de abastecerse con solo lo necesario decidieron tomar un poco más de ventaja y cabalgar un poco más, lo que valió a que Robin halagara las habilidades de Regina al montar, ganándose un par de besos de recompensa por parte de la Reina, cabalgaron hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque donde desmontaron para descansar un rato y pasar la noche…_

_-Es lindo-dijo Regina desmontando y observando el cielo estrellado, Robin se acercó a ella por la espalda y la rodeo de la cintura, besando su cuello con ternura_

_-No tanto como tú-murmuro Robin sonriendo, Regina sonrió y se giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos_

_-Me parece increíble que lo hayamos hecho, estar tan lejos del castillo-decía Regina suspirando y sonriendo-Tenerte aquí conmigo-Regina llevo su mano al rostro de Robin, antes de besarlo intensamente, Robin la estrecho más contra el_

_-Es real, mi amor, tan real como que nunca más voy a alejarme de ti-susurro Robin a escasos milímetros de distancia de Regina, besando suavemente sus labios, sintiéndose pleno al tenerla entre sus brazos, Robin acomodo las mantas que había llevado sobre el suelo, y dispuso todo para que Regina no pasara tan incómoda esa noche, nada más lejos de cómo se sentía la Reina, quien ahora estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su arquero, mirando al cielo, sintiendo como Robin acariciaba su cabello_

_-Mañana tendremos que alejarnos lo más que podamos-dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio, Robin asintió-No quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo-se quejó ella haciendo una mueca de descontento, Robin sonrió y la beso tiernamente, Regina noto que su manga dejaba al descubierto su tatuaje, el famoso tatuaje de león, la Reina paso sus dedos sobre el_

_-Crees que ni no fuera yo el hombre del tatuaje de león te hubieras enamorado de mí?-pregunto Robin con curiosidad, mirando a Regina expectante, Regina sonrió levemente y lo miro a los ojos_

_-Me enamore de ti antes de ver tu tatuaje-dijo Regina sonriéndole y besándolo cortamente, haciéndolo reír alegre-De hecho, me enamore de ti después de que aguantaras más de una de mis cachetadas-dijo Regina con una mueca de burla, Robin frunció el ceño_

_-Mi mejilla estuvo roja por dos días!-se quejó Robin al recordar que había sido víctima de los arrebatos de su Reina más de una vez cuando se conocieron_

_-Eso no es nada, tu asaltaste mi carruaje!-se quejó Regina señalándolo acusadoramente, Robin torció el gesto y rodo los ojos_

_-Eso es jugar sucio-se quejó el ladrón derrotado, Regina le sonrió triunfante-En mi defensa, yo te robe unas joyas…Pero tú te robaste algo mucho más difícil de recuperar-se quejó Robin mirándola desafiante y lanzándose sobre ella, aprisionándola debajo de él, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos apoyados en el suelo_

_-Así? Y que le robe yo al rey de los ladrones?-pregunto Regina inocentemente, sonriendo pícaramente, Robin arqueo las cejas y beso sus labios tiernamente_

_-Mi corazón, su Majestad, yo robe unas cuantas joyas, pero usted se llevó mi corazón en ese robo-musito Robin a escasos centímetros de ella, haciéndola sonreír ampliamente, antes de besarla suavemente, profundizando el beso poco a poco…_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Emma estaba tumbada en su cama con la mirada fijamente en el techo de su habitación, en su mente rondaba un solo pensamiento, sacar a su padre y a Regina de la torre de hielo, por desgracia la rubia aun no conseguía algo para lograrlo, su intento de romper los hechizos de la torre con magia habían fracasado, el campo de fuerza que la protegía eran fuertes y ella a duras apenas había tomado un par de clases con Regina, cosa que en esos momentos Emma lamentaba haber sido una estudiante tan poco receptiva<p>

-Roland se quedó dormido, ma-dijo Henry sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos al acostarse junto a ella y ponerse en la misma posición, ambos mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados

-Resulta increíble que la Reina Malvada se haya ganado el cariño de ese niño tan adorable-dijo Emma sin gesto alguno, Henry le dio un ligero codazo en modo de protesta-Hey! Era una broma-se quejó Emma sonriendo con diversión, Henry rodo los ojos

-Extraña a mi mamá, y yo también-se quejó Henry frunciendo el ceño, Emma arqueo una ceja y reprimió una risa al ver a su hijo con ese gesto tan infantil, a veces olvidaba que solo era un niño

-Pronto la tendremos aquí, Henry, insultándonos tan elegantemente con su sarcasmo y criticando mi atuendo o cualquier cosa sobre mi o tus abuelos, pero estará aquí-aseguro Emma con una sonrisa de diversión que hizo que Henry notara su seguridad, el niño la miro y no pudo más que reír ante sus palabras

-Ambas tienen debilidad por el sarcasmo y no la culpo por criticar tus chaquetas de cuero, ma, en serio, parece que están pegadas a ti-rio Henry devolviéndole la estocada a Emma, quien abrió la boca para defenderse y miraba a su hijo incrédula, por el contrario Henry reía divertido

-Eso no es justo!-se quejó Emma casi ofendida, sus chaquetas de cuero no entraban en discusión, eran parte de ella-Mis chaquetas son mi sello personas-se defendió Emma infantilmente, Henry arqueo las cejas-Así como tu madre no puede estar sin esos incomodos tacones y faldas ajustadas, yo tengo mis chaquetas, y son más cómodas-se defendió Emma cruzándose de brazos, Henry negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente

-Mamá te respondería con algo realmente bueno-dijo Henry torciendo el gesto, Emma no lo puso en duda, Regina Mills era una experta cuando se trataba del sarcasmo, sobre todo cuando lo usaba en contra de uno de los Charming, Emma noto el gesto de tristeza en el rostro de Henry

-Henry, tu madre es un real fastidio-dijo Emma ganándose una mirada seria de Henry, pero la rubia le sonrió cálidamente-En serio, y aunque algunos no lo admitan su ausencia se nota en este pueblo, no es lo mismo sin ver a la alcaldesa Mills quejándose de lo inútiles que son todos, o sin que este molestando a Blanca con algún comentario para hacerla enmudecer, cosa que jamás admitiré que es divertido-rio Emma para hacer sentir mejor a Henry, al parecer con éxito ya que el niño rio de igual manera que la rubia

-La ayudaras a volver?-pregunto Henry mirándola, Emma asintió sin dudarlo

-Por supuesto-aseguro Emma firme, Henry asintió conforme-Aunque yo no estaría cerca cuando la Reina Malvada salga de esa torre, en especial si tienes poderes de hielo-murmuro Emma haciendo sonreír a su hijo-Regina y David estarán aquí más pronto de lo que crees-aseguro Emma devolviendo su mirada al techo

-Cómo?-pregunto Henry torciendo el gesto, Emma miraba al techo, había ignorado su pregunta, o más bien no tenía una respuesta para ella, hasta que después de unos segundos una idea había cruzado su mente y se levantó de la cama sin pensarlo, bajo la mirada de Henry quien la miraba con curiosidad, Emma tomo su chaqueta sobre la cama

-No lo sé, Henry, pero algo se me ocurrirá-dijo Emma poniéndose la chaqueta y saliendo del cuarto, dejando a Henry confuso y mirando al techo.

* * *

><p>David había besado a Regina tomándola desprevenida, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros para profundizar el beso, y en un parpadeo la había tumbado bajo el sobre la cama, Regina se había dejado llevar, correspondía los besos de David pasionalmente, olvidándose ambos de todo, como si no existiera nada más, aunque seguramente después de arrepentirían o morirían de culpa, en ese momento solo podían pensar en los labios del otro, en el cuerpo y la piel del otro, David prácticamente le había arrancado la blusa a Regina, deteniéndose un momento para deleitarse con la visión de su anatomía, antes de besar desde su abdomen plano, pasando por su pecho y su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios y morderlos al besarla, Regina por su parte no se quedó atrás, se apresuró y en un par de movimientos la camisa de David había salido volando y aterrizado en algún lugar lejos de ellos…Sus prendas de ropa pasaron al olvido en cuestión de segundos, ninguno quería detenerse a pensar para no arrepentirse, se deseaban, bajo las sabanas de aquella cama el frio no les importaba en lo más mínimo, la pasión que desbordaban era demasiada, David besaba el cuello de la Reina con desesperación mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde sus piernas hasta su cintura, Regina dejaba marcas de sus uñas en la espalda y el pecho de David al clavarlas mientras correspondía a sus besos con intensidad, no había marcha atrás, David y Regina estaban haciendo el amor con pasión en aquella cama…La Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Charming estaban ajenos a todo, solo pensando en cubrir el cuerpo del otro con caricias y besos…Mismos que la mañana siguiente provocarían que Regina y David fueran víctimas de una oleada de recuerdos y de una historia olvidada…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Muchas gracias por cada follow, fav y review!Realmente animan a continuar esta historia y actualizar más pronto! No dejen de comentar sobre quién quieren que sea el padre de la princesa, o sobre quien sospechan, tienen teorías?Ya saben…Review!Gracias!*_* Twitter: BarbieEliz _

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_En Agrabah todos adoraban al Sultán que los gobernaba, la familia real contaba con el cariño de sus súbditos, el Sultán y su esposa habían criado a una hermosa niña, desde aquel día en que salieron del reino la llevaron con ellos, y al volver la pequeña había sido recibida por regalos,___ debido a la duración del viaje_ nadie estaba enterado de que en realidad no era hija biológica de sus gobernantes, mismos que adoraban a su princesa_

_-Jazmín, mi amor, vamos-se escuchó la voz de una mujer llamando a la niña que jugaba en el jardín, cerca de una gran fuente que adornaba el jardín.  
><em>

_-Mami, no quiero-se quejó la pequeña de apenas 2 años, torciendo el gesto, haciendo que su madre sonriera al verla, la princesa era una niña hermosa, su cabello era negro con suaves rizos, lo llevaba largo y adornado por una cinta color rojo, a juego con el vestido blanco que llevaba, sus ojos eran grandes, expresivos y de un intenso color oscuro, parecían negros a simple vista, pero su madre sabía que eran cafés, la niña corrió a su madre y fue alzada en brazos, riendo a carcajadas, antes de que el Sultán se uniera a ellas y escoltados por sus guardias salieran del castillo_

_-La felicidad abunda en esta casa-se burló Jafar, el visir del sultán, su consejero más antiguo al ver a la familia irse desde el balcón del palacio, el gesto del hechicero delataba sus aspiraciones de desaparecer al Sultán y poder tomar su trono, nadie mejor que el para llevar el mando de Agrabah, al menos eso pensaba el-Que tierna escena, lástima que será una completa tragedia-se dijo Jafar esbozando una sonrisa al ver a la familia, misma que borraría cuando dentro de un par de horas recibiera el aviso de que el carruaje de la familia real había caído por un barranco, pero sus planes no resultaron como el hechicero esperaba, no contaba con que la pequeña niña salvara a sus padres de caer por el precipicio, salvando la vida del sultán y su esposa al hacerlos salir del carruaje antes de que este cayera, el sultán salió ileso, mientras que momentos más tarde su esposa había muerto en su recamara a causa de una herida en la cabeza, no después de despedirse de su marido y de su hija, de su princesa._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Regina y David estaban tumbados en la cama, ambos desconcertados y extrañamente cómodos con el otro, la Reina estaba recostada sobre el pecho de David, quien deslizaba suavemente sus dedos por la espalda de Regina, jugando de vez en cuando con alguno de sus mechones sueltos, ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio total, las imágenes en su mente habían cobrado sentido, los recuerdos les habían llegado uno tras otro, invadiendo su mente y azotándolos con fuerza, cada momento como si lo estuvieran reviviendo, y aunque no comprendían del todo, algo era seguro para ellos, eso no se trataba solo de sueños o pesadillas, eran recuerdos, recuerdos de su pasado, de un pasado que habían olvidado…<p>

-Crees que ese era nuestro final feliz?-pregunto David desconcertado, mirando al techo sin dejar de deslizar su mano por la espalda de Regina, quien sonrió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza

-Tu tuviste tu final feliz, y yo alcance el mío también, por lo menos así era antes de cometer una de las mayores estupideces de mi vida-dijo Regina con tono de ironía, meditando la situación, David sonrió de lado, melancólico, se sentía demasiado bien tener a la Reina entre sus brazos y aun así era consiente que no estaba bien, que seguramente le costaría mucho lo que acababa de suceder

-Esto se siente tan bien, tan perfecto…Que resulta irónico que sea algo que no debió pasar-dijo David leyendo el pensamiento de Regina, quien arqueo las cejas y asintió, trato de apartarse de él, pero los brazos de David la retuvieron-Esos recuerdos...Que paso?-pregunto David mirándola confuso, buscando respuestas, pero Regina se limitó a negar con la cabeza

-No lo sé-aseguro la ex Reina Malvada, deseando conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero su mente estaba demasiado confundida como para encajar más de dos piezas en esos momentos-Y no quiero pensar en ello-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos y torciendo el gesto-Acabo de mandar mi final feliz al demonio, otra vez-musito Regina con ironía cruel, rodando los ojos y torciendo el gesto, Robín la mataría, o posiblemente Blanca Nieves, como fuera uno de los dos seguramente pediría su cabeza, se dijo Regina irónicamente

-En ese caso ambos lo hicimos, los dos somos culpables-musito David mirándola para calmarla un poco, Regina arqueo una ceja y sonrió con malicia

-Que consuelo, Charming-siseo Regina de mala gana, David sonrió divertido y soltó una carcajada, Regina lo miro como si hubiera enloquecido, que le resultaba tan estúpidamente gracioso? Estaban encerrados, acaban de hacer el amor, posiblemente sus parejas los matarían y aun así el idiota del príncipe Charming se daba tiempo para reír de esa forma?!-Eres un imbécil!-murmuro Regina tomando una almohada y lanzándosela a su compañero de cama, haciéndolo disminuir sus risas, David se incorporó un poco y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Es que…Después de vernos a nosotros tan enamorados, besándonos, riendo de esa forma, escuchando que me digas "Mi amor" es demasiado divertido verte furiosa e insultándome-rio David conteniendo las carcajadas, Regina le dio una mirada que mataba, deseando pulverizarlo con la mirada, David lo noto y ahogo sus risas

-No fue tan divertido como verte a ti sufriendo y rogándome-ataco Regina mordazmente, David torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza, rodo los ojos y miro a la mujer a su lado, tenía que admitir que mujer más sexy que Regina Mills no había, verla junto a él, desnuda, cubierta solo por una sabana, con el cabello despeinado y mirándolo asesinamente le resultaba atractivo, acaso era masoquista? David comenzó a cuestionárselo seriamente

-Desde antes ya eras malvada conmigo-se burló David mirando a Regina con picardía, Regina sintió sus mejillas arder y antes de salir de esa cama con toda la arrogancia que podía tener David la sujeto y volvió a tumbarla en la cama

-Me muero por ver si cuando salgamos de aquí seguirás riéndote así, idiota-se quejó Regina con molestia, no era mentira, se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando salieran de ahí, Robín? Lo amaba sin duda, era su destino, su segunda oportunidad, pero lo que acababa de hacer ponía en peligro eso, sin contar con que su reconciliación con Blanca Nieves podría ser oficialmente destruida si se enteraba de que acaba de acostarse con su flamante marido.

-Sé que no es sencillo, pero no podemos regresar el tiempo, y por lo menos yo no me arrepiento, ya encontraremos como arreglar todo-confeso David sinceramente, Regina sonrió de medio lado y lo miro con descaro

-Claro que no! Tu eres un "héroe" ya tienes tu final feliz con Blanca Nieves, que con un par de estúpidas palabras cursis como le gustan te perdonaría lo que fuera-se quejó Regina tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, llevándose una mano a su rostro-En cambio yo, yo como siempre tengo más que perder, soy una villana, y la única posibilidad de mi final feliz se puede ir al demonio por esto-se quejó Regina con un tono cargado de ironía, David torció el gesto

-Podrías dejar de torturarte un rato?-pidió David recostándose también en la cama-Déjame asimilar los recuerdos nuevos, déjame pensar las cosas, y tú has lo mismo que yo, descansa, y después decidimos que hacer-dijo David calmadamente, Regina rodo los ojos, David sonrió levemente y la rodeo con sus brazos, Regina lo miro con burla pero antes de poder quitárselo de encima David la acerco más a él y se aferró a ella, dejando que ambos procesaran sus recientes recuerdos perdidos.

* * *

><p>Robín Hood se había adentrado al bosque armado con su inseparable arco, dispuesto a disparar al primer indicio de la Reina de las Nieves, el ladrón encontró algunos rastros de hielo y siguió su camino, alerta de cualquier sonido…Hasta que se topó con las rocas que impedían la entrada a la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves, el ladrón disparo una flecha a las piedras y no obtuvo resultados, hasta unos segundos después que una puerta discreta se apartó para dejarlo pasar, el ladrón preparo su arco y sin más entro a la cueva<p>

-Bienvenido, ladrón-dijo la Reina de las Nieves desde su sofá, sentada cómodamente y con la mirada clavada en Robín, quien no dudo en apuntar su flecha a la villana, quien sonreía con diversión, Robín la miraba con cautela-Supongo que vienes por tu Reina, no es así?-pregunto Ingrid levantándose del sofá y dando un par de pasos hacia el

-Déjela ir-siseo Robín sin titubear, sin bajar su arma, pero Ingrid se limitó a reír descaradamente, mirándolo con burla, Robín estuvo a punto de dispararle, pero Ingrid lo hizo retroceder al acercarse a él con una mirada de molestia-Sácala de esa torre maldita!-siseo Robín tratando de no ceder, pero Ingrid parecía divertida con la situación.

-Quien te crees que eres, miserable ladrón?!-le grito Ingrid levantando su mano y ahorcando a Robín, quien no dudo en dispararle una flecha a la Reina de las Nieves, pero Ingrid con un simple movimiento de muñeca hizo que la flecha se partiera en dos y cayera al piso-Realmente pensaste que tu solo lograrías salvar a la Reina Malvada?-se burló Ingrid antes de lanzar a Robín contra el muro de hielo de su cueva, causando un gran estruendo y que algunos pedazos de hielo solido cayeran sobre el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, algunos que cayeron sobre el arquero, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Al día siguiente de que Regina se hubiera escapado del castillo para fugarse con Robín, el ladrón y la reina ya habían recorrido una distancia suficiente, se detuvieron a descansar un rato, ambos se sentían libres, a un paso de ser felices sin que los separaran y sin temor de ser capturados en cualquier momento_

_-Aquí está bien-dijo Robín desmontando su caballo y tirándose sobre el pasto del bosque, Regina lo observaba desde su caballo y esbozo una sonrisa de diversión, Robín era tan bueno para ella, no dejaba de hacerla reír y de hacerla sentir la mujer más especial de todas, se sentía plena a su lado_

_-Crees que ya se dieron cuenta de que la reina no está en su recamara?-pregunto Regina riendo levemente al acostarse sobre el pecho de Robín, quien no oculto una pequeña risa picara_

_-Creo que es bastante probable que si-rio Robín como quien acaba de cometer alguna travesura, Regina sonrió levemente, Robín la miro y la beso intensamente, un beso suave e intenso, Robín lo profundizo al atrapar a Regina debajo de él, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos y besando a la reina._

_-Mi madre debe estar volviendo locos a todos-murmuro Regina con un gesto de resignación, Robín se limitó a sonreír y volver a besarla-Pero esto vale la pena-rio Regina antes de ser ella quien lo besara intensamente y lo tumbara de nuevo, haciendo que Robín torciera el gesto antes de reír_

_-Aprendes rápido-se quejó Robín fingiendo pesar, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió divertida-Recuérdame no enseñarte a tirar con arco-dijo Robín mirándola con burla, Regina rodo los ojos y lo beso suavemente-Definitivamente no debo enseñarte, sería peligroso para mi salud-rio Robín antes de acariciar su rostro y atraerla a él para besar sus labios cortamente_

_-Eres un tonto ladrón-reía Regina al levantarse y acomodarse el vestido que llevaba, Robín la miraba con un gesto coqueto-Hasta el próximo pueblo?-pregunto Regina señalando los caballos, Robín asintió, aun embobado por la imagen de la mujer que le sonreía, como adoraba verla así, radiante y mirándolo con amor en sus ojos_

_-Espérame!-se quejó Robín levantándose rápidamente al ver a Regina montar su caballo, el ladrón hizo lo mismo pero Regina ya había comenzado a cabalgar, alejándose de él, el arquero solo escuchaba sus risas_

_-Atrápame!-se burló Regina continuando a la delantera, seguida por un ladrón que no estaba dispuesto a perder esa carrera, y mucho menos perder a su reina._

_En el castillo del Rey Leopold las cosas estaban muy distantes a la felicidad de la pareja recién fugada, el Rey había mandado a todos sus guardias a buscar a la Reina, había dado órdenes explicitas de capturar a Regina y a Robín, una humillación como esta no era digna de un Rey, no podía permitir que esa relación continuara, era una burla para el_

_-Quiero que me traigan la cabeza de ese miserable ladrón y quiero que me traigan a la Reina!-grito Leopold a sus hombres, después de que le informaran que no habían rastros de la pareja, el Rey observo a sus hombres ponerse en marcha para buscarlos._

_-Fin flashback._

* * *

><p>Emma estaba en el bosque, recordaba que cuando Robín llevo a Roland y Henry a su casa le había dicho que estaría rodando por ahí por si veía algo que lo llevara con la Reina de las Nieves, Emma no había podido quedarse de brazos cruzados en su casa, tenía que hacer algo también, así que decidió ir al bosque también, después de todo entre más personas buscaras a Ingrid mejor<p>

-Que rayos fue eso?-se preguntó Emma al escuchar el estruendo de rocas cayendo y golpeando contra el suelo, la rubia noto que venía de un muro de piedra y no dudo en correr a esa dirección, para su sorpresa el muro no era más que una fachada, era la puerta de la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves-Robín!-Emma entro sin pensarlo y vio a Robín tirado sobre el hielo que cubría el piso, inconsciente y con algunos pedazos de hielo cerca de el

-El muy estúpido quiso hacerse el valiente conmigo-la voz de Ingrid detuvo a Emma de acercarse a Robín, Emma miro a Ingrid y la miro con furia, Ingrid se limitó a sentarse en su cómodo sofá, frente a su espejo hechizado

-Por qué encerraste a David y Regina?!-pregunto Emma a gritos, preparándose para usar su magia en caso de que la Reina de las Nieves intentara algo contra ella, en esos momentos Emma solo rogaba que sus poderes funcionaran, algo se le debía haber quedado de sus clases anteriores

-En lugar de cuestionarte por que los encerré por que no mejor te preguntas porque ellos no quieren ser liberados-musito Ingrid levantándose del sofá y acercándose a Emma, quien retrocedió un paso, Ingrid sonrió con malicia

-No es que no quieran, es que no los dejas salir-gruño Emma de mala gana, mirando con cautela a su rival, quien no reprimió una risa burlona

-Estas segura, Emma?-pregunto Ingrid con una frialdad que a Emma comenzaba a desesperar, Ingrid le señalo el espejo que tenía frente a ellas y con un movimiento de su mano el espejo dejo ver lo que sucedía dentro de la torre-Yo diría que la Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Charming no la están pasando tan mal, no crees?-pregunto Ingrid con descaro, Emma tenía la mirada clavada en el espejo, sorprendiéndose de ver a Regina y David abrazados en la cama, cubiertos solo por una sabana, Regina parecía dormida y David acariciaba su cabello dejando un beso sobre su hombro

-Eso no es posible, tú me quieres engañar-se quejó Emma preparándose para atacar a Ingrid, pero ella levanto su mano para detenerla, Emma no bajo los brazos

-Oh no, querida, no, este espejo solo refleja lo que sucede dentro de la torre-dijo Ingrid señalando el espejo, Emma trago en seco, definitivamente su padre le acaba de generar un nuevo trauma, verlo acostado con Regina Mills…Si, la mujer era guapa, si, estaban encerrados, solos…Pero se trataba de Regina Mills! La Reina Malvada! La misma mujer con la que no podía pasar más de 2 minutos sin insultarse mutuamente! Emma desvió la mirada del espejo por su salud mental, misma que bien podría ponerse en duda, pero ese no era el caso, pensaba la rubia con un gesto de incredulidad, que Ingrid noto.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Las cosas entre David y Regina seguían de lo mejor, su compromiso continuaba sin ningún contratiempo, parecía que el amor entre los jóvenes les hacía soportar los cansados preparativos para la gran boda real que les estaban preparando, entre el Rey George y Cora que se empeñaban en que fuera un festejo como no se veía en el reino, Regina y David se limitaban a disfrutar sus momentos juntos, mismos que cada vez eran más seguidos, y es que el compartir el castillo les facilitaba escaparse de sus padres y pasar el día juntos_

_-Extrañas la vida de pastor?-pregunto Regina bebiendo de su copa de vino, sentada sobre la manta que David había puesto sobre el pasto, el príncipe estaba tirado sobre el césped_

_-Extraño a mi madre-dijo David con melancolía mirando a Regina-Quizá un día pueda llevarte, seguro que te adoraría, solo que tendrá que ser a escondidas del Rey-ironizo David arqueando las cejas, Regina rio por lo bajo_

_-Si vamos juntos no pondrá protesta, podemos inventarle cualquier cosa, con tal de que no nos neguemos a la boda-rio Regina al recordar como al inicio ninguno quería casarse con un desconocido, David rio de igual manera y se acercó a ella, besando sus labios suavemente_

_-Si fuera por mí adelantaba esa boda y te llevaba conmigo de luna de miel ahora mismo-rio David enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de Regina, quien arqueo las cejas y lo beso cortamente_

_-Me encanta la idea, mi madre me va a enloquecer con sus preparativos-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto, David rio divertido ante su gesto, ganándose un golpe en el hombro de Regina-No te burles! Es desesperante-se quejó Regina de nuevo, las risas de David aun eran notorias_

_-En serio? Si tu madre es lo mas de buena conmigo!-se burlaba David a carcajadas, notando que Regina lo miraba con ganas de pulverizarlo, pero eso solo le provocaba más risas_

_-Eres un perfecto idiota-se quejó Regina mirándolo de mala gana y dándole un par de golpes en el pecho, provocando más risa para David, quien le sujeto las muñecas y le robo un par de besos sin que Regina pudiera impedirlo-A ti te trata bien porque eres un príncipe, y ella se muere por ver a su hija casada con un heredero al trono!-se burló Regina rodando los ojos, David no borro la sonrisa de su rostro, David se levantó y la jalo de sus muñecas para luego sujetarla de la cintura_

_-Es mi encanto natural-se halago David con un gesto pícaro, Regina abrió la boca para protestar, pero David la callo con un beso, cargándola en brazos y besándola para callar cualquier protesta, provocando risas de ambos._

_El Rey George estaba en castillo, en una sala donde habitualmente se encargaba de los asuntos oficiales, el silencio y calma del lugar se vio interrumpido por una nube de humo que dio paso a Rumplestilskin, provocando que el Rey se levantara de su escritorio y mirara al hechicero_

_-Que haces aquí?-pregunto George con una mirada de frialdad, Rumplestilskin rio y conjuro una bola de cristal sobre el escritorio_

_-Veo que tu nuevo hijo se adaptó bien al compromiso-dijo Rumplestilskin haciendo que en la bola de cristal apareciera la imagen de Regina en brazos de David riendo a carcajadas y besándose, George los miro un momento y devolvió su mirada a Rumplestilskin_

_-Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto George comenzando a inquietarse, la sonrisa de Rumplestilskin era descarada, maliciosa_

_-No es lo quiero, es lo que harás…Vas a cancelar el compromiso de Regina y tu hijo-sentencio Rumplestilskin, el gesto del Rey George se endureció_

_-No puedo, si hago eso mi reino se ira a la quiebra, Cora no nos dará el oro, puede…-George trataba de buscar una excusa que sirviera para el hechicero, quien solo se limitaba a hacer un gesto con sus manos, ignorando sus protestas_

_-Tu reino no se ira a la quiebra, tu hijo se casara con la hija de Midas-dijo Rumplestilskin con un gesto para restarle importancia, el Rey George lo miro sin convencerse-Moví unos cuantos hilos para que Midas aceptara, solo es cuestión de que canceles este compromiso de David y Regina-dijo Rumplestilskin con una sonrisa descarada y maliciosa, el Rey George no podía negarse, de sobra sabia el tipo de consecuencias que tendría el enfrentarse al Oscuro._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>-Sácalos ya!-grito Emma, Ingrid negó con la cabeza, Emma no le dio tiempo de responderle algo, se esforzó y de sus manos desprendió magia que hizo que Ingrid retrocediera en un impulso, tumbándola al suelo, para sorpresa de Emma, quien sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, sonrisa que duro pocos segundos, ya que Ingrid se había levantado sin aparente daño y observaba a Emma con molestia<p>

-Pudiste estar a mi lado, Emma, ser mi hermana, escapar del destino del pueblo, pero decidiste tu camino-musito Ingrid antes de lanzar un hechizo contra Emma, haciéndola caer al piso y golpearse fuertemente, Ingrid se acercaba a ella amenazante-Lamento tener que hacer esto, Emma, en serio-dijo Ingrid a punto de lanzar un hechizo contra la Salvadora

-No tan rápido-la voz de Gold interviniendo hizo que Ingrid desviara su mirada a él, y que Emma agradeciera a su suerte por la aparición del hechicero, Emma aprovecho para levantarse y acercarse a Robín, noto que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, posiblemente eso había causado su desmayo, Emma comenzó a moverlo, tratando de que recobrara la conciencia

-No te metes en esto, Rumplestilskin-se quejó Ingrid mirándolo amenazante, pero Gold no retrocedió, noto que Emma ya se había levantado y trataba de reanimar al arquero, Gold miro a Robín y noto que el ladrón comenzaba a despertar, miro detenidamente el espejo que aun reflejaba la imagen de Regina y David cosa que Ingrid noto y cubrió su espejo, Gold devolvió su mirada a la Reina de las Nieves

-Váyase de aquí señorita Swan, los dos, fuera-dijo Gold con un tono serio, mirando a Robín quien ya había tomado su arco y al igual que Emma miraban a Ingrid y Gold-No es momento para que sean valientes, si quieren ayudar váyanse de aquí los dos-espeto Gold de nuevo, mirándolos para que se apresuraran, mientras de sus manos amenazaban a Ingrid con hechizarla, la Reina de las Nieves parecía demasiado tranquila dada la situación

-Tenemos que sacar a Regina y a David-dijo Robín ya recuperado, Gold rodo los ojos, Emma parecía de acuerdo con el arquero

-Si quieren que salgan vivos, váyanse-musito Gold, quien los miro de una manera que ni Emma ni Robín discutieron más, se apresuraron a salir de la cueva, dejando solos a Gold y a la Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Emma y Robín salieron de la cueva Ingrid movió su muñeca, haciendo que la puerta fuera celada, no quería más intrusos, la mirada de la Reina de las Nieves estaba fija en Gold, quien no parecía perturbado<p>

-A que vienes? Teníamos un trato-dijo Ingrid mirándolo seria, acercándose peligrosamente a Gold

-Lo tenemos, por eso estoy aquí-dijo Gold sin inmutarse con la mirada de Ingrid-Revise cada centímetro de la casa de Regina, incluida su cripta y no hay rastro de su hijo-dijo Gold torciendo el gesto, Ingrid se tensó-Ya es hora de que la saques de la torre-dijo Gold serio, Ingrid sonrió

-Emma la iba a liberar, tú la encerraste-dijo Ingrid sonriendo con arrogancia, Gold hizo un gesto de manos para restarle importancia-Supongo que no te convenía que fuera libre en esos momentos

-Y ahora la liberare-dijo Gold sin mayor expresión, Ingrid noto su actitud extraña-Supongo que la búsqueda de un hijo que es posible que no exista vuelve a ser solo asunto tuyo-dijo Gold fingiendo pesar, Ingrid arqueo las cejas

-Necesitas su sangre para librarte de la daga-dijo Ingrid recordándole su debilidad, Gold sonrió

-Tengo lo que necesito, un corazón que con el uso adecuado y un par de arreglos me va a separar de la daga-dijo Gold recordando su trato con Hook y que tenía a las hadas cautivas en el sombrero

-Lo que te ofrezco es más sencillo de llevar a cabo-musito Ingrid, Gold asintió y fingió pensarlo

-Quizá, pero nunca se sabe-rio Gold dando media vuelta para irse, Ingrid lo maldijo mentalmente-Y sobre el espejo…Fue cruel mostrarle a Emma la imagen de Regina y su padre en la torre-dijo Gold con una sonrisa de malicia, Ingrid asintió

-Solo le mostré lo que en realidad paso-se defendió Ingrid-Pero no pareces sorprendido, ya lo sabias, no?-pregunto Ingrid con curiosidad, Gold sonrió al recordar el collar que había brillado en sus manos y continuo con su camino, ignorando la pregunta de la Reina de las Nieves.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que liberar a la Reina Malvada y como sabrás, necesitare que ella esté preparada-dijo Gold sin detenerse, con la mirada de Ingrid clavada en su espalda.

* * *

><p>Hook llego hasta la torre de hielo, el pirata llevaba en la mano una botella de licor, misma que ya había bebido hasta la mitad, el pirata elevo su mirada a la inmensa torre y rio a carcajadas, los efectos del licor en el comenzaban a hacer efecto<p>

-Salud, Majestad!-grito Hook alzando su botella hacia la torre-Por que otra vez me jodiste, Regina! Por qué otra vez fui tan idiota para salvarte!-reía Hook con amargura, antes de llevarse el licor a los labios y dar un trago del mismo, sintiendo el alcohol arder en su garganta-Y lo mejor es que ni siquiera lo sabes-sonrió Hook para sí mismo, bebiendo de nueva cuenta de su botella, estaba enamorado de Emma, pero el pasado era el pasado, la rubia le había devuelto las ganas de luchar por un final feliz, pero los fantasmas de un pasado con la Reina Malvada lo acosaban ahora que podía estar en peligro, quizá solo era eso, lo suyo nunca tuvo un futuro…Un pirata y una reina, jamás sucedería, Hook sonrió al recordar esas palabras y bebió una vez más de su licor.

_-Flashback_

_Hook y Regina estaban tomados de la mano en la habitación de la Reina, sobra decir que las noches entre ellos habían sido placenteras para ambos, ninguno era de piedra y el calor del otro era reconfortante, Hook parecía embobado nada mas de ver a la Reina, y es que esos vestidos dejaban poco a su imaginación y con cada beso que le había dado a Regina deseaba otro, una adicción, cumpliría las ordenes de la Reina y después se irían juntos a esa nueva tierra, él había sido un hombre decente una vez, quizá podría volver a serlo junto a ella…_

_-Dos entran, dos salen-dijo Regina devolviendo a Hook a su realidad, sonriéndole a la Reina que tenía justo al lado, la recorrió de arriba a abajo, esos vestidos ajustados, resaltando cada curva de su cuerpo, esos labios rojos y su cabellera larga y negra, sus ojos esos malditos ojos que parecían hechizarlo y quitarle la voluntad, como extrañaría verla, por suerte solo sería un trabajo rápido, uno que valdría la pena debido a su pago_

_-Volveré y después reclamare mi pago-sonrió Hook sujetándola de la cintura y pegándola a él para besar sus labios intensamente, quería recordar sus besos, el sabor de sus labios para tener un motivo para ir y regresar sin un rasguño_

_-No dejes que te maten-dijo Regina mirándolo cargar el cadáver de su guardia sobre su espalda, Hook rio levemente al escuchar sus palabras y la miro cálidamente, la Reina no era una mujer cariñosa, le había costado un tiempo descubrir su otro lado, pero esas palabras significaban un "Vuelve por mi" escondido, una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir_

_-Yo también te quiero, Regina, y volveré por ti-prometió el capitán, antes de que Regina hiciera funcionar el sombrero y Hook saltara a él con el cadáver del guardia sobre su espalda._

_Hook llego al País de las Maravillas y su asombro ante ese extraño mundo no lo oculto, dejo de lado el cadáver del guardia de la Reina y antes de poder detenerse a observar algo estaba siendo escoltado por los guardias de la Reina de Corazones, quienes lo sujetaron y lo llevaron casi arrastrando ante la Reina de Corazones, y sin más lo obligaron a hacerle reverencia a mujer que estaba oculta detrás de una mascara_

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la mujer a través de la máscara-¿Quién te envió aquí?-pregunto de nuevo la mujer, Hook noto que con una seña de la Reina de Corazones los guardias los dejaron solos_

_-Mi nombre es Hook, Capitán Hook-dijo el pirata con una sonrisa de diversión-La Reina me envió aquí en un pequeño arranque, la mujer es muy temperamental-mintió Hook con un gesto de descaro, provocando que la mujer de la máscara se levantara de su trono y dejara ver su rostro_

_-El nombre de esa mujer es Regina, aquí la única reina soy yo, la Reina de Corazones-dijo Cora mirándolo seriamente, acercándose a el a paso lento, Hook arqueo las cejas y asintió_

_-Lo siento, Majestad-dijo Hook levantándose y mirándola con fingida disculpa_

_-Por lo que se…Si dos personas entran por el espejo dos personas tienen que salir-dijo Cora mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Claude atrás de Hook, quien torció el gesto-Así que tienes que llevarte a alguien más para poder irte de aquí, por quien has venido?-pregunto Cora mirándolo duramente, Hook sonrió con ironía y asintió_

_-A usted, su Majestad-musito Hook llevando su mano al interior del pecho de Cora, pero al sacarla noto que no tenía corazón, un gesto de confusión lleno el rostro de Hook, quien torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor al sentir la mano de Cora en su pecho y amenazar con destrozar su corazón_

_-Regina te mando, no?-pregunto Cora apretando aún más su corazón, Hook tenía una mueca de dolor marcada en su rostro-Contesta!-exigió Cora, Hook no tuvo más que asentir, Cora lo soltó de inmediato, Hook se esforzó por no dejarse caer al suelo_

_-Usted la lastimo toda su vida-musito Hook mirando a Cora de mala gana, Cora arqueo las cejas y lo miro detenidamente, Hook no retrocedió_

_-Me serás de mucha ayuda, pirata-sonrió Cora con malicia, antes de llamar a sus guardias y apresar a Hook, encerrándolo en una celda dentro de su castillo._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Robín y Emma llegaron a la casa de Blanca en poco tiempo, ninguno había hablado mucho durante el camino, Robín seguía pensando en Regina y en lo que Ingrid pudiera hacerle, mientras que Emma aun no lograba sacar de su mente la imagen de Regina y David juntos en la cama la estaba perturbando, y no por que no hubiera visto escenas peores, siendo sheriff más de una vez había tenido que separar parejas que se habían puesto demasiado cariñosas en público, pero se trataba de David y Regina! Emma volvió a la realidad cuando Blanca abrió la puerta de la casa para dejarlos pasar<p>

-Gracias, Blanca-murmuro Robín al entrar a la casa, seguido de Emma, quien se dirigió al sofá, Blanca le señalo a Robín que hiciera lo mismo, el arquero se limitó a asentir con una leve sonrisa

-Emma! Henry me dijo que no sabía dónde habías ido, que paso?-pregunto Blanca al cerrar la puerta y fijarse en el semblante de la rubia, Emma tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala

-Estoy bien, tranquila-le dijo Emma rodando los ojos para restarle importancia-No podía quedarme sin hacer nada y fui al bosque, Robín ya había encontrado a la Reina de las Nieves y…-Emma parecía recitarlo sin mayor emoción, pero Blanca la interrumpió antes de que continuara

-La Reina de las Nieves?! Les dijo porque tiene cautivos a Regina y David?-pregunto Blanca confusa, Emma trago en seco, la imagen volvía a su mente, y una vez más Emma torcía el gesto

-No, pero intervino Gold para ayudarnos, si entendimos bien va a liberarlos-dijo Emma desviando el tema y tratando de mantenerse neutral, Blanca pareció aliviarse un poco

-Gracias por cuidar a Roland hoy-agradeció Robín a Blanca, quien le restó importancia con una sonrisa, Emma sonrió para sus adentros, el hombre que tenía frente a ella estaba sentado frente a ella adoraba a Regina, su Reina, si supiera lo que su Real Majestad se encontraba haciendo, Emma torció el gesto ante su propio pensamiento, tenía que dejar de pensar en lo mismo, por su salud mental.

-Es un niño encantador y se lleva muy bien con Henry-dijo Blanca con su habitual tono dulce, Emma asintió a Robín, quien se levantó del sofá

-Creo que debería ir a llevar a Roland al campamento, y después quiero ver si Rumplestilskin pudo hacer algo para que la Reina de las Nieves quite su hechizo-dijo Robín pensativo, Emma asintió

-Es cierto, Gold dijo que si los queríamos libres…debíamos irnos, yo también daré una vuelta por la torre, quiero estar ahí por si pasa algo-dijo Emma segura, levantándose del sofá, Blanca hizo lo mismo

-Yo quiero estar ahí, si David estará ahí…quiero verlo-dijo Blanca firme, Emma arqueo una ceja-Le puedo pedir a Ruby o Bella que cuiden a los niños-dijo Blanca leyendo el pensamiento de su hija

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en la torre en media hora-dijo Emma antes de salir por la puerta junto con Robín.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Habían pasado un par de días desde la fuga del famoso ladrón Robín Hood y la Reina Regina, las cosas en el castillo eran desastrosas, el Rey Leopold había mandado a todos sus hombres a buscar a la pareja, mientras que Cora se encargó de que nadie más se enterara del escape de su hija con un vulgar ladrón…Pero no solo en el castillo las cosas estaban revueltas, en el reino de las hadas, los acontecimientos en el Bosque Encantado habían hecho que el Hada Azul casi se desmayara al enterarse de todo lo sucedido_

_-Has visto lo que ha provocado tu intervención, Verde?-pregunto el Hada Azul a su aprendiz, señalándole las imágenes que se observaban en una nube conjurada por Azul, Tinkerbell torció el gesto ante su regaño, odiaba que le dijera "Verde" tan despectivamente, y odiaba tener que sentirse mal por haber ayudado a Regina_

_-Ellos se aman, no debería ser malo-se quejó Tinkerbell cruzándose de brazos, el hada Azul la miro severamente, la inocencia de su aprendiz estaba lejos de hacerla comprender el significado de intervenir con el destino_

_-Ella es la Reina Malvada, es aprendiz del Oscuro-dijo Azul recalcando la parte de "Reina Malvada" haciendo que Tinkerbell quisiera protestar, pero Azul la detuvo al alzar su mano y conjurar una nueva imagen en una nube pequeña, Tinkerbell sintió escalofríos al ver al Oscuro hablando con el Rey Leopold en el castillo, sintió temor por lo que pasaría, por el destino de su amiga._

_-Que pasara? El Rey va a querer matarla si la encuentra, no cumplirá su palabra-aseguro Tinkerbell temiendo por la vida de la Reina, el hada Azul negó con la cabeza, sabía que tenían un desastre por delante, uno grave, uno que tendría que encargarse de arreglar._

_El Rey Leopold acababa de correr a sus guardias de su habitación, los había hecho continuar la búsqueda de su Reina, deseaba encontrar a Robín Hood y matarlo con sus propias manos por aquella humillación…_

_-Buenas noches, su Majestad-aquella voz burlona hizo que el Rey se girara bruscamente y casi retrocediera al ver Rumplestilskin en su habitación, mirándolo con aquella sonrisa que erizaría la piel del más valiente_

_-Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto Leopold con la voz más firme que pudo, de sobra conocía la reputación del hombre que tenía delante, y no le agradaba para nada tenerlo en su castillo, mucho menos en su habitación._

_-Resolverle el asunto que le quita el sueño, por supuesto-dijo Rumplestilskin riendo divertido, Leopold torció el gesto, confundido ante las palabras del Oscuro-Yo puedo contribuir a la búsqueda de la Reina-dijo Rumplestilskin para despejar las dudas del Rey, quien no oculto su interés en el asunto-Siempre y cuando usted no la toque en cuanto la tenga frente a usted, tendrá que perdonarle la vida-sentencio Rumplestilskin duramente, el Rey Leopold noto que el Oscuro no bromeaba, su rostro era intimidante, desconocía porque quería viva a Regina, pero si eso servía para evitar que su humillación se hiciera pública, estaba dispuesto a pactar con el Oscuro._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Gold había dejado la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves para dirigirse hasta la torre de hielo, el rostro del Oscuro era de satisfacción pura, estaba tan cerca de desprenderse del dominio de la daga, seria libre, y eso era lo que deseaba más que nada en esos momentos, no tener la presión de ocultar el objeto que podría dominarlo…<p>

-Lo siento, Regina, pero tendré que despertarte-se dijo Gold mentalmente con una sonrisa burlona, había visto a Regina Mills desde que era una bebé, la había visto crecer, si, la había manipulado desde muy joven para que cumpliera sus propósitos pero no dejaba de sorprenderse con el carácter de esa mujer, realmente su relación era extraña, pensó Gold, riendo al imaginarse el rostro de todos si llegaban a enterarse de lo que sucedía entre David y Regina.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Dentro del Castillo del Rey George, David estaba en su habitación, se encontraba vestido con el traje de novio que usaría en su boda, una gran sonrisa cubría su rostro al mirarse en el espejo frente a él, lucia muy guapo y el príncipe sonreía aún más al pensar en que Regina estaría probándose su vestido de novia a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia, el pensamiento de pasearse por ahí y espiarla solo para fastidiarla un rato lo hizo reír por lo bajo, pensamiento descartado al recordar que Regina enojada no era bueno para su salud física…_

_-David, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo el Rey George al entrar a la habitación de David, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y borrándole la sonrisa del rostro, David noto su seriedad_

_-De que se trata?-pregunto David directamente, notando la mirada del Rey a su atuendo, David arqueo las cejas-Le gusta?-pregunto David un poco más relajado-Muy pronto es la boda y quiero que Regina se sienta orgullo de casarse conmigo-sonrió David inocentemente, el Rey George no mostro alguna expresión_

_-Ella debería sentirse orgullosa de casarse con un príncipe, contigo-acentuó George duramente, tensando a David de nuevo y comenzando a inquietarlo-De la boda es que quería hablar contigo, muchacho-dijo el Rey con un tono que David comenzó a temer_

_-Por supuesto, que sucede?-pregunto David endureciendo su gesto, deseando que sus presentimientos fueran infundados, que estuviera equivocado y solamente se tratara de algún contratiempo menos, que Cora no estuviera conforme con algo sobre la fiesta o que aún no decidieran algún detalle, David trago en seco._

_-Se cancela la boda-dijo George de golpe, David sintió que su respiración se cortó, miro al Rey con una expresión de incredulidad, esperando que le dijera que se tratara de una broma, que solamente lo quería fastidiar un rato-Tu compromiso con Regina será cancelado y la boda no se va a realizar-sentencio George, notando que David parecía no procesar la información, el Rey torció el gesto y se dio media vuelta para irse de la habitación_

_-No!-grito David apretando los puños, posiblemente dejando marcas de sus uñas enterradas en su palma, pero eso no le importaba-No vas a cancelar la boda, no después de que todo esté listo-dijo David enfureciéndose, George le dedico una sonrisa de burla-El reino…_

_-No te interesa en lo más mínimo el reino-dijo George riéndose de David, quien parecía que sus ojos irradiaban chispas-Te interesa ella, te enamoraste de Regina, olvidaste que el compromiso era una negociación-dijo el Rey George con un semblante duro, David sintió sus ojos comenzando a inundarse de lágrimas, pero no le daría el gusto a ese hombre de verlo débil_

_-Querías que me casara con ella!-grito David enfurecido, George asintió sin más expresión-No pienso dejar que me vuelvas a manipular, yo la amo, y esto no es un negocio-sentencio David tratando de convencer al Rey George_

_-Tú lo has dicho, muchacho, yo quería…Pero me ha surgido una mejor oferta, mañana en la mañana le informare a Cora sobre esto, así que será mejor que te despidas esta noche de tu querida Regina, de sobra sé que te escapas a su habitación-se burló George de su "hijo" antes de salir del cuarto y dejar a David con los puños apretados y conteniendo las lágrimas hasta no poder más._

_-No, su Majestad-murmuro David entre dientes secándose una lagrima que lo traiciono-No pienso despedirme, no de ella-se dijo David desahogando su furia contra el espejo que tenía enfrente, lanzando lo primero que encontró cerca de él, dejando su habitación como si una tormenta hubiera arrasado en ella._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>David y Regina se habían dormido, después de pensar tanto en sus recién adquiridos recuerdos, tratando de comprender como podían haber pasado por todo eso y haberlo olvidado, el sueño los había vencido, David se aferró a Regina hasta cansarse, mientras que ella sin darse cuenta se durmió sobre su pecho…Hasta que su sueño fue interrumpido por un destello de luz en la torre y la imagen de Rumplestilskin apareció ante ellos, Regina se sobresaltó y por instinto se cubrió con la sabana, haciendo que David también despertara de golpe<p>

-Lamento interrumpirlos-dijo Gold con su habitual tono de voz sarcástico, Regina maldijo al hombre mentalmente-Parece que el frio no les molesto en lo absoluto-dijo Gold retomando sus burlas, Regina sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras que David trago en seco

-Agradece que eres un holograma, Gold, porque me muero de ganas de volverte cenizas-siseo Regina cubriéndose con las sabanas, Gold arqueo las cejas-Como lo hiciste? Que quieres?

-Liberarlos, su Majestad-se burló Gold con una sonrisa burlona-Así que le sugiero a los dos que se vistan y que te prepares, Regina, necesitare que me ayudes con el hechizo desde dentro-dijo Gold sin más, explicándole lo más breve que pudo lo que tendría que hacer, antes de desaparecer y dejar a Regina y David sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

-Sin palabras, Charming-sentencio Regina al ver las intenciones de David de decirle algo, Regina movió su muñeca y una nube morada la envolvió, dejándola impecablemente vestida de nuevo, mientras que David no pudo objetar nada y termino de vestirse en silencio.

* * *

><p>Frente a la torre de hielo todos estaban con la vista fija en la fortaleza que había creado la Reina de las Nieves, Gold por su parte estaba bastante relajado sentado sobre un tronco, mientras que Emma cruzada de brazos caminaba en círculos, al igual que Robín Hood quien se paseaba en sentido contrario a Emma y Hook quien se había unido a ellos al verlos por el pueblo se encontraba parado cruzado de brazos y con un gesto de seriedad, pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Blanca llegara a unírseles junto a Henry.<p>

-Hey! Chico, tu qué haces aquí?-pregunto Emma mirándolo con seriedad, para luego mirar a Blanca quien suspiro, Henry se encogió de hombros- Ya es tarde para ti.

-Es mi mamá! Quiero estar con ella-se excusó Henry sin más, Emma torció el gesto y suspiro

-Henry estaba despierto cuando llego Ruby para cuidar de Neal y Roland-se explicó Blanca a Emma-Insistió tanto que tuve que traerlo-sonrió Blanca a su nieto, quien se limitó a sonreírle a Ema y acercarse a Robín

-Regina estará bien, no?-pregunto Robín al ver a Gold levantándose y acercándose a ellos, Robín lucia preocupado-No se hará daño al hacer este hechizo?-insistió el arquero mirando a Gold preocupado, Gold negó con la cabeza para calmarlo a él y a Henry quien atentamente lo miraba esperando su respuesta

-No, es un hechizo desgastante, sobre todo para ella que está encerrada ahí pero no se hará daño, ella es fuerte, Regina se sentirá débil pero será todo-dijo Gold explicándoles a todos la situación, Robín respiro profundo y asintió, paso una mano por los hombros de Henry

-Y como sabrá en que momento usar su magia?-pregunto Blanca mirando a Gold, quien se limitó a arquear las cejas y lanzar un hechizo al cielo, cerca de la torre, mismo que al alcanzar buena altura estallo causando un estruendo y dejando ver unas cuantas luces para que desde dentro de la torre Regina pudiera verlas.

-Más vale que funcione-siseo Hook cerca de Gold, aprovechando que todos estaban más concentrados en las luces del cielo que comenzaban a apagarse que en Gold, quien miro a Hook desafiante y después devolvió su mirada a la torre, Hook gruño para sí mismo, como odiaba hacer tratos con Rumplestilskin.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_En el País de las Maravillas, era conocido el destino de quienes se atrevían a desafiar a la Reina de Corazones, y en esos momentos Hook estaba siendo testigo de ello, se encontraba en una celda, esposado a la pared y con los pies igualmente esposados para que no tuviera la remota posibilidad de escaparse…_

_-Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya-dijo Hook al ver a Cora aparecer delante de el en medio de una nube de humo, Cora negó con la cabeza_

_-Te necesito vivo-dijo Cora sin más, Hook torció el gesto, las esposas lo estaban lastimando-Te necesito vivo para que me lleves hasta mi hija-dijo Cora explicándose, Hook se tensó, un escalofrió lo recorrió, si Cora sabía que Regina había querido matarla lo lógico sería que ahora ella quisiera hacer lo mismo, y no, no podía permitir que esa mujer lastimara aún más a Regina_

_-No, no te llevare con ella, no la vas a lastimar más-dijo Hook negándose rotundamente, Cora se acercó a él y sin piedad metió su mano al pecho de Hook, apretando su corazón, haciéndolo torcer el gesto en una mueca de dolor_

_-Necesito que estés de acuerdo, si uso tu corazón para que cumplas mi voluntad Regina se dará cuenta-murmuro Cora sin soltar a Hook, ejerciendo más presión sobre su corazón, causándole más dolor al pirata, quien cada vez sentía más dolor en el pecho_

_-No lo hare, prefiero morir-musito Hook con dificultad, la presión en su pecho casi no lo dejaba hablar, Cora sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa fría, que le provoco a Hook escalofríos_

_-Entonces la matare a ella-sentencio Cora soltando el corazón de Hook, haciéndolo respirar agitado y toser al sentirse libre de nuevo, Hook intento soltarse pero le fue imposible por las esposas, Cora lo observaba con un gesto de frialdad_

_-No podrás lastimarla, no puedes llegar hasta ella-dijo Hook desesperado, Cora rio burlonamente_

_-Claro que puedo, soy la Reina de Corazones, podría volver y matar a Regina perfectamente-dijo Cora acercándose de nuevo-El espejo es un portal, no? Solo me tomara un par de hechizos descubrir el indicado-dijo Cora sonriendo con maldad, Hook se tenso_

_-Si eso es verdad, para que quieres que te lleve yo con ella?!-pregunto Hook confundido, Cora arqueo las cejas y asintió_

_-Porque si tú me llevas hasta ella y me ayudas con un plan que tengo, Regina vivirá, cumplirá su maldición y vivirá perfectamente en esa nueva tierra-dijo Cora encogiéndose de hombros, Hook trago saliva, maldiciendo a la mujer que tenía delante de él, deseando poder escapar de ahí_

_-Si te ayudo…Prometes que Regina vivirá? No la lastimaras-dijo Hook con la voz temblorosa, dejando de forcejear con las cadenas que lo retenían contra la pared de la celda, Cora asintió_

_-Está en tus manos, pirata-aseguro Cora seriamente, esperando la respuesta del capitán del Jolly Roger, quien se dejó caer derrotado, las cadenas que lo tenían esposado lo mantuvieron de pie frente a la Reina de Corazones-Solo tienes que volver y hacer que mi hija crea que me mataste, y terminar toda relación con ella-dijo Cora duramente, Hook apretó los puños con impotencia_

_-Está bien, está bien, pero tienes que asegurarme que Regina vivirá-dijo Hook sin más, dejando de apretar sus puños y con gesto derrotado, levantando la mirada de nuevo hacia Cora, quien sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha._

_-Claro que sí, y cuando llegue el momento, dentro unos años que ni siquiera sentirás pasar…volverás a verla-dijo Cora con una sonrisa de malicia y satisfacción estampada en su rostro, Hook bajo la mirada._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Dentro de la torre Regina había escuchado la señal de Rumplestilskin y en cuanto lo hizo comenzó con el hechizo, no había cruzado más palabras con David, no quería ni pretendía hacerlo, Regina comenzó a hacer su magia y David la observaba atentamente, mirando los rayos rojos que desprendían las manos de Regina y que salían por la ventana, siendo detenidos por el campo de fuerza…Desde el exterior de la torre, Gold hacia lo mismo, sus rayos se conectaron con los de Regina y el campo de fuerza comenzó a perder su fuerza, bajo las miradas de Emma, Robín, Hook, Blanca y Henry quienes observaban como el campo de fuerza desapareció luego de un par de minutos…<p>

-Está funcionando!-sonrió Henry esperanzado al ver como el campo de fuerza se desvanecía y los rayos ahora impactaban contra el hielo de la torre, haciendo que perdiera su altura y su grosor, el hielo se derretía, todos observaron cómo poco a poco la altura de la torre era cada vez menos, hasta que toco el suelo, y su grosos comenzaba a derretirse, dejando ver a sus prisioneros

-David!-grito Blanca al ver a David dentro de la torre, Robín sonrió ampliamente al ver a Regina dentro de la torre, los rayos de magia desaparecieron la última capa de hielo que separa a Regina y David de los demás, y en cuanto todo el hielo se desvaneció Gold y Regina dejaron de conjurar el hechizo, eran libres.

-Mamá!-grito Henry sonriendo al verla a metros de él, el muchacho corrió a abrazarla fuertemente, al igual que Blanca corrió a David, casi tumbándolo de un abrazado, tomándolo por sorpresa, sin notar que la mirada de David estaba fija en Regina, cosa que Emma noto y lo miro seriamente para que dejara de hacerlo antes de que alguien más lo notara, Hook trago saliva al ver a Regina y David libres, mientras que Robín sonrió feliz, y quiso correr a abrazar a Regina.

-Regina!-Robín corrió a abrazarla, atrapándola en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, Regina se dejó abrazar por él y Henry quien aún no la soltaba, Gold miraba la escena sin decir nada, al igual que Hook solo observaba cruzado de brazos, Emma se sentía tensa por la situación-Te extrañe tanto, mi amor-musito Robín sin soltarla, estrechándola como si temiera perderla de nuevo, Henry soltó a Regina un momento para ir a abrazar a David, quien lo abrazo de igual manera

-Estoy bien, tranquilo-sonrió Regina débilmente a Robín, tranquilizándolo, Robín la soltó para dejarla respirar mejor, se veía un poco pálida, Blanca abrazaba a Emma contenta, mientras que Henry y Robín chocaron las manos con un par sonrisas-Gracias, Gold-dijo Regina mirándolo con seriedad, Gold se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-Regina!-el grito de Hook al ver a Regina desvanecerse, hizo que las miradas de todos recayeran en la ex Reina Malvada, quien se había desmayado para sorpresa de todos, Robín se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y se lastimara, Robín la sostuvo en sus brazos y la recostó sobre sus piernas al tocar el suelo…Robín y Henry trataban de hacer que Regina reaccionara, mientras que David la miraba asustado y se acercaba junto con Blanca al igual que Emma para calmar a Henry, ninguno noto la mirada matadora que Hook le estaba dando a Gold, quien le sostuvo la mirada al pirata.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_En el palacio del sultán de Agrabah, la biblioteca era enorme, y era uno de los lugares favoritos de la princesa, ahora de apenas 5 años, era una niña muy hermosa y despierta, no se estaba quieta y era el terremoto del palacio, la adoración del Sultán y de los sirvientes del mismo, pero lejos de ser una princesa mimada y caprichosa la pequeña Jasmine era una niña dulce y muy inteligente, le gustaba aprender cosas y poder entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor…La pequeña heredera se escapó de la vigilancia de los sirvientes que probablemente pensaban que la princesa se encontraba dormida en su recamara, justo como la habían dejado hasta hace minutos atrás._

_-Un libro nuevo!-sonrió Jazmín al encontrar sobre la pequeña mesa que el Sultán le había puesto a su hija en la biblioteca, una que no fuera tan grande como las que había en el lugar para que su pequeña pudiera estar ahí sin molestias-Cuentos de hadas-murmuro Jasmine para sí misma al ver las páginas del libro, torciendo el gesto e ignorando las páginas de los finales felices, le parecían aburridas, había visto muchos libros que recalcaban las historias de príncipes y princesas en esa biblioteca tan grande, incluso su madre cuando era más pequeña solía contárselos-Un unicornio!-grito la niña emocionada al ver una página en especial, una donde se podía ver a Maléfica y a la Reina Malvada discutir, la niña torció el gesto al ver la imagen del libro, ese cuento no lo conocía, la pequeña se quedó mirando la página del libro que llamo su atención y frunció el ceño, la pequeña ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una nube de humo color roja la envolvió, una nube que ella misma había provocado._

_En el Fuerte Prohibido, donde el castillo de Maléfica era temido, no había nadie más que Maléfica bebiendo una copa de su licor preferido frente a la chimenea de la gran sala, la hechicera no esperaba visitas de nadie, nadie se atrevía a pasearse por esos lados, por lo que el hecho de que una nube de humo roja apareciera en su sala la hizo levantarse y observar fijamente de quien se trataba, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una pequeña niña que lucía desconcertada al verse en ese lugar_

_-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Jazmín con un gesto infantil que delataba su confusión, un gesto tiernamente inocente, Maléfica la miro de arriba abajo, arqueando sus cejas al ver a la princesa, esos cabellos largos y negros, sutilmente ondulados y adornados por una cinta color morada, del mismo color que la bata de dormir que llevaba la pequeña, pero lo que llamo la atención de la hechicera fueron los ojos de la intrusa en su castillo, esos ojos oscuros y despiertos, que la observaban con curiosidad, no con temor como estaba acostumbrada Maléfica, era curiosidad y confusión, pero esos ojos eran inconfundibles, los había visto antes, y solo podían ser de una persona, esa pequeña niña le recordaba demasiado a Regina, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Maléfica, una sonrisa que le dedico especialmente a la pequeña que tenía delante de ella y la observaba atentamente._

_-Fin flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si…Contestando los reviews y agradezco cada uno…<strong>

**Zuoteyu…**Muchas gracias!Espero estar actualizando seguido

**Rosalie end Jacob…**Gracias!*_* Es una historia que ni siquiera sé cómo surgió, pero estos ships de Regina me encantan, aunque en la serie soy fiel OQ Ya no te enredas tanto?jajajaja Una que pide a favor de David...Solo diré que más adelante se sabrá quien es el padre de la nena :O

**EQLuisa…**Veremos, veremos, apuestas por David y veremos si tienes razón! :D

**You-Me-Handcuffs…**No suelo escribir escenas hott muy detalladas, no sé por qué no me salen, realmente admiro a quienes lo hacen, como veras yo soy más sutil en esas escenas, no tan explicitas jajajajaja 3 hombres que tienen su pasado con la Evil Queen :O Y sii, ese también es mi sueño en OUAT!jajajaja Apuestas por David también, oraleee…Emma y Blanca seguro se nos infartan, aunque como mínimo Blanca acaba en el hospital por un infarto O.O JAJAJAJA En cuanto a Hook…Las 3 relaciones pasadas son distintas, Hook llego en un momento que Regina YA era la Evil Queen, y el un pirata, no es mucho de romance, como dices, más de "una noche o una oportunidad" pero eso no impidió que se la pasaran bien xD

**Evilcharmingparrillas…**Apuestas por David jajajaja Si, necesitan rescatarlos, David por ser el príncipe Charming y Regina por ser nuestra Reina consentida, la necesitan para defenderse O.o jajajajajaja

**Franciny…**Yoooo no hice nada, ahí acabo el cap, soy inocenteee jajajajajaja! Los tres tienen su chance...Ya veremos quien resulta ser :P

**Guest…**Muchas gracias!*_* Me paso lo mismo, el Evil Charming es algo que hubiera sido interesante de ver, pero el OQ me robo el corazón en la serie, ahora en el fic…Quien sabe que suceda muahahaha :D Apuestas y pides por Robín Hood!Y si…los sentimientos de más de uno están en juego, y a ver como resulta todo…O.o

**BeckettMills…**Eaaaaaaaa!Gracias, gracias!*_* Una más por David…y si acabarían juntos?Eso quien sabe…Todo puede pasar, pero no diré nada más que…Los tres tienen posibilidades jajajajajajaja

**kaname lin-chan…**Eaaaa eaaaa!Igual para mi estos 3 ships y el MadQueen son mis favoritos, de hecho empecé y deje un fic MadQeen Quizá lo retome después xD Una que apuesta por Hook…interesante muahahaha Cuando se desaten las bombas creo que Regina querrá encerrarse de nuevo en la torre…Sera tremendo shock jajajajaja


	7. Chapter 7

_Gracias por cada follow, fav y reviews!Sigan comentando la historia que eso realmente ayuda a continuarla, me encanta saber que les parece y que les gustaría ver en los caps Si quieren masacrarme por los caps o quejarse/pedir sobre algo mi twitter: BarbieEliz_

* * *

><p>Regina perdió en conocimiento sin que nadie se lo esperara, la Reina Malvada se desplomo y gracias al grito de Hook, Robín pudo sostenerla antes de que se lastimara al caer al suelo, el arqueo la sostuvo entre sus brazos y al sentarse la acomodo en sus piernas, acariciando su rostro para despertarla, con el rostro lleno de preocupación al ver a su Reina en ese estado…<p>

-Mamá!-Henry se había acercado a ella rápidamente, paso su mano por los negros cabellos de su madre con la intención de verla reaccionar pero nada, la morena seguía inconsciente, Blanca se sorprendió al ver a David apartarse y acercarse a Regina con preocupación, Emma se limitó a mirar a su padre con regaño por ser tan obvio, por otro lado Hook estaba fulminando a Gold con la mirada, reclamándole que no había cumplido su trato, pero Gold permanecía tan imperturbable como siempre, ocultando su preocupación por la morena.

-Regina, reacciona, despierta-decía Robín mirando a la Reina, tratando de que reaccionara, mientras David tomaba el pulso de la morena, alarmándose al notarlo débil, el rostro de Regina se notaba más pálido

-Su pulso está débil, hay que llevarla con Whale-dijo David queriendo tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla el mismo hasta el hospital, pero antes de siquiera poder intentarlo Robín Hood ya la había alzado en sus brazos, Hook se acercó a Gold rápidamente, aprovechando que Emma se había acercado a Henry para tranquilizarlo y Blanca había sujetado a David del brazo para abrazarlo

-Teníamos un trato, dijiste que estaría bien-gruño Hook molesto con Gold, solo para que el pudiera escucharlo, el hechicero le devolvió la mirada hostil y con arrogancia lo ignoro para enfocar su mirada en Regina.

-Estará bien, solo está débil, llévenla a su casa, solo necesita descansar, el hechizo la debilito-dijo Gold ignorando las quejas de Hook y acercándose a Robín que cargaba a Regina, las palabras del mago hicieron que todos se sintieran un poco más tranquilos, pero aun así el ver a Regina Mills pálida e inconsciente era muy extraño para ellos, se veía tan frágil que David parecía querer correr y protegerla, de igual manera que Robín parecía temeroso de que le sucediera algo si la dejaba desprotegida.

-Estas seguro, Gold?-pregunto Emma mirando lo pálida que se notaba Regina, Gold rodo los ojos ante la desconfianza de la rubia y se acercó un poco más a Robín, Gold paso su mano suavemente por el rostro de Regina y aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro, Robín lo miraba esperanzado, Hook con curiosidad y David con preocupación que trataba de ocultar

-Bastante, sheriff Swan-replico Gold después de alejarse de nuevo de Regina y Robín-Solo necesita descansar y reponer fuerzas, es todo-aseguro Gold, Henry miro a su madre en brazos y Robín y se sintió un poco mejor

-La llevare a su casa, Blanca puedo pasar por Roland en la mañana?-pregunto Robín mirando a Regina en sus brazos y luego a Blanca quien asintió, Gold asintió y se apartó, Hook se cruzó de brazos al margen de la situación, mientras que Blanca se limitó a asentir un poco menos preocupada por la Reina, David por su parte estaba tentado a seguir a Robín y asegurarse que Regina pasara la noche recuperándose

-Yo voy con mi mamá-dijo Henry acercándose a Robín que ya se encaminaba a la mansión Mills, Emma noto la mirada de su hijo y decidió no ponerse en contra, el muchacho estaba preocupado por Regina y quería estar a su lado, Emma se limitó a asentir

-Los acompañare-musito Emma decidida, Henry le agradeció con una sonrisa y ambos siguieron a Robín, David dio un par de pasos hacia ellos pero la mano de Blanca se aferró a su brazo, deteniéndolo y provocando que David mirara a su esposa desconcertado

-Debería acompañarlos-se excusó David mirando a Blanca y devolviendo la mirada a Emma que ya desaparecía de su vista, Blanca negó con la cabeza y acaricio su rostro con gesto dulce

-Deberías descansar tú también, has estado encerrado por días-dijo Blanca abrazándolo, David suspiro derrotado y asintió, no podía estar haciéndolo eso a su esposa, era tan buena que se estaba sintiendo el peor de todos

-Tienes razón, en realidad quiero ver a Neal, lo extrañe mucho-confeso David sonriendo levemente, en eso no mentía, deseaba abrazar a su pequeño hijo, lo había extrañado tanto como a Emma, Blanca asintió y tomo la mano de David, ambos encaminaron a su casa dejando solos a Gold y Hook en un ambiente donde la tensión se sentía con solo mirarlos.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_David se había quedado solo en su habitación, maldiciendo mil veces al Rey George, a él y a si mismo por dejarse enredar en sus malditos chantajes, no quería perder a Regina, no, definitivamente no, casarse con otra? En caso de que eso sucediera la misma Regina lo mataba, se dijo David esbozando una sonrisa divertida al pensar en su aun prometida, hasta dentro de unas horas cuando todo cambiara…David sintió un escalofrió al pensar en dejar de ver a Regina y eso le basto para que saliera corriendo de su habitación y en menos de dos minutos estuviera frente a la puerta de Regina_

_-Regina, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo David abriendo la puerta después de fijarse que no hubiera guardias cerca o alguien que los pudiera estar escuchando para luego informarle al Rey George_

_-David, idiota!-se quejó Regina al ver a David entrar a su habitación y quedarse estático en el umbral al verla con un ligero camisón de seda blanca, Regina noto su gesto y tomo rápidamente algo para cubrirse, David pareció reaccionar y se giró para luego cerrar la puerta-Mi madre podría haber estado aquí-dijo Regina después de ponerse su bata y amarrar el listón en su cintura_

_-Me asegure que Cora no estuviera, está en los jardines-se excusó David respirando profundo para recuperar el aliento después de correr por el castillo, Regina lo noto extraño, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, David se acercó a ella a pasos rápidos y la tomo de la cintura pegándola a él con firmeza y besando sus labios como si la vida se le escapara en esos momentos, besando sus labios con desesperación y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Regina, cuando se separaron sus labios David la abrazo fuerte contra el_

_-Que pasa, David?-pregunto Regina comenzando a preocuparse, David volvió a besarla cortamente y tomo sus manos entre las suyas con delicadeza, Regina lo miraba intrigada-Que sucedió?_

_-Solo importa que te amo, lo sabes, no?-pregunto David acercando su rostro al suyo, Regina se tensó, algo andaba mal, Regina trago saliva y se apartó de David para mirarlo con seriedad_

_-Dime que paso, David-pidió Regina duramente, David asintió y suspiro derrotado y decidió que lo mejor era soltarle todo de una vez, sin anestesia y luego por si acaso cubrirse para no ser víctima de algún arrebato de su adorada Regina_

_-El Rey George decidió cancelar la boda, quiere que me case con la hija de Midas-dijo David de golpe, Regina endureció el gesto, David se preparó para la tormenta que vendría, esperaba algún indicio de enojo pero por el contrario Regina parecía apenas asimilar la noticia-Regina, no deseo casarme con nadie más, yo quiero estar contigo-musito David acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos, Regina pareció salir del trance y lo miro seria_

_-Y yo contigo, pero…-Regina sintió un nudo en la garganta, realmente había creído que podría ser feliz con David, que podría alejarse del mando de Cora y por fin ser libre y sentirse amada por alguien-El Rey George se opondrá, mi madre también…-dijo Regina tragando saliva, sabia los alcances de su madre, y si la cancelación de su boda no era algo que Cora quisiera podría desquitarse de más de una manera del Rey, incluso de David_

_-No pienso seguir el juego de George, vámonos…juntos-dijo David sin más, mirando a los ojos a Regina, acariciando su rostro delicadamente y sonriéndole con ternura, Regina arqueo las cejas_

_-Irnos? Te das cuenta que nos van a perseguir hasta conseguir que supliquemos por nuestras vidas?-pregunto Regina con cierto toque de ironía, David torció el gesto y asintió_

_-Lo sé-asintió David bajando la mirada, Regina negó con la cabeza-Tienes razón, no puedo pedirte algo como eso, es egoísta de mi parte, me disculpo-musito David triste, Regina sonrió levemente_

_-Me refería a que sería más sencillo para ti casarte con otra y seguir siendo un príncipe-dijo Regina explicándole, David alzo la mirada y la miro esperanzado-Yo me voy contigo, siempre, vámonos lejos-sonrió Regina tomando su rostro y besándolo suavemente_

_-Estas segura?-pregunto David serio, Regina suspiro y asintió_

_-Sí, con mi madre mandando mi vida no seré feliz jamás, y verte casarte con otra mujer no me hace la menor gracia-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa cómplice, David sonrió y tomándola de la cintura la alzo para darle un par de vueltas, antes de besar sus labios intensamente, Regina rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso_

_-Te amo, Regina-sonrió David un poco esperanzado de poder escapar del Rey George-Tendremos que irnos esta misma noche, podríamos ir a casa de mi madre por provisiones y luego alejarnos lo más posible de aquí-dijo David comenzando a pensar en lo que harían, Regina lo escuchaba atenta_

_-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tendremos que esperar a que todos estén dormidos, así será más fácil burlar a los guardias-dijo Regina recordando la seguridad del castillo, David asintió antes de besar sus labios de nuevo_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Gold ignoraba con toda tranquilidad el hecho de que Hook lo estuviera matando con la mirada, el pirata parecía querer matar a Gold ahí mismo y sin remordimientos, Hook se acercó a pasos largos a Gold, quien se limitó a hacer un gesto de burla que irrito aún más al capitán de Jolly Roger<p>

-Dijiste que no le pasaría nada-siseo Hook apretando los puños, Gold asintió como si nada

-Así es, como ya te explique ella está bien, solo un poco débil, pirata-dijo Gold con un gesto de pocos amigos hacia Hook, quien tenso el gesto y trato de asentir

-Más te vale que así sea, cocodrilo-dijo Hook mirándolo con desafío, Gold arqueo las cejas y sonrió con diversión

-Yo siempre cumplo mis tratos-rio Gold alzando su mano y acercándola al pecho de Hook, quien por instinto retrocedió pero Gold fue más rápido y hundió su mano en el pecho del pirata, quien no oculto una mueca de dolor al sentir la mano de Gold tomar su corazón

-Eres un retorcido y cruel diablillo-se quejó Hook con dificultad al hablar, Gold no se inmuto apretó un poco más el corazón de Hook antes de sacárselo solo para provocarle un poco más de dolor

-Teníamos un trato, querido-rio Gold al mejor estilo de Rumplestilskin al sacar el corazón del pirata y poder mirarlo latir en su mano, Hook se desplomo de rodillas y trato de mantener su respiración de nuevo, Gold lo miraba como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Querías mi corazón, ya lo tienes ahora mátame de una maldita vez-se quejó Hook levantándose con el semblante endurecido, Gold negó con la cabeza

-Quería tu corazón, no matarte-dijo Gold dando media vuelta para irse de ahí, dejando a Hook con la intriga clavada-Por lo menos aun no, espera con ansias tu destino, pirata-sentencio Gold mientras continuaba su camino con tranquilidad.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Hook estaba en la habitación de Regina, hace unos momentos atrás había regresado llevando consigo el cuerpo de Cora, el pirata lo había llevado a la cripta de la Reina Malvada para después concederle unos momentos a solas madre e hija, Hook sentía un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar lo que tendría que hacer, despedirse de Regina, engañarla y no apiadarse de su Majestad, pero prefería que lo odiara a verla morir…_

_-Es tan extraño verla así, inmóvil, pálida…-dijo Regina con un gesto de tristeza marcado en el rostro, acercándose a Hook, el pirata trago saliva y se concentró en mirarla, la observo por completo, estaba realmente hermosa, esos vestidos que hacían resaltan su figura eran para enloquecer a cualquiera_

_-Puso un poco de resistencia pero al final lo logre-dijo Hook tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, era un pirata sin escrúpulos eso le hacía mentir con facilidad, Regina asintió y decidió despejar su mente de lo que le había hecho a su madre, no quería seguir llorando por ella_

_-No quiero saber los detalles, a pesar de todo es mi madre y si tuve que hacer esto es solo porque no tenía más alternativa-dijo Regina bajando la mirada, quitándose esa coraza de mujer malvada y sin escrúpulos que no siente amor por nadie-Ella ejerce demasiado poder y control sobre mí, es mi debilidad-musito Regina con una amarga sonrisa en los labios, Hook la miro tan frágil que se sintió mal, el pirata se acercó a ella y con algo de duda la abrazo, dejándola refugiarse en sus brazos para consolarla, ninguno dijo nada_

_-Entiendo, no tienes que decir nada, yo no soy el indicado para juzgarte, sabes que tampoco he sido un santo-dijo Hook deslizando su mano por la espalda de Regina para reconfortarla un poco, Regina suspiro y se apartó de el_

_-Que te pareció el País de las Maravillas?-pregunto Regina cambiando su tono de voz y recobrando su postura inflexible, dejando a Hook con un gesto de seriedad, el capitán del Jolly Roger asintió_

_-Interesante, demasiado extraño para mi gusto, sobre todo irritante-rio Hook en su postura despreocupada, Regina sonrió con descaro y asintió_

_-Esa tierra suele provocar esas impresiones-dijo Regina con cierta diversión, Hook sonrió-Pero un capitán como tú que ha conocido criaturas como sirenas no debe sorprenderse, no?-pregunto Regina arqueando las cejas con su habitual sensualidad al moverse, Hook sonrió divertido_

_-Sí, ya no hay muchas cosas que me sorprendan-dijo Hook acercándose a ella-Pero ninguna sirena se compara con la belleza de la Reina Malvada que tengo justo aquí-sonrió Hook al sujetarla firme de la cintura y jalándola a él, Hook miro sus labios a tan poca distancia de los suyos y sintió deseos de besarla, de grabarse a fuego esa sensación_

_-Eso le dirás a cada mujer que conquistas en cada puerto-murmuro Regina con descaradas intenciones de provocarlo, Hook rio por lo bajo y arqueo las cejas, antes de besarla intensamente, un beso desesperado, como si desea que no se acabara, sin querer soltarla y mantenerla así_

_-He tenido mujeres guapas, pero ninguna tan bella como tú, y a ninguna le diría lo que te digo a ti, hasta un pirata tiene cierto honor-ironizo Hook con un gesto de broma y acercándose a besarla de nuevo, Regina correspondió al beso rápidamente, cuando se separaron la Reina Malvada se apartó un poco de el_

_-Supongo que ahora decidirás tu pago? Sigues deseando lo mismo?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Hook con seriedad, Hook trago en seco, era ahora cuando debía decirle que no podía seguir con ella en el nuevo mundo, que prefería el oro y las riquezas, que volvía a su barco y a conquistar mujeres distintas cada noche, que nunca había querido estar con ella_

_-No pensemos en deudas ahora, vamos a olvidar eso un rato-sonrió Hook forzadamente, Regina se extrañó al notarlo tenso, Hook se maldijo mentalmente, maldito cobarde, no podía resistir a pasar la última noche con la Reina, eso era peor que irse en ese momento, seguramente Regina lo odiaría aún más, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar una despedida como esa, Hook trago en seco y odiándose por ser tan débil se acercó a Regina con firmeza, la sujeto por la cintura y beso sus labios con desesperación, con deseo, con pasión…El pirata cargo a la Reina en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla, cuidando no dañarla con su garfio y llevándola hasta la cama de Regina, olvidándose de todo y de todos, pensando solamente en recorrer cada rincón de la piel de esa mujer que lo volvía loco_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Robín Hood, Emma y Henry llegaron a la mansión de Regina casi media hora después, Henry tenia llaves de la casa y pudieron entrar, Robín subió hasta la recamara de Regina con cuidado de no lastimarla y la recostó suavemente sobre su cama, en la misma cama donde días antes habían hecho el amor y había dormido juntos, felices y despreocupados, el arquero sonrió con algo de ironía al observarla y acariciar sus cabellos...<p>

-Está muy pálida-dijo Henry al lado de Robín, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el arquero observo a Henry, quien sostenía la mano de su madre con un gesto de preocupación

-Ya escuchaste a Gold, muchacho, es por el hechizo, la debilito, pero estará bien-le sonrió Robín reconfortándolo y pasando una mano sobre sus hombros

-Ella siempre me cuido cuando yo estaba enfermo, ahora yo la cuidare-dijo Henry mirando a su mamá inconsciente en su amplia cama, Henry la quería y se arrepentía de los desplantes que le había hecho, de hacerla sufrir por sin darse cuenta, y verla así, pálida e inconsciente le resultaba doloroso, su madre, Regina Mills, la siempre fuerte alcaldesa de Storybrooke se veía tan frágil que Henry no lo creía

-Ella te adora, Henry, y estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz de saber que su adorado príncipe ha estado cuidando de ella-sonrió Robín con un tono bromista al niño, Henry torció el gesto al escuchar "príncipe" su madre lo llamaba así aunque ya no fuese un niño pequeño

-Buena broma hombre valiente, pero ya no soy un niño para que me llamen "príncipe"-se quejó Henry cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil ante la sonrisa burlona y divertida de Robín, quien asintió-Me quedare con ella-murmuro Henry bostezando y subiéndose a la cama con su madre, acomodándose a su lado y abrazándose a ella

-Yo pido el sofá-dijo Robín acercándose al sofá que tenía Regina en su habitación y tomando asiento, fijando su mirada en Regina y Henry, su adorada Reina, el ladrón subió los pies al sofá y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a pasar la noche velando el sueño de Regina, sin notar que desde la puerta unos indiscretos ojos verdes habían escuchado la conversación de Robín y Henry sin querer interrumpirlos, Emma decidió darles privacidad y termino por cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Robín y Regina habían conseguido huir lejos del castillo, habían pasado algunas noches acampando en el bosque gracias a las habilidades de Robín sobre eso y algunas otras habían conseguido dormir en alguna posada donde no tardaban mucho en partir para seguir avanzando lo más posible_

_-Sujétalo bien, no despegues la mirada del objeto-decía Robín detrás de Regina, ayudándole a acomodar el arco que tenía la Reina para disparar, el del ladrón, después de varias peticiones para que Robín le enseñara a disparar el ladrón había terminado aceptando, después de ser manipulado con unos cuantos besos por parte de su Reina._

_-Así está bien?-pregunto Regina al sentir el tacto del ladrón sobre su hombro, Robín asintió y Regina fijo bien la mirada en las manzanas que Robín había colocado sobre un tronco en medio del bosque, la Reina disparo la flecha y no parpadeo, sonriendo levemente al ver como la flecha había impactado lo suficientemente cerca como para derribar la manzana_

_-Casi en medio de la manzana, nada mal para una primera lección-rio Robín al quitarle el arco a Regina y dejarlo caer, concentrándose en rodear a Regina por la cintura y probar sus labios_

_-Tengo un buen maestro-sonrió Regina enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Robín, besando sus labios de nuevo, con dulzura, Robín la sujeto fuerte y la alzo en sus brazos, demostrando su fuerza y riendo a carcajadas_

_-Y ahora quiero mi recompensa!-dijo Robín haciendo a Regina quejarse de ser alzada, forcejeando para que el arquero la bajara-Quiero escuchar que su Real Majestad diga que ama a este vulgar ladrón-se rio Robín de nuevo, recordando aquella vez que se vieron en el pueblo_

_-No caeré en tu juego, ladrón-se quejó Regina riendo y tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero Robín la sostenía fuerte y la beso cortamente como una pequeña victoria, Regina enredo sus brazos en el cuello del ladrón y sonrió al besarlo suavemente, pero sus besos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de varios guardias acercándose_

_-Nos encontraron-dijo Robín bajando a Regina y haciéndola ponerse detrás de el para protegerla, tomo su arco y estaban preparados para correr a sus caballos y largarse de ahí, pero en unos segundos se vieron rodeados por los guardias del Rey, ambos pensando como los habían encontrado, deseando que fuera una pesadilla_

_-El Rey se alegrara mucho de ver a su Majestad-dijo uno de los guardias al acercarse bruscamente a Regina y sujetarla del brazo, acercándola a un carruaje listo para llevársela, Robín trato de impedirlo pero otro de los guardias lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y lo detuvo_

_-Robín!-grito Regina al ver al ladrón retorcerse de dolor, para después ser golpeado en el rostro con brusquedad provocándole una herida en la cabeza que comenzó a sangrar, Regina sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, quiso correr a Robín pero los brazos del guardia la sujetaban con fuerza_

_-Alto ahí, ladrón de quinta, tú también vienes con nosotros, el Rey tiene cuentas que saldar contigo-siseo uno de los guardias con un gesto de maldad, Robín no podía decir nada a causa de la falta de aire, fue sujetado entre dos hombres y a pesar de sus forcejeos fue llevado hasta una pequeña carroza de barrotes y esposado para evitar que intentara escapar_

_-Regina!-Robín grito fuerte como si el alma se le estuviera desgarrando al ver a Regina ser llevada hasta la carroza y desaparecer de su visión, solo deseando que nadie se atreviera a tocarla._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Durante el camino a casa David y Blanca permanecieron en silencio, Blanca se había aferrado al brazo de David sin notar lo tenso que se encontraba su marido, David tenia las imágenes de su pasado con Regina torturándolo y se esforzaba por comprender, sin darse cuenta se encontraba entrando a su casa<p>

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe, Charming-sonrió Blanca cerrando la puerta y corriendo a sus brazos, abrazándolo antes de besar sus labios con dulzura, David se esforzó por corresponderle sin dejar que notara lo preocupado que estaba-Estaba tan preocupada de que te pudiera suceder algo-decía Blanca pasando sus manos por el cabello de David, quien esbozo una forzada sonrisa

-Estoy bien-musito David tomando las manos de Blanca para calmarla un poco, Blanca sonrió ampliamente y beso sus labios cortamente, David no dijo nada y se dejó llevar, tenía que despejar su mente, alejar los pensamientos que no dejaban de acosarlo y concentrarse en su realidad

-Supongo que querrás descasar-dijo Bella acercándose a ellos con Neal en brazos, el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido, David sonrió al ver a su hijo y lo tomo cuidadosamente en sus brazos-Me alegra que estés bien, David, que bueno que todo salió bien-dijo Bella sonriéndole a David y Blanca

-Gracias, Bella-asintió David amablemente y miro a Blanca-Llevare a Neal conmigo a la cama, quiero recostarme un rato y estar con mi muchacho-sonrió David tratando de parecer neutral

-Claro, adelántate- sonrió Blanca tan inocente como siempre, no lo encontró extraño y asintió, para después acompañar a Bella a la puerta, David se concentró en su hijo y se acostó sobre su cama, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada, quería dejarse llevar y soñar un buen rato, más bien recordar, recordar el tacto de cierta Reina Malvada sobre su piel, David miro a Neal que dormía sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, en pocos minutos él también se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Emma había presenciado la conversación entre Robín y Henry, para no interrumpir había bajado hasta la cocina y se había servido un vaso de agua, en su mente aun podía ver la imagen de David y Regina en la cama dentro de la torre, la imagen hizo que Emma frunciera el ceño y negara con la cabeza<p>

-Un trauma más a la familia-ironizo Emma bebiendo un trago de su agua y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de la cocina, la rubia recorrió la casa de Regina con la mirada y una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su rostro al pensar en cuantas veces Regina no habría estado por esos salones con Robín, rayos, el arquero amaba a la Reina, la misma Regina que se había acostado con David, una vez más Emma torció el gesto-Mejor me voy a dormir-se quejó Emma subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Henry, la rubia se tumbó sobre la cama de su hijo y se cruzó de brazos mirando al techo, meditando los recientes descubrimientos…David, su padre se había acostado con Regina, la Reina Malvada, misma que recientemente había comenzado a mejorar su relación con la familia Charming, Emma se preguntó que los había llevado a estar juntos, el frio? La soledad? Simplemente había sido una calentura? Ja! Si David se había aburrido de la siempre dulce Blanca Nieves o Mary Margaret tendría que quemar todos y cada uno de los cuentos de hadas que encontrara cerca…El amor verdadero nunca hablaba de infidelidades, pero eso era en el Bosque Encantado, en el mundo real…Bueno, en su mundo las parejas pasaban por etapas difíciles, engaños y mentiras, que se suponía que debía hacer? Contarle a Mary Margaret…Emma resoplo con frustración y cerró los ojos, cansada de pensar en lo mismo y decidió dormirse, no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando la rubia ya estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_David estaba montado sobre su caballo, su habitual capa lo cubría del frio que hacia esa noche, David comenzaba a sentirse presionado de que algún guardia pudiera notar sus intenciones y lo llevaran de nuevo al castillo, y justo cuando David comenzaba a preguntarse si Regina se había arrepentido de sus actos…Apareció ella, con una preciosa capa para cubrirla del frio y una sonrisa en el rostro al verlo esperándola, David desmonto de un salto y Regina corrió a el_

_-Regina!-David la estrecho fuertemente contra él, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro y respirando su aroma, su perfume, para después besar sus labios intensamente_

_-Vámonos antes de que noten nuestra ausencia-musito Regina sonriéndole cómplice y besándolo cortamente, David sonrió y la ayudo a montarse en el caballo, para luego subirse él y tomar las riendas, rodeando a Regina con sus brazos, comenzaron a alejarse del castillo rápidamente_

_-Estoy seguro que mi madre te adorara-sonrió David apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Regina y besando su mejilla tiernamente, Regina se dejó caer un poco sobre el pecho de David cuando la velocidad a la que iban disminuyo, supuso que se estaban acercando a casa de su madre_

_-No creo que le agrade saber que su hijo está huyendo y que podrían matarlo-dijo Regina con ironía, David frunció el ceño y asintió, Regina suspiro con frustración-No deberían ser así las cosas, teníamos un compromiso y de pronto ya no-se quejó Regina negando con la cabeza_

_-No te preocupes-sonrió David desmontando su caballo al llegar a la granja de su madre, tomo a Regina de la cintura y la ayudo a bajar, quedando a escasos milímetros de distancia, ya era entrada la madrugada y esperaban avanzar un poco más antes del amanecer-Nadie va a hacer que me separe de ti-sonrió David tomado el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y besado sus labios suavemente, Regina correspondió y lo abrazo fuerte_

_-No quiero volver con ella, con su magia es capaz de obligarme a lo que sea-confeso Regina hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de David, quien la abrazo protectoramente y acaricio su cabello_

_-Tu eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Regina-musito David al separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos-En cuanto estemos lejos y comencemos una vida juntos todo el sufrimiento quedara atrás, junto con los caprichos del Rey George-dijo David antes de pegarla aún más a él y besar sus labios intensamente, jugando con los cabellos largos de Regina_

_-Realmente sería perfecto si fuera así-musito Regina comenzando a recobrar la esperanza en poder ser libres y estar juntos, David le tomo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya, reconfortándola_

_-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa-sonrió David, ambos se acercaron a la casa de la madre de David y tocaron la puerta, esperaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a Ruth, la madre de David sorprendida de ver a su hijo ahí y acompañado de una joven_

_-Hijo!-Ruth no contuvo su alegría y se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo, estrechándolo con ternura, Regina los observaba callada, era raro ver ese amor entre madre e hijo cuando su madre era totalmente distinta, ella no tenía muestras de afecto para Regina, solo estrictas reglas y ordenes que debía acatar si quería salir ilesa_

_-Madre, no tengo tiempo de explicarte todo, pero mira…-David le tomo la mano a Regina y sonriéndole la hizo acercarse a ellos-Ella es Regina, es mi prometida y la mujer que amo-sonrió David con orgullo, con felicidad, Regina sonrió ampliamente y Ruth la observo por completo, la joven era hermosa y podía ver en su sonrisa y su mirada que también amaba a su hijo_

_-Es una hermosa joven, hijo, entiendo por qué te enamoraste-sonrió Ruth con cariño a David, quien miro a Regina y asintió, los tres ignoraban la presencia de alguien más con ellos, su felicidades solo era fugaz_

_-Tantas presentaciones para nada-se escuchó la voz de Rumplestilskin al congelarlos a los tres y aparecer en la cabaña, el hechicero vio a David y Regina inmóviles y sonrió con diversión-Fueron tenaces en intentar escapar del destino, queridos, pero nadie puede cambiar al destino-rio Rumplestilskin divertido y moviendo sus manos en un gesto habitual en él, miro a los tres que tenía delante de él y con un chasquido de sus dedos todo había vuelto a la normalidad…Regina en su castillo con sus padres y David con el Rey George, y nadie recordaría el matrimonio que casi había sucedido._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

Los rayos del sol habían comenzado a filtrarse a la habitación de la alcaldesa Mills, Robín Hood se había quedado toda la noche velando el sueño de Regina, hasta que el sueño lo venció y termino dormido en el sofá, mientras que Henry había pasado la noche en la cama de su madre, abrazado a ella y sin soltarle la mano, sus brazos rodeaban a Regina con fuerza como si temiera perderla a mitad de la madrugada…Regina comenzó a despertar con los primeros rayos de sol, poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio a Robín dormido cruzado de brazos en su sofá, una sonrisa divertida cruzo su rostro, intento moverse pero noto que alguien la sujetaba y bajo la mirada, sonriendo tiernamente al ver a su hijo aferrado a ella, Henry dormía profundamente, como cuando era un niño pequeña y corría a meterse a la cama de su madre…

-Mi pequeño príncipe-murmuro Regina sintiéndose feliz al tener a su hijo así, como había extrañado esos momentos con Henry, decidió no moverse y darles a sus dos hombres más tiempo para dormir, beso la frente de su hijo con ternura y se acomodó un poco mejor, acariciando el cabello de Henry.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Maléfica aun lucia algo desconcertada con la presencia de la pequeña princesa en su castillo, la rubia hechicera dio unos pasos hacia ella con el semblante serio y con la intención de atemorizarla, pero la niña la miraba con el ceño fruncido y desconcierto, muy lejos de sentir temor_

_-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Jazmín con la voz dulce de una niña de 5 años, cruzándose de brazos al mirar a Maléfica a solo dos pasos de ella, Maléfica arqueo las cejas ante la pregunta de la pequeña_

_-¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi castillo, mocosa?-pregunto Maléfica con voz dura, Jazmín torció el gesto y miro a su alrededor, el lugar era sombrío, muy intimidante, nada tenía que ver con su palacio, el castillo donde estaba daba cierto miedo_

_-Me llamo Jazmín, soy la princesa de Agrabah-sonrió Jazmín tendiéndole su pequeña manito a Maléfica y haciendo una pequeña reverencia como sus padres le habían enseñado, Maléfica esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica e ignoro la mano de la pequeña-No eres muy amable-se quejó Jazmín bajando su mano y torciendo el gesto_

_-Con que una princesa-musito Maléfica rodeando a la niña y observándola detenidamente, incomodando a la niña que no disimulo su molestia y la miro con toda la seriedad que una pequeña podría tener-¿Cómo apareciste aquí, con magia?-pregunto Maléfica mirándola con curiosidad, Jazmín se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el trono donde estaba sentada Maléfica minutos atrás_

_-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros la niña, Maléfica rodo los ojos-Tú estabas en mi libro de historias, pero no pareces una princesa-dijo Jazmín inocentemente, antes de saltar y sentarse en la silla de Maléfica, quien al verla endureció el gesto y se acercó a ella de mala gana, detestaba a los niños, no tenía paciencia para tratar con ellos_

_-Fuera de mi silla, mocosa-siseo Maléfica mirándola duramente, Jazmín no dijo nada y se limitó a bajarse de la silla, Maléfica asintió un poco conforme pero al pasar la niña al lado de ella le arranco un par de cabellos negros, la niña la miro molesta-Dime, de que libro hablas?_

_-Eso dolió!-se quejó Jazmín frunciendo el ceño, Maléfica rio divertida ante su gesto-No te diré, es mi libro y me has jalado el cabello-se negó rotundamente Jazmín cruzándose de brazos, Maléfica arqueo ambas cejas y negó con la cabeza, contando mentalmente hasta diez para no conjurar un hechizo que lastimara a la niña_

_-Te gustaría ver un unicornio?-pregunto Maléfica astutamente, notando como los ojos de la pequeña intrusa brillaban ante la idea-Tengo uno de mascota-dijo Maléfica con una de sus mejores sonrisas que ocultaban su maldad, Jazmín sonrió ampliamente y asintió, Maléfica hizo un ademan de la mano y apareció su preciado animal, su unicornio al lado de ella_

_-Tienes magia!-grito Jazmín emocionada, corriendo a ver al animal, con cuidado lo acaricio, bajo la mirada de Maléfica-¿Por qué esa mujer quería lastimarlo?-pregunto Jazmín recordado el dibujo del cuento, Maléfica se extraño_

_-Qué mujer?-pregunto Maléfica seriamente, Jazmín seguía concentrada en el animal, acariciándolo y riendo levemente, Maléfica rodo los ojos-Que mujer quería hacerle daño?_

_-La del cuento-dijo Jazmín sin despegar la mirada de la mascota de la hechicera-Ella quería lastimar a tu mascota y tú la protegiste-explico la niña sonriéndole a Maléfica, quien arqueo las cejas y recordó la última vez que vio a Regina, el momento en que le quito su maldición-Ella es mala?-pregunto Jazmín con cierto temor, Maléfica sonrió con malicia_

_-Eres muy curiosa, niña-rio Maléfica tomando asiento en su trono, Jazmín se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la rubia, Maléfica la vio bostezar y acercarse a ella, la niña intento subirse a sus piernas-Que haces, mocosa?-pregunto Maléfica al tener a la niña sentada en su regazo-Bájate!-ordeno Maléfica duramente pero Jazmín había bostezado y acomodado en su pecho_

_-Tengo sueño, quiero irme a mi cama-se quejó Jazmín tiernamente, Maléfica rodo los ojos con fastidio y torció el gesto_

_-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de llegar aquí, pulga-dijo Maléfica con fastidio en su voz, la niña prácticamente se estaba quedando dormida en sus piernas-Genial, una mocosa que se duerme en mi castillo-se quejó Maléfica negando con la cabeza, con un movimiento de su mano las llamas de la fogata se incrementaron para darles más calor_

_-No soy una pulga, soy una niña-se quejó Jazmín con seriedad, haciendo reír a la hechicera_

_-Eres pequeña y molesta como las pulgas…Cual es la diferencia?-pregunto Maléfica riendo con malicia, Jazmín frunció el ceño y la miro molesta_

_-Y tú eres mala y tus cuernos parecen los de un dragón y no por eso te digo así-replico Jazmín infantilmente cortando su seriedad cuando bostezo, provocando que Maléfica la mirara de mala gana-Y yo no quería venir, no sé cómo aparecí aquí-seguía diciendo la princesa tratando de mantenerse despierta, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y la hizo bajarse de sus piernas, levantándose de la silla y mirando a la niña de brazos cruzados_

_-Entonces debes tener magia-murmuro Maléfica con curiosidad, la hechicera sonrió levemente y con un discreto movimiento de mano las llamas de fuego cobraron la forma de un dragón que comenzaba a acercarse a Jazmín, quien se espantó y se cubrió con sus manitos el rostro, el fuego cubrió a la pequeña y Maléfica la vio desaparecer en las llamas, la hechicera se encogió de hombros cuando las llamas se apagaron y la niña ya no estaba, solo quedaban algunas cenizas en el piso-Por lo menos dejo de hablar-se dijo Maléfica sin lamentar nada, pero con cierta curiosidad, con los cabellos de la pequeña en la mano se encamino a su habitación._

_Jazmín solo recordaba haber sido envuelta por las llamas y cerrar los ojos con fuerza y cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama con dosel y cubierta con sus sabanas, la pequeña no comprendía como había logrado escapar de las llamas pero tampoco pudo pensar mucho en ello, en menos de dos minutos la pequeña princesa se había quedado dormida._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>En el puerto de Storybrooke, Hook había pasado la noche bebiendo en una de las bancas para celebrar que había sido la última noche que tenía que preocuparse por la suerte de Regina Mills, y también para olvidarse del hecho de que Gold le había arrancado el corazón, Hook había decidido que esa noche era para olvidarse de todo…Por la mañana ya tendría que ponerse a pensar cómo salvar su vida del Tenebroso…Hook sintió los rayos del sol directo en su rostro y despertó con dolor de cabeza, la botella de alcohol vacía en la mesa le hicieron torcer el gesto al llevarse las manos a la cabeza<p>

-Maldito, Gold-se quejó Hook entre dientes, maldiciéndolo una y mil veces por ser tan desgraciado con sus tratos, y se maldijo a el mismo por ser tan idiota como para aceptarlos-Deberían ser más cómodas estas bancas-siseo Hook para sus adentros al sentir como su espalda le reclama el haber pasado la noche en ese lugar tan incómodo, necesitaba una ducha, una ducha y algo para el dolor de cabeza, el pirata se levantó de la banca y decidió ir al cuarto que rentaba en el hotel de la Abuelita.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Hook estaba en la habitación de la Reina como de costumbre desde que había llegado a ese castillo, era el lugar donde podían estar a solas sin ser interrumpidos, Hook estaba de pie y esperaba que Regina apareciera para reunirse con él, la Reina había ido a dar órdenes especificas a sus guardia, Hook alzo la mirada cuando escucho sus pasos acercarse, sentía un nudo en la garganta, tendría que destrozarle el corazón a la mujer que se acercaba a él, Hook la observo detenidamente y sonrió con dificultad_

_-Lamento la demora-dijo Regina al acercándose a él y besando al pirata, extrañándose cuando Hook la sujeto fuerte y la beso como si nunca más pudiera volver a hacerlo, como si temiera desprenderse de sus labios, Regina decidió ignorar aquello_

_-Regina, tenemos que hablar sobre mi pago-dijo Hook reuniendo el valor para mentirle descaradamente a su Reina Malvada, quien arqueo las cejas y se alejó un poco de el para escucharlo atentamente_

_-Lo tendrás, esta todo casi listo para irnos a esta nueva tierra, tendremos una vida muy buena, seremos ricos y…-Regina noto la mirada de Hook y supo que algo andaba mal, el pirata trago en seco y negó con la cabeza_

_-Cambie de opinión sobre eso, Regina-dijo Hook tratando de ser lo más natural posible, no quería que Regina dudara, no podía permitirse titubear, no cuando la vida de la Reina dependía de ello_

_-Te arrepentiste de irte conmigo-dijo Regina duramente, apartándose de él, ignorando la mirada que Hook le estaba dando, no era pregunta era una afirmación_

_-Quiero el oro que acordamos en un inicio-dijo Hook tomando valor y soltándolo de golpe, Regina lo miraba duramente, como si no sintiera nada en ese momento, poniendo la barrera de la Reina Malvada entre ellos y Hook no haría nada para evitarlo, no podía._

_-Nunca dejaste de ser un pirata interesado solo por el oro-dijo Regina duramente, Hook se quiso acercar a ella pero Regina lo miro de tal forma que el pirata se retractó de inmediato._

_-Eso no es así, yo…-Hook quería decirle algo para desmentirla, quería arrepentirse y abrazarla, besarla hasta el cansancio._

_-Querías tener el privilegio de pasar algunas noches con la Reina-dijo Regina cortándolo-Lo lograste-rio Regina con sarcasmo, Hook no tuvo más que desviar la mirada, derrotado_

_-Yo no…-Hook no sabía que decirle para que no sufriera tanto por su culpa, odiaba estar en esa situación pero prefería eso a verla muerta_

_-Comprendo…Un pirata no se enamora de una Reina Malvada, de hecho…Nadie debería hacerlo, no se preocupe está totalmente correspondido-sonrió Regina con total descaro, con tanta firmeza que le dolía a Hook-Gracias por sus servicios, capitán-dijo Regina dando media vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta de su recamara_

_-Regina…-Hook quiso acercarse a ella, pero Regina le advirtió que no se atreviera_

_-Es "Su Majestad", pirata-sentencio Regina señalándole la salida-Ahora largo de mi habitación y no vuelva a mi palacio-dijo Regina duramente, Hook bajo la mirada y se acercó a la salida-Sus servicios serán recompensados, uno de mis guardias le dará su pago, espero no tener que volver a verlo-dijo Regina antes de darle la espalda y alejarse de él, Hook respiro profundo y conteniendo sus ganas de correr a ella salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Gold estaba en su tienda de antigüedades, sobre su mostrador tenía la caja que contenía el sombrero del Mago y en un sus manos sostenía el corazón de Hook, Gold abrió una caja sobre el mostrador y guardo ahí el corazón del pirata, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, estaba tan cerca de lograr de su cometido<p>

-Vamos a esconder esto, ya llegara el momento de usarlos-sonrió Gold cerrando la caja que contenía el corazón de Hook y tomo ambos objetos, para luego esconderlos en un compartimiento oculto tras las vitrinas de su tienda y protegerlo con magia para que no fuera detectado.

* * *

><p>Regina no había vuelto a dormirse, en su mente solo estaba un pensamiento…Encontrar a la maldita Reina de las Nieves y volverla cenizas, o quizá torturarla hasta que le rogara que la derritiera…eso era lo de menos pero no dejaría que Ingrid se saliera con la suya, había provocado a la Reina Malvada y eso no se quedaría así…Si, había pensado en David y en sus nuevos recuerdos pero aun no terminaba de comprender que había sucedido en ese pasado, porque no se acordaban de eso antes? Que cambio? Regina decidió dejar de dar vueltas a lo mismo y martirizarse después…<p>

-Buenos días, mi príncipe-musito Regina con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hijo despertarse y comenzar a moverse, Henry sonrió al ver a su madre despierta y con mejor color que la noche anterior

-Mamá!-el grito de Henry al abrazar a Regina fuertemente hizo que Robín despertara de golpe y casi cayera del sofá por el sobresalto, Regina sonrió ampliamente al sentir el calor de su hijo-Te extrañe, mamá!-sonrió Henry al separarse de ella y sentarse en la cama igual que hizo Regina

-Yo también, Henry-sonrió Regina dejando un cálido beso en su mejilla, Robín sonrió al verlos

-Regina, estaba tan preocupado, estas bien?-pregunto Robín acercándose a la cama y sentándose al lado de su reina, acaricio tiernamente su mejilla para asegurarse que ya no estaba tan fría como la noche anterior-Pensé que te podría pasar algo-confeso Robín abrazándola fuertemente, Regina rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza

-Tranquilo, ladrón, estoy bien-aseguro Regina antes de besarlo cortamente para tranquilizarlo, Henry torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza

-Mamá! Sigo aquí-se quejó Henry tumbándose de nuevo en la cama para risa de Robín y Regina

-Perdón, muchacho-se excusó Robín un poco sonrojado, haciendo reír a Henry y Regina ante su expresión, Regina negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, tanto Robín como Henry la miraron serios, Regina rodo los ojos

-Saben que odio estar en la cama, quiero darme una ducha-se excusó Regina cruzada de brazos, Henry y Robín saltaron de la cama y la miraron con seriedad, ganándose una mirada sarcástica de parte de la ex Reina Malvada

-Encárgate tú, es muy terca-se quejó Henry con un suspiro y encaminándose a la puerta-Iré a decirle a Emma que ya despertaste, aunque quizá ella siga durmiendo-dijo Henry con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, Regina arqueo una ceja y miro a su hijo con curiosidad

-Emma paso la noche aquí?-pregunto Regina sorprendida, Henry asintió con un encogimiento de hombros-En tu recamara?-pregunto de nuevo Regina, Henry asintió una vez más, Regina sonrió con diversión-Tendré que lavar las sabanas de tu cama-ironizo Regina, ganándose una mirada de resignación de Robín y Henry

-Mamá…-Henry la miraba con incredulidad, Regina rodo los ojos y asintió

-Es la costumbre, cariño, no te preocupes-rio Regina disculpándose con su hijo, antes de que el muchacho saliera corriendo de la recamara y fuera a despertar a Emma de forma no muy sutil, en cuanto Henry se fue Robín sujeto a Regina por la cintura y la beso intensamente, abrazándola fuerte contra él.

-Te extrañe tanto-susurro Robín hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Regina, haciéndola sonreír, deseando que los remordimientos la abandonaran, cosa que consiguió cuando escucho a Henry gritar "Emma!" tan fuerte que temió que su hijo perdiera la voz, seguido de un sonoro estruendo y una carcajada, Regina supuso que su adorado hijo había hecho que Emma cayera de su cama.

-Yo también, Robín, te amo-musito Regina mirándolo a los ojos, provocando la sonrisa de Robín, no era mentira, lo amaba y aun no se explicaba la situación con David, pero no quería lastimar a Robín, no quería volver a ser la villana de la historia una vez más, no después de tanto camino recorrido y tanto que había conseguido

-No deberías salir de la cama aun, ayer parecías muy enferma, Regina, estabas pálida, fría, débil…Deberías quedarte tranquila un poco más-dijo Robín entrelazando sus manos, Regina arqueo las cejas y lo beso cortamente, cuanto había extrañado sus labios

-No pienso pasar un segundo más en esa cama-dijo Regina con una sonrisa de malicia que a Robín le recordó a la Reina Malvada y por lo tanto sus exóticos vestidos, esos vestidos ajustados y con esos escotes que…Robín negó con la cabeza para regresar a la realidad y sonrió pícaramente

-Supongo que no te convenceré de lo contrario, pero ya después podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido-sonrió Robín pícaramente con las manos en la cintura de Regina, besándola intensamente, Regina enredo sus brazos en el cuello del ladrón para profundizar aún más el beso

-Donde esta Roland?-pregunto Regina sin soltarse de Robín, quien sonrió levemente

-Paso la noche en casa de Blanca y David, te extrañaba mucho y pensó que Henry también así que pasaron un rato juntos y se quedó dormido ahí-explico Robín divertido, Regina asintió, golpe en seco para sus remordimientos, quería olvidarse por un momento de David y Blanca, por lo menos hasta saber que haría con respecto a eso

-Gold dijo algo cuando salimos de la torre?-pregunto Regina tratando de desviar el tema y con curiosidad sobre la ayuda Gold, pero Robín negó con la cabeza

-Nada, solo nos dijo que estarían bien y que el hechizo te debilitaría solo un poco en ese momento-dijo Robín un poco extrañado, Regina asintió, Robín la atrajo aún más a él y besos sus labios suavemente, acariciando su rostro

-Él se ofreció a ayudarme?-pregunto Regina con cierta desconfianza hacia el hombre que fue su maestro, Robín se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que aún no sabía mucho acerca de la intervención de Gold en todo eso

-No pensemos en Gold, ni en la Reina de las Nieves ahora, quiero pensar en ti…-Robín la acorralo hasta tumbarla sobre la cama y apresar sus muñecas, haciendo reír a Regina pícaramente al tenerlo sobre ella y a escasos centímetros de distancia

-Y en que más?-pregunto Regina con cierto descaro al seguirle el juego a Robín, quien comenzaba a besar su cuello y luego sus labios, estremeciendo a Regina con sus caricias

-En ti…en mi…y en el tiempo que no te dejare salir de esta recamara para que pagues tu deuda por dejarme solo tantos días-rio Robín besándola con desesperación, Regina correspondía de igual forma a su ladrón…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Regina fue escoltada por dos guardias hasta la que era su habitación en el palacio del Rey Leopold, por más gritos que había dado ningún guardia se apiado para soltarla o darle información sobre Robín, no sabía nada del desde que se lo habían llevado después de haberlo golpeado_

_-Aquí está la reina, su Majestad-dijo uno de los guardias que escoltaban a Regina, ella pudo ver a Leopold de espaldas a ellos, Regina sabia cual sería su destino, la matarían por serle infiel al Rey, pero eso no le preocupaba ahora, ella solo quería saber que Robín estaba bien_

_-Déjenla y lárguense-ordeno Leopold dando media vuelta y acercándose a Regina, los guardias la soltaron y se fueron de inmediato, en cuanto los dejaron solos Leopold se acercó a Regina con la mirada llena de rabia y le doblo la cara de una fuerte bofetada, misma que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, Regina contuvo las lágrimas de dolor y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, noto un par de gotas de sangre en sus dedos, su labio se había roto con el golpe_

_-Me vas a matar?-pregunto Regina levantándose y mirándola firme al Rey, quien la miraba con ganas de matarla ahí mismo y sin contemplaciones, Regina se mantuvo firme, no quería ser débil ante el_

_-Crees que una traición de este tamaño se podría perdonar?-pregunto Leopold mirándola intimidante, Regina trago saliva-Huiste con un maldito ladrón, me has humillado!-le grito Leopold volviendo a golpearla, Regina a duras penas se mantuvo de pie_

_-Mátame de una vez si es lo que tanto deseas-siseo Regina duramente, mirándolo con desprecio, Leopold asintió y la sujeto del brazo bruscamente, lastimándola_

_-Tráiganlo!-grito Leopold sin soltar a Regina, sus guardias aparecieron ante ellos llevando consigo a Robín Hood, el arquero lucia mal, su rostro tenía un par de heridas que sangraban y se notaba que lo habían golpeado también en el cuerpo a juzgar por sus ropas, Regina sintió que se desmayaría ahí mismo al verlo en ese estado_

_-Robín!-Regina quiso correr a él pero el Rey Leopold la sujeto aún más fuerte del brazo y la detuvo antes de poder hacerlo, Robín miro a Regina y sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo al verla que estaba viva y por lo menos mejor que él, pero no pasó desapercibida la herida que tenía en el labio y el moretón de su mejilla_

_-Que le hiciste a Regina?!-grito Robín recuperando un poco de sus fuerzas y forcejeando con los guardias para irse contra el Rey, pero fue inútil-No te atrevas a lastimarla!-gritaba Robín tratando de liberarse, Leopold sujeto a Regina por los hombros y la obligo a mirar al ladrón_

_-Cállenlo-ordeno Leopold duramente, sus guardias golpearon a Robín en el estómago y el ladrón casi cae de rodillas, Regina lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, miro a Leopold suplicante_

_-Déjalo ya-pidió Regina derramando las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por contener, Leopold la miro despectivamente y negó con la cabeza, paso una mano por la mejilla de Regina y miro a Robín con desprecio_

_-Te acostaste con mi mujer, te atreviste a llevártela lejos de mí, y creíste que saldrías vivo, ladrón?-pregunto Leopold duramente a Robín, quien lo miraba con odio en esos momentos, no tenía fuerzas ni para responderle al Rey_

_-No lo mates! No lo mates, a él no-pidió Regina casi suplicándole, Leopold la miro y asintió a sus hombres, quienes procedieron a golpearlo de nuevo y dejaron inconsciente al arquero, los guardias lo soltaron y el ladrón cayó al suelo, Regina quiso correr a ayudarlo pero Leopold la seguía sujetando fuertemente por los hombros_

_-Los voy a matar a los dos por traidores-siseo el Rey llevando sus manos al cuello de Regina y comenzando a asfixiarla, Regina forcejeo pero el Rey era más fuerte, sentía como su vida se escapaba de sus manos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo_

_-Le sugiero que la suelte enseguida-se escuchó la voz de Rumplestilskin al aparecer en la habitación y mirando al Rey con amenaza, Leopold se sorprendió al ver al Oscuro y soltó a Regina, quien se dejó caer al suelo y trataba de recuperar el aliento-Le advertí que no la tocara-siseo Rumplestilskin al acercarse con amenaza al Rey, quien retrocedía a cada paso que daba el Oscuro_

_-Se lo merece, es lo menos que se ha ganado-dijo Leopold mirando a Regina respirar agitada y acercarse a Robín que estaba tirado e inconsciente, Rumplestilskin la miro de reojo y luego miro a Leopold de nuevo, intimidando al Rey_

_-El trato era claro, su Majestad-dijo Rumplestilskin amenazante, Leopold iba a decir algo pero Rumplestilskin comenzó a ahorcarlo a distancia y alzarlo del suelo con magia, Leopold pensó que moriría a manos del Oscuro esa noche, pero las cosas de detuvieron de pronto, una luz invadió la habitación y todos menos Rumplestilskin quedaron inmóviles_

_-Fue suficiente, Rumplestilskin-dijo Azul apareciendo en la escena y ganándose una mirada de odio del Oscuro, Rumplestilskin se acercó a ella con malas intenciones pero apareció Tinkerbell y le lanzo un líquido negro, tinta de calamar que Azul le había dado-Dije que fue suficiente-espeto Azul al ver a Rumplestilskin inmóvil por los efectos de la tinta_

_-Que pasara ahora?-pregunto Tinkerbell aun asustada por el Oscuro, Azul la miro y asintió, luego se acercó al Oscuro y con su varita le extrajo todos los recuerdos acerca de eso, Tinkerbell miro a Regina y Robín inmóviles, ajenos a lo que sucedía_

_-Arreglare este desastre, nadie recordara esto, Verde, es lo mejor para todos, el destino tiene que seguir como está escrito y nadie debería cambiarlo-dijo Azul seriamente, antes de conjurar un hechizo que cubriría toda la habitación y devolvería a cada quien a donde pertenecían, a su destino._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Los besos entre Regina y Robín comenzaron a subir de tono, el arquero mordía el labio inferior de Regina y deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo, de la misma forma que Regina comenzaba a intentar quitarle la camisa…Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, Robín salto de la cama y se alejó de Regina, totalmente apenado, mientras que Regina aun con el cabello revuelto se levantó con toda la calma y se arregló un poco<p>

-Perdón-se excusó Emma desde la puerta con las mejillas rojas por la escena que había presenciado, Robín no podía mirarla a los ojos, por el contrario de Regina que a pesar de la situación comprometedora en que Emma la había visto seguía manteniendo su habitual temple de arrogancia, Regina la miro sin pena alguna

-Que quieres, Emma?-pregunto Regina acomodándose un poco la blusa, Emma cerro la boca porque aún seguía en shock y asintió, Robín se recompuso un poco y se acercó a Regina

-Perdón, es que…quería hablar contigo-dijo Emma casi balbuceando, Regina la miro con burla

-Y tenías que entrar sin tocar?-replico Regina de mala gana, Robín miro a Regina para que fuera un poco más sutil, Emma frunció el ceño y asintió aun apenada

-Las dejo solas-dijo Robín aun sonrojado y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de ahí, Regina rio por lo bajo-Tengo que ir por Roland-dijo Robín recobrando su compostura, Regina sonrió al asentir

-Robín, podrías llevar a Henry contigo?-pregunto Emma, Regina arqueo las cejas extrañada, Robín asintió a Emma-Quiere pasar a Grannys por el desayuno para comer aquí junto con Regina-dijo Emma tratando de sonar natural, Robín asintió

-Claro, iremos por Roland y traeremos el desayuno-dijo Robín sin notar nada extraño, le dio un corto beso a Regina y salió de la habitación, Henry lo esperaba en la sala y ambos se fueron de la casa, ignorando que Emma los quería fuera para poder hablar cómodamente con Regina

-Que sucede, Swan?-pregunto Regina de mala gana, sentándose en la cama y cruzando sus piernas en su habitual postura de alcaldesa arrogante

-Quiero saber por qué te acostaste con David mientras estaban en la torre-soltó Emma sin tacto alguno, dejando a Regina con la boca abierta y levantándose de la cama como resorte, Emma la miraba seria cruzada de brazos, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

><p>Robín y Henry salieron de la mansión Mills sin prisa alguna, se encaminaron a casa de los Charming a buscar a Roland y después irían a Grannys, Henry tampoco había notado nada raro con Emma, así que ninguno sospechaba la conversación que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión, por el contrario ambos lucían contentos por tener de vuelta a Regina en casa<p>

-No te incomoda tener que pasar por Roland?-pregunto Robín a Henry, no quería forzarlo a tener que pasar tiempo con ellos si no se sentía cómodo, pero Henry negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo

-Claro que no, me gusta cuando están en la casa, así no estoy solo-explico Henry encogiéndose de hombros, Robín rio y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Henry-Además mi padrastro es Robín Hood!-rio Henry divertido, haciendo que Robín le revolviera el cabello

-Qué raro suena eso, no?-rio Robín, Henry negó con la cabeza

-No tanto como que Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Charming sean mis abuelos-dijo Henry torciendo el gesto y riendo, Robín asintió y sonrió-Me gusta como haces sonreír a mi mamá y me caes bien-dijo Henry como si nada, Robín se sintió mejor ante sus palabras

-No lo dices solo para que te siga contando sobre los Hombres Valientes, no?-pregunto Robín fingiendo seriedad, Henry negó con la cabeza

-Aunque no me molestaría escuchar esas historias-rio Henry y haciendo reír a Robín.

* * *

><p>Hook había llegado a su habitación en el hotel de la Abuelita, se había dado una larga ducha y había salido camino a la mansión Mills, quería asegurarse que su trato con Gold había resultado y que Regina se encontraba bien para poder seguir y concentrarse en su vida normal y claro, el pequeño detalle de cómo seguir con vida mientras recuperaba su corazón…Hook dejo de pensar en ello cuando vio a Robín y Henry caminando por la calle<p>

-Por sus caras me imagino que Regina esta mejor-dijo Hook con su habitual sonrisa bromista, Henry y Robín asintieron

-Mi mamá está bien, el señor Gold tenía razón, solo tenía que descansar-dijo Henry animado, Robín asintió y Hook sintió alivio, por lo menos había valido la pena su maldito trato con el Oscuro

-Sí, lo suficiente como para salirse de la cama en cuanto despertó-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Hook arqueo las cejas y rio por lo bajo

-No deja de ser Regina Mills-rio Hook con un poco de diversión-Ahora tendrán que amarrarla para que no corra a cometer otra locura-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros

-Emma se quedó con ella, así que por el momento no hay peligro de eso-dijo Henry que conocía a su madre como para saber que no dejaría el asunto de la Reina de las Nieves así nada mas

-Emma está en la mansión?-pregunto Hook sorprendido, Robín asintió

-Paso la noche ahí por Henry, así que si la buscabas ya sabes donde esta-dijo Robín conociendo las intenciones de Hook con la rubia, quien agradeció y los dejo seguir su camino a casa de los Charming, el pirata rodo los ojos y decidió esperar a que Emma dejara la casa de Regina para verla, ahora que sabía que estaba mejor ya no había motivo para visitarla y remover un pasado que no tenía sentido recordar.

* * *

><p>Ingrid había aprovechado el desconcierto de todos la noche anterior y se había llegado hasta la cripta de Regina, le había costado gran parte de la madrugada dar con un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el de protección pero lo había logrado, y después de buscar entre las pertenencias de la Reina había encontrado lo que buscaba…El collar de Zelena, el que la Bruja Malvada siempre llevaba consigo…<p>

-Todo está saliendo muy bien-murmuro Ingrid al ver el collar de Zelena entre sus manos, eso quizá le serviría para que sus planes se cumplan, ella se encargaría de eso, tendría su venganza y su maldición seria lanzada dentro de muy poco tiempo…

* * *

><p>-Flashback<p>

Maléfica estaba en su habitación, sostenía una botella con uno de los cabellos de Regina que había conseguido tiempo atrás, cuando eran amigas y sin que Regina lo notara, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y dejo caer el cabello de Jazmín dentro de la misma botella de cristal para después agitarla y observar como el interior de la botella se tornaba un color verde brillante

-Sabía que había visto esos ojos antes-murmuro la hechicera al recordar como había salvado a la hija de Regina de morir a merced del frio y los lobos cuando era una recién nacida, recordó como la pequeña la había mirado hace momentos atrás y también como había sido consumida por las llamas-Parece que la mocosa era tu hija, Regina-sonrió Maléfica dejando la botella de líquido brillante sobre su tocador y dando media vuelta…

-Fin flashback

* * *

><p>Ahora sii, respondiendo a los reviews…<p>

**Rosalie end Jacob**…Gracias!*_* Es genial leerte! Nunca se sabe..Podria ser, no?jajajaja Tecnicamente los tres han podido ser, pero ya veremos quien resulta…Delirante que fuera David?Seguramente, sobre todo para la familia Charming jajajajaja

**Zuoteyu…**Diferencia de años…Mas o menos 5 años o.O Regina le llevaba como 5 años a Blanca no?La conocio de 10-12 años cuando Regina tendría unos 18-20 xD Se viene…O.O Sera?

**kaname lin-chan…**Ojala si te animes a subirlos!*_* Es una buena teoría!...Nunca se sabe, Cora es capaz de mucho y Regina bien pudo intentar escapar de una vida que no quería, ya veremos…ya veremos muahahaha okokno Killian de papa creo que se nos agota la reserva de alcohol de Storybrooke para asimilarlo jajajajaja Y a Emma no creo que le afecte mucho, sere yo…Pero no la veo tan perdidamente enamorada del pirata…okokno, sii, seria una cucharada del propio chocolate de Emma y Snow :P

**You-Me-Handcuffs…**Sii, unas distintas a otras, Regina quería ser amada, ser libre y feliz…Eso influiría en algo?O.o Gold es el maestro manipulador y siempre esta metido en los lios mas grandes jajajajaja Regina recordó su historia con David…Mas no sabe como acabo, y la parte de su embarazo Cora se encargo de "Limpiar el desastre de su nena" jajajajaja Hook…como bien dices, ambos "enterraron" esa historia y quedo solamente como una aventura para ellos, pero todo es posible…Ya veremos quien resulta ser xD GoldenQueen…Muahahaha okokno, pobre Belle!jajajajajaja Por lo menos no serán pareja en este fic :P

**Vanextina…**Gracias por leer!*_* Es genial leer las opiniones de todos :D Si, es un poco complicado pero creo poco a poco se entiende Gracias, espero estar haciéndolo bien y que bueno que creas eso…He querido mantener esa esencia en la historia!*_* Totalmente, Regina tiene química con todos!jajajaja Robin…Un voto para el ladron, ya veremos… muahahaha

**EQLuisa…**Eaaa eaaa…Yooo?Dondee?Cuandoo?Porque?jajajajja okokno Sii, la nena salio igual a la mamá…Era lo mejor, no? xD Regina-David son para manicomnio jajajaja GRACIAS!GRACIAS!*_* Y respecto al fic MadQueen quizá después de esta historia retome esa o escriba una #EvilHunter :D

**Lauinogaga…**Mi chulitaaaaaaa!Callaaaaa…Que por tiii empece la historia!¿Tu a quien apuestas?jajajaja *_* Te adorooooo!

**Franciny…**Cabellera negra y ojos cafes sii, como su mami…Osea que por ese lado no hay pistas jajajajaja :P

**Evilcharmingparrillas…**Si, ella es la hija de Regina, hay mas fics asi?Dondeee yo quiero leer :D


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola!Una vez mas gracias por cada fav, follow y reviews, eso ayuda a continuar la historia mas rápido Esta vez tardo el cap, pero entre carnaval y escuela...Casi ni tocaba la lap, en mi defensa este cap es mas largo jajajaja Ahora si, lean y si pueden dejar un review se los agradeceré!Me encanta saber que piensas y/o a que galan prefieren…Todo puede pasar, solo digan! :D Twitter: BarbieEliz_

* * *

><p>Emma miraba a Regina con semblante serio, su mirada era severa, mientras que Regina aún se mostraba un poco sorprendida ante el hecho de que la rubia estuviera enterada de lo sucedido en la torre…David le había contado? No, imposible, pensó Regina descartando esa idea casi al instante de haberla pensado.<p>

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto Regina con su habitual semblante de dureza, recobrando su temple de alcaldesa imperturbable y cruzándose de brazos

-No lo niegas entonces-replico Emma con cierta sorpresa, por no decir que sus esperanzas de que Ingrid hubiera encantado el espejo solo para fastidiarle y causarle un trauma más se habían esfumado.

-Serviría de algo, sheriff?-pregunto Regina rodando los ojos, había vuelto a ser ella, irónica y destilando sarcasmo y tratando de mantener toda la dignidad que la situación le permitía conservar en esa conversación, Regina arqueo ambas cejas al ver el gesto de resignación y negación de Emma y se sentó en la cama, cruzando sus piernas y suspirando con frustración

-Te acostaste con David!-soltó Emma más para desahogarse y terminar de asimilarlo, Regina torció el gesto-Con el esposo de Blanca Nieves, a quien se supone que habías perdonado y que ahora tenían buena relación-dijo Emma casi sin detenerse a respirar y señalándola, Regina la miro matadoramente, realmente la rubia la estaba juzgando de esa forma? Regina se levantó con arrogancia y la miro duramente

-Me estas acusando de haber planeado todo esto?!-grito Regina enfureciéndose, Emma no se intimido y continuaba mirándola desafiante

-No encuentro otra explicación, vi a Robín Hood pasar la noche en vela en ese incomodo sofá solo para velar tu sueño, el hombre te adora y estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarte y ni se imagina esto!-se quejó Emma tratando de sacar todas las dudas que la estaban atormentando, Regina apretó los puños y respiro profundo para no carbonizar a la rubia

-No acepto juicios morales de quien abandono a su hijo sin siquiera mirarlo, de quien huye a cada problema y además sale con el hombre que fue amante de su suegra muerta-siseo Regina en su mejor faceta de Reina Malvada, dejando a Emma muda y con la mirada avergonzada, Regina noto la expresión de la rubia y por unos segundos se arrepintió de haber sido tan dura con ella, al final de todo no tenía la culpa, pero Regina no estaba para recibir sermones, ella quería respuestas, y veía difícil encontrarlas

-No era necesario eso, Regina-se quejó Emma encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando con evidente frustración, Regina asintió como modo de disculpa, Emma se relajó un poco y bajo la guardia, la rubia se dejó caer sobre la cama de Regina, quien la miro y arqueo las cejas

-Tampoco que me juzgues sin conocer todos los hechos-se quejó Regina replicando en su defensa, Emma arqueo una ceja y rodo los ojos-Entonces como te enteraste?-pregunto Regina mirándola con cierta curiosidad, Emma sonrió con ironía y respiro profundo

-Cuando Robín y yo estuvimos en la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves, esa loca tenía un espejo que reflejaba todo lo que sucedía en la torre-dijo Emma con la voz cansada, Regina la miro con sorpresa, Emma leyó sus pensamientos de inmediato-No, Robín no vio nada, si lo hubiera hecho ya hubiera ido a matar a David-dijo Emma con cierta ironía, Regina la miro con malicia

-Para su información, sheriff Swan, yo no provoque esto-siseo Regina manteniéndose cruzada de brazos y mirando seriamente a Emma, quien arqueo las cejas y se levantó de la cama, tomando asiento e invitando a Regina a hacer lo mismo, Regina termino por aceptar y Emma subió ambas piernas a su cama, sentándose cómodamente, para fastidio de Regina que la miro severa-Podrías bajar tus pies, Swan-se quejó Regina, Emma rodo los ojos y lo hizo

-Como sucedió?-pregunto Emma, ganándose una mirada incrédula y sarcástica de Regina, Emma sintió sus mejillas arder-Quiero decir...Por qué?-pregunto Emma con curiosidad, tratando de olvidar que estaban hablando de su padre-Sin detalles que me dejen marcada de por vida, su Majestad-bromeo Emma para hacer el asunto menos pesado, Regina rodo los ojos

-Tu padre y sus estúpidos genes-se quejó Regina con un gesto de sarcasmo, Emma torció el gesto y la miro con seriedad, Regina rodo los ojos-Estábamos muy cerca y cuando me beso...

-Más detalles de los necesarios!-protesto Emma cerrando los ojos y torciendo el gesto, Regina la miro matadoramente

-Quieres dejarme hablar o te largas?-pregunto Regina duramente, Emma rodo los ojos y asintió

-Cuando David me beso…Fue como si una oleada de recuerdos nos hubieran azotado, nada concreto, pero eran imágenes que duraban milésimas de segundos-dijo Regina con un gesto de confusión, tratando de explicarle algo coherente a la rubia-En ese momento ninguno le dio un significado real, era muy confuso-se quejó Regina recordando el momento, Emma arqueo las cejas

-Un hechizo de Ingrid?-pregunto Emma sin comprender, Regina negó con la cabeza para sacarla de su error, la rubia torció el gesto

-Recuerdos, Emma, recuerdos que David y yo habíamos olvidado, no sé por qué, no si nos lo borraron o que paso, pero eran recuerdos-dijo Regina seriamente, Emma la miraba incrédula

-Y los recuperaron con un beso?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de total incredulidad, Regina sonrió con cierta malicia

-Con mucho más que eso-dijo Regina causando que la Salvadora torciera el gesto y negara con la cabeza, para su diversión personal

-Demasiados detalles, Regina-se quejó Emma aun con el ceño fruncido, Regina la ignoro

-Entonces…Con un beso pudieron ver esas imágenes, y cuando…-Emma no quería decirlo, realmente no quería decir que su padre y Regina habían hecho el amor, le resultaba aun extraño, Regina la miraba sin inmutarse-Cuando paso lo demás…Recuperaron sus recuerdos?-pregunto Emma con intriga, Regina asintió-Que recuerdos eran?

-David y yo nos amamos, nos íbamos a casar…-confeso Regina sin inmutarse, fijando sus ojos chocolate en los ojos verdes de Emma, mismos que reflejaban toda la sorpresa que sentía la rubia, el gesto de Emma era un poema, en otra situación Regina se hubiera reído todo lo posible de ella, pero no ahora, y mucho menos cuando Emma se levantó de la cama como un resorte y había salido del cuarto casi volando.

* * *

><p>En la casa de los Charming las cosas no iban diferentes a lo usual, Blanca y David habían pasado el día platicando de como Emma había intentado sacar a David usando la magia y como al final había sido Gold quien los había ayudado, tema que ponía a David inquieto, con una punzada de culpa cada que pensaba en lo que había pasado y cada vez más confuso acerca de los recuerdos que ahora tenía sobre Regina en el pasado<p>

-David!-la voz de Blanca trajo de vuelta a David a la realidad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que la mirara con confusión-En que piensas?-pregunto ella con una dulce sonrisa y curiosidad

-En que es una suerte que Gold haya aceptado ayudar, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no fuera así-dijo David algo ausente, Blanca asintió y se acercó a él para tomar su mano con calidez

-No me has contado como fueron esos días…Muy difíciles?-pregunto Blanca con un gesto de duda, David trago saliva, no se sentía capaz de mentirle a la cara a su esposa, realmente no se lo merecía, ni el mismo sabría cómo explicarlo, como ponerlo en palabras

-No se contarte, había mucho frio-bromeo David comenzando a sentirse más nervioso bajo la mirada divertida de Blanca, quien rio por lo bajo y asintió

-Por lo menos Regina y tú no se mataron, es un avance-dijo Blanca negando con la cabeza, David abrió la boca y de inmediato la cerro, no sabía que decirle, no se consideraba a sí mismo un mentiroso, claro, hasta ese mismo momento, y la sensación era horrible para el

-Supongo que sí, yo mismo quede sorprendido-rio David con nerviosismo, Blanca le sonrió y arqueo una ceja, David noto que seguiría insistiendo y si eso pasaba terminaría contándole todo, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería mentirle

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Blanca con la curiosidad delatada en sus ojos, David arqueo las cejas y medito su respuesta, pasaron unos segundos antes de que el llanto de Neal los interrumpiera, David suspiro aliviado

-A nada-dijo David antes de salir corriendo a calmar a su hijo, dejando a Blanca Nieves con una sonrisa y un gesto de resignación, suponiendo que el comportamiento extraño de David era normal por lo que había vivido y que en un par de días todo volvería a la normalidad

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Jazmín había corrido por los largos pasillos de su palacio, escondiéndose de su nana, había tardes que jugaban así, el palacio se llenaba de risas de la pequeña princesa…_

_-Princesa Jazmín!-grito la nana de la niña, anunciándole a la pequeña que se acercaba a encontrarla, Jazmín callo sus risas y se metió a la primera habitación que encontró, nunca había llegado a esa parte del palacio, la niña escucho los pasos que se acercaban y cerró la puerta, guardando silencio para no ser descubierta, riendo para sus adentros…Pero al girarse para darle un vistazo a la habitación donde estaba se sorprendió al encontrar un cuarto vacío, únicamente había una gran manta de terciopelo negro que ocultaba algo grande_

_-Qué es eso?-se preguntó Jazmín sin poder evitar que la curiosidad la invadiera y se acercara, la pequeña sujeto la manta con ambas manos y tiro de ella con fuerza, revelándole un gran espejo ante ella-Un espejo!-murmuro la pequeña al verlo, se miró en él y sonrió jugando con su vestido blanco al mirar su reflejo, sus ondulados y largos cabellos estaban adornados por unos lacitos rojos y sus ojos brillaban ante la emoción de descubrir algo nuevo, pero Jazmín lejos de admirarse ella misma estaba más concentrada admirando los detalles del espejo, tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados en el marco, era enorme a la vista de la pequeña y muy hermoso…Jazmín quiso tocar el marco del espejo, esos cristales que resplandecían le llamaban la atención, toco el marco del espejo, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron el cristal del espejo sus dedos traspasaron el cristal como si no fuera solido…Jazmín abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y de inmediato alejo su mano del objeto_

_-Princesa…-la voz de su nana se escuchaba acercándose, pero la princesa no la escuchaba, estaba concentrada en el objeto delante de ella, Jazmín reunió todo su valor y volvió a tocar el cristal del espejo, al ver que su mano podía traspasar el cristal fue capaz de pasar por completo por el espejo…Jazmín cerro los ojos al traspasar el cristal del espejo, y al abrirlos estaba en otro lugar, uno totalmente distinto y extraño_

_-Que haces aquí?-se escuchó una voz extraña, Jazmín sintió un humo llenar sus pulmones y al alzar la mirada se topó con una gran oruga azul que descansaba sobre un hongo a un lado del camino, la niña no oculto su asombro, su rostro delataba lo desconcertante que era para ella, tantos colores llamativos y mezclados y una oruga que hablaba, Jazmín dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba la oruga_

_-Eres una oruga que habla-grito Jazmín con un gesto de asombro y emoción, la oruga que tenía delante de ella fumaba de su pipa de agua y una nueva oleada de humo llego hasta el rostro de Jazmín_

_-Yo sé quién soy, la pregunta es…Quien eres tú?-musito la oruga azul mirando a la niña, dejando a Jazmín conmocionada, jamás hubiera imaginado un lugar como ese, era tan raro para ella_

_-Yo soy Jazmín, soy la princesa de Agrabah-balbuceo la pequeña ante la imponente oruga con una reverencia sutil, tal como sus padres le habían enseñado._

_-Eres una chiquilla muy curiosa-dijo la oruga dejando libre un circulo de humo que una vez más impacto en el rostro de la niña_

_-Cómo puedes hablar?-pregunto Jazmín con un gesto de confusión, acercándose a la oruga sobre el hongo, sus ojos brillaban expectantes ante todo lo que veía en ese lugar_

_-Igual que tú puedes hacerlo, niñita, con la boca y usando la lengua-rio burlonamente la oruga para después recobrar su seriedad, Jazmín sonrió un poco divertida_

_-Que es este lugar?-pregunto la pequeña señalando el camino que estaba trazado en el piso, comenzando a caminar por él y tocando algunas de las plantas que tenía cerca_

_-Estas aquí y no sabes qué es?-se escuchó la voz burlona y las risas detrás de Jazmín, sobresaltándola-Este es el País de las Maravillas, chiquilla tonta-continuaba riendo la voz que Jazmín no sabía de donde provenía, hasta que la escucho justo a su lado y vio aparecer de pronto a un gato sonriente, provocando que del susto la princesa cayera al suelo, el gato no dejaba de mirarla_

_-Donde estas tus modales, Cheshire?-lo reprendió la oruga azul, pero el gato parecía ignorarlo, Jazmín los observaba desde el suelo, vio desaparecer al gato sin dejar rastro y en un parpadeo lo vio aparecer de la nada justo detrás de ella-La harás llorar-advirtió la oruga, Jazmín frunció el ceño_

_-No voy a llorar, no me dolió-se defendió Jazmín, levantándose del suelo y acomodándose su vestido, el gato Cheshire y la oruga azul miraron a la pequeña con el semblante serio y molesto_

_-Llorarías si te encuentra la reina-dijo Cheshire acercándose a ella, flotando hacia ella, Jazmín lo miraba confusa-Te dolería si te cortara la cabeza-rio Cheshire al dar un giro en el aire, dejando a Jazmín sin poder despegar la mirada de él, lo observaba reírse_

_-Cual reina?-pregunto Jazmín frunciendo el ceño-Si le gusta cortar cabezas no es una buena reina-dijo Jazmín cruzándose de brazos, Cheshire amplio aún más su sonrisa y apareció al otro lado de Jazmín, sobresaltándola de nuevo_

_-La Reina de Corazones, chiquilla-rio Cheshire como si gozara del desconcierto de la pequeña que tenía cerca, la oruga los observa en silencio, observándolos interactuar_

_-Eres un gato muy extraño-rio Jazmín con una sonrisa inocente, alzando su mano y pasándola suavemente por el pelaje del gato, tomándolo desprevenido y sorprendiéndolo, tensándolo ante el contacto, Jazmín lo acariciaba como lo hacía con Rajah, poco a poco Cheshire se relajó hasta llegar a disfrutar de la calidez de la pequeña princesa_

_-Rápido, chiquilla, escóndete-siseo Cheshire al escuchar el sonido de los pasos y armaduras de los guardias de la Reina de Corazones acercándose, como siempre vigilando todo_

_-Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo-replico Jazmín sin comprender, pero aun así obedeció y se ocultó detrás de los hongos y plantas que había a cada lado del camino_

_-Eso no importa, no hagas ruido o perderás la cabeza-dijo Cheshire girando sobre sí mismo y desapareciendo, Jazmín obedeció, se quedó callada y oculta hasta que los guardias se alejaron de ahí, Jazmín los vio desaparecer y espero un par de minutos_

_-A quién buscan?-pregunto Jazmín saliendo y mirando fijamente a la oruga, que no parecía inmutarse ante la presencia de los guardias de la Reina de Corazones_

_-A los intrusos-dijo la oruga azul calmadamente, Cheshire volvió a aparecer detrás de Jazmín-Y tú eres una intrusa-musito la oruga como si nada, asustando a Jazmín-Debes irte, niña-advirtió la oruga con seriedad, tanto Cheshire como Jazmín protestaron de inmediato_

_-Acaba de llegar!-intervino Cheshire con fastidio y girándose a mirar a la oruga azul, quien asentía con tranquilidad_

_-Acabo de llegar-se quejó Jazmín al mismo tiempo que el gato sonriente, ambos miraban a la oruga con gestos confusos_

_-La reina es cruel-advirtió la oruga azul con seriedad en su voz-Si la haces enfadar te ira muy mal, Jazmín-dijo la oruga como si nada, Cheshire rodo sobre sí mismo, Jazmín negó con la cabeza_

_-Te iras-siseo Cheshire con una sonrisa de diversión, Jazmín frunció el ceño-Pero volverás-dijo el gato sonriendo aún más, Jazmín sonrió levemente_

_-Este lugar es muy extraño-rio Jazmín observando a su alrededor, miro a la oruga azul y recibió otra oleada de humo en el rostro, miro a Cheshire y lo acaricio tiernamente, para después soltarlo y apresurarse a traspasar el espejo._

_-La encontré, princesa-al escuchar aquello Jazmín se sobresaltó, y giro al momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando pasar a su nana, al parecer el tiempo que ella había pasado en el País de las Maravillas no había transcurrido en su palacio, aunque Jazmín no le tomo importancia a eso, para ella todo era un juego._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Regina había visto salir corriendo a Emma de la habitación, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, le habría causado tanto trauma a Emma saber que se pudo haber casado con David? Se preguntó Regina con cierta diversión, pero la morena negó con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa traviesa de su rostro, rodo los ojos<p>

-Swan…Sigues viva o tengo que explicarle a tu madre que tu muerte no fue culpa mía, por lo menos no directamente-grito Regina levantándose de la cama y gritándole a la rubia, Regina arqueo una ceja al escuchar un estruendo provenir desde el cuarto de Henry-Que haces, Swan?!-grito Regina a punto de ir a asegurarse que la rubia no se hubiera estrellado contra alguna pared, después de todo…Las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar de las paredes, no? Bromeo Regina internamente, pero antes de dar un paso para ir a verla Emma ya estaba frente a ella

-El libro de Henry-dijo Emma mostrándole el libro que tenía en sus manos, Regina rodo los ojos y la miro con burla, Emma la ignoro y se sentó cómodamente en la cama de la alcaldesa, abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar entre sus páginas

-Ya sé que es el libro de Henry-ironizo Regina con burla, Emma parecía concentrada en el libro, Regina arqueo una ceja al verla pasar las paginas rápidamente y algo en su mente pareció cobrar sentido-Como no se me ocurrió antes, crees que algo cambio en el libro-murmuro Regina tomando asiento frente a Emma, quien pasaba las paginas sin detenerse

-Estoy tratando de convencerme de que lo que me contaste es real, no sé, entender un poco más-dijo Emma ganándose una mirada matadora de Regina al cuestionar su sinceridad, Emma rodo los ojos y la ignoro-Cuando viaje al pasado, todo lo que ocurrió apareció en el libro cuando volví al presente…Quiero ver si sucedió lo mismo-dijo Emma seria, Regina asintió

-Espera!-grito Regina sujetando la mano de Emma, deteniéndola en una página del libro, ambas mujeres palidecieron al ver la imagen en él, definitivamente ese cuento no estaba en el libro antes, Emma miraba con incredulidad la foto del libro…Regina estaba en brazos de David, ambos sonriendo y besándose suavemente, enamorados, como si se tratara de otras personas, de una mala broma que le estaban jugando a la sheriff de Storybrooke

-No puede ser-se quejó Emma levantándose de la cama y pasando su mano por sus cabellos con frustración, Regina miraba detenidamente esa página, era tan extraño verse así y sobre todo con Charming, si, el mismo idiota que disfrutaba insultar

-No tiene final-musito Regina sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos y provocando que la rubia la mirara con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a la cama y tomo asiento, Regina le acerco el libro-Mira, el cuento no tiene final y tiene páginas en blanco, falta su final-dijo Regina señalándolo, Emma torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza

-Por qué? Todas las historias tienen un final, incluso durante la maldición todas tenían final, la vida en Storybrooke no influye en el libro, así que no es posible-se quejó Emma confundida, Regina asintió dándole la razón, ambas mujeres se levantaron de la cama, cada una pensando las posibilidades de aquello

-Si lo supiera no estaría tan perdida como tú, Swan-se quejó Regina duramente, Emma la miro de mala gana y suspiro resignada, Regina negó con la cabeza-No puedes contarle a nadie-sentencio Regina mirando severamente a Emma, quien torció el gesto, dudando si prometerlo o no, era buena guardando secretos, vivir sola ayudaba pero lo que ahora sabia era demasiado-Emma…-Regina la miro seriamente para escucharla prometerlo, pero los pasos acercándose por las escaleras las hicieron girar sus miradas a la puerta

-Gina!-el grito que dio Roland al verla resonó por toda la habitación, el niño de 4 años se lanzó a Regina corriendo, quien sonrió ampliamente y lo alzo en brazos, estrechándolo cálidamente, Emma vio a Henry y Robín acercarse al cuarto y de inmediato tomo el libro de la cama, cerrándolo y aferrándose a el-Te extrañe!-murmuro el niño al oído de la Reina, pero lo suficiente alto para que todos lo escucharan, Regina le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño

-Ya está el desayuno en la cocina-dijo Henry acercándose a Regina, quien volvía a dejar a Roland en el suelo, el niño de inmediato se sentó en la cama, Robín se acercó a su reina y planto un suave beso en sus labios, Regina sonrió levemente

-Yo me tengo que ir-dijo Emma apresuradamente, casi queriendo salir corriendo de ahí-Me alegra que estés mejor, Regina-sonrió forzadamente Emma, Regina notaba lo tensa que estaba la rubia, pero para los demás eso pasaba desapercibido-Nos vemos después, chico-se despidió Emma de Henry, quien noto que Emma se llevaba su libro de cuentos

-Te llevaras mi libro?-pregono Henry arqueando las cejas, Regina rogaba que Emma no se lo diera, que se mantuviera callada, la rubia termino por asentir, calmando los nervios de Regina

-Sí, últimamente me he aburrido en la comisaria, algo que leer me caerá bien-sonrió Emma para destensar el ambiente, Henry asintió conforme-Adiós Robín, adiós Roland-se despidió Emma con un gesto de manos y salió de la habitación sin decir algo más, Robín tenia a Regina rodeada de la cintura, mientras que Roland y Henry estaban en la cama

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar, no?-propuso Robín sonriendo cálidamente, Regina asintió forzadamente, Roland y Henry salieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

* * *

><p>Emma salió de la mansión Mills con los pensamientos aún más revueltos, no había terminado de asimilar que David se había acostado con Regina cuando se había enterado que en el pasado estuvieron a punto de casarse, Emma suspiro y decidió que esa tarde tendría que leer el libro de Henry en la comisaria, más específicamente el cuento de Regina y David, estaba segura que al menos así podría conocer esa parte de la historia…<p>

-Emma!-la voz de Hook saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos, alzando la mirada y topándose con el pirata que se acercaba a ella con una amplia sonrisa, Emma no mostro expresión alguna, mientras que Hook al acercarse le planto un beso en los labios-Todo bien?-pregunto el pirata al notar a su novia distante, Emma asintió levemente

-Sí, no pasa nada-dijo Emma soltándose de él y dirigiéndose a su auto, Hook la miro algo desconfiado y asintió sin convencerse de sus palabras

-Todo bien con Regina? Sigue mal?-pregunto Hook con curiosidad, Emma negó con la cabeza para tranquilidad del pirata

-Regina esta como siempre, ya está mejor, Robín se quedó con ella, también Henry y Roland-comento Emma sin darle mayor importancia, abrió la puerta de su auto y dejo el libro de cuentos en el asiento trasero, Hook la sujeto cuando Emma estaba por subirse al asiento del conductor

-Segura que todo bien?-pregunto Hook mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Emma asintió sin mucho ánimo, se encogió de hombros, Hook torció el gesto

-No me quieres contar?-pregunto Hook arqueando las cejas, Emma negó con la cabeza-Esta bien, pero te invito a un café con la Abuelita, como recompensa-sonrió el pirata, Emma sonrió levemente y termino asintiendo, Hook la beso cálidamente.

* * *

><p><em>-Fin flashback<em>

_El tiempo para el Capitán Hook había pasado sin notarlo, justo como Cora le había predicho y tal como Cora había dicho transcurridos los 28 años la maldición se había roto y ellos podrían viajar a la nueva tierra…Después de lo ocurrido con Emma y Blanca ellos habían usado las aguas del lago Nostos para regresar…Y ahí estaban, Cora y Hook habían llegado a Storybrooke, habían pasado unos días ocultos en el barco y esperando el momento de actuar…Cora estaba manipulando las cosas para ver a Regina lo más vulnerable posible y el sentía como el pecho le dolía cada vez que la veía, pero esa sensación se hizo tan frecuente que comenzó a pasar desapercibida, ya no dolía, tuvo más de 28 años para olvidar…_

_-Ella quiere cambiar por Henry, por su hijo…Y por ti no fue ni capaz de renunciar a la maldición-siseo Cora detrás de Hook, quien por medio de su telescopio observaba a Regina salir de Grannys y caminar con la mirada ausente, Hook tenía que admitir que la mujer seguían siendo hermosa_

_-No es la misma mujer-dijo Hook sin dejar de mirar a Regina que caminaba por las calles de Storybrooke-Ella cambio, quiere compensar el daño que ha causado-murmuro Hook con cierto toque de nostalgia, le resultaba extraño ver a Regina con ese gesto de tristeza y melancolía, la última vez que la había visto sus ojos destellaban de rabia_

_-Ni siquiera ha de recordar al pirata que sedujo para que me matara-dijo Cora duramente, con toda la intención de molestarlo, Hook tenso el gesto y dejo de vigilar con su telescopio, su mirada se centró en Cora_

_-Yo tampoco debería acordarme de ella, tantos años y tantas mujeres ayudan a eso-sonrió Hook con descaro, Cora asintió con un gesto de malicia_

_-Regina nunca te amo, te utilizo para que me sacaras del camino y ella pudiera lanzar la maldición para vengar la muerte de Daniel, cuando estuvo contigo todavía lo recordaba-siseo Cora duramente, Hook sonrió de mala gana_

_-Me queda claro, por lo menos se entretuvo todo este tiempo con el Cazador, en eso somos parecidos, ninguno es un santo, yo sé que ella no me amo, y yo tampoco a ella-siseo Hook con dureza, Cora arqueo las cejas y sonrió burlonamente, fingió creerle al pirata, pero era cierto que tras tanto tiempo las heridas habían cicatrizado, ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>La noche ya había caído sobre Storybrooke, en la mansión Mills las cosas ya estaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Henry en su habitación leía sus comics, mientras que Regina se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama con Roland aferrado a ella y Robín del otro lado de la cama, el ladrón ya la había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido en la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves, sin darse cuenta Roland se había quedado dormido<p>

-No debiste meterte en esa cueva, esa loca te pudo haber hecho algo-se quejó Regina con una mirada seria dirigida a Robín, quien sonrió levemente

-No podía seguir sin hacer nada, no quería que te lastimara-musito Robín acercándose a ella con cuidado de no mover a Roland y la beso suavemente en los labios, justo cuando tocaron al timbre de la casa, Regina arqueo una ceja y Robín se levantó de la cama

-Yo abriré, mientras puedes acostar a Roland-dijo Regina acariciando el cabello del niño que dormía profundamente, Robín asintió y le dio un corto beso para después cargar a Roland y encaminarse a acostarlo, mientras Regina bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta

-Buenas noches, su Majestad-esa voz sarcástica y áspera no podía pertenecer a otro más que a Gold, Regina arqueo las cejas al abrir la puerta y toparse de frente con el hechicero, mismo que le sonreía con ironía, Regina rodo los ojos.

* * *

><p>Hook y Emma caminaban por las calles de Storybrooke sin decir nada, la rubia había pasado la tarde tensa y Hook lo había notado, el pirata trataba de sacarle conversación pero la rubia seguía cortante con él y eso ya lo había desesperado<p>

-Swan, que paso?-pregunto Hook harto de la indiferencia de la rubia, Emma lo miro desconcertada-Toda la tarde has estado distante-se quejó Hook mirándola serio, Emma suspiro con frustración, tenía muchas cosas que pensar como para discutir con Hook ahora

-No pasó nada, solamente estaba distraída-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, deseaba llegar a la comisaria, esa noche tenia guardia y quería estar sola para poder leer detenidamente el libro de Henry y saber cuándo de lo que Regina le había contado era verdad

-Has estado rara toda la tarde, Emma, tiene que ver con Regina?-pregunto Hook con tono molesto, Emma lo miro y rodo los ojos, el pirata tenía razón en algo, estaba rara.

-Discutí con ella por algo que no importa, me recordó que eras…-Emma decidió omitir la dureza de Regina y tratar de ser más sutil-Me recordó lo que sucedió con Milah, ella era la madre de Neal, a veces lo olvido-dijo Emma rodando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, Hook endureció el gesto y apretó los puños

-Regina no tenía por qué decirte nada-se quejó Hook duramente, Emma negó con la cabeza-Milah fue muy importante para mí, pero ahora tu eres importante para mí, Swan, lo sabes-dijo Hook tomando su rostro con firmeza, Emma sonrió levemente, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño todavía

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, es solo que tener a la Reina de las Nieves merodeando no me deja tranquila, esa mujer planea algo y necesitamos detenerla-se quejó Emma, Hook asintió sin convencerse demasiado y beso los labios de la rubia suavemente, Emma correspondió forzadamente pero el pirata no lo noto-No te enfades pero quiero ir a la comisaria un rato antes de irme a casa, no he pasado en todo el día-dijo Emma suspirando y fingiendo naturalidad

-Emma!-la voz de Blanca los hizo a ambos girarse y toparse con Blanca y David con Neal en su carriola que caminaban hacia ellos, Emma se sorprendió y forzó una sutil sonrisa, Hook los saludo a ambos con un gesto de manos

-Hola…-musito Emma extrañada de verlos a esas horas por ahí-Yo iba camino a la comisaria, ustedes?-pregunto Emma señalándolos a ambos

-Íbamos a casa de Regina, Blanca quiere ver con sus propios ojos que está bien-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Emma arqueo una ceja y dirigió su mirada a su padre, David lo noto pero decidió ignorarlo

-Por qué no nos acompañan?-pregunto Blanca, Emma y Hook se tensaron, cada uno tenía su propio motivo para no querer ir-Emma, mañana puedes pasar a la comisaria-insistió Blanca con una sonrisa dulce, Emma torció el gesto al pensar en posponer su ansiada lectura y tener que esperar para saciar su curiosidad

-Que dices, Swan?-pregunto Hook con la esperanza de que la rubia se negara pero Emma asintió de mala gana, los cuatro se encaminaron a la mansión Mills.

* * *

><p>Regina dejo pasar a Gold a su casa, el hechicero había mantenido la misma sonrisa burlona en su rostro desde el primer instante, sonrisa que irritaba de sobremanera a la Reina Malvada, ambos se encaminaron al despecho de Regina y al entrar cerraron la puerta para poder platicar en privado<p>

-Gracias por sacarme de la torre, por ayudarme-siseo Regina de mala gana, pero sinceramente, Gold asintió notando las emociones de la morena

-Parece que David y tú no sufrieron molestias por el frio de la torre-ironizo Gold con un gesto de arrogancia, Regina puso los ojos en blanco y tenso el gesto, Gold sonrió para sus adentros

-No estoy para tus bromas, Gold-dijo Regina duramente, matándolo con la mirada, Gold arqueo una ceja y sonrió con malicia, poner a prueba la paciencia de su ex alumna era definitivamente de sus pasatiempos favoritos

-No es broma, Regina, me alegra saber que buscaron la manera de no morir congelados, de entrar en calor-sonrió Gold destilando sarcasmo, Regina apretó los puños aún más, estaba segura que sus uñas habían dejado marca en sus palmas al hacerlo

-Eres un malvado diablo retorcido-se quejó Regina dando media vuelta y sentándose en su escritorio, Gold arqueo las cejas y fingió indignación con un gesto digno de Rumplestilskin, mismo que hizo a Regina negar con la cabeza-Algo sucedió ahí, Gold-dijo Regina para cambiar el tema y no terminar carbonizando a Gold

-Me queda más que claro que algo sucedió ahí, querida-rio Gold divertido al ver a Regina mirarlo de mala gana y convencido de que lo estaba maldiciendo mentalmente

-Recordé- soltó Regina con un gesto de seriedad, dejando a Gold mudo y borrándole la sonrisa del rostro-Yo recordé cosas que no tenía ni idea que habían pasado, cosas que son muy confusas-confeso Regina con un gesto de confusión, Gold trago saliva disimuladamente, tenía que agradecer el no haber palidecido ante la confesión de su alumna, eso no le convenía, no, definitivamente no le convenía que Regina supiera de su intervención en ese pasado

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Maléfica estaba en su habitación, habían pasado días desde el incidente con la pequeña intrusa en su castillo, realmente no le remordía demasiado la conciencia el haberla vuelto cenizas, aunque si le había despertado la curiosidad el saber que era hija de Regina, pero Maléfica había dejado de pensar en eso hace un par de días…_

_-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre-la voz de una niña hizo que Maléfica se girara rápidamente y abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver de quien se trataba, Jazmín la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, Maléfica frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja_

_-Como las pulgas…Difícil deshacerse de ellas-se quejó Maléfica abriendo la puerta de su habitación y sin darle una mirada a la pequeña salió de la habitación con arrogancia, la niña se apresuró a seguirla_

_-Porque estas enojada?-pregunto Jazmín detrás de ella, Maléfica rodo los ojos sin mirarla-Tú me ayudaste a volver a mi casa…Aunque ese dragón me asusto, pensé que me iba a quemar y me iba a doler-se quejó la princesa encogiéndose de hombros, Maléfica se giró y la miro, ambas a mitad de uno de los oscuros pasillos del castillo de la hechicera_

_-No deberías estar aquí, pequeña bestia, ya te lo he dicho y creí que estarías vueltas cenizas después de desaparecer en el fuego-ironizo Maléfica con dureza, Jazmín frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, tenía que admitir que Maléfica no le resultaba intimidante, o quizá era muy inocente como para darse cuenta de lo que ella podría hacerle._

_-No encontré mi libro, quería ver el dibujo de tu unicornio pero mi libro ya no estaba-musito Jazmín bajando la mirada, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y la miro con disimulada curiosidad_

_-El libro que te trajo aquí?-pregunto Maléfica con seriedad, Jazmín alzo la mirada y negó con la cabeza, Maléfica rodo los ojos_

_-El libro no me trajo, yo vi el dibujo…Cuando esa mujer quería lastimar a tu mascota, y aparecí aquí-dijo la pequeña sin mucha conciencia de sus palabras, la hechicera rubia sonrió levemente con malicia-Quien era ella?-pregunto la niña caminando por el pasillo, seguida de Maléfica que sin quitar sus aires de arrogancia la seguía a distancia prudente_

_-Porque tienes tanta curiosidad por ella?-pregunto Maléfica sonriendo con malicia, la princesa se encogió de hombros_

_-Ella quería lastimar a tu unicornio y eso no lo hacen las personas buenas…Ella es mala?-pregunto la pequeña con un gesto de confusión, Maléfica arqueo las cejas_

_-Tu qué crees?-pregunto Maléfica con cierta ironía, cruzándose de brazos con postura seria, Jazmín se encogió de hombros inocentemente, dándole una mirada fugaz a la rubia_

_-Es bonita pero me dio miedo en ese dibujo-musito la pequeña como si no se tratara de nada, Maléfica rio para sus adentros-Por eso siempre estas enojada?-pregunto la princesa inocentemente, devolviendo su mirada a Maléfica y entrando al salón donde se vieron por primera vez, Maléfica casi pulverizo a la pequeña con la mirada_

_-Estoy enojada porque estas en mi castillo, eres una intrusa en él, entraste sin mi permiso-dijo Maléfica con arrogancia, Jazmín bajo la mirada avergonzada_

_-Lo siento, pero no sé cómo lo hice-dijo la niña con voz avergonzada, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y observo a la pequeña con seriedad que casi la intimido_

_-No deberías hacer cosas que no controlas, pequeña pulga-siseo Maléfica duramente, la pequeña asintió en silencio y camino hacia la silla que había en medio del salón, pero al ver la mirada de la hechicera se arrepintió de tomar asiento_

_-Por qué siempre estás sola?-pregunto Jazmín mirándola con inocencia-Para que nadie más te lastime a ti ni a tu mascota?-pregunto la princesa sentándose en el suelo y acomodando su vestido, Maléfica endureció el gesto_

_-Estoy sola porque nadie viene a este lugar, niña-siseo Maléfica para intimidarla, acercándose a ella con la mirada dura-Por qué me tienen miedo-sentencio Maléfica con tintes de orgullo, Jazmín frunció el ceño y alzo la mirada hacia la hechicera_

_-Yo debería temerte?-pregunto la pequeña seria, Maléfica arqueo ambas cejas y se agacho para quedar a la altura de la niña, clavando sus ojos en los de la niña, sintiendo como la pequeña se esforzaba por no bajar la mirada_

_-Mucho-sentencio Maléfica sin dejar de mirarla, la princesa la miraba como si no pudiera apartar la mirada por más que quisiera._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Gold mantenía la mirada fija en Regina, sabia a que se refería la ex Reina Malvada cuando decía que recordaba, quizá eso explicaba que el colgante que tenía en su tienda hubiera comenzado a brillar…Regina observaba con detenimiento al hombre que fue su maestro, queriendo detectar algún indicio de lo que pensaba pero nada, Gold estaba tan serio como siempre, sin dejar pista sobre sus pensamientos<p>

-Me escuchaste, Gold?-pregunto Regina al notarlo ausente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared del despacho, al instante Gold la miro con seriedad.

-Que recordaste?-pregunto Gold tratando de mantenerse inexpresivo como siempre, de ser neutral y aparentar desconcierto-De que recuerdos hablas, Regina?

-Recordé un pasado que jamás creí posible-confeso Regina comenzando a desesperarse por no entender nada-David y yo estábamos a punto de casarnos, nos queríamos, éramos felices-decía Regina con un gesto de desconcierto y confusión total, Gold arqueo las cejas y la miro serio

-Me estás diciendo que el Príncipe Charming y tu…-Gold no término la frase, un gesto de fingida confusión se lo impidió, Regina asintió

-Exactamente, te das cuenta de lo imposible que eso suena?-pregunto Regina con ironiza, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos negros-Lo extraño es que no sé qué sucedió después-dijo Regina con un gesto de duda, Gold torció el gesto

-De que hablas?-pregunto Gold con un gesto de curiosidad, Regina asintió

-Recuerdo que George cancelo la boda y David y yo nos fugamos del castillo, llegamos a casa de la madre de David y después todo se vuelve negro-dijo Regina con frustración, Gold arqueo las cejas, el alivio lo invadió-Es como si algo hubiera detenido todo y cambiado las cosas-musito Regina tratando de encajar las piezas, Gold asintió en silencio

-Entiendo, no recuerdas nada más?-pregunto Gold tratando de saber cuándo sabia Regina, asegurarse que no tenía idea de su intervención en ese asunto-David también recordó?-pregunto de nuevo Gold, esta vez Regina asintió.

-Sí, esta tan confundido como yo-aseguro Regina rodando los ojos-Esto parece una mala broma de alguien-se quejó la morena con fastidio, Gold sonrió levemente-Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro, Gold, estoy a un paso de volver cenizas a alguien y créeme que no lamentaría que tú lo sufrieras-se quejó Regina ante la postura burlona de su maestro

-Debes admitir que resulta como mínimo gracioso-siseo Gold irónicamente, Regina rodo los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haberle contado al Oscuro, Gold negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa

-Cuando dejes de burlarte, Gold…Podrías decirme que sabes tú de esto-sentencio Regina mirándolo con seriedad, Gold arqueo una ceja y oculto su nerviosismo ante la idea de que su alumna supiera más de lo que decía-Tú conoces hechizos…Tienes alguna idea de que pudo suceder?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con cierta esperanza de tener respuesta a sus dudas, pero Gold no alcanzo a responder, el sonido del timbre de la casa los interrumpió, ambos miraron a la puerta del despacho por instinto

-Yo abro!-la voz de Robín bajando las escaleras alerto a Regina y Gold, ambos decidieron que la conversación se había terminado, no se arriesgarían a que alguien más los escuchara, Gold y Regina intercambiaron miradas fugaces, esa conversación les interesaba a ambos, a Gold para que Regina no obtuviera respuestas que lo perjudicaran y a Regina para descubrir que demonios había pasado y había interferido en su vida.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Robín abrió la puerta de la casa por la puerta entraron Blanca con Neal en brazos, seguida de David con semblante serio y de Emma que parecía incomoda de estar en la misma habitación que sus padres, Hook por su parte tenía un semblante de despreocupación que ocultaba su molestia con cierta Reina Malvada…<p>

-Y Regina?-pregunto Blanca al poner un pie en la casa, después de saludar a Robín, todos los invitados pasaron y la puerta se cerró, aunque posiblemente Emma hubiera deseado que se quedara abierta para poder huir en cualquier momento

-Está en el despacho con Gold-dijo Robín sin darle mayor importancia, después de estrechar la mano de David, quien agradeció no sonrojarse al recordar la última vez que había visto a Gold, y saludar a Emma y Hook, quien se tensó al escuchar en compañía de quien se encontraba Regina, todos se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala.

-Supongo que querrá agradecerle que los ayudo-dijo Blanca sin prestar mucha atención a la tensión que todos parecían estar sintiendo, al parecer Blanca y Robín eran los únicos ajenos a esto, Hook parecía tenso por completo, Emma parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí para no terminar diciendo algo que no debía y David estaba incomodo también.

-Y Henry?-pregunto Emma para cambiar el tema, la rubia se imaginaba que tema podrían estar tratando Regina y Gold, por otro lado Robín iba a contestar la pregunta pero antes de hacerlo Regina y Gold salieron del despacho y entraban a la sala

-Dormido-dijo Regina con un gesto de sorpresa al ver a tanta gente en su casa, como era habitual en ella una sonrisa de descaro apareció en su rostro-Una fiesta de bienvenida? Aprecio el gesto pero no era necesario-se burló Regina con un gesto de ironía, tomando asiento en el sofá donde se encontraba Robín, su mirada se cruzó con la David por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Emma y Gold lo notaran y la sheriff rogara que nadie más se diera cuenta

-Como siempre un deleite ser víctimas de su sarcasmo, Majestad-ironizo Hook desde la pared donde estaba apoyado y cruzado de brazos, Regina arqueo una ceja y miro al pirata, extrañándose al notar la mirada fulminante que le estaba dando, Regina lo ignoro

-A que debo el honor de esta visita?-pregunto Regina esbozando una amplia sonrisa de ironía, provocando que Robín hiciera una mueca de resignación dirigida a la Reina, Blanca sonrió acostumbrada al humor tan acido de la alcaldesa y miro a su hijo dormido en sus brazos, por su parte David rodo los ojos y escondió una sonrisa, mientras que Hook negó con la cabeza, Emma miro a Regina con una ceja arqueada y Gold reprimió una burla para sus adentros.

-Queríamos asegurarnos que estuvieras bien-dijo David tratando de mantener un tono neutral, Regina arqueo las cejas y contuvo una sonrisa de malicia al notar como David no podía mirarla a los ojos por más de 3 segundos seguidos, Emma noto aquello y rodo los ojos con resignación.

-Estoy perfectamente, Charming-siseo Regina con su habitual tono de sarcasmo y arrogancia que usaba con él, David la miro y negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación, tendría que aprender a disimular como ella.

-Yo insistí en que debía descansar un poco más para recuperar las fuerzas pero es terca-se quejó Robín mirando a Regina, quien rodo los ojos y le restó importancia al asunto.

-Ya que su Majestad está perfectamente bien…Podríamos concentrarnos en lo importante? Como vencer a la Reina de las Nieves?-pregunto Emma tratando de evitar continuar con un tema que los desviara, Regina asintió de acuerdo, mientras que David noto la mirada de regaño de Emma y torció el gesto confundido.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Swan, alguien podría terminar de contarme que tanto sucedió en estos días?-dijo Regina con seriedad, Gold asintió y tomo asiento en una silla vacía, mientras que Emma y Robín intercambiaron miradas fugaces al recordar el incidente de la cueva, la rubia suspiro y se llevó una mano a los ojos antes de comenzar a discutir como vencer a la loca de los helados.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_Jazmín estaba acostada en su cama con dosel, cubierta por sus sabanas de seda, la noche era tranquila, habían pasado un par de días desde su último encuentro con Maléfica…La princesa estaba en compañía de su padre, el Sultán, quien la estaba arropando para que durmiera_

_-Así estas bien?-pregunto el Sultán a su pequeña, la niña asintió con una ligera sonrisa, su padre paso su mano cariñosamente por su mejilla._

_-Vas a volver a viajar?-pregunto Jazmín mirando a su padre con curiosidad, el Sultán le sonrió a su hija y se acomodó en la cama al lado de ella, besando su frente_

_-Por un par de días no, me quedare contigo-musito el Sultán con cariño a su hija, quien sonrió y se aferró a su padre, el Sultán acaricio sus cabellos suavemente-Debes dormir ahora, hija-susurro el Sultán a su pequeña._

_-No quiero tener pesadillas otra vez-se quejó la niña con un gesto de rotunda negación, su padre la miro y asintió, la estrecho más a él y beso su mejilla para reconfortarla_

_-No te preocupes, cariño-la calmo al abrazarla contra el-No volverán las pesadillas, gracias a Gafar no volveremos a perder un segundo más de nuestras vidas-musito el Sultán a su pequeña, mirándola seriamente, la niña asintió un poco más tranquila_

_-Él nos recato?-pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad, su padre asintió en silencio-Y por qué tardo tanto tiempo sin que nosotros lo notáramos?-pregunto de nuevo la pequeña, el Sultán rio divertido_

_-Porque estábamos como dormidos, mi amor, aunque no fuera así, por eso no notábamos el tiempo y las cosas se mantenían igual-explico el Sultán a su pequeña, quien aún abrazada a el asentía en silencio_

_-Como el cuento que mamá nos contaba?-pregunto Jazmín con sus ojitos destellantes, el Sultán arqueo las cejas y beso su frente con cariño_

_-Así es, cariño-asintió su padre, la princesa bostezo a causa del sueño-Eres demasiado curiosa, hija, pero ahora debes dormirte-musito el Sultán, cubriendo mejor a su hija con las sabanas de la cama, la princesa se acomodó, dispuesta a dormirse sin protestar._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>En la mansión Mills todos habían pasado un par de horas discutiendo acerca de los últimos acontecimientos, todos trataban de aportar alguna idea, tratando de idear algún plan mínimamente coherente que pudiera resultarles contra la Reina de las Nieves…Regina se levantó del sofá que compartía con Robín y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, David disimulo una mirada a la morena y después de unos segundos se levantó también…<p>

-Alguien también quiere algo de beber?-pregunto David mirando a los presentes, todos negaron con la cabeza, estaban concentrados en su plática, David aprovecho aquello y entro a la cocina, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y encontró a Regina de espaldas a él, David no perdió tiempo y se acercó a ella, Regina sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella y se giró bruscamente, topándose de cerca con David, quien para que perdiera el equilibrio al chocar con el la sujeto de la cintura

-Que haces, idiota?-pregunto Regina en susurros, apartándose de él y retomando la distancia a la que se habían acostumbrado, no quería tener más problemas ahora, no hasta tener más respuestas que dudas en su cabeza, David asintió y se mantuvo apartado

-Idiota? En serio volveremos a eso?-pregunto David mirándola con burla, Regina rodo los ojos y le dio una mirada de arrogancia, David se acercó a ella para poder hablar en voz baja-Después de lo que recordamos?-pregunto David insistente, Regina lo miro matadoramente

-No es el momento de hablar de eso, mucho menos aquí-se quejó la morena con seriedad, dando una mirada fugaz a la puerta de la cocina para asegurarse que nadie se acercara, David asintió pero no se alejo

-Entonces cuando?-pregunto el ojiazul con seriedad, Regina suspiro con frustración-Necesito hablar de esto, Regina, no puedo ni ver a Blanca a los ojos, no puedo comprender esos recuerdos, es como si toda mi vida cambiara ahora-dijo David con evidente frustración y confusión, Regina asintió al escucharlo, lo entendía a la perfección.

-Lo sé, David, esto es estúpidamente confuso-se quejó Regina duramente, David la escuchaba en silencio, una mirada fugaz a sus labios que comenzaban a tentarlo por la cercanía-Pero no podemos hacer nada, así que mantengámonos como hasta ahora y tratemos de no arruinar las cosas-sentencio Regina con seriedad, David asintió sin estar del todo convencido, Regina no dijo más, se encamino a la puerta para regresar a la sala, pero David la detuvo

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que hablar de esto-dijo David sujetando la muñeca de Regina con fuerza, la morena lo miro y asintió, se soltó de él y disimulando como solo ella sabía regreso a su lugar en la sala, donde todos seguían debatiendo sobre lo que harían.

-Podríamos pedir ayuda a las hadas-propuso Blanca tras meditarlo, Emma asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, Hook no reacciono, se limitó a estar cruzado de brazos en una silla que había llevado hasta ahí, al tiempo que David volvía a su lugar en la sala y escuchaba las respuestas de los presentes

-Me niego a pedir la ayuda de esas polillas-sentencio Regina sin dejar lugar a negociaciones, Blanca la miro con regaño, David y Emma negaron la cabeza con resignación, Hook esbozo una sonrisa de burla y Robín miro a su mujer con confusión-Y tampoco creo que estén dispuestas a colaborar conmigo metida en este asunto-dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos

-Por qué las detestas tanto?-pregunto Robín confuso, Regina lo miro y se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía una respuesta real para eso, Emma miro a la morena con curiosidad por su respuesta, recordando que Gold también sentía repelencia a las monjas de Storybrooke.

-Simplemente no me agradan, no me fio de esas polillas de doble moral-se quejó Regina como toda explicación, Blanca iba a replicar pero Gold se le adelanto antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Regina, tampoco me prestare a trabajar con las polillas que se hacen llamar hadas-sentencio Gold aun con más firmeza que su alumna, Regina sonrió conforme, Hook resoplo, Blanca frunció el ceño y David se froto los ojos con cansancio.

-La misma pregunta que Robín-dijo Emma mirando al hechicero con curiosidad-Por que las detestas?-pregunto la rubia a Gold, quien la miro con seriedad y sonrió con malicia

-Tengo mis motivos-simple y sencillo, toda la explicación de Gold, con Regina y Gold en contra quedaba prácticamente descartada la idea de contar con las hadas, y tampoco era que Emma tuviera ganas de pedir su ayuda, no pensaba que fueran de mucho apoyo.

-Ya es tarde-dijo Blanca con un gesto de cansancio, mirando a su hijo dormido en su carriola-Sera mejor que mañana términos de discutir esto en Grannys-dijo Blanca levantándose, todos hicieron lo mismo.

-Nos veremos mañana en Grannys, yo iré un rato a la comisaria, tengo guardia-dijo Emma con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, se despidió de sus padres y de Hook antes de casi salir corriendo a su auto y encaminarse a la comisaria, en unos segundos la casa había quedado vacía.

* * *

><p>Robín y Regina ya estaban solos en la sala de la mansión, ambos con gestos de cansancio y alivio de tener un momento a solas, Robín la rodeo por detrás de la cintura y apoyo su rostro en el hombro de la morena, quien sonrió levemente al sentirlo tan cerca<p>

-No has dormido casi nada por pasar la noche cuidándome, debes descansar-musito Regina cerrando los ojos y dejándose abrazar por su ladrón, quien sonrió y asintió

-Vamos a la cama-susurro Robín besando el cuello de la morena, Regina asintió y se giró para quedar cerca de sus labios y besarlo suavemente, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Robín, un beso tierno, suave y lento

-Papi!-el grito de Roland los hizo separarse y reír por lo bajo, Regina beso los labios de Robín cortamente y el ladrón torció el gesto, esa noche no pasaría nada más que dormir, ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para algo más.

-Ve con él, yo apagare todo aquí, me esperas en la habitación?-pregunto Regina con una leve sonrisa, Robín asintió y la beso una vez más, antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba para dormir a su hijo y luego ir a la habitación de su reina.

* * *

><p>Regina estaba saliendo de la cocina, terminando de apagar todas las luces de abajo, deseando llegar a su cama y poder descansar como hace días que no lo hacía, quizá una ducha de agua caliente la ayudaría a relajarse…La ex Reina Malvada se dirigió a las escaleras, pero ahogo un grito cuando sintió que alguien la había sujetado de la cintura y acorralado contra la pared con fuerza, la morena sintió el frio de un garfio en el cuello y supo de quien se trataba, aunque la sorpresa no se ocultó en el rostro de Regina<p>

-Qué demonios crees que haces, pirata?-pregunto Regina duramente, aun retenida por Hook, quien la tenía acorralada contra la pared, aunque su garfio ya no la amenazaba

-No tenías por qué mencionarle a Emma el tema de Milah-se quejó Hook duramente, Regina rodo los ojos y sonrió con malicia, arqueo una ceja y miro al pirata con descaro

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-se quejó Regina negando con la cabeza, Hook la miro serio-Tanto alboroto por eso?-siseo Regina como si nada, quiso apartarse pero Hook la retuvo una vez más, la morena rodo los ojos

-Es un tema que no le agrada, le incomoda por Neal y Henry-se quejó Hook duramente, Regina arqueo ambas cejas y le dio una mirada que mataba al capitán

-No dije ninguna mentira, pirata-siseo Regina con arrogancia, Hook torció el gesto-Y en todo caso Emma está bastante grandecita para defenderse sola-se quejó Regina duramente, Hook la miraba con ganas de asesinarla ahí mismo

-No quiero que siga teniendo dudas de lo que siento por ella-siseo Hook con firmeza, recibiendo unas risas bajas de parte de la ex Reina Malvada, quien no evito la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, misma que provocaba molestia en Hook

-A tu querida Emma no le importa mucho ese tema, podrías restregarle a cualquier mujer en el rostro y seguirías siendo solo el perrito faldero de la Salvadora-ironizo Regina con burla, Hook tenso el gesto y la aprisiono un poco más contra la pared, Regina le sostuvo la mirada y no se intimido

-Tu que sabes?-siseo Hook duramente, Regina asintió en silencio y con una mirada que delataba todo el sarcasmo que destilaba la morena no dudo en sonreírle al pirata

-Lo mismo que todos-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, Hook reprimió sus deseos de ahorcarla en ese momento

-Preferiría no correr el riesgo de que termine sintiéndose culpable por estar conmigo-dijo Hook ignorando las provocaciones de la morena, Regina asintió con seriedad fingida

-Siempre hay riesgos, capitán, ella aun no olvida a Neal-musito Regina con toda la intención de molestarlo, Hook tenso el gesto y la soltó, Regina sonrió para sus adentros

-Tu que entiendes de eso?-pregunto Hook mirándola matadoramente, Regina fingió inocencia-Tu que tienes a tu ladrón dispuesto a dar la vida por ti?-pregunto Hook con evidente fastidio, le encantaría que Emma le demostrara el mismo amor que el sentía, pero la rubia aún estaba incomoda con su reciente relación.

-Escucho…celos en tu voz?-pregunto Regina con una sonrisa de descaro, realmente desde que Hook había llegado a Storybrooke nunca habían mantenido una conversación como la que tenían ahora, nunca habían sacado a relucir el pasado, y tampoco se morían por hacerlo

-Fastidio, su Majestad-se quejó Hook con sarcasmo y un gesto de descaro, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió aún más para provocarlo

-Es mucho rencor el que me tienes para haber sido tú el pirata que cambio los planes a última hora-dijo Regina con una sonrisa que destilaba malicia y descaro, Hook la miro como si quisiera pulverizarla, dio un par de pasos hacia ella y la arrincono de nuevo, contra la pared, Regina creyó que le haría daño, pero por el contrario Hook se limitó a mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Te salve la vida, su Majestad-sentencio Hook con dureza, Regina enmudeció-Te salve la vida dos veces-sentencio Hook alejándose de ella, Regina no comprendía de que le hablaba, realmente debía haber bebido mucho el pirata para ponerse así con ella-Creo que después de eso merezco que dejes de tensar las cosas con Emma-se quejó Hook alejándose de ella, Regina lo miro con seriedad y confusión

-De que estas hablando?-pregunto Regina con una mirada de desconfianza, Hook sonrió con frustración y negó con la cabeza, no iba a remover cosas que no tenía caso, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar, como recuperar su corazón

-De nada-siseo Hook dando media vuelta y saliendo de la casa en silencio, Regina no sabía que pensar, cerró la puerta de la mansión y aun con las palabras del capitán en su mente subió a su habitación, demasiadas cosas para un solo día, ya mañana se pondría a meditar sobre ello, esa noche solo quería descansar.

* * *

><p>En la comisaría de Storybrooke solo estaba Emma Swan, la rubia había decidido pasar la noche de guardia leyendo el libro de Henry, después de todo en esos días no había rastro de la Reina de Hielo, seguramente cuando supieran de ella sería mucho peor, pero en esos momentos solo quería leer la historia que había descubierto en el libro de su hijo y sacarse unas cuantas dudas de la cabeza<p>

-Esto es imposible-murmuro Emma para sí misma al pasar las hojas de la historia de Regina y David, le resultaba tan extraño saber que eso había pasado entre ellos, después de haberlos visto a punto de matarse, discutiendo a cada minuto e insultándose sin tregua…imaginarlos enamorados era poco más que increíble para ella, Emma leía las líneas con rapidez y ansias, quería detectar algún indicio que la ayudara, ese libro no lo podía tener Henry, no hasta hablar con Regina y David sobre aquello, por ahora la rubia continuaría su lectura.

* * *

><p>-Al día siguiente…<p>

En una de las mesas de Grannys ya estaban sentados David y Blanca, conversando sobre algo sin importancia, pocos minutos después llego Emma y después de saludar a sus padres y preguntar por su hermano que se había quedado al cuidado de Bella, tomo asiento en la barra para pedir un café que la ayudara a despertar, no paso mucho tiempo cuando los hombres Hood hicieron su aparición en el lugar, Robín y Roland tomaron asiento al lado de Emma en la barra para pedir su desayuno

-Hola, Emma-sonrió Roland en cuanto vio a la rubia, quien le devolvió la sonrisa al niño y le revolvió el cabello como solía hacerlo con Henry, Robín también saludo a la sheriff

-Y Regina? Creí que ella y Henry vendrían con ustedes-dijo Emma después de saludar al arquero, al tiempo que Ruby le llevaba su café y tomaba la orden de Robín y Roland, Emma le dio una mirada fugaz a la mesa de sus padres y deseo no hacerlo al verlos besarse tiernamente

-No deben de tardar en llegar, yo tenía que pasar al campamento más temprano y quedamos de vernos aquí-explico Robín a Emma, quien asintió y bebió un sorbo de su café, la comida de Roland y Robín llego y el ladrón se concentró en ver que su hijo comiera su desayuno, pasaron poco más de 5 minutos cuando la puerta de Grannys se abrió dando paso a Henry, quien de inmediato tomo asiento al lado de Roland y Emma

-Ya se, llegamos tarde-se quejó Henry notando la mirada de Emma en él, la sheriff sonrió levemente, Henry saludo a Robín y Roland-Mamá no terminaba de arreglarse-se excusó el hijo de la alcaldesa con aburrimiento, justo cuando Regina hacia su entrada con su habitual postura de elegancia y altanería.

-Siempre con tus entradas, Regina-se quejó Emma mirándola con un gesto de burla, Regina arqueo las cejas y se dirigió a donde estaban Robín, Roland y Henry-Tenemos que hablar, ya leí el libro-susurro Emma cuando la morena paso junto a ella, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara, Regina asintió y siguió de largo.

-Una reina nunca deja de serlo, Swan, siempre lo he dicho-siseo Regina con malicia, antes de sonreír para quitarle seriedad a su gesto y besar a Robín cortamente a modo de saludo, ignorando las miradas serias que David le lanzaba desde su mesa al ver como Robín la mantenía rodeada de la cintura pegada a él.

-Reina Malvada, solo para ser justos-dijo Hook al entrar al lugar y provocar que tanto Emma como Regina lo miraran, el pirata tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Regina le dio una mirada sarcástica y tanto Robín como Emma escondieron unas pequeñas sonrisas de diversión

-Si a esas nos vamos, pirata…Tu seguirías siendo el mismo pirata sin escrúpulos y borracho que se va con cuanta mujer se le cruza en cada puerto-siseo Regina con venenoso sarcasmo, Hook la miro de mala manera y estuvo a punto de responder de igual forma, pero David y Blanca se acercaron a intervenir sin darse cuenta de la tensión

-Si ya estamos todos, supongo que tendremos que idear un plan para poder acabar con la Reina de las Nieves-dijo David mirando a todos los presentes, quienes se limitaron a asentir en silencio

-Debemos ser cuidadosos con esta mujer, tenemos que planear algo muy bien-dijo Blanca pensativa, de nuevo todos asintieron, a un par de asientos Henry y Roland comían ajenos a los problemas de los mayores.

-No creo que se esfuercen mucho para encontrar a la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Ruby asomándose a la ventada y notando el rastro de hielo que había en las calles cercanas, las miradas se centraron en la mujer lobo.

-Perfecto, me ahorro el trabajo de buscar a esa loca-siseo Regina con los ojos encendidos en un gesto que a todos les recordó a la Reina Malvada, Robín por instinto sujeto aún más a la morena contra él, gesto que no sirvió de mucho, Regina se soltó de el con facilidad y se acercó a la puerta de Grannys

-Regina, no vayas!-el grito de casi todos los presentes fue inútil, Regina ya había desaparecido en su nube de humo morada, dejando a Emma con un gesto de resignación, a Robín a dos pasos de donde había estado ella con un gesto de preocupación, a Hook negando con la cabeza, mientras que David rodo los ojos y se revolvió el cabello, y Blanca tenía la mirada fija en donde había desaparecido Regina.

-Ruby, podrías encargarte de que Henry y Roland estén seguros?-pregunto Emma mirándola, Ruby asintió, Henry no protesto al ver las miradas de todos y sujeto la mano de Roland para que no se preocupara, la rubia se dirigió a la puerta seguida de Robín quien iba armado con su arco, David quien no dudo en sacar su espada y Hook quien con un gesto forzado y casi arrastrando los pies aseguraba su espada también, por ultimo Blanca tomo su arco, todos salieron del local de la Abuelita.

* * *

><p><em>Por si alguien le interesa leer un fic GoldenQueen...Estaba planeado como one-shoot pero viendo que piden continuacion estoy decidiendo si lo continuo,por si quieren leer el ficc se llama: <em>_**Operación: GoldenQueen.**  
><em>

_Ahora, gracias a quienes en cada cap dejan algun comentario y respondiendo los reviews..._

**_Evilcharmingparrillas…_**Gracias por seguir la historia!*_*

**_EQLuisa…_**No las hago sufrir…demasiado o si?O.o jajajaja Estoy tratando de no cambiar demasiado a los personajes, es difícil asi que si ven algo que no encaje por favor coméntenmelo y asi puedo tomarlo en cuenta :D El encuentro de Malefica y la niña fue una risa para mi también jajajaja Eso veremos…David y Regina abrieron la caja de pandora…Nunca se sabe que ocurrirá jajajaja GRACIAS por tus reviews!

_**outlawqueen24…**_GRACIAS!*_* Te hiciste un maratón jajajajaja Dos ships que vienen fuerte aquí en el fic…Ya veremos, ya veremos, las apuestas están abiertas jajajaja :D

_**You-Me-Handcuffs…**_Pues los flashbacks de esas 3 historias ya finalizaron, ahora habrá un poco mas de la princesa, pero mas centrada en el presente, espero te guste, espero tus opiniones de eso y peticiones también jajajaja Espero asi sea :D

_**Guest…**_Regina y Hook tienen totalmente claros esos recuerdos de su "relación" acabo mal por culpa de Cora como hemos leído, pero ellos claro que recuerdan, aunque Regina no sabe del todo lo que llevo a Hook a "dejarla"…Blanca es buena, no se lo merece, aunque objetivamente Regina y David fueron victimas también, digamos que por una vez a Blanca le toca recibir una cucharada de lo que a Regina le ha tocado pasar mas de una vez Ese encuentro entre la princesa y Malefica dio risas…Es la inocencia y la oscuridad O.o jajajaja Hija de Robin?Todo puede suceder…GRACIAS por el review!*_*

_**Franciny…**_Pues…Te matare de a poco, por que aun no sabran quien es el padre, aunque prontoooo jajajajajaja Aguanteeeeeeee aguanteeeeee un poco mas jajajajaja Amo leer tus reviews Se aceptan peticiones también jajajajaja

_**JossedithBy…**_Gracias!*_* Buena teoría, pero nunca se sabe, las cosas a veces no son como aparentan, tendremos que leer mas caps jajajaja Se aceptan teorías, ideas, peticiones, de todo!jajajajaja Besos!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!Una vez más aquí está el cap.…Es más más largo de lo normal así que de eso no se pueden quejar, tardo mucho la actualización?O.o jajajajaja Bueno, espero que les guste y que ojala dejen un review que me encanta leer las escenas que les gustan y las que no tanto :P Gracias por cada follow, fav y review!

Por otro lado…Inicie una historia SwanQueen, es la primera que hago, por si quieren leer algo distinto, a lo mejor les guste, se llama **"Retando al orgullo"**. Besos! Twitter: BarbieEliz

* * *

><p>-Cap. 9<p>

Una nube de humo morada apareció cerca de la torre del reloj de Storybrooke, Regina había aparecido y de sus ojos parecían saltar chispas, apretando los puños y con un gesto que reflejaba toda la furia que sentía comenzó a caminar hacia la torre, fijando su mirada en ella…La Reina de las Nieves estaba esperándola, con un gesto inexpresivo, destilando una tranquilidad que contrastaba con la furia que emanaba Regina al dar cada paso hacia ella.

-Que manía tienen todas las locas de este pueblo con este reloj?-pregunto Regina a un par de metros de distancia de Ingrid, quien esbozo una leve sonrisa sarcástica, Regina la miraba como si le estuviera clavando dagas, una tras otra, deseando hacerlo.

-Su Majestad, espero que haya disfrutado su estadía en mi torre-siseo la Reina de las Nieves dando un paso hacia Regina, quien torciendo el gesto y apretando los puños dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia ella, Regina destilaba rabia contra Ingrid, y conjuro un par de bolas de fuego contra la Reina de las Nieves, quien logro desaparecer y esquivarlas

-Te matare-sentencio Regina torciendo el gesto al ver como Ingrid aparecía a un par de metros al lado de donde el fuego había dado, Ingrid arqueo las cejas y Regina sintió como la furia volvía a correr por sus venas, la Reina Malvada hizo un ademan con la mano y provoco que Ingrid saliera volando, chocando contra la pared de la torre, Regina sonrió levemente, pero Ingrid no tardo en levantarse

-Tomare eso como un no-musito la Reina de las Nieves negando con la cabeza en un gesto de maldad, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió con malicia, definitivamente disfrutaría el derretir a la loca de los helados, se lo había ganado a pulso.

-No tienes idea de lo que voy a disfrutar derritiéndote-siseo Regina en un gesto digno de la Reina Malvada, provocando que Ingrid ensombreciera su gesto de habitual seriedad y lanzara un rayo en contra de Regina, quien a tiempo uso su magia contra la Reina de las Nieves, sus rayos impactaron uno contra otro….Fuego contra hielo…Rayos de luz roja contra rayos blancos…Luchando por impactar en su adversaria…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_El silencio reinaba en el gran salón del castillo de Maléfica, el tan temido Fuerte Prohibido estaba sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio, hasta que una pequeña nube de humo roja apareció en el centro de la sala…Jazmín frunció el ceño al notar la estancia vacía, más oscura de lo habitual, su mirada curiosa recorrió el lugar en busca de Maléfica, de esa hechicera rubia que cada que aparecía torcía el gesto y la trataba con frialdad…La princesa se fijó en la gran puerta abierta que daba a varias puertas a lo largo del pasillo, seguramente habitación vacías o la de la misma Maléfica…_

_-Hola!-pronuncio Jazmín con la esperanza de que la hechicera apareciera, pero nada, silencio, solo el eco de su propia voz resonó en la sala-Hay alguien?-pregunto la pequeña, al no tener respuesta dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta que daba al corredor para ver si la encontraría ahí pero no vio a nadie, la princesa se giró para regresar al salón principal pero una ráfaga de viento la hizo quedarse quieta al sentir escalofríos recorrerla, las pocas velas que iluminaban la estancia se apagaron, la pequeña comenzaba a sentir miedo, no le gustaba esa sensación-Donde estás?!-grito Jazmín comenzando a sentir como la voz le temblaba, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue un estruendo que provenía del corredor, Jazmín se paralizo de miedo y escuchaba fuertes golpes que se acercaban, en un pestañeo la niña vio como un enorme dragón se acercaba a donde estaba ella…El grito de terror de la pequeña resonó en todo el castillo…Un rugido del dragón la hizo retroceder y alejarse tanto como podía, pero en unos segundos la bestia se erguía delante de la princesa, horrorizándola, haciéndola temer como nunca antes, tanto que no podía gritar más, estaba aterrada…Jazmín cerro los ojos al ver como la bestia se preparaba para lanzar fuego por la boca…La niña miro totalmente paralizada como el fuego se dirigía al techo y como la bestia se preparaba para volver a lanzar fuego, pero esta vez contra ella…La princesa cerro los ojos y sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, casi podía sentir el calor del fuego aproximándose a ella…no sabía controlar su magia y no podría defenderse…Pero justo cuando creyó que el fuego la alcanzaría una nube de humo morada envolvió a la bestia y la redujo a cenizas…Jazmín abrió los ojos con temor y sintió que su corazón se detendría del susto…Su mirada era de miedo puro…_

_-Te dije que no volvieras, bestia-la voz de Maléfica al otro lado de la habitación hizo que Jazmín se girara para observarla, Maléfica la observaba con un gesto de dureza, con seriedad total, la niña lo entendió, la hechicera había matado al dragón, le había salvado la vida, la pequeña princesa sintió que su respiración se volvía más rápida y pesada, la niña pareció reaccionar_

_-Me salvaste-murmuro Jazmín con la voz rota, sintiendo como sus ojitos comenzaban a humedecerse al sentirse fuera de peligro, sin pensarlo corrió a la hechicera rubia y prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos, tomando totalmente desprevenida a Maléfica, quien se tensó al sentir su abrazo, Maléfica estaba rígida, jamás había tenido tan cerca a nadie, mucho menos a una niña, siempre los considera una molestia, y esa niña en especial no debía estar cerca de ella, no después de saber de quien se trataba, no tenía que tenerla cerca, debía acabar con ella._

_-No lo digas, niña-dijo Maléfica duramente, pero Jazmín lejos de alejarse se aferró más a ella, Maléfica rodo los ojos y termino por alzarla en sus brazos, la niña se aferró a ella y hundió su rostro en el hombro de la bruja-Ves como si eres una pulga?-ironizo Maléfica con un tono de sarcasmo, sintiendo como la niña se desahogaba en su hombro, las lágrimas de la princesa caían sobre su hombro, la bruja no se movía, estaba tan rígida como las estatuas que adornaban el palacio, en sus brazos tenia a la hija de su enemiga, la hija de Regina estaba abrazándola, Jazmín se aferraba a ella como si temiera que al soltarse la bestia volviera a lastimarla_

_-Tu mataste al dragón, gracias-la tierna voz de Jazmín era ahogada por su llanto, pero lo suficientemente clara para ser entendida, Maléfica no respondió, si la pequeña supiera que el dragón era ella y que había estado a un paso de matarla seguro saldría corriendo, la princesa la miro y se secó sus lágrimas, esbozo una leve sonrisa dulce y se acercó a la mejilla de la hechicera para depositar un corto beso, antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su pecho y hundir su rostro en el hombro de la rubia, quien se tensó totalmente ante ese gesto, la niña era demasiado dulce y ella era demasiado perversa, la inocencia y la maldad estaban ahí, contrastantes y unidas…_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Frente a la torre del reloj estaban la Reina Malvada y la Reina de las Nieves enfrentándose con magia, los destellos de sus hechizos para atacarse se habían conectado y cada vez era más difícil saber a cuál de las dos terminaría impactando…Ingrid trataba de que su magia fuera más fuerte que la de Regina pero ella se resistía, los rayos rojos avanzaban hacia ella y retrocedían a los rayos blancos, era un estira y afloja…Ninguna cedería…<p>

-Hey!-el grito de Robín al correr a donde estaban hizo que Ingrid dirigiera una mirada fugaz a ellos, Regina estaba de espaldas a él, la Reina de las Nieves observo como llegaban Robín armado con su arco, David y Hook que empuñaban sus espadas, acompañados por Emma y Blanca que también llevaba su propio arco

-Reina de las Nieves!-el grito de David la hizo volver a mirar, sin darle a tiempo de reaccionar, Robín había disparado una flecha en su contra, la igual que David y Hook lanzaban sus espadas contra ella, las armas iban a impactar en Ingrid, quien para evitarlo tuvo que dejar el hechizo contra Regina y desaparecer para volver a aparecer a un par de metros lejos de donde las espadas caían, Regina no se giró a mirar a sus defensores, su mirada estaba fija en la Reina de las Nieves

-Tienes defensores-ironizo Ingrid al aparecer a un par de metros de donde se encontraba Regina, quien esbozo una leve sonrisa de sarcasmo y la miro con descaro, de sus manos salieron dos bolas de fuego que fueron lanzadas contra Ingrid, mismas que consiguió esquivar y salir ilesa

-Yo puedo sola-siseo Regina caminando hacia ella, Ingrid la miraba desafiante, pero detrás de ella Robín la miraba temeroso de que la pudieran lastimar, Emma y David intercambiaron miradas fugaces, Emma se debatía entre intervenir y ayudar a Regina o esperar a que fuera necesario, por su parte Hook ya recogía su espada del suelo

-Regina-Emma dio un paso hacia ella, pero la mirada que Regina le dedico la hizo detenerse ahí mismo, estaba claro que no quería intervenciones, David ya empuñaba su espada de nuevo y Robín tenía preparado su arco para disparar, Blanca también estaba a punto de disparar, todas las miradas se fijaron en Regina e Ingrid, quienes estaban a un par de metros de distancia

-Aun buscas respuestas?-pregunto Ingrid mirando desafiante a Regina, quien en la palma de su mano encendía una bola de fuego que amenazaba con quemar a Ingrid, Blanca y Emma se miraron fugazmente, ambas tentadas a intervenir.

-No hay respuestas que buscar, Henry es mi único hijo-sentencio Regina con una mirada oscura, Ingrid tenso su gesto y al ver como el fuego se dirigía a ella desapareció, para después aparecer justo delante de Regina, tomándola por sorpresa, todos los que observaban a las mujeres interactuar estaban tensos, queriendo intervenir, pero Regina se interponía para poder disparar o acercarse, Robín busco un mejor ángulo para poder disparar, mientras que Hook y David se acercaban por direcciones contrarias

-No finjas, Regina, sé que te mueres por saber la verdad…Si tanto lo deseas solo descúbrelo- sonrió Ingrid con maldad, Regina se tensó ante la frialdad de la mujer que tenía delante de ella, Ingrid dio un par de pasos con rapidez y se acercó a Regina, quien ya estaba lista para hacerla volar por los aires pero la Reina de las Nieves se acercó lo suficiente para tocarla, su mano rozo el abdomen de la Reina Malvada, pero el contacto solo duro segundos, David y Hook lanzaron sus espadas por diferentes puntos de vista y Robín disparaba una flecha, al igual que Blanca disparaba desde otro ángulo, cubriendo las cuatro esquinas para herir a la Reina de las Nieves, pero Ingrid desapareció sin dejar rastro, todos bajaron sus armas.

-Esa mujer es una desgraciada-se quejó Emma torciendo el gesto, acercándose a Regina igual que todos comenzaban a hacerlo, el rostro de la Reina Malvada reflejaba su frustración-La próxima vez déjame que también use magia-pidió Emma con un gesto de malicia mirando a la morena, quien arqueando las cejas negó con la cabeza, David y Hook miraban alrededor por si la Reina de las Nieves andaba aún rondando

-Y arriesgarme a que no sepas usarla y acabes arruinándolo todo?-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa de burla, Emma frunció el ceño y al ver la sonrisa relajada de Regina también rio levemente, Blanca suspiro aliviada y dejo el arco a un lado

-Regina!-Robín tenía la mirada clavada en Regina, quien al mirarlo sintió una punzada en el pecho, dolor, la morena se llevó una mano al abdomen por instinto y al mirar su mano vio que en sus dedos había gotas de sangre, demasiada, Emma y Blanca la miraban atónitas, en que momento habían herido a la Reina? Hook bajo la espada lentamente y tardo un par de segundos en procesar que Regina estaba sangrando, David sintió un golpe en seco al ver como la blusa de Regina se tenía de sangre y palidecía notablemente-Regina!-Robín tiro su arco y prácticamente se tiro al lado de ella, sosteniéndola antes de que se desvaneciera, el terror estaba marcado en el rostro del ladrón, de un momento a otro todos los estaban rodeando.

-Maldita heladera-susurro Regina con molestia, tensando su rostro al sentir como perdía sangre y se debilitaba, pero tratando de mantenerse fuerza para no preocuparlos aún más, podía sentir las miradas de todos en ella imaginándose lo peor, tenía que permanecer calmada, quizá un conjuro le curaría la herida, pero no sabía que tan seguro seria hacerlo en su condición.

-Regina, no te muevas-dijo David al agacharse igual que Robín, lo mismo hicieron Emma y Blanca preocupadas, Hook permaneció de pie, tenso, rígido, como si temiera mirar a Regina herida, su mano empuñaba su espada con fuerza y miraba alrededor por si la Reina de las Nieves aparecía, como deseaba clavarle su espada en el corazón.

-Que tan grave es?-pregunto Hook con la voz firme, segura, tratando de no sonar tan tenso y mantenerse frio ante la situación, Emma lo miro un momento y negó con la cabeza, para después acercarse a la Reina en brazos del arquero.

-Hay que llevarla con Whale-dijo Blanca preocupada al mirar a la morena, Emma se agacho rozando la mano de Regina y sintiendo un frío que no era normal, Regina estaba entre los brazos de Robín y se esforzaba por respirar profundamente, David la miraba en silencio, sin detenerse a pensar tomo la mano de Regina entre las suyas y trago saliva al sentir la frialdad de la mujer, Emma miro a su padre con expresión incrédula, aunque sabía que estaba pensando no mismo que ella.

-Esta helada-musitó Robín con la voz rota, pero Regina no temblaba a pesar de lo fría que estaba, parecía dormida, al escuchar las palabras del ladrón Hook fijo su mirada en ellos, Emma asintió en silencio, el pirata endureció el gesto, David no soltaba la mano de Regina a pesar de estar bajo la mirada de todos, solo Emma lo había notado, todos estaban distraídos.

-Si esto es por la magia hay que llevarla con el Hada Azul, ella podría ayudarla-dijo Blanca levantándose, Robín abrazo más a Regina contra él, David noto la mirada de su hija y se resignó a soltar la mano de la morena.

-Claro, llevemos a la Reina Malvada con las hadas y cuando despierte nos matara por pedir su ayuda-dijo Hook tratando de mantenerse frío y distante, la mirada que Emma le lanzo lo hizo desviar la mirada.

-Esas polillas no van a tocar a Regina, apártense-siseo Gold caminando hacia ellos con un gesto de seriedad absoluta, parecía que mataría al primero que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino, la mirada del Oscuro estaba fija en su alumna, y apretó los dientes ligeramente al notar la sangre en la blusa de Regina-Que sucedió?-pregunto Gold mirando duramente a todos, como si mentalmente los culpara, Emma se apartó del camino de Gold y tomo a David del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo, Gold se arrodillo al lado de la morena que estaba dormida en brazos de Robín, Gold tenso el gesto.

-Íngrid la hirió, fue extraño...Solo la toco y después comenzó a perder sangre-explico Emma frunciendo el ceño, Gold no reflejo reacción alguna y paso su mano por la frente de la alcaldesa que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, Blanca tomo la mano de su hija, Hook miraba a Gold con molestia marcada en el rostro, Robín no apartaba la mirada del rostro de Regina, mientras que David sentía su corazón latir más fuerte.

-Es un corte, no la quería matar, quizá la Reina de las Nieves solo quería lastimarla-dijo Gold pensativo al pasar su mano y desprender un halo de luz dorado sobre la herida de Regina, todos los demás mantenían una distancia para dejar que Gold la curara

-La curaras con magia?-pregunto Blanca mirando a Gold con duda, el Oscuro se limitó a mirar a Regina y asentir en silencio, Robín aparto un mechón de cabello negro del rostro de la morena y miro a Gold esperando que la curara, Gold arqueo una ceja y sonrió irónicamente al ver a su alumna herida

-Más vale que dejes de ponerte es peligro, Regina-siseo Gold más para sí mismo que para los demás, tocando el rostro de la Reina Malvada y notando su frialdad, el Oscuro paso su mano sobre su pecho hasta su abdomen, desprendiendo calor y luz dorada, el color volvía a las mejillas de Regina, bajo la mirada aliviada de todos los que estaban ahí, Gold detuvo su mano sobre la herida de Regina y espero unos segundos, la sangre comenzó a desaparecer, dejando solo el rastro de sangre en la blusa de la alcaldesa, Gold frunció el ceño al notarlo.

-Y más vale que esa loca deje de provocarme-se quejó Regina al sentirse mejor, la energía de su magia corría por su cuerpo nuevamente, recobrando sus fuerzas normales, Gold arqueo las cejas y la miro con resignación, Robín suspiro aliviado y la abrazo fuertemente, Emma y Hook entrelazaron sus manos discretamente, mientras que Blanca sonrió ampliamente igual que David.

-No sé cuál de las dos está más loca-tosió Emma rodando los ojos, provocando unas cuantas risas de alivio en los presentes, Robín ayudo a Regina a levantarse y Gold hizo lo mismo, Regina se sacudió un poco la ropa y frunció el ceño al notar su sangre en la tela de su blusa.

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto David mirándola con curiosidad, resultándole increíble que estuviera como si nada le hubiera sucedido, tenía que admitir que nunca dejaría de sorprenderse con lo que la magia podía lograr.

-Como si nada, gracias Gold-asintió Regina con tranquilidad a Gold, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, Robín tenía a Regina abrazada de la cintura, la pego más a él y le planto un casto beso en los labios, Emma arqueo las cejas con resignación, Blanca sonrió levemente, Hook prefirió centrar su mirada en Emma y David desvió su mirada.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_El tiempo había transcurrido, los años habían pasado con lentitud y gracia sobre la princesa de Agrabah...De esa niña pequeña que corría por todo el palacio solo quedaba su insaciable curiosidad por conocer todo acerca de todo...La princesa ya contaba con 12 años de edad, unos más, unos menos, tomando en cuenta sus cortas visitas al País de las Maravillas y sus viajes secretos al Fuerte Prohibido... Jazmín era una joven hermosa, sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados, negros como la noche...Sus ojos grandes y expresivos que siempre brillaban cuando sonreía, también eran color oscuros, pero en un tono chocolate, era delgada y alta, ya no usaba esos vestidos de niña, los había cambiado por una corta blusa de que dejaba ver su plano abdomen y unos pantalones a la cadera que caían con gracia a lo largo de sus largas piernas, le gustaba más esa vestimenta, se sentía mucho más cómoda, le permitía correr y moverse con más libertad...La princesa era feliz, siempre con ganas de descubrir algo nuevo, no podía estar quieta por mucho tiempo y era la alegría del palacio del Sultán, la joven había crecido rodeada del amor de su padre y de sus sirvientes...Pero también bajo una peculiar tutoría por parte de Maléfica, la joven ahora dominaba su magia y Maléfica le daba lecciones para eso y aumentar sus habilidades, la niña adoraba esas clases, le encantaba usar su magia y poder tener el control sobre ella..._

_-A ver que tanto dominas el fuego, bestia-siseo Maléfica desde su trono en el gran salón del castillo, mirando fijamente a Jazmín, quien desde la otra esquina asentía en silencio al esbozar una sonrisa de diversión, la rubia observó a la princesa con detenimiento, la joven llevaba sus cabellos sueltos adornados por una hermosa tiara plateada y su vestimenta de color verde aguamarina_

_-Cuando quieras, tía-musito Jazmín dando una ligera reverencia a la bruja, quien arqueando las cejas y con toda su elegancia se limitaba a mover sus manos desde su trono, a cada movimiento de muñeca de Maléfica un objeto del salón volaba por los aires para luego ser vuelto cenizas por una llama de fuego conjurada por Jazmín , quien sonreía orgullosa al volverlos cenizas_

_-Muy bien, pulga-sonrió Maléfica con disimulado orgullo, Jazmín sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella con gracia, Maléfica arqueo las cejas al verla conjurar una ligera flama de fuego y encender las velas del gran candelabro del salón, Maléfica frunció el ceño_

_-Hace falta luz, siempre te lo digo y siempre apagas las velas cuando me voy-se quejó la princesa al notar el gesto de la bruja, en esos años Jazmín se había acostumbrado a la frialdad de la hechicera, a que siempre tuviera ese gesto de dureza y pocas veces sonriera para ella, pero Jazmín la quería, la quería demasiado, era su único contacto con quien tuviera magia como ella, y se divertía siempre que iba al castillo a visitarla._

_-Aparte de que invades mi castillo quieres cambiarlo-ironizo Maléfica con un gesto de fingida indignación, la niña río levemente y se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada ella-Tienes mucho poder, bestia, mucho potencial-dijo Maléfica con orgullo disimulado, todo el poder que tenía esa niña podría servir para tantas cosas que había veces que temía por su vida, no faltaría quien notara la magia que Jazmín tenía en su interior_

_-Gracias a ti puedo controlarlo, tía-musitó la princesa con un gesto de agradecimiento sincero, Maléfica se limitó a mirarla tan impasible como siempre, con un gesto de su mano conjuro una silla al lado de la suya, misma en la que Jazmín tomo asiento._

_-No ha pasado nada extraño en el palacio?-preguntó Maléfica para desviar el tema, Jazmín lo pensó unos segundos y miro con curiosidad a su acompañante._

_-Nada malo, pero vi a Jafar usar el diamante azul de nuevo, creo que tiene magia-dijo Jazmín frunciendo el ceño, Maléfica escondió una sonrisa ante el gesto tan infantil de la joven, sus ojos se tornaron más serios al mirar a la princesa_

_-Trata de mantenerte alejada de Jafar, no me da buena espina ese hombre, también quiero que tengas cuidado con tu magia, pulga, mucho cuidado con que ese hombre te vea usándola-dijo Maléfica con un tono autoritario, Jazmín no protesto nada, se limitó a asentir en silencio ante las órdenes de la rubia, la joven pensó que seguramente tenía razón en preocuparse por esas cosas y sería mejor obedecerla._

_-Crees que sepa que tengo magia?-pregunto Jazmín con la voz llena de curiosidad, Maléfica endureció su gesto y meditó su respuesta unos segundos, era una posibilidad, si Jafar era un hechicero seguramente podía sentir la magia que Jazmín tenía, aunque en esos años no había demostrado interés en la princesa y eso desconcertaba a Maléfica._

_-Es posible, pero por si acaso asegúrate de que no lo compruebe-dijo Maléfica suavizando su tono y su gesto para no asustar demasiado a la joven, quien asintió y en silencio se levantó de la silla, dio un par de pasos por el gran salón y una vuelta mientras conjuraba luces de colores que comenzaban a salir de sus manos, como si de estrellas se tratara._

_-Tía...Tu sabes algo de mis padres?-pregunto Jazmín sin apartar su mirada de las luces que bailaban en la palma de su mano, mismas que crecían y disminuían a voluntad de la joven, sin notar como Maléfica se ponía tensa y su gesto se ensombrecía._

_-Querida, creo que olvidas que de tu madre tú tienes recuerdos solamente y que yo no la conocí, y de tu padre...es el Sultán, tú vives con el-rio Maléfica con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, ciertamente Maléfica le habían contado algunas historias a Jazmín del Bosque Encantado, más específicamente de la Reina Malvada, pero fue antes de saber que se encariñaría con la niña, y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionaría la princesa si se enteraba que la Reina Malvada era su madre._

_-Ellos no tenían magia y yo sí, yo quiero mucho a mi papá y a mi madre la recuerdo con amor, pero ellos no son mis padres-musito Jazmín lanzando las luces al techo del castillo, sin tener contacto visual con Maléfica, quien torció el gesto, como decirle a esa niña que su madre era la asesina despida del Bosque Encantado? Que había matado a diestra y siniestra por una venganza? Jazmín aun no comprendía la maldad, había tenido la fortuna de jamás topársela de frente._

_-Es un tema delicado, bestia, y será mejor que lo dejemos así, por lo menos ahora-sentencio Maléfica con seriedad, Jazmín la miro fugazmente y asintió, devolviendo su atención a las luces con las que jugaba por todo el castillo, Maléfica sonrió levemente para sus adentros al notarla concentrada, era la única que visitaba el Fuerte Prohibido, y era consiente que cuando la niña se enterara de toda la verdad la odiaría, quizá igual o más de lo que podría odiar a la Reina Malvada._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después las cosas estaban como si la Reina de las Nieves no hubiera aparecido ese día, los ánimos se habían calmado un poco y aunque algunas personas se habían quedado al pendiente por si algo sucedía o Ingrid volvía a aparecer para hacer de las suyas nada había ocurrido, una extraña calma que para unos podía presagiar la tormenta que estaba por venir…En la casa Mills todos estaban terminando de cenar, Regina había preparado lasaña y los tres hombres estaban más que contentos por eso, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Regina en un extremo y a su lado estaba Henry, al otro Robín y el pequeño Roland al lado de su padre, la cena había transcurrido en tranquilidad, Roland y Henry reían divertidos ante algún comentario de Robín acerca de algo que Regina hubiera preferido no mencionar, el ambiente era cálido y ayudaba a olvidarse de las tensiones que se vivían en el pueblo.<p>

-Un día me tienes que enseñar a tirar con arco-rio Henry divertido al escuchar la historia que le había contado Robín, quien sonrió ante la petición del chico, ambos ignorando el hecho de que Regina miraba matadoramente a dos de los hombres que compartían la mesa

-No, eso no, Henry-se quejó Regina con seriedad, callando las risas de Henry y Robín, quienes se miraron fugazmente y luego centraron la mirada en la morena, el que su hijo jugara con arcos y flechas y pudiera resultar herido no estaba en discusión-Es peligroso-sentencio Regina arqueando las cejas ante los gestos de Robín y Henry, ambos torcieron los gestos.

-Tu mamá manda, Henry, lo siento-musito Robín con un gesto de fingida seriedad, ganándose una mirada divertida de Henry y una mirada matadora de Regina, Robín se mordió la lengua para no reírse por lo bajo, Henry frunció el ceño ligeramente y se concentró en su plato de comida casi vacío.

-Gina, podemos ver una película antes de dormir?-pregunto Roland con una tierna sonrisa, dejando ver sus hoyuelos, después de tomar un sorbo del jugo de manzana que tenía en su vaso, Regina le sonrió dulcemente al pequeño.

-Claro que sí, cariño, Henry y tu pueden elegir la película que quieran ver y nos quedamos en la sala-asintió Regina dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al pequeño, Roland alejo su plato vacío y bajo de su silla para acercarse a la morena, el niño se acomodó en las piernas de Regina y deposito un beso en su mejilla, Robín sonrió ampliamente, esa imagen la tendría grabada a fuego por mucho tiempo, Henry sonrió también, siempre había querido eso, una familia grande, primero con los Charming y ahora tenía en su casa un hermano menor y un padrastro que era nada más y nada menos que el famoso ladrón Robín Hood, no podía estar más contento.

-Es una buena idea, que se quede en mi habitación y vemos una película ahí-intervino Henry mirando a su madre con una cara de súplica, al mismo tiempo que Roland miraba a su padre de la misma manera, Regina y Robín compartieron una fugaz mirada antes de mirar a ambos niños, la idea era buena para los chicos y para ellos también.

-De acuerdo, pero no se dormirán tan tarde-sentencio Regina con un gesto para nada serio, sonriéndole a su hijo, Henry sonrió satisfecho y se levantó de la mesa acercándose a su madre.

-Gracias, mamá-dijo Henry dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla-Ya terminamos de cenar, podemos subir?-pregunto Henry señalando su plato vacío, Regina lo miro y asintió, Henry se acercó a Robín y con un choque de puños se despidió de el-Buenas noches, Robín, buenas noches, mamá-dijo Henry antes de encaminarse a las escaleras, Roland beso a Regina en la mejilla y después de abrazarla y despedirse con la misma rutina de su papá siguió a Henry escaleras arriba, dejando a Regina y Robín solos en la mesa del comedor.

-Niños-rio Robín encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa divertida, Regina rio por lo bajo y asintió, adoraba a su hijo y a Roland, ese niño era adorable y se había ganado su amor casi de inmediato, y el que Henry se llevara bien con él era increíble, no se sentiría cómoda en una relación si su hijo no lo estaba, Regina se levantó para llevar los platos a la cocina, pero Robín sujeto su mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo-Te amo-sonrió Robín jalándola a él, haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas para besar sus labios dulcemente, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos para profundizar el beso, el ladrón amaba a su reina, la adoraba como jamás creyó volver a amar, y el tener lo que tenía con ella le resultaba un sueño, ver a su hijo desenvolverse tan bien con ellos y a gusto de vivir en la casa de Regina y Henry era aún mejor, realmente Robín estaba feliz.

* * *

><p>En la comisaria David estaba de guardia en la oficina, sentado cómodamente en su escritorio y con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared, con sus pensamientos vagando libremente, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente en el pueblo, en todo lo que ahora sabia, David suspiro cansado, estaba tan confundido, él quería a Blanca, era su esposa, la mujer por la que lucho tanto y con la que ahora tenía algo estable…Pero sus nuevos recuerdos lo habían perturbado, el saber que su vida pudo haber sido distinta y al lado de Regina lo tenía confundido, Regina lo había trastornado desde que probo sus labios por primera vez, no sabía si esos sentimientos eran del pasado o recientes, pero ahora no podía mirar los labios de la alcaldesa sin desear besarla…David siempre considero a Regina una mujer guapa, atractiva y fuerte, pero nunca habían tenido una relación estrecha…Como la Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Charming su pasado era turbulento y como la alcaldesa Regina Mills y David Nolan tampoco habían pasado muchos momentos tranquilos, pero cuanto estuvieron juntos…Oh por dios, David había sentido cosas que nunca había sentido, la pasión y el fuego que eran Regina Mills lo había trastornado, y se sentía pésimo por pensar en ello…Blanca era ternura y amor por completo, sus encuentros eran amorosos y tiernos, con pasión pero nunca como lo fue su encuentro con la alcaldesa en la torre…David negó con la cabeza y trato de despejar su mente, tenía que dejar de pensar tantas cosas…<p>

-Se puede?-la voz de Emma saco a David de sus pensamientos, la rubia entro a la comisaria y suspiro de alivio al encontrar solo a su padre ahí, David asintió con una sonrisa y corrió la silla al lado de la suya para que Emma se sentara, la rubia lo hizo.

-Claro que sí, Emma-musito David sentándose mejor en la silla para observar a la rubia, quien se acomodó en la silla y suspiro, Emma aun no sabía cómo tratar ese tema con David, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser hija de alguien que tenía su misma edad, y ahora con el hecho de saber que había pasado la noche con Regina…la rubia negó con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente

-Ya sé que pasaste la noche con Regina en la torre-dijo Emma de golpe, sin anestesia, la rubia se arrepintió de su poco tacto en cuanto vio como David palidecía y prácticamente su mandíbula se desencajaba de la sorpresa, Emma frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver como su padre no lograba articular alguna palabra coherente, la Salvadora arqueo las cejas-Tranquilo, Mary Margareth no lo sabe-dijo Emma rodando los ojos, torciendo el gesto a darse cuenta que llamaba a su madre por ese nombre y no por su nombre real, Blanca Nieves, Emma sabía que solo estaba desviándose de lo importante.

-Como…-David aun no lograba salir del trance, apenas y articulo palabra antes de cerrar la boca y tratar de corregir su pregunta, como Emma sabia eso? Y por qué no estaba enfurecida con él? Iba a volverse loco en cualquier momento, quizá debía hacer una cita con Archie para estar seguros que no fuera así, David miro a Emma con desconcierto, la rubia rodo los ojos de nuevo, su padre parecía estar en shock

-Cuando fui a la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves los vi en el espejo-dijo Emma con cansancio, David parecía estar procesando la información un poco más rápido, Emma rogaba que fuera así, no quería ser ella quien hablara mientras su padre no atinaba a decir algo coherente, pero para su buena suerte David había salido del trance y la miraba incrédulo, Emma agradeció mentalmente.

-Lo que viste…-David no sabía ni que decirle a su hija, como explicarle algo que ni el mismo se explicaba? Como decirle que no se arrepentía de eso y que en lo más profundo deseaba que se repitiera? David negó con la cabeza y miro fijamente a Emma-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso, Emma-musito David realmente avergonzado, Emma asintió en silencio, claro que ella también lo lamentaba, quizá hasta pesadillas tendría con esas imágenes, se burló la rubia mentalmente.

-Yo sé lo que vi-dijo Emma con seriedad, David asintió en silencio-Y también se lo que paso en la torre, se todo lo que paso en la torre-dijo Emma con un gesto para darle entender a David que tenía pleno conocimiento de que además que había pasado la noche en brazos de Regina también habían recordado, dejando a David aún más sorprendido.

-Que sabes?-pregunto David con cautela, Emma rodo los ojos y saco una llave de su chaqueta, David observo como su hija abría un cajón del escritorio y sacaba el libro de Henry, Emma comenzó a buscar una página en especial, bajo la mirada atenta y confusa de su padre.

-Sé que Regina y tú se iban a casar, sé que esa noche en la torre recordaron su pasado-dijo Emma al encontrar la página de la historia de David y Regina, la rubia dejo el libro abierto sobre el escritorio, notando como David miraba atónito la página del libro y se acercaba para observarla mejor, Emma se apartó para que su padre lo observara bien y pudiera leer las paginas siguientes, notando como la confusión en el rostro del príncipe crecía conforme leía su propia historia

-Como supiste todo esto? Alguien más ha leído esto?-pregunto David con la curiosidad apoderándose de él después de observar las páginas y devolviendo su mirada a su hija con desconcierto, Emma negó con la cabeza antes de responder, David la miraba expectante, era increíble leer esa historia, ver los dibujos de Regina y el en ese libro.

-Solo Regina lo ha visto, después de verlos en el espejo de la Reina de las Nieves fui con Regina y le pregunte directamente que había sucedido-dijo Emma con cierta incomodidad al recordar como había iniciado esa platica con Regina, David frunció el ceño ligeramente-Regina me conto lo que había pasado y los recuerdos que tuvieron, luego busque el libro y encontramos esto-termino de resumir Emma señalando el libro, David asintió procesando la información recién adquirida.

-Emma, esto es muy confuso, perdón por lo que viste, hija, tu no debiste estar enterada de todo esto-musito David con frustración, dejándose caer en su silla con cansancio, Emma sonrió con burla y también tomo asiento de nuevo, mirando a su padre con cariño y comprensión en el rostro-Me debes creer un maldito mentiroso-dijo David torciendo el gesto, pero Emma negó con la cabeza y le sonrió levemente, tomando su mano como señal de apoyo

-No te diré que fue sencillo, pero creo que el que exista un pasado de por medio me ayudo a entender las cosas-dijo Emma con un gesto pensativo, David sonrió levemente-Leí su historia y aunque suene muy complicado creo que puedo entender una parte de esto, quizá esto tenía que pasar para que ustedes recordaran-dijo Emma con algo de dificultad, tratando de olvidar que se trataba de su padre, pero bueno, Emma no lo había considerado su padre sino su amigo hasta hace poco tiempo cuando se rompió la maldición.

-Gracias, Emma-sonrió David con agradecimiento a su hija, Emma era un orgullo para él, la amaba demasiado, y no soportaría que su hija lo odiara, estaba agradecido de que Emma fuera lo suficientemente grande y madura para comprender las cosas, quizá todo el pasado de Emma la había ayudado a entenderlo, él era humano y cometía errores, no era el príncipe azul que los cuentos pintaban como el hombre perfecto, el que no cometía errores y siempre hacia todo bien, la vida no era tan sencilla.

-Estas confundido, no?-pregunto Emma al notar la expresión de cansancio de David, quien la miro y suspirando asintió, Emma lo miro en silencio, dejándolo meditar unos segundos más, David respiro profundo y miro a su hija a los ojos.

-Sí, amo a tu madre, Emma, de verdad-dijo David mirándola con seriedad, dejando ver a Emma lo sincero que era, la rubia lo sabía, no lo había dudado ni un segundo-Pero no puedo negar que siento cosas por Regina, el descubrir ese pasado, ese amor que teníamos me hizo pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, no sé ni que estoy pensando ahora-confeso David con un gesto de culpa y llevándose las manos al rostro, Emma asintió callada, también lo sabía, podía leerlo en el rostro de David.

-Estás pensando en decirle a Mary Margareth, no?-pregunto Emma mirándolo con un gesto de resignación, David la miro y sonrió levemente, con ironía, Emma lo conocía, sabía que esa idea habría pasado por la mente del príncipe desde el primer momento, seguramente la culpa lo consumía por dentro.

-Crees que es buena idea?-pregunto David suspirando cansado, Emma frunció el ceño, no tenía una respuesta para eso, no quería pensar en eso, quizá lo mejor era callarse y dejar enterrado eso pero no, sabía que su padre no lo haría, y ciertamente ella tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo, tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz.

-Creo que es tu decisión-dijo Emma asintiendo, David le sonrió forzadamente y asintió-Tu debes decidir eso-sonrió Emma con un gesto de apoyo, David lo medito unos segundos, su hija tenía razón, solo él podía decidir algo como eso.

* * *

><p>Regina estaba sentada en las piernas de su ladrón, sus besos comenzaban a intensificarse cada vez más, como amaba esa sensación, sus labios contra los de Robín, se sentía tan bien olvidarse de todo y no pensar en nada, realmente necesitaba eso, dejar a un lado todos sus pensamientos, tratar de ordenar su vida que para variar era un desastre…Pero en los brazos de su ladrón se sentía libre de todo, de culpas, de confusiones, de pasados tormentosos…<p>

-Vamos a la habitación-susurro Robín deslizando su mano del cuello de la morena hasta su espalda, estremeciéndola, Regina sonrió y beso sus labios una vez más, mordiendo el labio inferior del arqueo, haciéndolo desear sus labios un poco más, Regina se levantó de sus piernas y Robín la sujeto con firmeza de la cintura, la morena enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del arquero.

-Henry y Roland están en su habitación-musito Regina con una sonrisa descarada, haciendo que Robín sonriera en complicidad y la alzara en sus brazos, ahogando las risas de la alcaldesa con sus besos y encaminándose a la escalera sin dejar de besarla, ambos cuidadosos de no hacer ruido hasta que estuvieron dentro de la habitación de la ex Reina Malvada y la puerta estuvo cerrada con seguro, Robín dejo a Regina cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se posó sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, besando los labios de Regina intensamente, siendo correspondido de igual forma por Regina, quien dejaba pasear sus manos por la espalda del ladrón, comenzando a despojarlo de su camisa blanca…Robín no perdió tiempo y deteniendo sus besos por unos cortos segundos, se detuvo a mirar a la alcaldesa debajo de él, su cabello despeinado le daba un aspecto sexy…Robín sonrió con picardía y llevo sus manos a la camisa negra que llevaba puesta Regina y de un simple tirón la desabrocho con fuerza, haciendo que varios botones saltaran, una camisa menos para el guardarropa de la alcaldesa Mills…Regina sonrió pícaramente al ver como Robín se deleitaba con la visión de su piel descubierta, el ladrón beso su abdomen plano y siguió besando su piel hasta llegar a sus labios…Regina despojo a Robín de su camisa con rápidos movimientos provocando que de los tirones también saltaran algunos botones al suelo, la alcaldesa dejo algunas marcas de sus uñas en la piel de Robín sin darse cuenta, antes de besarlo y jalarlo hacia la cama, haciéndolo quedar ahora el debajo de ella…

-El que tengas magia me encanta, mi reina, el hechizo de insonorización para la habitación es el mejor que hay-rio Robín Hood con descaro provocando que una sonrisa seductora se formara en los labios de Regina, antes de que Robín la sujetara del cabello y besara sus labios una vez más, tumbándola de nuevo en la cama, dejando que sus manos recorrieran cada centímetro del cuerpo de su adorada Reina Malvada…En poco tiempo las prendas de ropa de ambos estaban tiradas desordenadamente sobre el piso de la habitación…

* * *

><p>Hook había pasado gran parte de la tarde meditando su situación actual, Gold tenía su corazón y el aun no sabía para que el Oscuro lo necesitaba, si quiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho, si quisiera torturarlo también ya lo sabría, pero no, nada…Y eso lo preocupaba, el pirata necesitaba recuperar su corazón como fuera, tenía que hacerlo…Así que después de pensarlo bastante y meditar las cosas había decidido ir a verlo a su tienda de antigüedades, el pirata abrió la puerta de la tienda y entro a paso firme, acercándose hasta el mostrador donde Gold examinaba una pieza de colección, el Oscuro no pareció sorprenderse con la intempestiva visita del pirata<p>

-Estaba a punto de cerrar-dijo Gold con calma, sin apartar la mirada del objeto que observaba con una lupa, Hook torció el gesto y se obligó a no ceder ante el impulso de golpear al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo, Gold-siseo Hook de mala gana, odiándose por pronunciar aquellas palabras, y odiando aún más a su enemigo, quien esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia al alzar la mirada para observarlo, Hook apretó los puños con discreción, Gold dejo de lado la lupa y el pequeño objeto y centro su atención en el pirata.

-Bueno, porque querrías ofrecerme un trato?-pregunto Gold con una sonrisa arrogante, disfrutando la furia contenida del pirata, gozando ver como Hook torcía el gesto y apretaba los dientes al obligarse a estar parado delante de él.

-Quiero mi corazón, Gold, quiero que me lo regreses-siseo Hook mirándolo amenazante, Gold arqueo las cejas ante sus palabras y rio divertido, Hook apretó los puños una vez más, tenía que dejar de hacerlo o terminaría haciéndose daño.

-Ese es un trato que no me interesa, pirata-siseo Gold con un gesto de satisfacción, Hook lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo, pero Gold lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba tener en la palma de sus manos la vida de ese pirata arrogante.

-Para que lo quieres? Si vas a matarme hazlo de una maldita vez, cocodrilo-termino por casi gritar Hook con fastidio, acercándose amenazante a Gold, quien lo miro amenazante y antes de que el pirata pudiera dar un paso más al mostrador lo comenzó a ahorcar a distancia, el pirata trataba de luchar pero Gold no bajaba la mano

-Vuelve a provocarme y entonces si te matare, confórmate con estos pocos días de vida que te quedan, por que pronto le daré un buen uso a tu inútil corazón-amenazo Gold duramente, mirando a Hook con seriedad, el Oscuro bajo la mano y Hook cayó al suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento y normalizar su respiración agitada, Gold salió del mostrador y se acercó a el-No hace falta decirte que tengas cuidado con hablar de esto, pirata, tengo tu corazón y puedo obligarte a hacerle daño a quien yo quiera-siseo Gold mirándolo con arrogancia, Hook lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo, pero no debía tensar la cuerda así que se obligó a contenerse.

-Solo espero que el día que te toque pagar por todo esto yo pueda verlo-siseo Hook levantados y mirando a Gold con malicia, antes de salir de la tienda dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a Gold con una sonrisa arrogante y un gesto de satisfacción marcado en el rostro.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_El palacio del Sultán de Agrabah era imponente, tan grande y lujoso como lo merecía su gobernante, Cora lo observaba desde un balcón de una casa vacía cercana al palacio, habían pasado muchos años desde que había estado en ese lugar, desde que había dejad a su nieta recién nacida ahí….Cora sonrió ante la idea, su nieta era la heredera al reino de Agrabah, y su hija era la Reina del Bosque Encantado, quien dijo que las ironías no existían? Era una pena que Cora no estuviera al lado de ninguna de ellas para gozar de los beneficios que eso conllevaba…._

_-Que haces aquí?-pregunto una voz áspera detrás de Cora, quien con su habitual gesto de tranquilidad se giró para mirar a la persona que había estaba detrás de ella, Jafar, el visir del sultán estaba frente a ella, con un gesto serio y llevando su cetro en la mano, Cora noto que contenía un diamante azul, seguramente la fuente de la mayor parte del poder del hechicero._

_-Tu congelaste el tiempo aquí, no es así?-pregunto Cora como si nada, como siempre llevando las riendas de la situación, Jafar ensombreció su gesto, había sentido la magia de Cora desde el momento en que había llegado a Agrabah-Imagino que usas el diamante para extraer su poder y tener poderes-dijo Cora señalando el bastón en forma de serpiente dorada que llevaba Jafar siempre con él._

_-Digamos que use mis poderes para salvar al Sultán y al reino de ese sueño profundo, y como agradecimiento recibí un buen pago en forma de diamante-dijo Jafar con maldad, Cora rio por lo bajo, pero Jafar no mostro expresión alguna._

_-Usar tu poder para adquirir más poder-siseo Cora caminando hacia él, Jafar la miraba con recelo, esa mujer tenía magia, quizá tanta o más que el-Eso quiere decir que necesitas más-dijo Cora fingiendo pensar las cosas, Jafar arqueo una ceja al mirarla-Y supongo que ya sabes que la princesa del palacio tiene más que suficiente para explotar todo el potencial que tiene tu diamante-dijo Cora con un gesto de inocencia, Jafar sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Si vienes por la princesa llegaste tarde, ella es mía-siseo Jafar a la defensiva, no estaba dispuesto a que otra persona usara a Jazmín para su beneficio, el había puesto sus ojos en ella primero, y la necesitaba para que su magia lo fortaleciera, aunque quizá costara la vida de la querida princesa de Agrabah._

_-No vengo a robarte tus planes, Jafar-rio Cora con burla descarada-Sé que la necesitas para fortalecerte, y créeme si logras extraer la magia que esa niña tiene serás prácticamente invencible, y yo puedo ayudarte-dijo Cora con un gesto de orgullo, Jafar frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, aunque también era cierto que sus planes eran un poco difíciles de llevar a cabo, la princesa podría defenderse con su magia, aunque aún no sabía que tanto la controlaba._

_-Que ganarías tú de todo esto?-pregunto Jafar ensombreciendo su gesto y mirando a Cora amenazante, no había pasado por alto que vestía como si fuera de la realeza, no buscaba dinero, Jafar la observo asentir en silencio._

_-Cuando tengas todo ese poder concentrado en ti podrías llevarme a una tierra a la que necesito llegar sin tener que esperar unos largos años-dijo Cora encogiéndose de hombros, como si hablara de algo sin importancia, Jafar arqueo las cejas y miro a la mujer con malicia._

_-Eso es todo?-pregunto Jafar con cierta burla en su voz, Cora asintió, para después hacer un gesto como si hubiera olvidado algún pequeño detalle, Jafar la miraba atento a sus palabras, esa mujer le resultaba misteriosa, quizá hasta peligrosa._

_-Cierto, también podre pasar un tiempo con mi nieta, es una joven encantadora-dijo Cora sonriendo con malicia descarada, Jafar se tensó por completo, Jazmín era nieta de esa mujer? Quizá por eso tenía magia la princesa, Jafar miro a Cora matadoramente, si era su nieta como iba a ser capaz de ayudarlo a liquidarla?_

_-Matarías a tu nieta?-pregunto Jafar mirándola severamente, Cora no contesto, no iba a hacerlo-Y su madre?-pregunto Jafar nuevamente, tenía que descartar cualquier tipo de error o estorbo en sus planes, ya había esperado demasiado tiempo para lograr lo que quería, y quizá con su ayuda todo sería más rápido._

_-La madre de Jazmín no será un estorbo, ni siquiera sabe que está aquí-dijo Cora tensando su gesto, como si le incomodara hablar de eso, Jafar asintió-Yo soy la Reina de Corazones en el País de las Maravillas, así que no busco riquezas, lo que quiero es ir a otra tierra y tú me vas a ayudar con eso-sentencio Cora con una mirada que podría intimidar a más de uno, pero que en Jafar solo provoco una leve sonrisa de complicidad._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>En la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo que ayudaría en los planes de Ingrid y que pondría a todo Storybrooke bajo amenaza una vez más...Íngrid tenía en sus manos un curioso copo de nieve, parecía un afilado collar de hielo, pero en su interior transparente dejaba ver un líquido rojo, a un lado Íngrid tenía una mesa donde habían un par de botellas y el collar de Zelena en medio, la Reina de las nieves se acercó a la mesa y observó el collar con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción...<p>

-Muy pronto tendré lo que necesito para mis planes-sonrió Íngrid al comenzar a derretir el hielo que contenía el peculiar liquido rojo dentro, era sangre, la misma que le había quitado a Regina durante su pequeño enfrentamiento en la torre del reloj sin que ella ni los héroes lo notara , seguramente todos habrían pensado que solo había querido asustarla o amenazarla, pero también necesitaba su sangre para lo que quería hacer-Tu sangre, Regina, será muy útil para ayudarme en mis métodos-sonrió Íngrid al dejar caer las gotas de sangre de la Reina Malvada sobre el collar de Zelena sobre la mesa, la Reina de las Nieves observó con satisfacción como cada gota de la sangre de Regina caía sobre el cristal del collar.

* * *

><p>-Al día siguiente…<p>

Regina había pasado la noche en los brazos de Robín hasta quedarse dormida en el pecho de su ladrón, se sentía tan tranquila estando con él, sintiendo como Robín deslizaba sus dedos en su espalda desnuda y escuchando su corazón latir tan cerca de ella…Robín y Regina se levantaron con los primeros rayos de sol, Robín beso cortamente a la morena antes de salir de la cama

-A este paso tendremos que gastar bastante en camisas y blusas nuevas-dijo Regina al mirar su blusa tirada a un lado de la cama, notando como Robín reprimía una sonrisa traviesa, la morena tomo su bata y se la amarro en la cintura para cubrir su camisón de seda que llevaba puesto, Robín sencillamente llevaba unos pantalones sueltos, dejando su torso a descubierto

-En caso de que te quedes sin blusas disponibles prometo no tener queja alguna-dijo Robín en tono burlón mirándola con descaro, sonrojando levemente a Regina, quien rodo los ojos con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar, antes de que Robín se acercara a ella por detrás y besara su cuello rápidamente-Te amo-susurro Robín sonriéndole tiernamente antes de besar sus labios suavemente, Regina se dejó llevar, porque era tan difícil para ella tener una vida tranquila? Bueno, era la Reina Malvada, no era que pudiera esperar mucho, se dijo Regina mentalmente.

-Date una ducha fría-musito Regina rozando sus labios con los de Robín, riendo divertida al verlo fruncir el ceño como si fuera un niño, Robín la sujeto para impedir que se fuera, robándole un corto beso que la morena correspondio-Ire a ver a Henry y a Roland, no tardes-rio Regina al verlo torcer el gesto, la alcaldesa salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta, Regina iba a encaminarse a la habitación de Henry pero escucho voces que venían de la cocina y bajo las escaleras-Se levantaron temprano-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas al ver a Roland y Henry sentados en la mesa de la cocina

-Buenos días, mamá-sonrió Henry dejando de lado su jugo de naranja para saludar a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y después volver a su asiento.

-Buenos días, Gina-la saludo Roland también, corriendo a ella y besando su mejilla al abrazarla tiernamente para después regresar a su silla al lado de Henry, Regina sonrió ampliamente.

-Puedo ir con Robín y Roland al campamento de los Hombres Valientes?-pregunto Henry con una sonrisa de inocencia, Regina arqueo una ceja y lo miro fijamente-No jugare con los arcos ni flechas, lo prometo-se quejó Henry al conocer los pensamientos de Regina, quien rio levemente y asintió, los dos chicos ayudaron a Regina a preparar el desayuno antes de que Robín bajara y se uniera a ayudarlos para después marcharse al campamento.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Robín, Henry y Rolan habían salido por la puerta de la mansión Regina se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala, le hacía falta estar un momento a solas, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, estaba confundida y aunque los momentos al lado de Robín la habían hecho descansar de tanto desastre tenía que centrarse y pensar que era lo que iba a hacer…Amaba a Robín Hood, pero no podía negar que lo que había sucedido en la torre le había despertado sentimientos remotos, lo que había pasado entre David y ella no era cosa que pudiera olvidar tan fácil, se sentía culpable con Robín, no quería engañarlo, tenía que contarle pero no deseaba perderlo por eso, todo sería más sencillo si ella siguiera siendo la villana que fue, la Reina Malvada no tendría reparos en jugar con ambos y continuar si vida como si nada, pero no, Regina había cambiado, le había costado mucho llegar a donde estaba, así que decidió que esa noche le contaría a Robín la verdad, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…Por otro lado tenía que pensar seriamente en las palabras de la Reina de las Nieves, esa mujer estaba provocándolo, algo se traía entre manos, ese silencio tan repentino no podía significar nada bueno.<p>

-Tendré que darme una vuelta por su cueva-se dijo Regina levantándose del sofá con una expresión de resignación, suspiro y paso sus dedos por sus cabellos negros, tenía que ir a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves, tenía que encontrar las respuestas de las que le había hablado y tenía que hacerlo ella sola, tenía que hacerlo, Regina se encamino a su habitación para darse una ducha y aclarar todo el torrente de pensamientos que tenía.

* * *

><p>Hook estaba en el puerto de Storybrooke, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto perdido en el mar que tenía delante de él, el pirata había pensado en lo que haría toda la noche, y por más que quiso evitarlo termino por tomar la decisión de contarle todo a Regina acerca del trato con Gold, de esa manera la Reina Malvada no se negaría a ayudarlo a recuperar su corazón, después todo lo había hecho para salvarla del encierro de la torre y eso tendría que ayudar en su favor…<p>

-Espero que no me odies, Emma-se dijo el capitán del Jolly Roger frotándose los ojos ante la reacción que tendría Emma al saber que había hecho un trato con el Oscuro, bueno, peor que la de la Reina Malvada no podía ser, Regina si era capaz de gritarle con todas sus ganas que era un idiota con todas y cada una de sus letras por tratar con Gold sabiendo las consecuencias, seguramente Emma seria más comprensiva, por lo menos eso rogaba Hook.

* * *

><p>Regina se encamino a su habitación sin prisa, se tomó su tiempo para elegir la ropa que se pondría en cuanto saliera y después de dejar su ropa cuidadosamente sobre la cama se metió al cuarto de baño, se despojó de su bata y estaba a punto de despojarse de su camisón negro, cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de la habitación, provocando que la alcaldesa se tensara y prestara más atención a ese ruido, pero nada, silencio y calma…Regina estaba por abrir la puerta para asegurarse que nada había pasado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que Regina maldijera en voz alta a causa del susto y no dudara en golpear un par de veces al causante, Robín, quien reía sin poder evitarlo al tomarla de la cintura con firmeza<p>

-Robín, eres un idiota, casi me matas del susto!-se quejó Regina después de recuperar su tranquilidad y mirándolo de mala gana, el ladrón se limitó a encogerse de hombros y pegarla más a él para besar sus labios suavemente, Regina sonrió cuando se le paso el susto y se dejó abrazar.

-Perdón, su Majestad, es que olvide las llaves en tu tocador-rio Robín encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de inocencia, que hico que Regina arqueara las cejas y lo mirara con suspicacia.

-Cómo entraste?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de duda, Robín arqueo las cejas y fingió pensar su respuesta unos segundos, Regina lo miraba con curiosidad marcada en el rostro, el ladrón sonrió levemente.

-Por la ventana-se limitó a decir el arqueo, Regina arqueo las cejas y frunció el ceño, Robín la beso cortamente en los labios ignorando el gesto de la morena.

-Robín, es un segundo piso, no creo que…-Regina lo miraba con ironía, pero Robín sonrió aún más divertido, arqueando las cejas y provocando que Regina rodara los ojos.

-Olvidas que soy un ladrón y que me debes algo desde esta mañana-ironizo Robín rodando los ojos y sonriéndole pícaramente, Regina torció el gesto y escondió una sonrisa de diversión-No fue tan difícil subir-musito Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Regina negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en su pecho.

-Y Henry y Roland?-pregunto Regina suspirando, tratando de convencerse que debía decirle todo a Robín cuanto antes, tenía que contarle ya, entre más tiempo dejara pasar mayor seria el impacto para el ladrón, pero demonios, le costaba trabajo, ella no era de piedra, quizá esperar un momento mas no haría mal.

-En el campamento, Henry estaba jugando con un arco y las flechas y Roland con la espada o era una antorcha?-dijo Robín fingiendo pensar lo último, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al ver el gesto asesino que se formó en el rostro de Regina, de sobra sabía que sería hombre muerto si permitía algo como aquello-Es broma, es broma, Regina, solo estaban ayudando a John a armar una casa de campaña para ellos-rio Robín antes de sentir las uñas de la alcaldesa comenzar a clavarse en su brazo, Regina torció el gesto y rodo los ojos.

-Eres un estúpido ladrón-siseo Regina con ironía, Robín arqueo las cejas y fingió un gesto de ofensa, haciendo que Regina riera por lo bajo antes de sentir como Robín la estrechaba para besar sus labios suavemente, se odiaba en esos momentos, realmente no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para detenerlo y contarle toda la verdad, no cuando el ladrón la estaba besando como lo hacía en esos momentos.

-No ibas a darte una ducha?-pregunto Robín con un gesto de duda, Regina sonrió levemente comprendiendo sus indirectas, Robín la beso de nuevo, demonios, iría al infierno, derecho y sin retorno, ardería en el infierno por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo haría aun así, si Robín la iba a odiar después de esa noche por lo menos aprovecharía sus últimas horas del día con su ladrón, ya después que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, se dijo Regina antes de reír al sentir como Robín la encaminaba a la regadera sin soltarla.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

_La noche había caído sobre Agrabah, era una noche con muchas estrellas, el jardín del palacio del Sultán era hermoso, adornado por una gran fuente y un par de árboles que daban un aspecto fresco al lugar, iluminado por la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la fuente…Jazmín estaba ahí, en el jardín jugando con su fiel mascota, Rajah, el tigre ya no era ese tierno cachorro que parecía un gatito, no, era capaz de intimidar al más valiente soltado con un solo rugido…La princesa corría por los amplios jardines riendo a carcajadas seguida de su mascota, era la viva imagen de una joven feliz y alegre que disfrutaba de su vida._

_-Ven, Rajah, alcánzame-reía Jazmín divertida al hacer que su tigre le siguiera la pista y corriera detrás de ella por los grandes jardines, era una escena increíble, hasta que el tigre se detuvo mirando a un punto fijo y comenzó a gruñir, provocando que Jazmín se detuviera y se acercara a su mascota con un gesto de confusión-Quien está ahí?-pregunto la joven mirando la sombra que se alcanzaba a distinguir cerca de uno de los arboles_

_-Es poco usual que alguien tenga un tigre como este de mascota-musito una voz femenina al salir de su escondite y dejándose ver, Jazmín la observaba con atención tratando de normalizar sus latidos para no mostrarse asustada, aunque la sorpresa era visible-Sobre todo una princesa tan linda-dijo esa desconocida, Jazmín no alcanzaba a ver su rostro, estaba oculto bajo una capa color rojo, y se acercaba a paso lento a la joven princesa._

_-Lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria-dijo Jazmín con cautela, mirando con desconfianza como esa mujer se acercaba a ella, tentada a retroceder o llamar a los guardias, eso la hacía sentir segura, la princesa sabía que con un solo grito estaría rodeada de guardias que la ayudarían en caso de necesitarlo-Como entro? Que hace aquí?-pregunto la joven con recelo, no era momento para ser educada, los guardias la habían dejado pasar? La seguridad era excelente en el castillo y resultaba extraño que una mujer pudiera burlarla._

_-Perdona, chiquilla, no quería asustar a la princesa-se excusó de inmediato la desconocida, retrocediendo un par de pasos para destensarla un poco, Jazmín dudo pero no se dejaba ver asustada, una peculiar curiosidad hacia la mujer que la observaba la había invadido, quizá debería plantearse seriamente dejar de ser tan curiosa y ser más prudente, se dijo la joven mentalmente, aunque sabía que de nada serviría-Solo quería verte un momento, ver lo grande y hermosa que estas, querida, han pasado tantos años…-musito la mujer con una voz que pretendía ser armoniosa, provocando que Jazmín frunciera el ceño ante sus palabras, no reconocía esa voz, pero había algo en ella que le había querer saber más, algo en el tono de voz de la desconocida la llamaba._

_-Lo siento, pero…la conozco?-pregunto Jazmín con cierta desconfianza, tratando de mirar por debajo de la tela que cubría el rostro de esa misteriosa mujer que parecía conocerla de algún lado que ella no era capaz de recordar, la mujer rio levemente causando un escalofrió en la joven princesa._

_-Yo estuve presente cuando naciste y luego te deje en brazos del Sultán-dijo la misteriosa desconocida paralizando a Jazmín, ella sabía que no era hija del Sultán, esa mujer tenía que estar mintiendo o había algo que ella no sabía-La última vez que te tuve en mis brazos eras una bebé, princesa, y justamente estabas con tu mascota-dijo aquella voz ronca, la joven princesa estaba tensa, por su mente daban vueltas tantas cosas que no sabía que pensar, su corazón latía mas rápido a cada segundo que pasaba._

_-Como me encontró?-pregunto Jazmín casi con la voz temblando, no estaba segura si quería escuchar su historia, no quería que algo malo pasara en su vida, pero tampoco quería seguir ignorando su pasado, Maléfica le había contado pocos detalles de su vida y desviaba el tema cuando ella preguntaba, ahora tenía delante de ella su pasado, la oportunidad de conocer un poco más de sus orígenes._

_-Sé que tienes magia-sentencio la mujer con una sonrisa apenas visible para Jazmín, quien se tensó por completo, quizá debía comenzar a usarla y escapar de ahí, pero no, ella no era una cobarde, nunca lo había sido y no lo seria en ese momento, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de la desconocida sobre ella._

_-Como lo sabe?-pregunto Jazmín sin dejar que su voz temblara y con un semblante de arrogancia que solo podía ser digno de la hija de la Reina Malvada, la joven estuvo tentada a dar un paso hacia la desconocida pero decidió mantener la prudencia y no hacerlo, ya se estaba arriesgando demasiado._

_-Porque yo también tengo magia, y puedo sentir tu magia-dijo esa mujer dejando ver sus brazos y conjurando una pequeña chispa de colores que ilumino el jardín por unos segundos, capturando la atención de la joven que se había impresionado-Y también sé que esa magia tan poderosa que tienes la heredaste de tu madre-musito la desconocida como si nada, observando como Jazmín devolvía su mirada a ella y parecía haberse vuelto de piedra ante sus palabras, la princesa trago saliva, que tenía que ver su madre en todo eso, quien era ella? Porque la había dejado?_

_-Conoce a mi madre? Quién es? Quien es usted?-preguntaba Jazmín con evidente ansiedad, con la curiosidad a flor de piel, delatando sus emociones en sus ojos, provocando que la mujer diera un par de pasos acercándose a ella, con cautela y asegurándose de que la joven no se alejara ante su cercanía._

_-Claro que conocí a tu madre, chiquilla-sonrió esa mujer ocultando su rostro bajo la capa, acercando su mano con sutileza al rostro de la princesa, quien por instinto retrocedió un poco, pero la mujer no aparto la mano-Ella es mi hija, y tú eres tan hermosa como lo era ella a tu edad-musito Cora con una extraña dulzura, Jazmín sintió que su corazón se había paralizado en ese momento, Cora toco el rostro de la princesa con sutileza, deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla de su nieta, esa mujer que tenía delante era su abuela, por eso la había encontrado, quien era su madre? Donde estaba ella? Tenía tantas preguntas sin responder que Jazmín no sabía que decir._

_-Como se llama ella? Cómo te llamas tu…Déjame verte-pidió Jazmín con la voz temblorosa, tenía miedo, pocas veces sentía esa sensación pero en ese momento tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría descubrir._

_-El nombre de tu madre es Regina, princesa, y mi nombre es Cora-dijo la mujer llevando sus manos a su rostro y dejándolo ver cuando se quitó la capucha, Jazmín la observo detenidamente, era una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros, unos ojos que transmitían cierta desconfianza y una sonrisa que se podía ver dulce, Jazmín observo mejor su ropa, era una vestido elegante y rojo, con toques blancos y dorados, apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir por estar cubierto con aquella capa, Jazmín aun no salía de su asombro, tratando de procesar la información que había recibido en esos momentos, su rostro delataba todo el desconcierto que sentía al ver a Cora sonriéndole ampliamente-No debes tener miedo, mi amor, llevas mi sangre, soy tu abuela-sonreía Cora llevando su mano al rostro de la joven y deslizando sus dedos por su mejilla, para después jugar con uno de los mechones largos de la princesa, quien aún estaba muda, mirándola y sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla ante el tacto de la mujer que tenía delante._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>David había dudado sobre lo que haría pero al final había tomado una decisión, le contaría toda la verdad a Blanca, no podía seguir mirándola a los ojos sintiéndose culpable por haberla engañado, aunque también pudo haber seguido como si nada pero no, no quería lastimarla más de lo que posiblemente lo haría…Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a la mansión de Regina Mills, dudando si debía entrar y tocar la puerta o no, hace casi media hora que había visto a Robín Hood salir de la mansión con una sonrisa marcada en los labios, y no sabía por qué pero ese gesto lo había molestado, no eran celos, eran…eran…bueno, eran cualquier cosa menos celos, se dijo David suspirando y decidido se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre, esperando que Regina abriera pronto…<p>

-David-musito Regina sorprendiéndose al verlo frente a ella en su puerta, el príncipe sonrió forzadamente y paso a la casa cuando Regina se apartó para dejarlo entrar, la morena cerró la puerta-Que pasa?-pregunto Regina conociendo de sobre lo que llevaba a David a su casa.

-Tienes algo fuerte para tomar?-pregunto David con un gesto de cansancio, Regina arqueo las cejas y asintió, ella también lo necesitaba si iban a hablar de lo ocurrido, quizá necesitara algo más fuerte que un vino tinto, pero en su casa no tenía nada más fuerte, David la siguió hasta la cocina y la observo servir un par de copas de vino tinto.

-Supongo que vienes a hablar de lo que paso-dijo Regina haciendo uso de todo su temple para no flaquear, ofreciéndole una copa de vino a David, quien asintió y tomo la copa en sus manos, la morena dio un sorbo de su copa y David hizo lo mismo, ninguno se atrevía a sostenerse la mirada por más de tres segundos seguidos.

-Emma me conto que hablo contigo, también lo del libro-dijo David con dificultad, Regina arqueo las cejas y asintió con cierta incomodidad al recordar aquello, David dejo su copa sobre la mesa de la cocina y fijo su mirada en Regina, quien termino por hacer lo mismo y dejo su copa aun lado.

-Sí, creo que entendió lo que había pasado y cuando encontramos la historia en el libro fue una prueba para Emma de que no fue un sueño, creo que también para mí lo es-dijo Regina con un tono de ironía, David sonrió forzado y asintió levemente, como se tenían que tratar ahora?

-Regina, no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros-soltó David rompiendo el silencio, tomando por sorpresa a Regina, quien lo miraba incrédula y sorprendida-Sé que Robín y Blanca no lo merecen pero…Pero esa noche la tengo en mi mente y recuerdo todo lo demás y no sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar-confeso David con expresión derrotada, encogiéndose de hombros al negar con la cabeza, Regina trago saliva, tenía que admitir que se sentía igual de culpable y de desconcertada que el príncipe.

-No quiero hablar de Robín-sentencio Regina girándose para tirar lo que quedaba de su copa de vino en el lavabo y suspirar un momento, David asintió, no quería volver a verla en brazos de ese ladrón, no después de todo, todavía podía sentir un choque eléctrico al recordar cómo se estremecía la Reina Malvada en sus brazos, podía saborear el sabor de sus labios, por dios…todavía deseaba volver a tenerla para él, si, era egoísta y quizá no era propio de un héroe, pero también era humano, y la mujer que tenía delante pudo haber sido su esposa, no? David negó con la cabeza un momento para regresar a la realidad.

-Lo amas, no?-dijo David con cierto toque de arrogancia que no era nada común en él, que le estaba pasando? Él no era así, jamás había sido así y no se sentía agradable ser egoísta, Regina se giró a mirarlo con toda esa arrogancia que ella tenía, con ese gesto de burla que parecía estarte insultando en la cara.

-No voy a hablar de Robín contigo, Charming, demasiado desastre tengo en estos momentos con los estúpidos juegos mentales de la loca de las Nieves para añadirle una escena de celos-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos y destilando sarcasmo, en realidad no todo era mentira, no quería alejarse mucho del tema de Ingrid, eso la tenía perturbada aun y necesitaba saber por qué-Quizá solamente deberíamos ignorar lo que paso y seguir como siempre-dijo Regina con un suspiro de frustración, notando como David fruncía el ceño y sonreía con forzado sarcasmo.

-No podemos seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, Regina, no cuando me muero por volver a hacer esto-sentencio David mirándola fijamente y acercándose a paso rápido hasta ella, sujetándola con una mano de la cintura y con la otra sujetando su rostro para besarla intensamente, con desesperación, como si se tratara de una droga que su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle ser ingerida, David la besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, jamás se había sentido así, era pasión? Amor? o sencillamente el recuerdo de lo que hubo en un pasado confuso…Regina se resistió tanto como pudo, pero en unos segundos se vio correspondiéndole al príncipe con tanta intensidad como el mismo la besaba, en un pestañeo David estaba apretándola más contra él, intensificando sus besos, la morena mordía el labio inferior de David sin llegar a lastimarlo, de la misma manera que David la sujetaba del cabello para no dejarla escapar, era una lucha de poderes, un estira y afloja…David dejo su mano recorrer la cintura de la Reina Malvada, deslizándola desde su cuello hasta sus caderas, hasta poder cargarla, Regina aferro sus piernas alrededor del torso de David sin soltarse de él, y en pocos segundos David ya la había tumbado en la mesa de la cocina, como si nada más importara que los besos que se habían perdido en el tiempo…Deseándose como jamás creyeron hacerlo y quizá en el fondo queriendo recordar su pasado…David besaba sus labios, besaba su cuello hasta llegar al pecho de la morena, antes de volver a sujetarla y cargarla nuevamente, esta vez para llevarla hasta el sofá de la sala, donde con cuidado pero rápidamente la tumbo, antes de posarse sobre ella y continuar sus intensos besos, Regina jugaba con el cabello rubio del príncipe…

-No, no, no, David, no-musito Regina al recobrar un poco la cordura, antes de que pudieran hacer algo de lo que ambos terminarían arrepintiéndose, Regina empujo a David lejos de ella y el príncipe no se opuso, no quería forzarla, se apartó del sofá donde Regina estaba recostada y ambos trataron de tranquilizar sus respiraciones-Esto no está bien, no podemos hacer eso, no ahora, yo tengo un camino ya recorrido y no puedo tirarlo por la borda, aunque quizá sea tarde para eso-se quejó Regina incorporándose en el sofá y arreglándose la ropa, David la miro aun agitado, el cabello alborotado de la alcaldesa y su blusa a medio abotonar le gustaba demasiado.

-Perdón, es que…Ya no puedo pensar con claridad, necesito dejar de estar así, lo mejor será que le cuente todo a Blanca, no puedo engañarla y tengo que pensar todo esto, aclarar todos mis pensamientos-termino por decir David aun agitado, Regina lo miro y asintió, nunca imagino verlo así, con la camisa rasgada y el cabello revuelto, sin contar con las marcas de lápiz labial rojo en la comisura de los labios, tenía que admitir que tenía cierto aspecto sexy, Regina trago saliva y tratando de recuperar su dignidad perdida hace unos momentos se levantó del sofá

-Creo que lo mejor será eso, yo también tenía pensado hablar con Robín y dejar que el decidiera las cosas, no puedo seguir cometiendo errores, y tampoco podemos dejar que esto suceda de nuevo-sentencio Regina con seriedad, David asintió en silencio-Sera mejor que te vayas-dijo Regina señalando la puerta, David iba a protestar pero al ver la mirada de Regina decidió que lo mejor era no tentar su suerte o podría quemarse, así que decidió irse de ahí de inmediato.

* * *

><p>La noche cayó sobre Storybrooke un par de horas después y David aun no llegaba a su casa, era temprano, seguramente Blanca pensaba que seguía en la comisaria, pero la verdad era que se había pasado ese tiempo meditando como le diría la verdad a su esposa en cuanto llegara a su casa, no se iba a arrepentir, pero quería hacerlo lo más sutilmente posible para que Blanca no lo odiara por el resto de su vida, aunque esa era una posibilidad y no podía exigir lo contrario, así que con el libro de cuentos de su hijo que Emma le había dado se dirigió a su casa y respirando profundo para tomar valor entro a su casa…<p>

-Aquí vamos…-se dijo David al cerrar la puerta de su casa y ver a Blanca en la cocina, la miro tan ajena a todo que sintió una estocada directo en el pecho, lo que estaba por hacer seguramente le partiría el corazón, David suspiro una vez más y dejo las llaves sobre la mesa, el ruido hizo que Blanca se girara a mirarlo y le dedicara una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba a saludarlo

-David, que bueno que llegaste-sonrió Blanca con su habitual tono de dulzura, besándolo cortamente, David se puso rígido, tanto que Blanca lo noto y el gesto de David no ayudaba a disimular su tensión, Blanca frunció el ceño al notarlo extraño-Paso algo?-pregunto Blanca con curiosidad, David trago saliva.

-De hecho sí, tenemos que hablar, Blanca-se esforzó por decir David, tratando de no titubear y señalándole la silla a Blanca para que tomara asiento, la mujer torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que David le dijera que sucedía-Sera mejor que te sientes, de verdad-dijo David mostrándole el libro de Henry, dejándolo sobre la mesa

-Que tiene que ver el libro de Henry con lo que paso?-pregunto Blanca arqueando las cejas con un gesto de confusión marcado en el rostro, David sonrió forzadamente, quizá demasiado, David asunto y tomo asiento frente a su esposa, tomando todo el valor que tenía.

-Algo paso en la torre, algo que no te conté-dijo David mirando seriamente a Blanca, quien lo escuchaba atentamente, comenzando a inquietarse al notar la seriedad del asunto que estaban por tratar-Regina y yo estuvimos encerrados y al parecer teníamos un pasado en común que no recordábamos, fue antes de conocerte-dijo David con el mayor tacto posible, notando como Blanca comenzaba a tensarse y fruncía el gesto al no comprender sus palabras.

-Un pasado? De que hablas? Como recordaron eso?-pregunto Blanca tratando de procesar la información, sus preguntas tensaron a David una vez más, quien suspiro y asintió resignado, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación, David tomo el libro de Henry y busco la página de su historia con Regina.

-Regina y yo nos conocimos antes de que yo te conociera a ti, ella y yo nos íbamos a casar, estuvimos muy enamorados, tanto que escapamos juntos del Rey George y de Cora-dijo David de golpe, de lo contraria se arrepentiría, dejando el libro abierto frente a Blanca, quien palideció notablemente ante las palabras de su marido y aun más al ver las imágenes del libro de Henry, eran ellos David y Regina, y su historia estaba ahí también, escrita como todas las demás

-No es posible…-murmuro Blanca al pasar su mano por la página del libro, paso a la hoja siguiente y comprobó que la historia estaba ahí, no era un sueño ni una broma, era real, tan real como lo eran las demás historias del libro, su mirada se fijó en David, quien parecía una estatua de lo inmóvil que estaba-Como es posible? Como recordaron esto? Como es que esta en el libro de cuentos?-pregunto Blanca tan rápido que David frunció el ceño, Blanca lo miraba confusa, David trago saliva y asintió, levantándose de la silla para terminar de hablar.

-Aún no sabemos por qué no lo recordábamos, todo es negro para nosotros después de donde acaba la historia-explico David señalando el libro sobre la mesa, Blanca trago saliva, algo le decía que no estaba preparada para escuchar lo demás-La historia apareció después de que Regina y yo recobramos los recuerdos, y eso fue porque…-David torció el gesto, tragando en seco y respirando profundo-Por que hicimos el amor cuando estábamos en la torre, así fue como recordamos todo-confeso David de golpe, a una velocidad tan rápida que pensó que Blanca quizá no había entendido lo que había dicho, pero no era así, Blanca sí que había entendido, cada palabra, y se había levantando de la silla con la furia y la decepción marcadas en el rostro, dándole una fuerte cachetada a David, quien no se inmuto, se lo merecía y al mirar los ojos inundados de lágrimas de su esposa supo que eso aún no había acabado.

* * *

><p>Regina estaba en la sala de su casa con una copa de su sidra de manzana en la mano, solo había bebido un par de sorbos, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía un nudo en el estómago que no le permitía beber ni comer nada, pero ya había tomado su decisión, no volvería al camino oscuro, tenía que ser sincera con Robín y dejar que el procesara la información que le daría, quizá no sería tan malo como ella pensaba, quizá su ladrón pudiera comprender las cosas y después de un enojo momentáneo podría comprender el asunto…Regina rodo los ojos ante sus pensamientos, a quien engañaba? Lo había engañado y si Robín se lo hubiera hecho a ella seguramente le habría lanzado bolas de fuego al ladrón por engañarla, pero bueno, Robín Hood no era como ella…Regina dejo de pensar tonterías cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, la morena espero ver pasar a Henry y Roland junto a Robín pero solo entro el arquero…<p>

-Regina-sonrió Robín con una amplia sonrisa al ver a la alcaldesa sentada en el sofá, quien al verlo llegar se esforzó por mostrarle una sonrisa, el ladrón se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura la beso suavemente, alzándola del suelo mientras reía levemente-No te imaginas lo bien que la pasamos, debiste ir con nosotros-sonrió Robín al poner a Regina de nuevo en el suelo, sin percatarse aun de lo tensa que estaba la morena.

-Me alegro-sonrió Regina forzadamente, maldiciéndose mentalmente-Donde están Henry y Roland?-pregunto Regina sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba y la presión en su pecho crecía, la morena estaba deseando poder mantenerse firme en esos momentos, no quería derrumbarse.

-Están en Grannys esperándonos, se quedaron con Ruby y la Abuelita-dijo Robín sonriéndole dulcemente, Regina trago saliva, era mejor así, que no estuvieran en la casa en esos instantes, Regina trago saliva, Robín noto lo tensa que estaba la ex Reina Malvada y frunció el ceño-Que pasa?-pregunto el ladrón conociendo ese gesto de la morena, algo había pasado.

-Robín, yo…tengo que decirte algo-termino por musitar Regina con un gesto de resignación que hizo que Robín comenzara a preocuparse, temiendo que algo hubiera pasado con la Reina de las Nieves en su ausencia, Regina suspiro-Hay algo que no te he contado porque no me atrevía, pero tengo que hacerlo y es posible que me odies después de escucharme-dijo Regina con todo el temple que tenía, sin titubeos, Robín sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, algo no andaba bien.

-Regina, yo no podría odiarte, yo te amo-sonrió Robín acercándose de nuevo a ella para abrazarla, pero la morena retrocedió un par de pasos y lo miro a los ojos-Que tan grave es?-pregunto Robín con seriedad, deseando que no fuera nada tan malo.

-Descubrí que tenía un pasado que no recordaba, Robín, antes de ser la Reina Malvada, antes de conocer a Blanca, un pasado que olvide y no sé por qué-dijo Regina con sutileza, Robín frunció el ceño al escucharla, a él no le importaba su pasado, ella era quien era ahora, había cambiado y era la mujer que amaba, no quería que el pasado les afectara.

-El pasado no importa, mi amor, tenemos un presente ahora y el pasado es solo eso-dijo Robín desconcertado, Regina sonrió con ironía, Robín lo noto y supo que eso no era todo, algo faltaba y eso era lo que realmente afectaría en ellos, Regina suspiro y alzo la mirada para fijarla en los ojos de su ladrón.

-El pasado tiene que ver con el presente, Robín, específicamente la forma en que recupere los recuerdos de ese pasado-confeso Regina tratando de ser sutil, notando como Robín la miraba atento, esperando que continuara-Lo que paso fue que yo recupere estos recuerdos cuanto pase la noche con David en la torre, hicimos el amor y ambos recordamos cosas-termino por decir Regina casi sin aliento, notando como Robín se había quedado inmóvil, por un momento Regina creyó que se había paralizado de verdad, el gesto del ladrón se había ensombrecido y su mirada estaba fija en ella, Regina lo noto-Recordamos que estuvimos a punto de casarnos y que nos queríamos-dijo Regina tratando de explicarle las cosas mejor, acercándose a él para tocarlo pero Robín retrocedió de inmediato, mirándola con la decepción en sus ojos, Robín apretó los puños tan fuerte que Regina creyó que se lastimaría, pero la furia estaba apoderándose del ladrón como nunca antes lo había visto.

-Te acostaste con David-siseo Robín tan rígido como una estatua de piedra, Regina asintió sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, Robín endureció el gesto y apretó los dientes mientras sus puños comenzaban a ponerse rojos a causa de la presión al apretarlos, Regina quiso acercarse a tocarlo pero Robín se apartó, se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, topándose con Hook quien apenas iba a tocar la puerta, el pirata se sorprendió al ver como Robín salía de la mansión como alma que llevaba el diablo, con la mirada asesina, nunca lo había visto así

-Regina, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Hook antes de que Robín pasara junto a él, casi empujándolo para que no impidiera su paso, Regina salió detrás de Robín, ignorando las palabras del pirata y con la mirada fija en Robín, quien ya desaparecía de su vista, Regina supo a donde se dirigía y tenía que evitarlo.

-Ahora no, pirata-dijo Regina saliendo de la casa con evidente prisa y cerrando la puerta, tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que pasara algo malo, Robín estaba demasiado enfurecido, Hook vio a Regina casi salir corriendo y no dudo en ir tras ella, algo le decía que podría ser de ayuda en esos momentos.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora si, como siempre contestando los reviews…Gracias por cada uno de ellos!<em>

**You-Me-Handcuffs…**Espero seguir así y no dejarlos abandonados mucho tiempo jajaja Gracias a ti por leer cada cap. :D Creo que Regina ha cambiado pero sigue teniendo alguna parte de la Evil Queen, así que no es fácil que se avergüence de algo, mucho menos frente a Emma…Regina ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo una mujer dura, para ella es más fácil manejar una situación de esta forma, aparentando que tiene el control que David que siempre ha navegado con la bandera de la verdad :P Pues si amas el EvilCharming supongo que te gusto algunas escenas jajajajajaja Estoy pensando en continuarlo, cualquier cosa yo les avisare :D Gracias por el review!

**Lauinogaga…**Genioooooo tuuuu!Gracias por aguantar todas las locuras jajajajaja Tqmmm

**Franciny…**Noooo, no te me mueras que aún queda bastante y me quedo sin lectoras jajajajaja Gracias enormes por leer! La niña!Esa nena ha salido bastante inquieta…donde estará?Con quién?Vive o no?O.o Espero responder tus preguntas pronto :D

**Evilcharmingparrillas…**Gracias, pronto el prox cap! :D Más escenas de David y Regina?Muahaha

**Rosalie end Jacob…**La niña debe ser de David y Regina?Interesante…Son una pareja poco común no?Es un juego constante el de ellos, a ver qué sucederá entre este par…Peticiones?O.o Besoooo!Gracias por comentar :D

**Aelynb…**Holaaa!Que genial que comentes, espero leerte de nuevo :D Yo también en la serie son OutlawQueen a full, aunque en el fic puse mi amor por casi todos los ships de Regina jajajajaja

**EQLuisa….**Creo que lo que te falto en el anterior cap…aquí sobro!jajajajaja Hook ya tendrá su revancha, que ahorita anda calmadito jajajajaja Quiza si lo siga, aun no se :D Besooooo!

**Guest…**GRACIAS!*_* Jazmín es la copia de su madre, aunque en versión pequeña e inocente, los encuentros con Malefica igual a mi me sacan risas al escribirlos, es ver la oscuridad y la luz juntas jajajaja Regina tiene mas experiencia disimulando que el pobre David que siempre ha sido bueno y pues ya solto la sopa con Blanca, a ver que pasa con ellos :P Emma y Regina van mejorando, no son enemigas, si, van mejorando Para Gold aun hay planes que pronto veras…muahahahaha Pronto otro cap, besoooooo!

**Gabriela486…**Awwww muchas gracias!*_* Ya veremos si Regina logra acordarse :D Saludos!


End file.
